Remember me
by May Goblinweb
Summary: Há cinquenta anos atrás, Bella Swan morreu, deixando o clã Cullen arrasada. Mas o que acontece se reunir novamente, mas apenas os Cullens se lembra quem é ela na vida passada?
1. Prologo

**Título:** Remember me

**Autora:** Mayte

**Shipper:** Edward/Belle, e outros.

**Gênero:** Romance, Universo Alternativo, Drama, Comedia… talvez lemon.

**Censura:** NC-16

**Sinopse:** Há cinquenta anos atrás, Bella Swan morreu, deixando o clã Cullen arrasada. Mas o que acontece se reunir novamente, mas apenas os Cullens se lembra quem é ela na vida passada? **(Só conta o livro Twlight! A morte é de quanto Edward não consegue chegar a tempo de salvar Bella de James!)**

Confiram mais um sucesso meu! Eu andei a postar no Orkut e é uma fic muito comentada… a propósito há uma fic com o mesmo tema que a minha, mais para que saibam esta fic estava feita antes dela! (**Vejam o vídeo no perfil ele explica melhor sobre a fic!)**

**Status:** Em andamento

**Obs:**

- O colégio é criação minha, tal como a farda.

- A fic será maior que as outras.

- Terá o ponto de vista de Anabelle Claire Brennan Booth, Edward Anthony Cullen e narrador.

- A aparência dos personagens será igual ao do vídeo e não como no livro.

- A idade dos amigos de Belle são entre os 17 e 18, Belle é a mais nova com 16.

- Os Cullen são vampiros mais mudarei um pouco da personalidade, ou seja nada de Edward "santo" demais...

- Os novos personagens são baseados em alguns amigos meus, as três meninas são baseadas nas minhas novas amigas que fiz aqui no orkut a Marcy (Molly), Ana (Anna) e Helena (Camille)

- Poderei mencionar algumas partes do primeiro livro pois na minha fic apenas este livro conta.

**Prologo**

† **Lembra-te de mim... †**

Vais Lembrar-te de mim

Cada vez que uma rosa florir num jardim?

Vais lembrar-te de mim

Cada vez que o vento te soprar um beijo numa noite de Verão?

Vais lembrar-te de mim

Cada vez que o fogo consumir uma árvore?

Vais lembrar-te de mim

Cada vez que a água do mar te envolver nas suas ondas?

Shiu…não respondas…

Abraça-me somente e diz que me Amas…

É isso que preciso ouvir…

Dá-me mimos e atenção…

Não quero respostas…

Quero somente o teu amor e dedicação…

AMO-TE!

**(Criado por mim)**


	2. I will never forget

**Capitulo I - I will never forget**

_**Forks Abril de 1959**_

**EPOV**

Ela estava deitada pacificamente no caixão, quem não soubesse que ela estava morta diria que ela estava apenas dormindo, de tão bela que estava. E tudo isso por minha culpa… sim minha culpa! Se eu não tivesse-a trazido para o meu mundo nada disso teria acontecido e ela poderia ter tido uma vida normal. Se eu não tivesse sido tão estúpido em me apaixonar por ela, James nunca a teria encontrado e não a tiraria de mim… a minha doce Bella, minha amada Bella… quando eu cheguei no estúdio de ballet tinha sido tarde demais, James tinha sugado todo o sangue dela e ela já estava morta.

A única pessoa que eu amei em toda a minha eternidade foi tirada de mim num doloroso segundo, agora o meu coração estava frio e parado, tem piada já que eu sou um vampiro. Mais quando eu conheci Bella o meu coração tinha voltado a bater, a bater por uma linda e frágil humana que não viu o monstro que tinha dentro de mim e sim o homem.

A cidade inteira tinha vindo ao velório, muitos ainda estava incrédulos com o "acidente de carro" que ela sofreu, afinal ela tinha apenas 17 anos… respiro mais uma vez o ar desta pacata cidade tentando sugar o aroma tão familiar para mim, mais ele já não existe mais.

Finalmente enterram Bella e eu juntamente com a minha família estamos incrédulos, Bella foi a única pessoa que conseguiu trazer tantas alegrias em tão pouco tempo. Volto a olhar para a lápide que mandamos fazer e dou um leve sorriso, por causa da frase escrita no fim.

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_Amada filha, amiga e namorada._

_13 De Setembro de 1942 – 15 de Abril de 1959_

_E o leão se apaixona pelo cordeiro_

- Edward temos de ir… - Disse Alice depois de por uma rosa ao lado da lápide

- Claro.

Virei-me em direcção a minha família e depois olhei para a lapide, se eu pudesse voltar atrás eu faria a mesma coisa… afinal eu ao menos tive amor.

_**Washington, 5 de Janeiro de 2009.**_

_**50 Anos depois.**_

**BPOV**

_Eu estava na clareira que eu sempre sonhava, a clareira era magnífica e eu me perguntava se existia beleza como esta na realidade ou apenas nos meus sonhos…_

_- Tu és a coisa mais importante para mim agora. A coisa mais importante que eu já tive. – Disse uma voz aveludada que me perseguia nos meus sonhos há anos._

_- O leão se apaixonou pelo cordeiro._

_- O mundo não possui nenhum interesse para mim sem ti._

_Continuei a andar calmamente pelas flores da clareira e ouvi uma risada adorável. _

_- Aposto em Alice. – Eu disse._

_- Ela é diabólica. – Disse outra voz de rapaz._

_Enquanto eu andava eu avistei um brilho ao topo da montanha, era belíssimo, parecia um gigante diamante._

_- Volte para mim, amor. – Disse a voz num sussurro que me deixava hipnotizada._

- Anabelle, acorda querida.

Abri meus olhos lentamente e apercebi-me que tudo não passava de um sonho, um sonho tão real… afinal sonhar com as mesmas vozes e eu mencionar uma tal de Alice era de loucos, eu nunca tinha ouvido as vozes deles em toda a minha vida e o lugar eu nunca tinha visto.

- Bom dia, papá.

Meu pai deu-me um beijo na testa e um largo sorriso, meu pai se chama Seeley Booth é um homem muito elegante e respeitado, ele é director da FBI mais apesar da seriedade do seu trabalho ele tenta ao máximo passar tempo comigo e com meus irmãos. Sinceramente não tenho o que me queixar ao contrário de muitos pais dos meus amigos os meus pais são muito presentes na nossa vida e apesar de termos motorista eles adoram levar eu e minha irmã ao colégio, claro que as vezes isso não é possível devido a exigência do trabalho deles.

- Bem tome o remédio e se arrume, lhe aguardamos para tomar o pequeno-almoço.

Peguei um pequeno comprimido e dei um leve sorriso para o meu pai enquanto ele saia do meu quarto, eu odiava estar doente! Não que fosse nada muito grave eu apenas estava com anemia e ela estava num estado mais avançado então eu tinha de tomar um comprimido e meus pais ficaram mais atentos a minha alimentação me proibindo de comer algumas porcarias que eu tanto gostava e me fazendo comer mais ferro.

Me levantei rapidamente e comecei a me arrumar, hoje era mais um dia escolar e sinceramente eu amava o meu colégio! Mais quem não amaria um colégio como o meu? Eu sei que as outras alunas têm-me como referência e eu aproveito para exercer a minha influência sobre elas. Gosto de ser líder em tudo é sou a aluna mais popular do colégio e considerada a garota mais linda da cidade. Mais confesso que eu tenho o mundo nas minhas mãos… meu pai é director do FBI e minha mãe uma antropóloga muito famosa e escritora, sem contar nos meus amigos Molly, Andy, Will, Anna, Cam e Rob somos todos super populares e até somos conhecidos como the royalty (a realeza). Mais isso também não quer dizer que sejamos todos um bando de fúteis, claro que temos o nosso lado fútil… afinal quem não tem? Mais sabemos valorizar a nossa amizade e adoramos participar em voluntariado, nas férias de verão do ano passado por exemplo fomos todos para a África passar 3 semanas foi um experiencia inesquecível, porque achamos sempre que a nossa vida é péssima mais quando conhecemos pessoas da nossa idade ou mais novos que passaram por tanto e ainda tem um sorriso no rosto nos fazem pensar realmente sobre a nossa vida…

Desci calmamente e encontrei Maria descendo as escadas também, Maria trabalha para a minha família desde que eu era bebé e é uma espécie de segunda mãe para mim.

- Buenos días Maria.

- Oh Buenos dias mi pequeña princesa.

- ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

- Estou aqui!!!

Virei-me rapidamente e observei minha irmã descendo rapidamente as escadas, lhe dei um leve sorriso. Apesar de sermos fisicamente um pouco diferente, afinal eu tinha cabelos castanhos e ela loiro, eu tinha olhos castanhos e ela azul que tinha puxado da minha mãe enquanto eu puxei ao do meu pai. A nossa ligação emocional era muito intensa e apesar de ela ter apenas 11 anos era demasiado inteligente, afinal com pais como os meus era impossível não ter um Q.I elevado.

Finalmente chegamos a sala de jantar onde estava servido o pequeno-almoço e sentamos nos nossos lugares habituais. Era um momento agradável quando nos reuníamos, em compensação do dia longo que tínhamos pela frente e que só iríamos nos encontrar novamente ao jantar.

Depois de tomarmos o pequeno-almoço os meus pais seguiram para o trabalho enquanto eu e Lyndsay fomos com o nosso motorista na limousine em rumo ao Elite International School um dos melhores colégios do país e a qual eu estudava desde pequena.

Logo que cheguei encontrei meus amigos ao pé da fonte onde era o nosso lugar de encontro.

- Bom dia pessoal!

- Bom dia Belle.

Observei que eles estavam lendo umas pastas e me inclinei em direcção a Anna que estava mais perto de mim.

- O que vocês estão lendo?

- Oh é a pasta sobre os novos alunos. – Anna me entregou a pasta e eu comecei a ler. – Lembras que havia pedido informações sobre os novos alunos?

- Sim, eles parecem ser interessantes… pena que não há fotos. Eles já chegaram?

- Sim, e me parecem que eles são tipo um casal… a tal da Alice com o Jasper, a Roselie com e Emmett menos o Edward. Este pelo visto é solteiro.

Olhei rapidamente para Helena e estes nomes, me fazia lembrar algo que eu não sabia… sabe quando você tem um deja vu? Pois eu tive um apenas com os nomes!

- Belle estas bem? – Perguntou Molly preocupada.

- Sim eu estou bem… vamos para a aula, já tocou.

- Belle nos nunca chegamos a hora. – Disse Andrew.

- Hoje eu quero ir mais cedo há algum problema Andy?

- Não nenhum… vamos.

Seguimos rapidamente em direcção a nossa primeira aula que era educação física e isso realmente até me animava afinal era divertido, eu e as meninas fomos rapidamente para o balneário trocar de roupa pus a minha roupa de educação física que era uma blusa branca de manga comprida, calça azul-escuro e casaco azul-escuro, prendi rapidamente o meu cabelo e pus uma sapatilha branca.

- Meninas o professor já esta chegando acho melhor irmos. – Disse Camille.

- Claro, eu já estou pronta! Odeio quando chegamos atrasadas e ele nos põe para fazer 30 abdominais é terrível.

- Bem Anna ao menos ficamos com um bom corpo. – Comentou Molly

- Isso eu não posso discordar. – Eu disse rindo.

Chegamos rapidamente no pavilhão onde estavam montados vários trampolins, e eu já poderia adivinhar que teríamos hoje aula de Ginástica de trampolim eu adorava! E confesso que eu era muito melhor do que vários rapazes aqui… eu e meus amigos sentamos todos ao canto da arquibancada e observei logo em seguida os tais Cullen entrando no pavilhão, sinceramente eu nunca tinha visto uma família tão bonita como aquela. Enquanto eu observava eu notei que eles pararam e olharam para mim incrédulos como se tivessem visto um fantasma, a menor de cabelos castanhos e meio ondulado como o meu deu um sorriso simpático para mim enquanto os outros olhavam fixamente para mim, até que cruzei olhares com um de cabelos cor de bronze ele era extremamente lindo nunca um rapaz tinham me chamado a atenção assim… e não era só a sua beleza havia algo que me fazia olhar fixamente para ele, uma sensação tão estranha como se eu já o tivesse visto em algum lugar. Oh meu deus será que eu estava ficando louca? Eu Isabelle Booth nunca me interessei por novatos e nunca pensei em olhar para alguém como eu estava olhando para estes novos alunos, havia algo… algo que estava me ligando a eles, talvez tenha sido apenas o meu interesse afinal não é todo dia que cai uma família como esta aqui na minha turma e quem sabe eu fizesse deles o meu novo brinquedinho durante o ano.

**EPOV**

Depois de anos vivendo fora do país finalmente voltamos para os EUA e decidimos ficar em Washington parecia ser uma boa cidade… Carlisle havia nos escrito num bom colégio e eu e meus irmãos estaríamos todos no 12º ano (3º ano), peguei o meu volvo e fomos rapidamente para o colégio, logo quando eu estacionei o carro reparei que aqui a segurança era bastante reforçada mais também este era um colégio onde só havia ricos e claro havia alguns bolsistas mais eram muito poucos.

Logo quando entramos todos os pensamentos eram virados para os populares, todos muitos ricos… inclusive a mais "amada e invejada" garota do colégio fazia parte e seu pai era o director do FBI e sua mãe uma antropóloga muito famosa, não iria duvidar nada se fosse uma chatinha mimada.

- Então qual é o nosso horário neste colégio? – Perguntou Emmett tentando ser animado.

- Bem… na segunda temos educação física, psicologia e musica, na terça temos inglês, biologia e musica, na quarta temos historia, psicologia e matemática, na quinta temos matemática, inglês e educação física, e por ultimo na sexta temos inglês, historia e biologia. E todos estes dias entramos as 8:20 e saímos as 13:30. – Disse Jasper ao observar o nosso horário.

- Bem é fácil pensei que teríamos mais horário já que este colégio é mais exigente.

- E temos Rose, na segunda, terça e quinta têm apoio mais só vão quem precisa mesmo e claro isso não é o nosso caso, mais um ano para repetir que emoção! – Disse Alice sarcasticamente.

Eu, Emmett e Jasper fomos para o balneário dos rapazes enquanto Alice e Roselie para os das garotas.

- Eu nem acredito que temos de nos sujeitar a usar uma farda escolar e uma farda para educação física, isso acaba com o meu ego.

- Emmett que ego? – Eu perguntei tentando não rir com os pensamentos de Jasper.

- Edward Anthony Cullen esta dizendo que eu! Emmett Cullen não tenho ego? Isso magoa ok? – Disse ele fingindo estar ofendido.

Saímos rapidamente dali e fomos em direcção ao pavilhão onde se encontravam todos, quando entramos eu senti um cheiro que eu já não sentia a exactamente 50 anos! Quando eu entrei eu a vi, e não era uma alucinação era ela minha Bella! Eu e meus irmãos ficamos incrédulos, como poderia isso estar acontecendo, minha Bella havia voltado, mais como?

- Oh meu deus, é ela! Bella! – Disse Alice animada

- Como isso é possível? Ela continua uma humana… mais como?

- Boa pergunta Jasper. – Disse Roselie

- Não é exactamente ela. – Todos olharam confusos para mim e eu tentei explicar – ela se chama Anabelle Claire Brennan Booth, ela é a garota mais popular do colégio e da cidade. Seus pais são muitos conhecidos…

- Quer dizer que esta é a tal Anabelle? A filha do director da FBI e da Drª. Brennan?

- Isso mesmo Emmett. – Voltei a olhar para Bella ou melhor Belle como era conhecida por todos, ela estava ainda mais linda do que antes… - Seus amigos querem saber qual vai ser a posição que ela vai nos dar.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Rosalie confusa

- Ela é muito popular e sua palavra é uma ordem, se ela não lhe aceita no "grupo" não és aceite por ninguém. Ela não é a nossa Bella.

- Ela é Edward! – Disse Alice com raiva do que eu havia dito. – Por favor acorda! Vivemos em 2009, esperavas o quê? Ela é linda, rica e popular não é aquela Bella tímida que conhecíamos, mesmo ela sendo assim ela é a nossa Bella, agora com um novo nome, amigos, família e temperamento… mais…

Ela parou de falar e deu um meio sorriso, ela tinha tido uma visão e não me deixava invadi-la.

- Alice o que viste?

- Não vou lhe dizer, mais de alguma forma ela voltou. Tenho a certeza que ela não se lembra de nós, afinal ela reencarnou de uma maneira ou de outra isso aconteceu, talvez esta seja a tua forma de seres feliz de uma vez por todas.

- Como assim? – Eu perguntei confuso

Antes de Alice me responder eu só senti o seu cheiro mais perto e quando virei-me para a frente estavam todos a nossa frente, Belle e seus amigos.

- Olá, eu sou Anabelle Booth. – Ela disse suavemente, realmente ela era muito mais bonita do que antes. – Mais podem me chamar de Belle, estes são meus amigos, Molly, Anna, Camille, Andrew e William. Vocês são os Cullen, certo?

- Como sabes quem somos? – Perguntou Emmett

- Bem vocês estão no nosso território, sabemos de tudo… - Disse Belle a nos observar, realmente ela era muito diferente da Bella, confiante, tinha mais amigos, rica… - Só quero que saibam que serão bem-vindos.

- Belle seremos grandes amigas!

Neste instante Alice abraçou Belle e todos os olhares se centraram nesta cena, notei que todos os pensamentos estavam tensos.

_- Oh a novata não fez isso, ela quer morrer?_

_- Já estou a ver que esta garota será mais um brinquedinho nas mãos de Anabelle Booth, será divertido ver isso…_

_- Sinceramente ela não tem a noção do perigo, ninguém ousa em fazer isso com Anabelle Booth, claro a não ser seus "perfeitos" amigos._

_- Esta garota é doida, mais eu gostei dela._ – Pensou Camille.

_- O que será que Belle vai fazer? Nunca nenhum novato fez isso… todo mundo tem medo de nos! _– Pensou Andy.

Quando finalmente Alice deixou de abraçar Belle, ela olhava para Alice como ela fosse de outro mundo até que lhe abriu um sorriso e os pensamentos estavam ainda mais confusos.

- Eu gostei de ti, deves ser a Alice. Estou certa?

- Sim sou eu! E esta é minha irmã Roselie.

- Pode me chamar de Rose.

- Olá Rose. – Ela lhe deu um leve sorriso, e eu tive de me controlar para não rir com os pensamentos incrédulos de certas garotas que haviam tentado de tudo para serem aceites por este "inocente" grupo e apenas sofreram pois eles infernizavam a vida de quem não gostava. – Bem falamos depois.

Dito isso Belle e seus amigos se afastaram e graças ao meu super ouvido de vampiro pude ouvir o que eles sussurravam.

- Então Belle o que foi aquilo? – Perguntou Molly

- Aquilo o quê?

- Não se faça de santa Anabelle, tu nunca foste simpática com nenhum novato a não ser que penses em depois infernizar a vida deles…

- Eu não vou fazer isso e nenhum de vocês vão fazer… confesso que no inicio pensava em "brincar" um pouco com eles mais depois a Alice me abraçou e quem sabe eles sirvam para nossos novos amigos.

- Eu gostei da Alice achei ela meio louquinha, mais me parece ser uma boa pessoa. – Disse Anna

- Concordo Anna.

Logo em seguida o nosso professor de educação física entrou e chamou a nossa atenção.

- Bom dia classe! Como foi as férias de Natal?

- Perfeita! – Todos disseram animadamente.

- Bom, porque hoje vamos começar com Ginástica de trampolim, Belle minha querida que tal fazer uma demonstração os nossos novos alunos do que eles terão de fazer.

- Claro professor.

Belle ia saltar? Se fosse a nossa antiga Bella ela caia com os próprios pés mais esta parecia se sentir a vontade com tudo… sinceramente eu ainda não podia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo.

_- Será que ela vai cair?_ – Pensou Emmett olhando para mim – _Seria divertido…_

_- Definitivamente eu amo esta Belle! _– Pensou Roselie com um meio sorriso

Belle subiu rapidamente no trampolim e começou a saltar.

- Bem, Belle faça um Barani out.

Belle deu um leve sorriso e fez um duplo mortal a frente com meia volta realizada no 2º mortal.

- Uau! Isso foi uau. – Comentou Jasper.

- Agora um Double full.

Belle olhou rapidamente para mim e fez um mortal com duas piruetas, sinceramente esta Belle era fantástica!

- Um Half in Half out e depois um Triple back.

- Imagine se fosse a Bella ela ia cair mal subisse no trampolim. – Comentou Rose e isso era uma verdade pura.

Belle fez um duplo mortal com meia volta no primeiro mortal e outra meia volta no segundo mortal e depois saltou um pouco e fez o segundo salto que era triplo mortal para trás.

Quando finalmente Belle terminou de saltar o seu amigo William ajudou-a a sair, os olhares carinhosos que os dois trocavam me fez sentir uma raiva. Belle era minha apenas minhas, não me importasse que tinha mudado de nome e que não soubesse quem eu era, ela seria minha algo que deveria ter acontecido há 50 anos atrás.

Comecei a ler os pensamentos de William e apercebi-me que ele apenas a via como uma irmã e isso me fez respirar mais aliviado, tentei ler os pensamentos de Belle e tal como Bella era impossível. Isso que dizer que ela reencarnou com a mesma qualidade que as vezes me deixava louco por nunca poder ler a sua mente, mais eu já estava muito grato por saber que um milagre como este tinha acontecido.


	3. Déjà vécu

**Capitulo 2 – Déjà vécu**

**BPOV**

Depois que eu conheci os Cullen algo me dizia que eles eram boas pessoas e que não seriam interesseiros como os outros novatos e quando a Alice me abraçou eu senti um tipo de choque, eu tive um Déjà vécu sim um Déjà vécu! Todos já tivemos alguma vez a experiência de uma sensação, que surge ocasionalmente, de que aquilo que dizemos ou fazemos já o fizemos ou dissemos anteriormente há muito tempo, ou de que já estivemos algures no passado rodeados das mesmas caras, objectos ou circunstâncias, ou de que sabemos perfeitamente o que se vai dizer em seguida como se de repente surgisse da nossa memória, e quando ela disse "Belle seremos grandes amigas" isso aconteceu comigo.

Eu sentia que a minha cabeça estava bloqueada com algo que eu não conseguia decifrar e meus sentimentos… oh deus meus sentimentos estavam loucos, era como se eu fosse obrigada a tentar lembrar de algo mais o quê?!

Eu nunca tinha visto eles em toda a minha vida, porque eu estava perdendo o tempo pensando neles? O que eles tinham de tão importante que fazia a minha mente e o meu coração estar em saltos? Eu não sabia mais eu iria descobrir.

Depois do ânimo da aula de educação física eu e meus amigos nos preparamos para a aula a seguir que era psicologia eu sinceramente amava a aula de psicologia era sempre loucas e emocionantes! Enquanto eu circulava pelo colégio eu pude observar algumas vezes os Cullen, sempre calados e misteriosos… finalmente tínhamos entrado na aula e o lugar onde eu gostava de me sentar sozinha ele estava lá! O Edward, eu nunca havia permitido ninguém além dos meus amigos se sentarem junto de mim, mais eu até gostei da ideia de ele estar ali.

- Olá. – Eu disse enquanto me sentava, Edward virou-se para mim e deu um meio sorriso fascinante – Como está correndo o teu primeiro dia?

- Está bem… espero que não se importe em eu me sentar ao teu lado, afinal meus irmãos já tem dupla. – Disse enquanto apontava para os restantes dos Cullen que estavam sentados ao pé de mim e dos meus amigos.

- Sem problemas, confesso que será divertido.

O professor logo em seguida entrou na sala todo animadamente e começou a falar sobre o pragmatismo, enquanto eu fingia que estava atenta a aula pude reparar nos olhares de Edward para mim e confesso que me deixava nervosa… mais hello eu sou Anabella Booth desde quando eu fico nervosa com um rapaz?

- Então vives a muito tempo aqui? – Ele perguntou com um sussurro

Lhe dei um leve sorriso

- Sim, nasci e cresci aqui… mais vivi dois anos em Tokyo devido ao trabalho dos meus pais. – Dei um leve suspiro – mais és muito educado por perguntar, afinal a minha vida está praticamente nas revistas… desde a minha cor preferida que é azul a meu actor preferido que é Brad Pitt.

Ele me deu meio sorriso

- Bem vivi muitos anos fora do país, mais não se preocupes vou começar a ler as revistas para ficar sabendo mais de ti.

- Ou podes me perguntar.

- Ou posso lhe perguntar, será mais divertido.

Olhei rapidamente ao meu redor e reparei que meus amigos e a família de Edward não tiravam os olhos de cima de nós, o que me deixava um pouco incomodada. Mais também era natural afinal eu nunca perdia tempo com os novatos eles eram tão bajuladores que eu perdia a paciência e além disso eu não perdia muito tempo com os rapazes, minha tia Ângela a mãe da Molly costuma me dizer que quando eu encontrar o amor eu vou perder literalmente a cabeça mesmo eu sendo uma mini Temperance sempre calculista com os sentimentos.

- E vocês estão gostando da cidade?

- Sim, ela é agradável. Há muitos anos que eu não vinha aqui.

Antes de eu responder algo o professor virou-se para nós, eu adorava todos os professores a serio! Nunca tive problemas e nem precisava estar muito atenta, não é por isso que eu era a mais nova da turma.

- Belle porque é difícil localizar o pragmatismo?

- É difícil localizar o pragmatismo com precisão, porque os pragmatistas levam a sério a ideia de que tudo muda. O pragmatismo em si se deixa levar nesse fluxo, inspirando Peirce a mudar o nome dessa visão para "pragmaticismo". Os pragmatistas às vezes separam o facto da ficção e o particular do universal. Em outras ocasiões, os dois se fundem, como, por exemplo, quando estamos contemplando um "ícone". Um ícone se assemelha ao objecto que ele representa. Ícones nos ajudam a compreender melhor a realidade quando os interpretamos de modo literal, temporariamente perdendo a distinção entre representação e realidade.

- Muito bem, nunca estás atenta mais sempre acertas… é por isso que eu concordo em que a inteligência é genética.

O professor me deu um sorriso sincero e voltou a escrever no quadro. Na restante da aula eu e Edward conversamos um pouco, ele era bem simpático e para meu novo companheiro de carteira até que ele servia. Mais claro eu não queria nada a ver com ele, afinal eu não pertenço a ninguém e ainda quero curtir a vida.

**EPOV**

A aula de psicologia tinha passado num segundo e fiquei feliz que Belle tenha me aceitado ao seu lado, ela era tão verdadeira e animada… muito diferente de Bella, mais no fundo eram as mesmas pessoas por qual eu me apaixonei.

Agora íamos para a próxima aula música, mais pelos pensamentos era a aula mais divertida tirando educação física. O professor era muito amigos de todos e sempre tinha piadas, e ele tinha uma relação muito próxima dos the royalty. A minha família estava realmente em pulga para se aproximar mais de Belle e quando eu conta-se para Carlisle e Esme eles ficariam muito felizes…

Quando eu e meus irmãos regressamos do intervalo para a aula de música Belle e seus amigos já estavam na sala rindo e mal eu entrei o professor apareceu, ele era magro e bem jovem.

- Bom dia classe! – Ele se aproximou dos amigos de Belle – Hey miúdos, como foram as férias? Eu vi vocês todos no papa loco, eu até ia cumprimentar mais eu estava com uma acompanhante e achei melhor não.

- O professor desencalhou? Que pena professor eu estava ansiosa para chegar aos 18 e assumirmos o nosso romance. – Disse Belle rindo

- Belle minha querida, se seu pai adivinhar me põem preso para sempre. Olhe que eu não quero chatear o director da FBI. - Todo mundo riu e começamos a nos sentar nos lugares, e eu aproveitei e examinei os pensamentos do professor e apercebi-me que ele tinha uma relação saudável e via todos como amigos. – Há temos alunos novos, são os Cullen! Bem sejam bem-vindos, e espero que gostem das minhas aulas. E Andy eu recebi o teu e-mail e eu tive uma crise de risos, eu adorei o que escreveram do que os professores dizem e o que eles querem realmente dizer, onde encontraste?

- Foi a Belle e o Rob que fizeram, o prémio é deles.

- Belle e Rob? Vocês são realmente loucos, eu amei e enviei a uns amigos e se vocês não se importarem eu posso ler aqui para todos?

- Claro. – Disse Rob.

_- Eles sempre recebem os louros, todo mundo adora este grupo principalmente a Anabelle Booth, o que ela tem que eu não tenho? Agora estar até fingir que gosta de Edward, para daqui a uns dias esquece-lo como faz com todos. _

Virei-me rapidamente para a voz do pensamento e era Lauren, desde que eu cheguei eu tinha notado péssimos pensamentos que ela tinha por Belle e seus amigos, mais o que ela disse agora me deixou intrigado. O que é que ela queria dizer com "esquece-lo como faz com todos." Será que Belle era tão fútil assim?

- Bem cá vai… o que eles dizem e o que queriam dizer: eles dizem obviamente e queriam dizer, eu espero que não tenhas dormindo quando nós discutimos isto anteriormente, porque eu recuso repetir isto. Eles dizem generalizando e queriam dizer, eu não estou com vontade de mostrar todos os casos, e portanto eu farei um e lhe deixarei entender o resto. Eles dizem vou apenas falar sobre isto e queriam dizer, não vou escrever no quadro, pois certamente cometerei algum erro. E entre outras frases muito engraçadas que eu realmente amei, mais não deixem os outros professores verem ou eles vos matam.

O professor guardou a folha e todo mundo estava numa verdadeira crise de riso.

_- É oficial eu amo a Belle! _– Pensou Emmett

_- Ela é super divertida. Tenho de fazer logo amizade com ela. _– Pensou Alice

_- Edward a reencarnação da Bella foi bem melhor do que a primeira…_ - Pensou Jasper

_- Esme e Carlisle vão ficar incrédulos, logo quando chegarmos a casa temos de contar._

Quase no fim da aula depois de tanto rirmos e conversarmos com o professor, todo mundo começou a mudar de lugar e William se levantou e sentou na mesa a nossa frente e olhou directamente para Belle ignorando a minha presença.

- Belle depois daqui vamos fazer Downhill?

- Claro porque não? Eu tenho de estar em casa as seis porque tenho um jantar que tenho de ir com meus pais, mais a tarde estou livre. Quem vai?

- Bem, eu, Andy, Parker e Anna vamos praticar e Molly e Cam vão observar. E tu praticas ou observas?

- Eu Anabelle Booth ficar a olhar? – Ela deu um leve sorriso – eu entro, tenho de buscar os equipamentos em casa e depois seguimos todos.

Belle fazendo Downhill? Olhei rapidamente para os meus irmãos que tinham uma cara de "isso vai acabar mal".

- Tu praticas Downhill? – Perguntei perplexo

- Sim, é divertido. Quer dizer quem são os melhores são os rapazes, eu e a Anna começamos a fazer a praticamente uns três meses e logo na primeira vez eu magoei-me o joelho, mais eu gosto é divertido as vezes… - Antes de eu responder algo o sinal tocou e finalmente tinha acabado tudo por hoje – Bem até amanha Edward.

Belle saiu rapidamente com seus amigos e por incrível que pareça ainda se despediu dos meus irmãos. Começamos a andar calmamente em direcção ao estacionamento e Emmett tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- Eu realmente queria ver Belle fazendo Downhill, se fosse a Bella ela mal subia na bike e já caia.

Todo mundo riu com isso, porque era mesmo verdade. Quando chegamos ao meu volvo eu reparei numa elegante limusina preta parada na frente da escadaria onde tinha o motorista do lado de fora e mais dois guarda-costas quando virei-me para a escadaria vi Belle segurando a bolsa da sua irmã mais nova e rindo, logo em seguida as duas entraram na limusina e partiram.

- Nossa esta vida é mesmo de invejar, mais também tem seu lado negro. – Comentou Roselie.

- Como assim?

- Bem Emmett, a família de Belle é bem conhecida e seu pai é director da FBI ou seja ela e os irmãos podem sempre ser alvo de algo. Esta é a vida humana.

E Rosalie realmente tinha razão, os humanos eram tão cruéis como nós os vampiros e ainda abriam a boca para nos chamar de monstros.


	4. Descending slope

**Olá meninas! Fico feliz que estejam gostando desta minha nova fic! Mas vão ao meu fórum pois há outras que eu ainda não postei aqui como The Prophecy, Listen to your heart, Verão azul (Robsten), tenho poesias e fic da serie Buffy!**

**Agora respondendo as minhas fieis leitoras**

**Iziie Lestrange - Os ricos tem mais piadas lol, e não se preocupes em breve ele mostrará suas habilidades e vocês também descobriram habilidades que Belle tem além de bloquear seus pensamentos!**

**Katryna Greenleaf Black - Há a Belle vai cair, mais não é porque ela é distraída como a Bella e sim porque ela é muito aventureira lol.**

**Christye-Lupin - Fico feliz que gostes da minha Belle, ela ainda vai enlouquecer muito o pobre do Ed…**

**danda jabur - Fico feliz em lhe ver aqui! E espero que gostes dos outros cap e se preparas para amar mais a Lyndsay porque ela é uma mini Alice!**

**Mackie Cullen - Olá espero que gostes dos outros cap, seja bem vinda!**

**Capitulo 3 – Descending slope**

BPOV

Hoje o colégio tinha sido interessante, eu por incrível que pareça adorei conhecer os Cullen eles tinham um ar tão familiar que me "acalmou" e eu resolvi não trata-los como brinquedos.

Eu e Lyndsay tínhamos acabado de almoçar e eu ainda tinha de me preparar para sair com meus amigos, então ela acabou por me acompanhar enquanto eu trocava de roupa.

- Então como foi o colégio Lyn?

- Foi interessante, os assuntos era fáceis… estávamos a falar sobre os Maias e eu aproveitei e contei quando fomos com a mamã numa das viagens que ela encontrou túmulos Maias.

- Eu me lembro, foi divertido. – Fui para frente do espelho e prendi o meu cabelo. – Até me lembro que caíste num pequeno buraco e quando fomos te tirar descobrimos um túmulo.

- Sim… eu ouvi dizer que entraram novos alunos na tua turma, os Cullen.

Peguei uma bolsa preta e olhei para a minha irmã.

- Como sabes?

- Belle não és a única Booth naquele colégio, eu sei de tudo tal como tu.

Lhe dei um leve sorriso, a minha irmã apesar de ter apenas 11 anos tinha uma inteligência e encarava a vida de tal forma que eu considerava ela uma das minhas melhores amigas.

- Sim, eles são interessantes. Por incrível que pareça não são nada como os novatos que vivem nos chateando para entrar no grupo, um deles se senta ao meu lado. Ele se chama Edward e é super giro.

- Possível namorado?

Comecei a por o material que eu iria usar na bolsa preta como o capacete com protecção para o queixo e pescoço, caneleiras, joelheiras, cotoveleiras, protecções do peito e costas e óculos de protecção.

- Namorado?! Lyn eu não namoro, ninguém vai mudar o meu estado muito menos este tal de Cullen.

Lyn deu um leve sorriso para mim

- Vamos ver se é isso que vai acontecer mesmo.

- Sinceramente miúda, as vezes me assusta. Até parece que podes ver o futuro.

- Eu não vejo o futuro, apenas vejo o que é óbvio. Nunca nenhum novato mexeu tanto contigo como os Cullen, primeiramente tu nunca perdes o tempo nem em dizer um olá e agora tu sabes os nomes e senta com um deles.

Olhei rapidamente para a minha irmã e decidi ignorar o seu comentário quando ouvi uma pequena batida na porta do meu quarto e quando virei-me era meu irmão Parker, eu adorava ele. Ele era filho de um namoro de faculdade do meu pai e sua mãe mais mesmo assim meu pai assumiu e sempre garantiu que Parker tivesse tudo que uma criança necessitasse e quando meu pai se casou com a minha mãe ele sempre foi bem tratado pela minha mãe e inclusive até tem um quarto aqui, e por incrível que pareça eu e Lyn adoramos a tia Rebecca que é a mãe de Parker, as vezes quando meus pais tinham de viajar eu me lembro dela cuidado de mim… ao contrario de muito relacionamentos este acabou em amizade.

- Hey maninhas. – Ele me deu um beijo e depois sentou ao lado de Lyn e a pôs no colo. – Então está tudo? Ainda tenho de passar na casa da Anna para irmos todos juntos.

- Sim, só falta pegar a bike que está na garagem.

- Eu quero ir! Não quero ficar sozinha. – Disse Lyn fazendo um ar de cachorinho abandonado.

- Não ficarás sozinha, daqui a uma hora tens de ir a aula de ballet e quando chegares eu e Parker estaremos aqui. E além disso não terias nada para fazer lá.

- Claro que teria, é divertido ver os dois fazendo Downhill. Eu também quero aprender.

- Faz o seguinte, neste domingo eu não irei trabalhar e lhe ensino algumas manobras e com o tempo eu lhe ensino mais coisas, porque o Downhill não é tão simples como pensas, se caíres de mal jeito pode até ter um grave acidente. – Disse Parker tentando tirar a ideia da cabeça de Lyn, afinal ele não tinha conseguido tirar da minha, pois quando eu tomava uma decisão eu nunca voltava atrás.

Neste momento meu telemóvel tocou e era uma sms do Andy dizendo que estava já saindo isso queria dizer que já tínhamos de sair, apesar da minha casa ser mais perto do lugar para onde praticamos o Downhill ainda tínhamos de passar na casa da Anna para busca-la.

EPOV

Estávamos todos reunidos na sala e eu havia acabado de contar para os meus pais sobre a "reencarnação" de Bella e inclusive Alice havia comprado uma revista que tinha uma reportagem sobre a família dela e Carlisle e Esme ficaram chocados com a novidade.

- Como isso é possível? – Perguntou Esme admirada e fascinada com o que tinha acontecido.

- Eu não sei…

- Eu nunca pensei que a reencarnação fosse verdadeira, mais quem somos nós para dizer que algo é um mito que a nossa existência é considerada pelos humanos como um mito. Mais eu tenho a certeza que ela não tem memórias sobre a sua antiga vida… ela é uma nova pessoa, mais com a mesma alma.

- O que queres dizer Carlisle? – Perguntou Roselie

- Quero dizer que a sua alma pode ter pequenas lembranças sobre a vida passada que muitas vezes eles consideram como Déjà vu, mais como eu nunca me deparei com algo assim eu acho muito difícil que ela se lembre de nós.

- Mais eu sei que ela sente algo por nós Carlisle, quando ela nos olhava… só precisamos ajuda-la a lembrar, ela pertence a nossa família ela é uma Cullen mesmo sem saber. – Disse Alice confiante.

Esme e Carlisle olharam para mim, eu sabia que eles queriam voltar a ver Belle e que eles amavam ela como uma filha mais claro que eu primeiro tinha de aceitar isso…

- Edward? O que queres fazer? Ficamos aqui e voltas a se aproximar de Belle ou vamos embora? – Perguntou Esme

Olhei para todos e pude saber o que eles queriam: eles queriam Belle, queriam voltar a vê-la!

- Vamos ficar, mais Esme Belle agora tem uma família e uma vida completamente diferente ela pode não querer ficar connosco.

- Mais isso terá sido a decisão dela Edward, talvez isso seja uma espécie de milagre que nos deu a chance de tentar novamente. Se ela preferir seguir em frente com a sua vida humana, permitiremos mais ao menos saberemos que foi decisão dela e não nossa.

- Carlisle está certo, temos de deixar ela decidir. – Disse Emmett

- Mais vocês sabem que não será fácil pois não? Belle é muito diferente daquela tímida garota que conhecemos a 50 anos atrás, ela é popular e tem uma confiança que Bella não tinha…

- Jazz, ela é a minha amiga. Eu adoro-a e ela nos adora, eu sei que sim… nos apenas temos de ajudar a ela se lembrar, não vai ser fácil… mais ela já nos ama e isso é que importa.

Olhei para Alice e lhe dei um sorriso, sim era isso que importava. Belle não sabia mais ela tinha uma segunda família que a amava mais que tudo e que seria capaz de tudo para a ver feliz.

- Bem amanhã começamos a nosso plano de aproximação, apesar que eu acho que vai ser difícil. – Comentou Emmett

- Não será Emmett, apenas temos de conquistar Belle. Conquistando a confiança de Belle, todos os seus amigos nos aceitaram. E eu sei que ela confia em nós, apenas temos de lhe lembrar. – Disse Alice com um sorriso genuíno no rosto.

- Eu estou ansiosa para vê-la novamente, há tantos anos e eu nunca imaginei que isso fosse possível.

- Eu também Esme, Belle nas nossas vidas seria perfeito.

Carlisle tinha razão, Belle na nossa vida seria perfeito.

BPOV

Chegamos todos no lugar onde iríamos fazer Downhill, era uma longa trilha que por acaso o terreno pertencia aos pais de Will e seus pais mandaram fazer uma trilha exclusivamente para Downhill assim seria mais "seguro".

Parker me ajudou a tirar a minha bike do carro e depois ajudou a Anna, e os dois se sentaram na ponta do carro se beijando. Sinceramente eu adorava vê-los juntos, Parker era um bom rapaz e Anna o amava muito e o que eu mais podia desejar? Meu irmão juntamente com uma das minhas melhores amigas, estava perfeito! E assim ficava eu e Will sendo os únicos solteiros, não por falta de candidatos mais apenas gostávamos de curtir a vida, enquanto a Cam estava abraçada com o Rob e a Molly com o Andy eu e Will acabamos por nos sentar e observar a pista enquanto criávamos coragem para descermos aquilo.

Até que depois de eu tanto olhar a pista decidi acordar os namoradinhos e começarmos a descer, ou então não teríamos muito tempo. Aproximei-me do meu irmão que estava em altos beijos com a Anna, ok eu amava os dois mais era meio nojento ver os dois aos beijos, afinal era minha melhor amiga e meu irmão!

- Oh pombinhos! – Eles continuaram a se beijarem – Oh vocês dois, importam-se de largarem-se, já observamos a pista que tal irmos correr? Afinal Parker temos de estar cedo em casa ou esqueceu do jantar que temos logo a noite?

- Pois estás certa, mais eu estava matando a saudades. Afinal eu trabalho e mal tenho tempo de ver a Anna.

Eu rolei meus olhos e encarei os dois.

- Tu a viste ontem?

- Sim mais eu tenho necessidades.

Dei um leve sorriso juntamente com a Anna e seguimos todos os que iam andar para a linha de partida enquanto Cam havia pego uma maquina de filmar e Molly estava sentada a observar tudo.

- Bem que tal uma aposta para apimentar a corrido? – Perguntou Andy

- Claro, apostar o quê? – Perguntou Anna com um sorriso malicioso, afinal na nossa última aposta os meninos acabaram ficando sem roupa!

- 100 Dólares que tal? Nada de cenas embaraçosas, apenas 100 dólares.

- Ok Will, por mim pode ser um mísero 100 dólares e vocês? – Eu perguntei?

- Sim 100 dólares. – Concordaram o restante.

Nos posicionamos todos e eu olhei atentamente para a trilha, apesar de ter nevado na noite anterior a trilha ainda dava para andar e tínhamos roupas apropriadas para o frio por isso não estávamos congelados. Quando Molly deu partida eu sai rapidamente dali, fiquei em segundo lugar e tentava desviar-me rapidamente de alguns obstáculos, o segredo em qualquer desporto é estar sempre atento a sua volta e nunca deixar que o seu adversário lhe prejudique.

Parker passou-me rapidamente a frente e deu um sorriso de vitoria, mal ele sabia que eu tinha algo na manga, quando pulamos num pequeno morro eu consegui lhe ultrapassar fazendo apenas o Will ficar na minha frente, ele sinceramente era uns dos melhores e praticava isso a mais tempo por isso seria mais difícil mais o importante era eu me diverti e claro não deixar o meu irmão me vencer ou ele iria me chatear a semana toda.

Virei rapidamente a curva e quando dei por mim parecia mais uma cena lenta de um filme, a minha bike estava indo para um grande obstáculo de uns 4 metros de profundidade com um pequeno lago e eu não tinha mais como voltar, olhei rapidamente para trás e notei o olhar de pânico de todos, eu estava indo para morrer…

A bike pulou rapidamente e eu consegui ultrapassar o lago mais infelizmente acabei por cair em cima do meu braço e a bike voou para o outro lado, quando dei por mim Parker tinha largado a sua bike e havia corrido em minha direcção juntamente os restantes dos meus amigos.

- Ai, ai, ai.

Parker me pôs sentada e começou a observar a minha mão.

- A tua mão está em mal estado, acho melhor te levarmos ao médico.

- Também acho. Ai, não toca que dói. – Olhei para a minha mão que estava mais roxa do que tudo no mundo e depois olhei para a Camille – Espero muito bem que tenhas filmado este salto porque foi fenomenal!

- Concordo. Mais não voltes a repetir. – Disse William com um meio sorriso.

- Então quem ganhou?

- Anabelle Booth tens a possibilidade de teres partido o pulso e perguntas quem ganhou? – Disse Molly incrédula.

- Desculpe, vamos logo para o hospital antes que eu desmaie de dor…

- Agora eu quero ver o que o papá vai dizer, ele odeia quando se machucas.

- Machucar faz parte do meu crescimento, mais eu preferia crescer sem sentir dor.

EPOV

Toda a minha família estava satisfeita e ansiosa para ver novamente Belle, e eu estava explodindo de felicidade afinal eu tinha reencontrado a minha alma gémea.

O amor de Almas Gémeas é inesgotável, não diminui à medida que o relacionamento continua, mas aumenta cada vez mais.

Não existe namorado, amante ou amado, muito menos divisões, desuniões ou desilusões. O amor subsiste em outros planos e em outras vidas. É eterno e era isso que eu tinha e sentia por Belle.


	5. Personalized Assistance

**Capitulo 4 - Personalized Assistance**

BPOV

Eu nunca comentei isso mais meu irmão ficava louco quando eu me magoava, apesar que eu não tinha muita tendência a me magoar, mais ele simplesmente guiou pelas ruas como um louco só porque eu estava cheia de dor. Quando finalmente chegamos no hospital a enfermeira até olhou estranho para nós afinal eu, Anna e os rapazes estávamos cheio de terras e Cam estava com a máquina filmando tudo, que amiga da onça que eu tenho não?

- A minha irmã caiu por cima do braço enquanto praticávamos Downhill acho que ela partiu algo. – Disse meu irmão tentando se controlar para não invadir o consultório médico e me jogar na maca, sim ele seria capaz disso…

- Eu a levarei para o Doutor enquanto isso um de vocês têm de preencher a ficha.

- Eu preencho, sou irmão mais velho e de maior.

A enfermeira deu um sorriso suavemente para mim e me levou para um dos consultórios, ao contrário de outros este tinha uns detalhes azul e algumas fotos de bebés, será que ela tinha me trazido ao pediatra? Eu precisava de alguém para olhar meu pulso!

- Boa tarde, eu sou o Dr. Cullen. – Virei-me rapidamente para a voz que estava atrás de mim e ele era um verdadeiro deus grego, que doutor! – Bella…

Ele disse suavemente e eu olhei atentamente confusa, porque ele me tinha chamado de Bella? Será que ele queria dizer Belle? Espera um segundo ele tinha Cullen… oh deus, só me faltava ser o pai adoptivos dos meus novos "amigos".

- É Belle. – Eu corrigi. – Por acaso és o pai do Edward e o restante?

Ele aproximou-se de mim e começou a observar o meu pulso.

- Sim, fiquei sabendo que eles estudam na sua sala.

- Sim, eles são simpáticos. – Lhe dei o meu melhor sorriso, afinal eu não poderia dizer para ele que eu pensava em fazer dos filhos dele um brinquedinho.

- Como isso aconteceu?

Eu dei um leve suspiro

- Eu estava fazendo Downhill com meus amigos, e cai de uma altura de 4 metros… nada de mais.

- És muito distraída? – Ele perguntou com um meio sorriso.

- Por acaso até que não, eu gosto de praticar desporto. Tenho um irmão mais velho e aprendi a gostar de certos desportos radicais com ele por isso as vezes ocorre acidentes, mais eu tenho uma óptima coordenação motora.

- Não duvido.

- Então eu vou ter de usar um gesso?

- Não mais terá de usar uma faixa e terás de descansar o pulso nada de actividades muito pesadas.

Ele disse descansar? Ele estava brincando comigo certo? Eu nunca descansava, eu adorava praticar desporto e amanhã eu tinha combinado de ir as compras com minhas amigas e quando íamos as compras era uma verdadeira actividade pesada… para os nossos seguranças.

Dr. Cullen começou a enfaixar meu pulso e enquanto eu observava tudo a minha volta e com os delicados toques gelados do Dr. Cullen me fez sentir uma energia estranha, fechei os olhos e senti-me puxada para uma memória que eu nunca tive, eu estava na mesma clareira e apenas ouvi esta pequena conversa.

_- Talvez tu devesses pegar leve hoje_

_- Ele vai poder voltar para a escola? – Eu perguntei_

_- Alguém tem que espalhar a boa notícia que nós sobrevivemos. – Disse a mesma voz musical que sempre me acompanhava._

Abri meus olhos e olhei para o Dr. Cullen que examinava atentamente meu pulso.

- Tome Tylenol para a dor. – Ele sugeriu quando finalmente havia acabado de cuidar do meu pulso.

Novamente eu senti um dèjá vú, o que esta família tinha que me fazia sentir isso? Será que eu estava enlouquecendo?

- Obrigada Dr. Cullen. Confesso que já não sinto mais dor.

Levantei-me calmamente e segui em direcção a porta

- Tenhas cuidado Belle.

Vire-me para ele e lhe dei um pequeno sorriso, por incrível que pareça eu me sentia em casa com esta família.

Sai calmamente do escritório e encontrei meu irmão e meus amigos todos a minha espera.

- Então o que o medico disse? – Perguntou Molly ansiosa

- Que apenas não posso fazer muito esforço no pulso, e assim ficarei bem.

- Quer dizer que não quebrou? Sinceramente pela queda que deste eu pensei que não escapavas viva.

- Obrigada pela consideração Andy, na próxima espero que sejas tu a cair. Mais sinceramente foi de loucos! Eu quero tentar novamente, claro que eu sabendo que há uma queda de 4 metros…

- És louca, e nem penses em querer voltar a saltar! Da próxima vez não terás tanta sorte e podes se machucar seriamente.

Virei-me para o meu irmão que tinha um ar de que me prenderia a cama se eu ousasse a tentar novamente uma manobra daquela, lhe dei um leve sorriso e voltei a olhar a minha volta. Não sei quando começamos a sermos realmente amigos, e não é assunto que me recordo da data exacta, sei que eles estarão lá ao meu lado quando eu preciso de uma mão. Olho novamente a minha volta e sei que, juntos, aprendemos o valor das palavras, confiança, respeito, tolerância, amor. Muitas pessoas podem entrar e sair sua vida, mas só alguns vão deixar uma marca permanente sobre o coração, e estas pessoas que estavam a minha volta estariam para sempre no meu coração.

- Ok eu prometo que não tentarei… acho melhor irmos, já estou a imaginar o drama que o papá vai fazer.

- Tens sorte que foi apenas o pulso e nada serio. – Disse Camille

- Estás certa, será que agora que eu estou doentinha ganho um gelado? – Perguntei com um meio sorriso

- Não cresces mesmo pois não? – Disse rindo Will – Bem vamos todos comer um gelado, afinal a aventura foi longa.

EPOV

Quando eu voltei da caça horas depois encontrei Carlisle e Esme na sala juntamente com Rose e Emmett, Carlisle tinha ido ao hospital mais já tinha regressado e reparei pelos seus pensamentos que eles estavam falando de Belle.

- Edward não sabes quem foi visitar Carlisle? Belle! Acredita que ela quase partiu o pulso? – Disse Emmett rindo

- Como assim? – Perguntei preocupado, só de imaginar Belle machucada me deixava angustiado.

- Não foi nada demais Edward, quando eu estava lá ela foi levada pois caiu fazendo Downhill… ela me disse que caiu de uma altura de 4 metros, fiquei admirado por ela não ter partido mais nada.

- Mais ela vai ficar bem?

- Sim, apenas tem de deixar o pulso descansar, mais pelo visto ela não gostou quando eu mencionei para ela descansar. – Carlisle deu um leve sorriso – ela tem uma grande energia, e ela está igualzinha a Bella… mais como vocês mesmo disseram está mais confiante e bonita.

_- Oh queria tanto ter visto-a… sinto falta de Belle._ – Pensou Esme

- Pois reparei isso desde manhã, ela não para quieta.

- Estou ansiosa para fazer amizade novamente com ela, vamos nos diverti muito! – Disse Rosalie animada.

Olhei rapidamente no relógio e já eram meia-noite, e eu lembrei-me do que eu tanto gostava de fazer na outra vida…

- Eu vou sair.

- Mais acabaste de chegar, filho. – Disse Esme preocupada

- Não se preocupes, vou apenas andar…

- Ele vai ver Belle, afinal sabes onde ela mora? – Perguntou Emmett

- Sim… fica no fim da cidade, o único problema são os seguranças que são muitos.

- Cuidado Edward.

- Pode deixar Carlisle.

Sai rapidamente da sala e comecei a correr com toda a velocidade, eu sabia onde ficava a casa de Belle afinal revista diz tudo além de que o seu cheiro me ajudou a localiza-la melhor. Cheguei numa das partes do muro e pulei rapidamente e avistei a casa, era realmente muito maior do que a minha e a arquitectura era magnífica! Olhei rapidamente a minha volta e vi alguns seguranças circulando pela entrada, alguns na entrada da casa e outros andados perto dos muros.

Dei um leve sorriso e corri numa velocidade que ninguém poderia avistar-me por cima das arvores, até que avistei uma das varandas e reconheci imediatamente que era de Belle. Pulei rapidamente na varanda e entrei calmamente para não fazer barulho, o quarto de Belle era enorme e muito bem decorado e por incrível que pareça tinha detalhes azuis.

Belle estava dormindo pacificamente na cama, me aproximei dela e fiquei a observa-la atentamente, ao lado da cama tinha uma caixa de Tylenol e outra que eu não reconhecia por isso peguei e reparei que era para tratamento de anemia, a minha Belle estava doente? Com a energia que ela tinha ninguém diria… não que a anemia fosse algo muito grave mais quando não cuidamos pode gerar uma serie de complicações graves.

Comecei a explorar o seu quarto e parei num quadro onde estava uma serie de fotos, algumas de Belle pequena, dos seus irmãos, pais, dos seus amigos, de viagem para Paris, Tokyo, ao lado de esqueletos… enfim uma vasta colecção de uma vida de felicidade que me custava ter invadir, mais como já havíamos combinados a escolha seria de Belle… apenas dela.

Enquanto eu tentava descobrir quem era esta nova Belle encontrei um caderno que estava escrito algo, me aproximei e li.

"_A vida é uma viagem que obriga-nos a caminhar e andar. Às vezes estamos em florido campos e declives acentuados e por vezes perigosas descidas, mas tu tens que caminhar sozinho, mesmo que ficamos no escuro, morto de medo, não sabendo onde ir ou se é pior não saber quem somos e o que queremos._

_Anabelle Claire"_

**(N/A escrito por mim)**

Dei um leve sorriso, Belle tinha várias facetas e só quem a conhecia realmente que poderiam descobrir enquanto os outros, ela gostava de manter afastado criando mistérios…

Continuei a observar tudo até que parei num papel meio amassado e peguei, a caligrafia não era das melhores mais o que continha nele foi que me deixou quase sem ar, se isso fosse possível.

"_Até ontem fomos tão diferentes, noite e dia, o sol e a chuva, a água e o petróleo, mas as nossas vidas hoje acordaram para se juntar a nós e fazer uma coisa boa. Foi um segundo mais alguma coisa, mas serviu para perceber que a minha viagem não está completa se não for viajar contigo._

_Kevin_

_PS. Te encontro no Papa louco na sexta."_

**(N/A escrito por mim)**

Então ela tinha um namorado? Pus o papel no mesmo lugar e olhei para Belle que continuava dormindo pacificamente, mais em nenhuma das mentes mencionava um namorado, apenas que ela gostava de curtir a vida… talvez este seja apenas um rapaz que ela esteja andando no momento. Mais isso eu tinha de mudar a situação, Belle era minha apenas minha!

Quando eu ia aproximar-me novamente de Belle eu ouvi passos e pensamentos, rapidamente me escondi no seu closet e observei atentamente. Os pais de Belle entraram calmamente, seu pai aproximou-se mais e cobriu melhor o corpo de Belle.

- O que Dr. Smith disse? – Ele perguntou preocupado

- Que as analises estão melhor, entretanto prefere que ela continue com a medicação e a dieta por mais um mês.

- E sobre o acidente?

- Dr. Cullen foi quem a atendeu e o Dr. Smith pediu o relatório, ele disse que ela ficará bem… se fosse no inicio da anemia poderia ter sido mais grave.

- Eu já lhe disse mil vezes para ela ter cuidado, mais ela insiste em arriscar a vida dela.

- Booth ela é uma adolescente, por mais sensata e responsável que Belle seja, ela é apenas uma adolescente que quer aproveitar a vida. Ela está com anemia ela não está morrendo.

Booth deu um suspiro e olhou para a sua mulher

- Estás certa, vamos dormir amanhã será um longo dia.

Quando eles saíram eu me aproximei de Belle, eu nunca permitiria que algo acontecesse com ela novamente, eu não sobreviveria a mais uma perda.

BPOV

Eu caminhava lentamente pelas ruas gélidas de uma cidade a qual eu nunca tinha ido, logo eu sabia que era um sonho… minhas roupas eram diferentes e até o cenário, era tudo tão retro.

No mesmo instante eu escutei a leve canção de ninar, tão familiar, tão relaxante… como eu poderia sonhar com coisas tão perfeitas? Quando dei por mim estava numa sala e a frente tinha um piano e o seu pianista estava de costa para mim, tentei de aproximar mais ele desapareceu… como sempre o meu príncipe encantado desaparecia e eu sabia que tudo isso acabaria quando eu acordasse, afinal como um conto de fada deste poderia ser realidade?


	6. O diário da nossa paixão

**Capitulo 5 – O diário da nossa paixão**

BPOV

Hoje era mais um dia escolar, a minha sorte é que eu estaria livre das duas primeiras aulas pois como eu era presidente da associação de estudantes e meus amigos participavam juntamente comigo tínhamos umas reuniões e apenas teríamos tempo de ter uma aula a de música, há algo melhor do que isso?

Ao contrário dos outros dias meus pais decidiram me levar para o colégio, eu adorava ir com eles. Passamos o caminho todo rindo e combinamos para assistirmos um filme pois meu pai tentaria sair mais cedo, claro que depois do colégio eu iria almoçar com minhas amigas e em seguida compras e a Lyndsay também ia afinal apesar de ela ter 11 anos nós duas nos dávamos super bem.

Quando paramos no colégio meus pais decidiram acompanhar Lyn até a sala pois queriam falar com o director de turma para saber como ela ia… descemos calmamente e seguimos em direcção a entrada, logo no estacionamento eu avistei os Cullen e dei um leve sorriso, meu pai pôs os braços a volta do meu ombro e seguimos todos rindo. Mesmo eu já estando distante dos Cullen eu podia sentir seus olhares me seguindo por cada passo da escadaria.

Encontrei-me com os meus amigos na fonte de sempre, e todos estavam bem animados.

- Bom dia, posso saber o motivo desta alegria toda?

- Bem Belle, não teremos duas aulas! Não achas motivo de alegria? – Disse Andy como se estivesse falando com uma criança de 2 anos.

Dei um leve sorriso e rolei os olhos ignorando o comentário.

- Pena que é o nosso último ano na associação, sentirei saudades disso. – Comentou Molly

- Bem sempre tem as associações das faculdades! Que será muito mais divertido.

- Concordo Will, a faculdade será perfeita! – Disse Andy com um sorriso maligno no rosto que até me deu medo

- Pois se vocês pensam em curtir muito na faculdade acho muito bem esquecerem isso, a não ser que queiram repetir enquanto nós meninas passamos a vossa frente.

- Cam querida, isso nunca vai acontecer. – Dito isso Rob deu um leve selinho na Camille enquanto todos riamos.

Enquanto eu estava aproveitando o tempo com meus amigos avistei novamente os Cullen, mais desta vez eles estavam entrando no colégio pois a fonte ficava em uns dos pátios.

- Olha pessoal eu vou ali resolver algo encontramo-nos na associação dos estudantes.

EPOV

Quando chegamos ao colégio eu senti o cheiro tão familiar e virei-me imediatamente na sua direcção Belle estava saindo do carro com seus pais e a sua irmã mais nova Lyn como eles gostavam de chamar.

A família de Belle era realmente muito unida, muitos pais de alunos presentes neste colégio nunca perderiam o tempo em deixar os filhos no colégio e querer saber o que se passava na sua vida, mais eles… eram realmente felizes.

Ignorei todos os pensamentos possíveis e apenas fiquei pensando na minha doce Belle, por incrível que pareça ela não falava no sonho apesar de as vezes eu ter visto alguns sorrisos inocentes brotar daquela face de anjo, ela era realmente perfeita.

Passamos para a parte interior do colégio e seguíamos para a parte mais próxima da aula até que Alice deu um sorriso.

- Belle vem em nossa direcção.

Logo quando nos viramos Belle estava caminhando calmamente, ela usava a farda mais sinceramente nela ficava muito sexy e ontem eu não tive tempo de observa-la, seus cabelos estavam meio ondulados e ela tinha uma faixa azul escura que ficava muito bem.

- Olá Cullen. – Ela disse animadamente, logo que Belle mencionou todo mundo parecia que tinham parado para observar a cena e outros apenas pensávamos que éramos sortudos por no segundo dia ter conquistado a atenção de Belle.

- Olá Belle. – Disse Alice ao abraça-la – Oh eu sinto muito pelo pulso.

- Sem problemas, até que foi divertido. Pulei de uma altura de 4 metros e apenas magoei o pulso… e a propósito será que vocês poderiam dizer ao vosso pai que obrigada, ontem eu estava um bocado estranha por causa da dor e do medicamento e não falei muito bem com ele no fim.

- É normal, cair de uma altura de 4 metros foi um milagre teres magoado apenas o pulso. – Disse Rosalie.

- Eu já estou acostumada, não que eu seja distraída. É que eu gosto de aventuras… não é por isso que eu sou a melhor aluna de educação física. – Ela disso orgulhosamente

- E de todos as matérias. – Eu complementei, pois era verdade as notas de Belle eram mais elevadas do que todos e ela ainda era a mais nova.

- Pois isso também… bem eu tenho de ir nos vemos mais tarde.

- Não vais a aula?

- Não Emmett, tenho uma reunião na associação dos estudantes e estarei livre na antes da aula de música, ou seja, irei apenas a aula de música. – Belle olhou para a sua esquerda e avistou seus amigos indo em direcção a associação de estudantes, ela voltou a olhar para nos com o mesmo sorriso – Bem nos vemos mais tarde.

Dito isso ela saiu aos pulinhos que até me fazia lembrar Alice com a inocência e ao mesmo tempo a mente de um diabo.

- Rose hoje nos vamos as compras! – Disse Alice animadamente

- Porque?

- Belle e as amigas vão as compras, e sabes que é a melhor forma de nos tornamos intimas é sempre nas compras.

Rose deu um sorriso satisfeito

- Então vamos as compras!

- Hey isso não é justo, porque até agora nos rapazes ainda não podemos ficar íntimos de Belle?

- Emmett querido, nos as garotas temos mais facilidade de criar laços, e eu sei que Belle gosta de nós então nas compras eu vou jogar a minha magia de uma Cullen e em breve ela estará novamente ao nosso lado ou eu não me chamo Alice Cullen

- Alice, falando assim vocês me deixa com medo.

- Jazz querido, estamos em 2009 onde as coisas têm de ser feita nas pressas ou então perdemos Belle pois os planos dela é entrar em Harvard e depois entrar na CIA para ser espiã e olhe que ela tem muito jeito. Eu vi isso no futuro.

Olhei rapidamente para Alice, ela tinha visto Belle como espiã? Na CIA? Eu tinha de agir rapidamente ou então eu perderia ela rapidamente.

As duas aulas tinham passado lentamente, era realmente uma tortura, será que eu estava no inferno? E tudo isso porque eu fiquei algumas horas sem a minha Belle, eu ainda me pergunto como eu consegui sobreviver 50 anos sem ela… e a resposta me vem logo em mente, por causa da minha família eu não cometi um suicido, por causa da minha família eu decidi viver… e hoje eu vejo que valeu a pena estes 50 anos de tortura.

Finalmente era o intervalo antes da aula de música e senti o cheiro intoxicante da minha doce Belle, segui até ele e a encontrei sozinha num dos bancos mais afastado do jardim, parecia até uma cena de filme. Belle estava rodeada de neve e por cima havia uma belíssima árvore antiga com flores brancas, me aproximei calmamente e apercebi-me que ela estava atentamente lendo um livro, enquanto eu me aproximei eu ouvi a sua suave voz que era só audível para um vampiro.

_- Amo-te por muitas razões, especialmente pelas tuas paixões, porque foram sempre por aquelas coisas que são as mais belas da vida. Amor e poesia, e a paternidade, e a amizade, e a beleza, e a natureza. E estou contente por teres ensinado às crianças estas coisas, porque sei que as vidas delas serão melhores por causa disso. Elas dizem-me como tu és especial para elas, e sempre que o fazem, levam-me a sentir a mulher mais afortunada do mundo. _**(n/a: Trecho do livro o diário da nossa paixão)**

Apercebi-me instantaneamente que a voz de Belle estava com um tom de choro, enquanto Belle lia eu continuava atrás até que em segundos ela fechou o livro pois havia terminado de ler, realmente a história era muito bela.

Respirei fundo e decidi aparecer, eu necessitava falar com Belle ouvir a sua suave voz e faze-la rir…

- Olá. – Eu disse suavemente para não assusta-la, ela virou-se para mim com o mesmo sorriso de sempre – posso me sentar ao seu lado?

- Claro. – Ela encolheu rapidamente o livro e olhou directamente nos meus olhos, seus olhos castanhos tão profundos e mágicos… nunca nos meus 50 anos encontrei alguém que tivesse aquele olhar, aquele olhar sexy e inocente pertenciam exclusivamente a Belle. – Então como foi as aulas?

- Uma seca. – Dito isso Belle deu uma leve gargalhada que me fez rir também – Se quiseres eu te passo a matéria.

- Obrigada mais não precisas, tudo o que foi dado eu já estudei e além disso os professores haviam nos dado os tpc´s para fazermos. Eles dizem que ser presidente da associação dos estudantes não me faz ser imune aos tpc´s.

- Presidente da associação? Parece interessante.

- Sinceramente eu não gosto muito… é divertido até um certo ponto mais depois são tantas responsabilidades e as vezes aparecem uns chatos que adoram me infernizar a vida, mais confesso que tem também o seu lado positivo, como dias como hoje que não temos aulas. Temos uma sala exclusivamente para nos, quer dizer é de todos… mais ninguém ousa em entrar nela com medo de nós, e por incrível que pareça vocês são os únicos que não tem medo de nos. E eu gosto disso. – Ela deu um sorriso e olhou para a neve e depois para mim

- Gosta? Porque?

- Bem… nunca ninguém teve a coragem de nos dirigir a palavra, quer dizer todo mundo fala connosco mais por exemplo o ano passado eu e meus amigos decidimos pular na piscina no ultimo dia de aula, acredita que quase todo o colégio também queria? Só porque nos queríamos! E vocês agem naturalmente eu gosto disso.

- Mais confesse que ontem não se sentiste muito a vontade ao nosso lado.

Ela rolou os olhos e riu novamente

- Não é exactamente isso, eu sou assim Edward eu catalogo as pessoas… e as pessoas de quem eu não gosto, eu faço a vida um inferno.

- Como a Lauren?

- Como a Lauren. Mais o dela, a culpa foi dela! Eu tentei ser sua amiga mais ela me enganou, ela só queria ser minha amiga por interesse e agora eu tenho todo o prazer no mundo em lhe fazer a vida um inferno, isso é um hobby divertido.

Dei uma leve risada, definitivamente esta Belle iria me dar muita dor de cabeça mais também muita alegria, e ela não tinha medo de nada e nem de ninguém e isso era o que fascinava ainda mais.

- Então vais fazer a vida um inferno a mim e aos meus irmãos?

- Hum… não… confesso que tinha vontade de brincar convosco mais mudei de ideia.

- Brincar? – Perguntei confuso

Ela deu um suspiro e voltou a me encarar

- Edward, eu não sou uma santa que pensas que eu sou… por isso acho melhor se afastares antes que se magoes.

Aproximei-me dela e sussurrei no seu ouvido

- E se eu não for um santo também, se eu for o vilão.

- Tu não és.

- Como sabes?

Ela virou-se para me olhar e ficamos apenas centímetros de distância

- Eu sei…

- E eu sei que não és a vilão também na história, apenas gosta de se diverti… tal como eu. – Lhe dei um meio sorriso e senti as suas batidas aumentarem cada vez mais, finalmente eu estava conseguindo chamar a atenção a Belle.

BPOV

Ok Anabelle respira, respira, respira. Porque isso não esta funcionando?! Quando Edward aproximou-se mais de mim o meu coração foi a mil e isso nunca aconteceu com nenhum rapaz, porque estava acontecendo com este Cullen que eu havia conhecido a apenas dois dias?

Quando ele disse que ele também era o vilão eu gostei do seu tom de voz, tão sexy e musical. Meus sentidos estavam todos para agarrar Edward ali mesmo e experimentar aqueles sexy lábios, mais algo me prendia dizendo que não, para eu ir com calma… mais desde quando eu Anabelle Booth me sentia intimidada por um rapaz?

Olhei atentamente nos olhos de Edward eram uma cor tão fascinante, tudo nele era perfeito… mais o que diabos estava se passando comigo? Eu não sou uma garota tola de se apaixonar, principalmente eu tendo 16 anos! E além disso na sexta eu encontraria novamente o Kevin ele era um rapaz muito bonito e estava na faculdade, claro que meu irmão não aprovava pois ele tinha 19 anos mais como ele sabia que eu passaria no máximo umas duas semanas com um rapaz e depois desistiria afinal até agora nenhum rapaz conseguiu me encantar… ou se aproximavam de mim por causa do meu corpo ou por causa da minha família, então mais vale aproveitar a vida e escolhendo os rapazes mais giros do que morrer solteira a espera de um amor.

- Que livro estás a ler? – Ele perguntou curioso

- O diário da nossa paixão… não deve conhecer.

- Por acaso conheço, é uma linda história.

- Pois… mais é apenas uma história.

- O que queres dizer com "é apenas uma história"?

Eu respirei fundo e voltei a encara-lo

- Eu quero dizer que paixões como esta não existem na vida real. É tudo muito intenso… então é apenas uma história.

Ele olhou para mim como se estivesse decepcionado ou algo do estilo.

- Não acreditas no amor Belle? – Ele perguntou num sussurro

- Não é isso… eu acredito no amor, há vários tipos de amores. Eu amo a minha família e meus amigos, mais o amor de alma gémea… - dei um suspiro – Acho que é muito forte, e não creio que exista. Eu sei que meus pais se amam, meus amigos que namoram se amam mais…

- Mais? – Ele me encorajou a terminar a frase

- Mais, eu penso que somos muito novos para sabermos o que é o amor.

Ele deu-me um meio sorriso

- Queres me dizer que nunca se apaixonaste?

Antes de agora? Eu lembrei de uma frase de James Bond, mais o cómico é que eu NÃO estava apaixonada! Só estava incomodada por não conseguir me sentir a vontade de seduzir Edward, afinal Edward não querendo gaba-lo mais ele era lindo! Mais eu sentia-me incomodada… até quando eu pensava no Kevin que eu teria de encontra-lo na sexta.

- Não, e tu?

- Talvez.

Olhei confusa

- O que queres dizer com um "talvez"?

Ele se aproximou de mim e falou ao pé do meu ouvido fazendo meu coração bater aceleradamente novamente.

- Vais ter de descobrir sozinha. – Neste momento tocou para regressarmos a aula e ele se afastou olhando para mim com um meio sorriso como se nada tivesse acontecido. – Então vamos a aula?

- S-S-Sim…

Levantamos e seguimos juntos em direcção a aula, eu tratei logo de ignorar os olhares de todos inclusive dos meus amigos, eu já sabia que eu não teria escapatória nas compras mais com as garotas era mais fácil de se falar.

O professor chegou rapidamente na sala com um sorriso de sempre, até que viu o estado do meu pulso.

- Então Belle, o que aconteceu?

- Eu cai… estava fazendo downhill, mais eu fiz uma manobra perfeita!

- Apenas a aterragem que foi um desastre. – Completou Andy

- Isso mesmo! Estou ansiosa para tentar novamente!

- Anabelle Claire Brennan Booth!!! – Disse Anna fuzilando um olhar para mim, nossa ela andava convivendo muito com o meu irmão. – Lembres que prometeste não tentar novamente.

- Ok então eu vou experimentar bungeejump no topo mais alto de Washington. – Eu disse com um sorriso inocente

- Oh adorei a ideia!!! Quando??? Eu quero!!! – Disse Molly quase saltando da cadeira de tanta excitação

- Bem meninos vocês são mesmo loucos.

- Há professor queres ver o grande salto da Belle? – Disse Camille com um sorriso maligno, eu não acredito que ela trouxe o vídeo? Será que ao menos editou afinal não queria o meu grito de socorro no meio do vídeo.

- Há serio? Traz-me cá.

Camille aproximou-se do professor e ligou a pen no pc que logo acendeu no quadro e o vídeo começou a rodar, no inicio estava tudo perfeito as manobras que fazíamos eram perfeitas mais depois…

- Uau, como saíste viva de uma queda de 4 metros? – Perguntou Emmett com um sorriso

- Tenho muita sorte.

- O salto esta brutal, tirando a queda está brutal! – Disse o professor

- Eu não sabia que eras tão boa nisso. – Sussurrou Edward para mim

- Há muitas coisas que eu sou boa, apenas tens de descobrir.

- Pede ter a certeza que eu vou.

Ele queria me enlouquecer? Bem ao menos eu sabia que eu estava fazendo o mesmo… mais se ele continuasse assim eu ai subir pela parede!

- Bem meninos, vamos começar a aula já que ontem não fizemos nada que tal hoje começarmos eu perguntando os novatos se tocam algum instrumento… Edward?

- Eu toco, violão, guitarra e piano…

Ele tocava piano? Bem eu amava tocar piano! Desde pequena era a minha paixão, eu também sabia tocar violão, guitarra e bateria afinal esta é a vantagem de ter um irmão mais velho sempre nos ensinam milhares de coisas.

- Bem mais um pianista, aqui a única que toca é Belle e confesso que esta menina tem talento. – Ele virou-se rapidamente para os restantes. – E vocês?

Jasper tocava violão, Emmett guitarra e Rosalie e Alice nada tocavam, mais como aqui não era muito importante isso o professor depois ensinaria…

- Eu não sabia que tocavas piano. – Ele disse com um meio sorriso

- Como eu disse Cullen, há muitas coisas que não sabes sobre mim.

- Porque tocas piano?

Eu estranhei a pergunta mais decidi responder mais sincera possível

- Desde bebé eu me encantava com as músicas que meu avô tocava no piano, e eu não sei… é algo que eu amo, não sei explicar o porque. Sabes quando tens uma sensação de que algo lhe completa?

- Sim.

- Pois o piano me completa, me ajuda a relaxar… eu costumo compor algumas músicas, mais eu também sei tocar guitarra, violão e bateria, meu irmão ensinou-me. Já o piano foi por pura iniciativa, quando eu fiz 4 anos eu ganhei um próprio piano, que está no meu estúdio.

- Estúdio? – Ele perguntou confuso

- Sim meu estúdio de ballet, eu faço também ballet desde meus 3 anos.

- Sinceramente tu não paras quieta.

- Eu sou assim. – Lhe dei um meio sorriso

- Eu gosto disso.

- Bem porque não fazemos um mini concerto? Belle piano, Rob bateria, Cam guitarra, Anna baixo e Will efeitos, o restante eu vejo depois.

Levantei-me calmamente e sentei-me no piano.

- Mais quem vai cantar professor? – Cam perguntou

- Belle, tu ficas no piano e canta a música é My Immortal. **(n/a: Ponham a musica de Evanescence para tocar…)**

EPOV

Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que Belle achava que na nossa idade não existia amor de verdade, era inaceitável. Mais eu tentei me concentrar, afinal não estávamos a 50 anos atrás onde o romance flutuava no ar… mais mesmo assim eu iria provar a Belle que o amor existia e eu a faria sentir e viver a história de amor mais mágica que possa existir na fase da Terra.

Depois que vimos o vídeo eu não conseguia acreditar que ela era capaz daquilo, e eu gostava desta Belle tão aventureira tal como meus irmãos já a amavam.

Quando Belle me contou que tocava piano profissional e dançava ballet isso me trouxe lembranças do passado afinal isso eram coisas que na sua vida passada ela detestava… mais como Carlisle havia me mostrado um livro muitas vezes quando as pessoas reencarnam trazem gostos da sua vida passada… mais o ballet me fez lembrar quando ela morreu, e eu não gostava de pensar sobre isso, me deixava tão angustiado.

Agora Belle estava sentada no piano se preparando para tocar e eu não podia imaginar que seria a melodia mais linda que eu ouvira em todos os tempos…

E eu não podia imaginar que seria a melodia mais linda que eu ouvira em todos os tempos…

_**I'm so tired of being here**_

_Estou tão cansada de estar aqui_

_**Suppressed by all of my childish fears**_

_Reprimida por todos os meus medos infantis_

_**And if you have to leave**_

_E se você tiver que ir_

_**I wish that you would just leave**_

_Eu desejo que você vá logo_

_**Your presence still lingers here**_

_Porque sua presença ainda permanece aqui_

_**And it won't leave me alone**_

_E isso não vai me deixa em paz_

Quando Belle começou a tocar era tão suave e delicada quem nem parecia a Belle que tinha decidido pular de uma altura de 4 metros numa bike, e a sua voz… tão suave e doce.

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

Essas feridas parecem não querer cicatrizar

**This pain is just too real**

Essa dor é muito real

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

Isso é simplesmente muito mais do que o tempo não pode apagar

Cada palavra que Belle mencionava parecia mais que a música tinha sido feita para nós dois e ela nem sabia… tudo o que eu sentia por ela, o amor… podia ser explicado nesta simples música que ela tanto apreciava, mais eu sabia que quando ela soubesse de tudo muitas coisas mudariam… eu só esperava para melhor.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

Quando você chorou eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas

**When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears**

Quando você gritou eu lutei contra todos os seus medos

**And I've held your hand through all of these years**

Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos

**But you still have all of me**

Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim

Logo que apercebi os olhares dos meus irmãos na minha direcção travei com todas as minhas forças os seus pensamentos, eu não queria que nada invadisse este momento… a musica, a melodia e minha Belle era tudo o que eu precisava.

**You used to captivate me**

Você costumava me cativar

**By your resonating light**

Pela sua luz ressonante

**But now i'm bound by the life you left behind**

Agora eu estou limitada pela vida que você deixou para trás

**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**

Seu rosto assombra todos os meus sonhos, que já foram agradáveis

**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**

Sua voz expulsou toda a sanidade em mim

Belle por algum motivo olhou para mim e me olhou com curiosidade e depois se concentrou no piano, como ela poderia não acreditar no amor? Eu provaria que o amor existia e que eu a faria a mulher mais feliz de toda a existência.

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

Essas feridas parecem não querer cicatrizar

**This pain is just too real**

Essa dor é muito real

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

Isso é simplesmente muito mais do que o tempo não pode apagar

Mais eu sabia muito bem que eu tinha muito trabalho para fazer, hoje Rosalie e Alice fingiriam que a encontraram por acaso no shopping e tentariam fazer amizades com as garotas e na sexta feira Belle poderia ter a certeza que não se encontraria com este tal de Kevin, como eu disse Belle é minha apenas minha!

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

Quando você chorou eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas

**When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears**

Quando você gritou eu lutei contra todos os seus medos

**And I've held your hand through all of these years**

Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos

**But you still have all of me**

Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim

E eu faria ela esquecer qualquer rapaz que pudesse tentar se aproximar dela, depois que eu a conquistasse novamente eu sabia que eu teria de lhe dizer a verdade e que ela teria de escolher… na sua vida passada Bella escolheu ficar comigo, mais e se Belle não aceitasse? Seria como enfia-se mil estacas no meu coração…

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

Eu tentei com todas as forças dizer a mim mesma que você se foi

**But though you're still with me**

Mas embora você ainda esteja comigo

**I've been alone all along**

Eu tenho estado sozinha todo esse tempo.

Finalmente eles tinham acabados e todos aplaudiram, confesso que fiquei impressionados com todos tocavam perfeitamente, mais também com a vida deles…

Belle rapidamente sentou ao meu lado e o resto da aula seguiu tranquila, e eu não conseguia deixar de pensar em tudo o que estava acontecendo. Ela era tão perfeita, que até parecia um sonho, mais eu sabia que não era um sonho porque infelizmente eu não durmo porque senão seria difícil de acreditar em uma pessoa tão perfeita para mim.

Quando a aula acabou Belle e suas amigas saíram rapidamente da aula deixando os rapazes para trás, pelo que eu havia lido nas mentes elas iam as compras e além disso Belle estava ajudando a sua amiga Anna que por acaso era sua cunhada para hoje a noite onde a Anna e o Parker faria 2 anos de namoro.

- Nossa eu não imaginava que a Belle sabia tocar piano, ela foi perfeita. – Disse Rosalie quando estávamos chegando ao carro.

- Concordo, e a voz… a música era totalmente Edwelle!

- Ed o quê? – Perguntou Emmett confuso para o que Alice havia acabado de dizer

- Oh é a junção de Edward e Belle, giro não?

Todos rimos, só Alice mesmo para criar algo assim. Virei-me rapidamente e vi Belle entrando na limusina com as amigas e sua irmã, todas riam e brincavam umas com as outras.

- Bem Edward, despacha que eu e Alice queremos ir as compras!

Olhei para meus irmãos e seguimos para o shopping onde deixei minhas irmãs, agora elas teriam de fazer a parte delas e se tudo corresse bem Belle e seus amigos se aproximariam mais de nós.


	7. Girls shopping friendship

**Olá meus amores mais post aqui! E eu posto rápido porque eu já estou no capítulo 18 se não me engano (e já rolou Lemon! Entre Belle e Edward!)**

**Capitulo 6 – girls + shopping = friendship**

BPOV

Eu minhas amigas e minha irmã Lyn decidimos ir hoje as compras, mais antes fomos comer algo por isso passamos na Pizza Hut afinal comida rápida e deliciosa!

- Bem até que enfim que acabaram as aulas por hoje, eu já estou ansiosa que chegue a sexta para irmos ao Papa loco. – Disse Cam enquanto bebia um pouco de 7up

- Eu também, e também ansiosa para a nossa visita de estudos. Eu andei a pesquisar o lugar e é realmente super interessante. – Eu disse

- Pois… a propósito Belle como anda o relacionamento ou algo assim com o Kevin? – Perguntou Anna

- Vai indo para o fim.

- Porque?

- Bem Molly, sinceramente ele não é exactamente o que eu quero… além disso já se passaram duas semanas e eu já estou farta dele.

- Mais ele é tão giro, simpático e está na faculdade! O que mais queres? – Pergunto Cam incrédula

- Eu não sei… - suspirei e depois encarei elas – Talvez, eu queira o que vocês sentem pelos vossos namorados, tipo que quero… bem quando estamos apaixonadas sentimos à beira do abismo. O passado é esquecido, este é dissolvido, o futuro não existe. Porque o amor é tão louco, vital, sem medo, absorve-lo, tu consomes, tu devoras. Põe-nos os pés e as asas em cócegas ao coração. Ele te faz rir, faz-te chorar e ele te faz sonhar.

- Nossa Belle, isso foi inspirado. – Comentou Lyn

- Eu só quero alguém que me faça sentir isso.

- Belle querida, posso ser sincera? – Eu assenti – Acho que devias se divertir menos, tipo sei que adoras se diverti e isso não tem mal… mais se continuares a estar sempre com rapazes diferentes vai ser difícil de isso acontecer, o que achas que quando beijar um rapaz vais descobrir que ele é o tal?

- Cam… eu quero sentir tudo isso que eu mencionei mais ao mesmo tempo…

- Tem medo de perder a tua liberdade. – Completou Anna

- Isso mesmo!

- Isso nunca vai acontecer Belle, a tua liberdade apenas melhora. Mais acredites em mim, vais encontra-lo… se é que não encontraste. – Disse Molly com um meio sorriso

- O que queres dizer?

- Oh Belle não somos estúpidas, já reparamos com o Edward Cullen olha para ti. E não é aquele olhar devorador como os rapazes olham para ti, e sim aquele olhar podemos dizer… apaixonado e admirado.

Neste momento eu tinha posto um pouco de 7up na boca e comecei a engasgar, de onde elas tiraram isso? Oh meu deus isso me deixava ainda mais confusa. O que diabos está passando comigo.

- Eu nunca reparei. – Eu disse tentando disfarçar as minhas bochechas rosadas – Mais eu acredito que um dia eu vou tropeçar no meu príncipe encantado, só tenho de terminar com o Kevin… ou melhor não é exactamente terminar pois nos não namoramos.

- És diabólica. – Disse Cam com um sorriso, neste momento esta frase me fez lembrar alguém… mais eu não sabia quem poderia ser…

- Mais conte-me Anna o que tens planeado para hoje a noite?

- Oh Belle, temos uma criança de 11 anos a mesa.

Olhei rapidamente para minha irmã que tinha um meio sorriso e peguei meu ipod e lhe dei, imediatamente ela pôs o música afinal até ela mesmo não queria de saber das relações mais íntimas de Parker eu era obrigada a saber porque ele estava envolvido com uma das minhas melhores amigas, então não tinha como evitar.

- Pronto agora fale.

- Ok, bem ele reservou uma suite no hotel e vamos para lá… mais antes ele vai me levar para jantar no meu restaurante preferido.

- E eu já imagino o que vocês iram aprontar numa suite. – Disse Molly com um meio sorriso

- Ok eu não quero saber o que tu e meu irmão vão fazer, contando que não me tragam sobrinhos, não por enquanto.

Anna bateu três vezes na mesa fazendo Lyn rir da cara de pânico que ela fez.

- Belle nem diga isso, não que eu não queria um dia ter filhos com o Parker pois eu quero, apenas me acho muito nova. E tu sabes que eu tenho muito cuidado com isso.

- Sim eu sei.

- Bem porque não vamos indo? Está ficando tarde e temos de fazer compras e ainda temos de ajudar Anna a escolher uma boa lingerie para a Anna e ainda temos de passar no salão de beleza.

Bem esta parte eu teria de pular, afinal eu havia prometido ajudar Parker a decorar o "ninho de amor" e ajuda-lo a escolher um bom presente, não que ele não tivesse comprado apenas estava em dúvida entre dois.

- Sim vamos.

Chegamos rapidamente no shopping e fomos primeiro satisfazer as necessidades da minha irmã, ela poderia ter 11 anos mais os seus gostos eram demasiados requintados tal como os meus. Fomos nas melhores lojas de griffe e compramos algumas roupas, sapatos, brinquedos e até jóias! Pois meu pai havia mandado fazer um colar onde tinha a letra L com diamante, eu também tinha um mais era com a letra B porque eu preferia que me chamassem de Belle invés de Anabelle, era muito serio para o meu gosto…

Depois das mini compras da minha irmã que de mini não tinham nada pois o nosso guarda costa andava a carregar mais de 9 sacolas, fomos para a parte mais "adulta" compramos alguns vestidos Valentino, bolsas, casacos… enfim renovamos um pouco o nosso guarda-roupa e ajudamos a Anna a escolher um belíssimo vestido Valentino preto que lhe ficava a matar! Meu irmão teria um ataque cardíaco isso eu sabia.

- Bem agora temos de ir a Victoria's Secret e depois o Spar Princess. – Disse Cam animada.

- Eu só vou até a Victoria's Secret, pois tenho planos para depois.

- Envolve algum rapaz? – Perguntou Molly curiosa

- Não, eu só tenho de resolver algo… mais logo que terminares no Spar Anna vais para casa que eu vou lhe ajudar a se arrumar afinal o Parker vai lhe buscar lá.

- Eu sei Belle, não se preocupes.

Entramos rapidamente na loja enquanto Lyn foi a loja vizinha que tinha uma nova colecção e sinceramente ela adorava compras até mais do que eu! E como tínhamos cartões de créditos sem limites…

- Então o que pretendes comprar para seduzir o Parker? – Perguntou Cam

- Eu não preciso seduzir o Parker, ele já é meu! Mais eu quero algo que faça ele ficar sem palavras.

Começamos a andar por ali e algumas vendedoras já nos conheciam, afinal revistas falando sobre nos era o que mais tinha e até o jornal local publicava fotos nossas! Até que eu avistei duas pessoas que eu não esperava encontrar ali.

- Alice! Roselie!

As duas viraram-se para mim com um sorriso e vieram e nossa direcção

- Hey meninas o que fazem aqui? – Perguntou Molly

- Oh viemos as compras. – Disse Alice animadamente – E vocês?

E evidentemente elas eram muito compulsivas como nós, elas estavam cheio de sacolas das melhores lojas.

- Também. Agora estamos atrás de algo para fazer meu irmão ter um ataque cardíaco.

- Seu irmão? – Perguntou Rosalie confusa

- Sim, a Anna namora o meu irmão e hoje eles fazem dois anos então…

- Oh eu tenho a peça ideal para ti Anna, claro se quiseres a minha ajuda.

- Eu adoraria Alice, é muito simpático da tua parte.

Neste momento Alice correu rapidamente em direcção a umas peças e voltou com uma simples e bela lingerie preta.

- Ela é simples e tem glamour, e sem puseres um belo vestido por cima quando tirar ele terá uma surpresa.

Trocamos todas olhares, como ela poderia adivinhar o que queríamos? Esta lingerie era perfeita! Simples e sensual!

- Eu vou levar esta!

- E o melhor é que teremos mais tempo antes de irmos para o Spar. – Disse Molly animada – Alice e Rosalie, por acaso querem vim connosco ao café? Vocês sabem conversar um pouco?

As duas trocaram olhares felizes e aceitaram, aproveitamos e fizemos algumas compras e Alice me ajudou a escolher algumas para mim… ela dizia que em breve eu faria muito bom proveito delas, mais porque eu sentia que todos estavam me jogando para Edward?

Seguimos rapidamente para fora da fora da loja e encontrei Lyn sentada num dos bancos até que nos avistou e veio em nossa direcção.

- Olá, então compraram muitas roupas sexy?

- Lyn eu ainda não consigo me acostumar ao ver-te falando assim, és uma criança.

- Cam, esperas que eu ainda acredite em pai natal e cegonha? Eu tenho dois irmãos mais velhos, e além disso odeio quando me chamam de criança. – Ela olhou atentamente para Alice e Rosalie – oh vocês devem ser as meninas Cullen, prazer eu sou Lyndsay Booth, mais podem me chamar de Lyn.

- Oh que querida, mais porque meninas Cullen? – Perguntou Rosalie

- Eu não sei, precisava de um nome enquanto não tinha a vossa ficha. Então já compraram tudo?

- Sim Lyn já, agora que tal irmos ao café?

- Eu posso ir para casa? Estou cansada e tenho um trabalho para terminar. O Marcus pode deixar-me em casa depois ele lhe vem buscar.

- Claro, assim aproveita e levas as minhas compras.

- Bem até breve Alice e Rosalie, sejam bem-vindo a cidade.

Dito isso minha irmã saiu com um dos nossos guardas costas enquanto o outro ficava comigo.

- Nossa a tua irmã é bem madura. – Comentou Alice – mais ela é uma querida também.

- Sim…

- Eles sempre foram assim. Belle e Lyn sempre foram muito maduras para a idade delas, apenas agora que Belle insiste em se aventurar. – Disse Molly com um sorriso

- Mais qual é a piada da nossa vida se não vivermos aventuras. – Rosalie olhou para mim – principalmente as picantes.

Ok o que diabos se passa aqui?! Minha mente gritava, porque eu agora estava com 100% de certeza que esta indirecta foi para mim! Desde quando eu tinha aventuras picantes? Fechei meus olhos tentando me concentrar a primeira coisa que me veio a mente foi Edward… eu estou enlouquecendo pode ter a certeza.

- Belle! Vamos, ou vais ficar sonhando acordada?

Segui rapidamente minhas amigas e agora minhas novas amigas, sentamos num café e começamos a conversar. Alice e Rosalie eram muitos simpáticas e eu realmente sentia uma conexão com elas, sabe algo que não sabes explicar?

Alice e Rosalie nos contaram que viviam em Londres antes de vim para cá e que foram adoptadas, juntamente com Emmett e Jasper. E que agora o Dr. Cullen tinha recebido uma proposta de trabalho e que pretendiam passar muito tempo aqui… e por algum motivo isso me fez respirar aliviada.

- Bem Alice e Rose vocês têm de vim connosco ao Papa loco, é super divertido! E como vocês não conhecem ninguém, nada mais interessante do que nos mostrarmos os melhores lugares, certo Belle? – Disse Anna

Mais invés de eu responder eu estava pensando no Kevin e no Edward, eu estava fazendo comparações com os dois?! Ok Anabelle Booth acho muito bom achares outro rapaz para se diverti ou vais ficar louca, nunca nenhum rapaz me mexeu tanto como Edward e olhe que eu ainda nem experimentei aqueles lábios perfeitos… sim ele era perfeito demais…

- Belle! Acorda! – Disse Molly passando as mãos na minha frente – Então pensando no príncipe encantado?

- Não, apenas pensando no Kevin.

- Kevin? Quem é Kevin? – Perguntou Rosalie curiosa

- É o rapaz da semana.

- Cam até parece que eu ando com todos, apenas gosto de conhecer os rapazes melhor.

- Pois Belle e eu sou virgem… - Disse Molly com um meio sorriso

- Ok não vamos mudar de assunto! Vocês estavam falando sobre sairmos na sexta e levar os Cullens, para mim está tudo bem…

- Há sério Belle? – Disse Alice com um grande sorriso

- Sim há sério, normalmente todo mundo se encontra na minha casa e de lá partimos. Se tiverem interessados.

- Claro será muito divertido. – Disse Rosalie

Neste momento eu olhei rapidamente o meu relógio e já estava na hora de partir, afinal ajudar um irmão desesperado levava tempo e depois ainda tinha de garantir que Anna ficaria linda para ele.

- Bem meninas eu tenho de ir, falamos amanha. Anna te espero na minha casa, vêm se não te atrasas ok?

- Estarei lá.

Me despedi de todas e segui para a casa da Tia Becca que era a mãe de Parker, quando desci do carro ele já estava na frente da casa impaciente.

- Nossa estás mesmo nervoso, hem? – Eu disse com o meio sorriso.

- Eu? Imagina… ok um pouco… estás pronta?

- Claro, vamos.

Passei o fim da tarde a ajuda-lo em tudo que ele precisava até ajudei a escolher o presente que era uma belíssima pulseira de ouro branco com detalhes de diamante era realmente lindo e eu sabia que Anna amaria!

Depois quando cheguei a casa Anna já se encontrava lá, juntamente com Cam e Molly.

- Hey Anna, preparada?

- Sim muito.

- Então o que achaste da Alice e Rosalie, Belle? – Perguntou Cam

- Elas parecem ser interessantes.

- Eu achei elas super simpáticas, finalmente encontramos alguém naquele colégio que mereça a nossa atenção. – Comentou Molly enquanto me ajudava a arrumar o cabelo da Anna. – E eu tenho certeza que será divertido na sexta, e os meninos terão mais rapazes para se divertirem.

- Sim concordo. E quem sabe tu e o Edward fiquem juntos? Afinal são os únicos solteiros.

- Cam o Will também é solteiro.

- Ok mais Will e Edward, acho que não dá… e vocês dois apenas se amam como irmãos, então sobra o Edward. Apesar que seria super hot eles dois juntos. – Disse Cam rindo enquanto nos olhávamos como ela fosse uma louca, definitivamente eu amava minhas amigas.


	8. Jealous? I?

**People a foto de Kevin está no meu perfil ok? Não o odeiem porque ele não é um Jake da vida, apesar dele amar a Belle. Tipo ele e a Belle estão juntos desde que ela tinha 14 anos, eles ficam e terminam, ficam e terminam…**

**Capitulo 7 - Jealous? I?**

EPOV

Desde que Alice e Rosalie puseram o seu plano em prática no shopping os the royalty passaram a nos tratar melhor, e até sentávamos com eles na fonte. E todo mundo do colégio pensavam que tínhamos tornado os novos membros do grupo, e eu confesso que me senti muito bem com isso. Principalmente com a possibilidade de ficar mais tempo com Belle, que junto com os amigos ela tinha outra face, uma face mais doce e amável.

Tinha finalmente chegado sexta-feira, e Belle tinha dado as indicações da sua casa para mim, mal ela sabia que eu a visitava todas as noites…

- Então já estão todos prontos? – Perguntou Alice animadamente

- Sim Alice, estamos agora vamos. – Disse Jasper meio impacientemente, afinal aturar Alice e Roselie o dia todo dizendo como seria a noite e o pior que a pestinha da minha irmã "fechou" sua mente para mim para eu não poder ver o futuro e isso me deixava muito angustiado e preocupado.

Fomos rapidamente para a casa de Belle que ficava um pouco fora da cidade, e quando chegamos lá tinha vários seguranças na frente.

- Pois não? – Um deles perguntou

- Somos os Cullen, viemos ter com Belle. – Eu disse

- Claro, podem entrar.

O portão abriu-se rapidamente e guiamos mais um pouco até chegarmos em frente da casa onde dois dos empregados vieram nos receber e guardar o carro.

- A senhorita Booth vós esperam na sala de visita, sigam-me.

_- Nossa que casa!_ – Pensou Emmett

_- Ela mora num verdadeiro palácio, a decoração é perfeita._ – Disse Alice sempre observando a decoração, afinal ela não seria Alice se não fizesse isso.

Quando entramos na sala já estavam todos os rapazes, e as garotas já estavam preste a descer.

BPOV

Eu estava na frente do espelho terminando de me arrumar, prendi o cabelo e fiz um rabo-de-cavalo simples mais que dava um certo charme em mim.

- Belle eu já ouvi o barulho do carro, despacha-te. – Disse Molly impacientemente

- Calma, afinal para sairmos linda é preciso de tempo. – Pus um pouco de perfume e vire-me para elas. – Pronto! Vamos.

Saímos calmamente do meu quarto e começamos a seguir em direcção a sala, hoje a casa estava mais tranquila pois meus pais tinham ido passar o fim-de-semana em Nova York e levaram a Lyn com eles, assim eu ficava sozinha em casa! Mais eu já sabia que como costume todos acabariam adormecendo cá em casa, até era divertido.

Quando eu entrei na sala, eu praticamente fiquei sem ar. Edward estava magnífico, e muito diferente sem a farda do colégio, mais quem não ficaria?

- Olá pessoal, desculpem a demora. – Dei um leve sorriso e reparei que Edward olhava admirado para mim, bem eu tinha conseguido a atenção dele isso era bom. – Oh Parker foste apresentados aos Cullen? Estes são Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice e Edward. E Parker é meu irmão mais velho.

- Bem agora que todos já se conhecem que tal irmos? Vocês vêm connosco no carro? Ou preferem ir no volvo? – Perguntou Anna

- Vamos no volvo mesmo. – Disse Jasper

- Então vamos, a noite ainda é uma criança. – Disse Emmett com um sorriso

Realmente a noite ainda era só uma criança, mais as actividades eram para adultos…

Chegamos rapidamente na discoteca e como sempre a fila estava enorme, mais claro como éramos muito conhecidos nem precisávamos de ficar esperando, bastava o segurança nos ver chegando e já entravamos.

A discoteca estava cheia como sempre, eu sinceramente adorava vim aqui, pois aqui tinha tudo! Tinha pista de dança, a parte VIP, uma parte de jogos… enfim dava para nos divertirmos muito. E confesso que a idade mínima para entrar era de 17 mais eu era um Booth, comecei a frequentar desde os 15.

Tirei o casaco e entreguei para a funcionária e seguimos para a ala VIP, eu sabia o que eu tinha de fazer hoje, eu tinha de acabar com Kevin… ou melhor dizer que eu não queria nada serio e espero que ele também não queira.

Quando sentamos uma das empregadas apareceu na nossa mesa e confesso que não gostei do olhar que ela lançava ao Edward, nossa até parecia que ele era comida.

- Eu quero um Dry Martini. – Eu disse enquanto observava tudo a minha volta.

Enquanto eu tentava encontrar Kevin nem prestei atenção o que os outros pediram até que notei Edward falando comigo, pois ele tinha se sentado ao meu lado.

- Não sabias que bebias. – Ele disse casualmente

- As vezes… quando eu saio eu bebo. – Virei-me para os outros – Hey, quem é que vai ser proibido de beber? Porque um tem de ficar sóbrio.

- És tu maninha. – Disse Parker com um meio sorriso.

- Eu? Porque eu?

- Bem porque tens 16 anos para começar… ok podes beber o teu Dry Martini, mais só este depois vai passar a beber refrigerante. Eu não estou a fim de ir para o hospital, além disso eu também não irei beber muito, tem de ter mais pessoas sóbrias.

- Que estupidez. – Eu disse resmungando.

- Belle? – Eu ouvi uma voz atrás de mim e quando virei-me era Kevin com um grande sorriso, ele realmente era lindo. – Hey baby, peço desculpa pelo atraso. Tive de passar na faculdade para deixar um trabalho de última hora.

- Hey Kevin. – Disseram todos.

- Olá, Belle queres dançar?

- Claro por não.

Seguimos rapidamente para pista mais eu tinha uma leve sensação de estar sendo observada, virei-me rapidamente e Edward olhava-me fixamente com o maxilar rígido. Dei um leve sorriso pela cena e decidi apimentar mais um pouco a dança, se ele me queria ele teria de merecer.

Dançamos até o fim da música e Kevin sempre passava a mão pelo meu corpo e beijava-me no pescoço e evitei os beijos de Kevin, afinal seria muito mal eu deixa-lo me beijar eu querendo acabar tudo. Quando a música terminou eu puxei Kevin para um canto mais silencioso e ele tentou me beijar mais eu evitei novamente.

- O que se passa contigo? – Ele perguntou

- Kevin, temos de falar.

- Eu já não estou gostando do inicio.

- Eu quero acabar tudo, Kevin.

Ele me olhou um pouco em silêncio

- Porque?

- Kevin, és um rapaz espectacular, mais eu não quero nada sério. Não neste momento.

- Então tudo o que se passou entre nós foi um divertimento para ti?!

- Kevin abaixe o tom! Eu adorei os tempos que passamos juntos, mais eu não estou a fim de ter uma relação, não neste momento.

- Desculpe… Belle eu gosto demasiado de ti, por favor dê-me mais uma chance.

- Sinto muito Kevin, podemos ser amigos… nada mais do que isso.

- Ok, melhor ser teu amigo do que ficar brigado contigo. Então posso lhe abraçar?

Lhe dei um leve sorriso, este sim era o Kevin pelo qual eu tinha decidido andar com ele, simpático, amigo… mais eu não era apaixonada por ele e não queria ficar enganando a ambos.

- Claro. – Ficamos abraçados por uns segundos até que eu avistei uma cena não muito agradável, Edward estava no bar a conversar com uma garota. E a garota pôs as mãos na bunda dele?! – Vamos dançar Kevin? Já que somos amigos não há mal uma dança, certo?

Kevin olhou na mesma direcção que eu havia olhado e deu um meio sorriso.

- Queres fazer ciúmes para aquele rapaz?

- Eu? Claro que não, vamos dançar ou eu chamo outro rapaz, tu que decides.

- Claro princesa, vamos dançar novamente…

Dançamos novamente mais desta vez mais sensualmente, eu adorava o Kevin ele era realmente lindo e qualquer pessoa poderia deseja-lo como namorado…

Reparei sempre nos olhares de Edward para mim e Kevin e quando eu olhava para ele, a garota ficava cada vez mais atirada para cima dele. Espera um segundo, estou com ciúmes? Eu Anabelle Booth?! Oh deus o que se passa comigo?

- Kevin obrigada pela dança, eu vou até ao bar.

- Ok, eu tenho de ir. Eu sei que é sexta mais vou aproveitar e estudar para um exame, qualquer coisa me ligue ok?

Lhe dei um leve beijo e segui em direcção ao bar onde Edward ria com uma garota.

EPOV

Eu estava me contorcendo para não avançar neste tal de Kevin e tirar Belle a força dos braços dele, ela não estava dançando ela estava fazendo sexo em publico! Claro que não me importaria nada que ela estivesse dançando assim comigo.

Todos os seus amigos adoravam o Kevin e esperava que eles ficassem juntos, mais eu reparei que as meninas torciam para que eu e Belle ficasse-mos juntos pois achava que faríamos um casal perfeito e isso eu não poderia discordar.

Tentei ler os pensamentos de Kevin mais com a musica e os outros pensamentos foi impossível, até que eu vi ele beijando ela no pescoço e passando a mão pelo corpo dela, deus eu precisava de uma bebida mesmo ela não fazendo efeito em mim.

_- Ui Edward está com dor de cotovelo_. – Pensou Emmett com um sorriso tolo no rosto, olhei imediatamente para ele – _Desculpe maninho, mais é verdade._

- Eu vou pegar uma bebida.

- Edward há empregados exclusivos para a nossa ala. – Disse Parker.

- Eu preciso andar.

_- Eu acho que ele não gostou nada de ver o Kevin com a Belle, ele é um tolo, poderia muito bem agarra-la aqui mesmo. Apesar que Parker era capaz de lhe matar, não sei como ele estão tão calmo ao meu lado._ – Pensou Anna

_- Sinceramente eu acho que os dois ficam bem juntos, apesar que o Kevin é um fofo… mais nada como o meu Rob_. – Pensou Camille

Fui directamente para o balcão e pedi um shot, quando dei por mim tinha uma jovem ao meu lado.

- Olá eu me chamo Jéssica, como se chamas?

- Edward.

Oh deus os pensamentos delas eram tão fúteis que imediatamente eu queria expulsa-la do meu lado, mais observei Belle olhando para mim com ar de poucos amigos e pensei, porque não utilizar esta fútil no meu plano?

- Oh adoro o teu nome, então vens sempre aqui?

Que frase mais antiga…

- Não é a primeira vez, eu me mudei a pouco tempo.

Ela se aproximou de mim e deu um meio sorriso, ela está tentando ser sexy? Pobre coitada tem muito o que melhorar.

- Se quiseres eu posso lhe fazer uma visita guiada.

Quando dei por mim Jéssica estava apertando a minha bunda, hey propriedade privada! Mais se lembre Edward temos de tirar a Belle do serio. Belle e seu "namoradinho" foram dançar novamente e pelo visto ela queria mesmo me provocar, oh deus como eu queria que ela tivesse fazendo uma dança desta comigo. Mais ela vai ou eu não me chamo Edward Cullen.

Quando Belle terminou de dançar o tolo do seu namorado foi embora e ela veio em direcção ao bar então eu rir de uma piada sem sentido da estúpida a minha frente.

- Sinto muito Jéssica, adorei conversar contigo. Mais eu não estou interessado.

Jéssica olhou furiosamente e saiu dali enquanto Belle olhava para a cena sem dizer nada. Aproximei-me mais dela e lhe dei um meio sorriso.

- Então o namoradinho já foi embora?

- Ele não é meu namorado, e sobre a minha vida pessoal nada lhe diz respeito! E a tua amiguinha era simpática?

- Não era um fútil e eu estou de olho em outra pessoa.

- Há sério? Posso saber quem é.

Eu me encostei no seu ouvido fazendo ela se arrepiar toda.

- Tu.

- Eu? – Ela disse incrédula

- Sim tu.

Finalmente olhei para Belle e ela me olhava confusa, até que ela saiu rapidamente do balcão, mais que diabos tinha acontecido aqui?

Segui-a e ela foi para um canto mais reservado que ficava no fim da discoteca, ela se sentou e olhou para mim com raiva.

- Edward, deixe-me em paz.

- Porque o que eu disse para lhe ter chateado?

Realmente eu estava muito confuso

- Ainda tens a lata de perguntar? Edward eu sei que és como os outros tipos só me querem por diversão mais eu não vou me envolver contigo!

- Porque não?

- Porque estudas na minha sala, meus amigos gostam dos teus irmãos e eu não estou a fim de estragar tudo! Além disso a amizade que estávamos construindo vai ficar arruinada.

- A tua amizade com o Kevin não ficou.

- Kevin é mais velho e não tem ligações com os meus amigos. E pelo amor de deus Edward, eu não quero estragar a nossa amizade.

- Belle como és tão absurda.

- Eu sou absurda?

- Sim és. – Me aproximei lentamente dela e a prendi na parede – eu te quero por inteira Belle, eu não quero uma curti… eu quero o que tu queres.

- E o que eu quero? – Ela sussurrou

- Queres encontrar o amor, mais julgas que os rapazes da nossa idade só pensam em curtir. Eu não sou assim Belle, desde o primeiro dia que lhe vi eu lhe desejo, e não é só seu corpo… és inteligente, sensível, amiga, divertida, chata… enfim és tudo num só pacote.

- Edward eu não sou boa em compromissos, eu nem sei o que eu sinto por ti.

- Mais sentiste ciúmes quando eu estava com aquela garota.

- Claro que não, que estupidez. – Disse ela ficando com as bochechas rosadas

- Sabe eu adoro quando ficas envergonhada. – Me aproximei do seu ouvido e toquei levemente no seu braço – ficas mais sexy. Belle me dê uma chance, eu lhe provarei que o amor existe. E lhe prometo que não lhe magoarei.

Belle olhou-me com os seus brilhantes olhos castanhos e deu-me um meio sorriso.

- Promete-me.

- Eu prometo.

BPOV

Céus eu nem podia acreditar que estava tudo acontecendo tão rápido, eu não podia acreditar que eu senti ciúmes por Edward e que toda vez que eu o via sentia meu coração bater mais acelerado.

E quando eu o vi com aquela garota meu sangue subiu e eu sentia vontade de avançar e lhe dar um belo de um estalo, mais eu não podia fazer isso afinal eu e Edward não tínhamos nada. E agora ele pedia para eu lhe dar uma chance, uma chance dele me provar que o amor existe…

E agora eu estava preste a entregar o meu coração para ele, mais eu tinha medo de que eu saísse machucada, encarei-o novamente e vi tanto amor nos seus lindos olhos que até perguntei-me se isso tudo era para mim.

- Ok Edward eu lhe darei uma chance, mais não quero que ninguém saiba… não por enquanto. Nem meus amigos, nem a tua família.

Ele me deu um meio sorriso

- Ok.

Dito isso Edward se aproximou mais de mim, fazendo nos dois ficarmos encostado a parede e me beijou. Isso não era um beijo qualquer, este era O beijo que eu sempre sonhei! Desde os meus 11 anos que dei meu primeiro beijo nunca encontrei nenhum rapaz que em um simples beijo me fizesse ir as nuvens.

Edward passou a mão pela minha cintura enquanto eu perdi-me entre seu cabelo e seu abdómen. Quando eu estava quase ficando sem ar ele começou a beijar o meu pescoço e a acariciar meus seios, Oh deus agora eu tinha a certeza que não me ia arrepender.

- Eu senti tua falta… - Ele disse num sussurro

Ele sentiu a minha falta? Como? O que ele queria dizer com isso?

Antes que eu questionasse algo ele já tinha voltado a explorar minha boca, seus toques frios me deixavam tão arrepiada e sentia a necessidade de mais. Cada toque que ele me dava me fazia sentir como se eu tivesse sentido isso a minha vida toda, como se meu corpo fosse especialmente feito para ele… como se eu já tivesse vivido isso…

A noite passou rapidamente e eu e Edward conseguimos desaparecer por um bom tempo, afinal numa discoteca como aquela ninguém fica prestando atenção em ninguém, mais antes de sairmos eu o convidei para ir a minha casa amanhã para assistirmos um filme ou algo assim e ele aceitou.

Bem já era um bom passo pois de todos estes meus anos de "encontros" nunca convidei nenhum rapaz para ir a minha casa pois eu achava sempre que era algo íntimo demais… mais com Edward era outra história.


	9. What Dreams May Come

**Katryna Greenleaf- **Concordo o Ed é super!

**danda jabur - **Danda esta da propriedade privada me veio num momento louco rsrs, e não a Belle ainda não apercebeu apesar dos sonhos e pequenos detalhes… ela só vai descobrir muito a frente depois dela ser sequestrada! (sim ela vai ser sequestrada…)

**Capitulo 8 – What Dreams May Come**

**EPOV**

Eu estava ansioso para voltar a ver Belle, ontem a noite tinha sido perfeita! Finalmente estávamos começando algo… enquanto eu me arrumava eu senti Alice vindo para perto de mim, ela entrou com um sorriso e fechou a porta.

_- Eu sei de tudo Edward._ – Pensou ela

- Não vais contar pois não?

_- Claro que não… se ela quer segredo, fica em segredo. Eu não quero espanta-la, depois de tantos anos eu quero que ela fique ao nosso lado._

- Bem eu tenho de ir.

_- Aproveite!_

Dei um leve sorriso, apesar de Alice ser a mais louca da família eu sabia que ela guardaria o segredo. Afinal ela queria que Belle fosse uma de nós, tal como eu.

Peguei meu carro e segui rapidamente para a casa dela, desta vez os seguranças já sabiam quem eu era e deixaram-me entrar rapidamente, estacionei o carro e fui recebido por Belle que estava deslumbrante, ela usava apenas uma calça jeans e uma blusa de manga comprida azul, seus cabelos estavam levemente soltos.

- Hey vieste. – Disse ela ao me dar um selinho.

- Eu não perderia um dia de cinema em casa por nada… - começamos a entrar na casa – e onde estão seus pais?

Eu sabia que seus pais não estavam mais como era obvio Belle não sabia que eu lia mentes.

- Foram para Nova York e levaram a minha irmã, assim eu fiquei sozinha.

- E eles te deixam sozinha?

- Edward eu não estou sozinha, tenho a casa repleta de empregados e seguranças, ainda tem meu irmão que vem sempre aqui, meus tios, meus amigos… por isso meus pais confiam em mim quando eu estou sozinha.

- Hum… tens uma casa bem agradável, eu não lhe disse ontem

- Obrigada, eu vivo aqui desde que nasci. Meus pais compraram ela logo depois que casaram. Então vamos para a sala de cinema?

- Claro.

Seguimos rapidamente por uma das salas espalhadas pela casa e chegamos uma que era bem espaçosa e tinha uma grande tela na frente, Belle apertou em uns dos botões e começaram a abrir vários armários revelando uma vasta colecção de filmes.

- Então o que preferes ver? Terror, comedia, comédia romântica, romance, ficção cientifica…

- Uau tens uma vasta colecção hem?

- Sim, meu pai adora ver filmes, e eu e meus irmãos também… por isso sempre compramos dvd´s. Mais o que preferes?

- Talvez um romance, tens algum que aconselhes?

- Claro, temo Em algum lugar do passado, Um homem de família, O sorriso de Monalisa, Um lugar chamado Nothing Hill, Amor além da vida **(What Dreams May Come).**

Algo me chamou atenção neste último.

- Do que fala o último filme?

- Chris Nielsen e Annie viviam muito felizes até que seus dois filhos morreram em um acidente. Agora o casal bastante afectado tenta superar a morte dos filhos e levar a vida adiante. Mas quatro anos depois Chris morre também em um acidente e vai para o Paraíso. Lá descobre que tudo pode acontecer e que Annie desiludida comete suicídio e por isso não poderão se encontrar, uma vez que quem comete suicídio é enviado para outro lugar. Mas mesmo assim Chris fará de tudo para que eles se reencontrem, mesmo sabendo que Annie não o reconhecerá caso isso aconteça. **(n/a: Vejam este filme é fantástico!)**

Olhei rapidamente para Belle, de certo modo isso era a nossa história… eu tentei de tudo para que um dia eu a encontra-se e agora eu sei que ela pode um dia nunca lembrar…

- Este parece ser um bom filme.

- Sim ele é, então vai ser ele?

- Por mim está perfeito. - Belle deu-me um sorriso e eu percebi que havia algo por detrás deste sorriso – O que foi?

- Bem Edward, os rapazes normalmente odeiam ver romance com as namoradas. Meu irmão só não teve problemas com a Anna, porque tem duas irmãs então esta acostumado com isso, agora o Rob e o Andy…

- Podemos dizer que eu não sou igual a todos os rapazes.

- Definitivamente tu não és.

**BPOV**

Era quase surreal o que estava acontecendo comigo e com Edward, estávamos os dois deitados abraçados no grande sofá da sala vendo o filme, era uma sensação tão familiar e acolhedora que eu pensei que eu nunca sentiria na minha vida. Mais bastou um estranho aparecer do nada no colégio e tudo na minha vida mudou… para melhor!

Quando acabamos de ver o filme ficamos um pouco em silêncio até que eu decidi quebrar o gelo.

- Então, gostaste?

- Sim é um óptimo filme, ainda achas que não existe amores como este?

Eu sentei-me melhor e olhei pensativa para Edward, e lhe dei um leve sorriso.

- Talvez…

- Há agora estás no talvez? Eu lhe disse que iria mudar tua opinião… em poucos dias vais ter a certeza.

- Há sério? – Eu olhei para ele que tinha um sorriso convencido no rosto.

- Sim a sério. Olha que tal fazermos um jogo.

- Um jogo?

- Sim, tipo para nos conhecer melhor… o que achas?

- Eu adoraria.

- Ok então eu faço uma pergunta e tu respondes e depois eu respondo, logo em seguida tu fazes uma e eu respondo ok?

- Ok.

- Deixa-me ver… Se tu pudesses mudar alguma coisa em ti mesmo o que seria?

- Hum… acho que nada, eu gosto de como eu sou. Já pulou de pára-quedas? Se não, pularia?

- Nunca pulei e sim eu pularia.

Oh então ele era um aventureiro como eu? Estava ficando cada vez mais perfeito.

- És consumista?

- Faço o possível para não ser, mas sou sim, admito. Mas não queria ser. Religião?

- Nenhuma, graças a Deus! Bichos de estimação?

Então ele não tinha religião? Espero muito bem que ele não mencione isso na frente do meu pai ou ele não vai gostar, meu pai é um católico assumido enquanto minha mãe não tem religião então imaginem a confusão quando queriam me baptizar.

- Eu sou uma desgraça com bichinhos… Matei até meu peixe de plástico. - Neste momento Edward começou a rir dando uma risada que eu amava. -Colecciona alguma coisa?

- Carros. Parques de diversão?

- Depende de quem tiver do meu lado. Já esteve em um acidente de carro?

- Não. Já perdeste alguém muito próximo?

- Sim meu avô. Já ganhaste algum prémio?

- Não. Qual é a sua memória mais distante do passado?

- Acho que a de quando eu achei que se eu pulasse o telhado, chegaria na casa do meu avô que morava em Los Angeles. – Edward voltou a rir – Edward! Eu tinha 4 anos, e isso não tem piada.

- Desculpe Belle, mais as tuas memórias são mesmo engraçadas.

- Ok senhor engraçadinho agora é minha vez. Acreditas em destino?

- Sim. Já torceu alguma parte do corpo?

- Pulso 3 vezes e tornozelo 1 vez. Já teve problemas com a polícia?

- Não. Tens alguma cicatriz? Se sim, onde?

- No meu pé pois quando eu era pequena pisei num prego e na cabeça, pois quando eu era pequena bati com a cabeça numa parte qualquer do barco. Se consideras uma pessoa organizada?

- Um pouco. Se tu morresses hoje, partirias feliz?

- Sim. Cor?

- Cinza e azul.

- Eu gostos destas duas cores…

- Férias dos sonhos?

- Praia, viagem, amigos… Sabor?

- hummm… não sei… Estar atrás da máquina fotográfica ou na frente?

- Na frente, mas adoro fotografar. Fácil ou difícil?

- Só um pouco difícil para ter um gostinho. Mas não muito. – Disse ele a olhar para mim com malícia. - Comédia ou filmes de terror?

- Filmes de terror. Cama de casal ou de solteiro?

- De casal. Com quantos anos deste o seu primeiro beijo?

- Com 11 anos. – Edward deu um meio sorriso que eu fiz logo questão de ignorar - Já assediou alguém sexualmente?

- Nada que a pessoa não queria! Já assistiu algum filme pornô?

Neste momento minha face mudou de todas as cores que possam imaginar e Edward riu novamente acariciando meu rosto.

- Partes, mas eu acho isso tão bobo… não acho excitante…

- Não achas?

- Não, tenho certeza que ao vivo é melhor do que ver algo frio na tela.

- Concordo contigo.

- Com quem queres passar o resto da sua vida?

Edward se inclinou mais em minha direcção e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Contigo.

Dizendo isso Edward virou-se para mim e começamos a nos beijar, quando dei por mim estávamos deitados no sofá. Edward percorria suas mãos por todo o meu corpo me fazendo delirar com cada toque, enquanto eu fazia o mesmo tentando explorar cada parte perfeita deste corpo de deus grego.

**EPOV**

A tarde estava sendo magnifico eu realmente nunca pensei que eu um dia volta-se a me sentir tão feliz como eu estava agora ao lado de Belle, ela era tudo o que eu mais amava.

O nosso pequeno jogo até que foi divertido e nos ajudou a conhecer-nos melhor, confesso que muitas coisas de Belle eram diferente de Bella, mais o que importava era que as suas almas eram as mesmas, e ela me pertencia.

Depois de passarmos um bom bocado nos beijando, Belle quis me mostrar um pouco o jardim. Pusemos os casacos e seguimos a andar pelo jardim coberto de neve.

- Então como está o teu pulso?

- Está melhor, na segunda-feira já devo tirar o tecido que o teu pai me pôs.

- Espero que tenhas cuidado.

- Desde quando eu não tenho? – Ela disse com um meio sorriso.

- Desde que insiste em se meter em aventuras.

- Edward, eu só vivo uma vez. Mais vale aproveitar bem do que morrer com arrependimento.

Se depender de mim tu nunca morreras minha Belle, será imortal tal como eu e só assim eu poderia ficar mais tranquilo nas suas aventuras.

- Estás certas… vais dormi hoje sozinha?

- Não meu irmão vem para aqui. Ele insiste em me tratar como uma criança.

Lhe dei um meio sorriso

- Ele é teu irmão só queres que estejas segura.

- Pois… anda quero lhe mostrar algo.

Neste instante Belle começou a correr entre as árvores e eu lhe segui paramos numa grande árvore onde tinha uma casa em cima, subimos rapidamente e fomos para a varanda.

- O que queres me mostrar?

- É o crepúsculo, de novo – ela murmurou. - Outro final. Não importa quanto os dias sejam perfeitos, eles sempre têm que acabar.

Olhei incrédulo para Belle, isso eu tinha lhe dito na sua vida passada… será que ela se lembrava? Não era impossível, mais Carlisle já havia dito que normalmente eles podem ter frases ou momentos parecidos como o da vida anterior. Eu dei um leve sorriso lembrando de quando isso tinha acontecido e passei minhas mãos pela sua cintura, Belle encostou a sua cabeça no meu ombro e ficamos ali observando mais um crepúsculo e eu sabia que este seria um de milhões que iríamos ver juntos.

Depois de passarmos mais um tempo na casa da árvore Belle me acompanhou até o carro.

- Espero que tenhas gostado de passar o dia aqui. – Disse ela timidamente

- Eu adorei Belle.

Puxei ela mais para junto de mim e ficamos ali a nos beijarmos, sinceramente tudo em Belle me atraia, seu toque, sua voz, seu cheiro…

- Bem, nos vemos na segunda.

- Claro na segunda.

Na realidade seria segunda para ela, mais para mim seria até logo pois eu iria vim depois que ela adormecesse e como um ritual eu iria me sentar ao lado da sua cama e observar ela adormecer pacificamente.


	10. I just want to have fun

**Fotos dos amigos de Belle no perfil e do peluche… e se preparem para rir com as loucuras de Belle**

**Capitulo 8 - I just want to have fun**

**BPOV**

Edward tinha partido me deixando com um vazio estranho, segui rapidamente para dentro de casa ainda era 5 da tarde, e eu me perguntava o que eu faria a noite. Afinal era noite de sábado! E eu não queria ligar para os meus amigos pois eu não estava a fim de ser a única sem ninguém, quer dizer o Will também não tem ninguém… mais eu preferia aproveitar com solteiros.

Então lembrei-me de quem eu poderia recorrer, aos meus amigos fora do círculo! Não que eles fossem pobres ou algo do estilo até tinha uma boca condição, apenas que alguns estavam na faculdade ou em outros colégios, mais eu gostava de me divertir com eles.

Liguei rapidamente para John e ele ficou de avisar o Aaron e Scott, iríamos todos nos divertir hoje sem pensar no que deixávamos em casa e era isso que eu precisava principalmente da tarde que eu tive hoje…

Pus uma calça jeans, botas por cima da calça, uma blusa vermelha e casaco de couro, peguei um pequeno cachecol preto e deixei meu cabelo solto para dar um ar mais selvagem. Já eram 8 da noite e eu estava pronta para me diverti, peguei meu lindo Ferrari 599 e desapareci pelo meio da escuridão e dando ordens restritas para os meus guardas costas não me seguirem, afinal eu queria me diverti sem babás!**(n/a: Musica de Akon I Wanna Love You)**

**I see you windin n grindin up on that pole,**

**I know u see me lookin' at you and you already know**

**I wanna love you, you already know**

**I wanna love you, you already know**

Parei na casa onde estava sendo a festa, era uma casa numa zona mais afastada da cidade que pertencia aos pais de Scott e que usávamo-la para fazermos as festas e ali ocorriam de tudo… sim de tudo e tinha tudo, sim tudo desde ecstasy e absíntio até bebidas menores, mais vamos ser francos desde quando isso não estar em todos os lugares? Aposto que em muitas discotecas que vamos tem ecstasy e muitas vezes nem damos por isso, aqui pelo menos tudo é permitido menos uma coisa: é proibido LSD ou mais conhecida como a droga da violação, em todos estes tempos que Scott deu as festas nunca isso aconteceu aqui principalmente porque por incrível que pareça encontramos sempre alguns "guardas costas" que aceitam o serviço de vigiar a festa para evitar isso ou algo pior.

**Money in the air as mo feel grad you by your coat tail**

**take you to the motel, hoe sale,**

**dont tell, wont tell, baby said I dont talk dogg but**

**she told on me, oh well,**

**take a picture wit me, what the flick gon do, baby**

**stick to me & ima stick on u,**

**if u pick me then ima pick on you, d-o-double g and im**

**here to put this dick on you,**

**I'm stuck on pussy n urs is right, wrip ridinin them**

**poles and them doors is tight**

**and ima get me a shot for the end of the night cuz**

**pussy is pussy and baby ur pussy for life.**

Entrei calmamente e encontrei os meus salvadores de Sábado fazendo uma aposta quem bebia um Shot mais rápido, apesar de eles conviverem com esta parte mais louca eles eram boas pessoas, rapazes que sempre me respeitaram e não me chateavam por quem eu era.

**I see you windin n grindin up on that pole,**

**I know u see me lookin' at you and you already know**

**I wanna love you, you already know**

**I wanna love you, you already know**

- Belle!!! – Scott correu em minha direcção e deu-me um grande abraço – Pensei que não vinhas, há quanto tempo hem?

- Olá Scott, achas que eu iria perde uma festa como esta?

- Belle! – Aaron e John se aproximaram rapidamente de mim e deram-me um abraço, enquanto John entregou-me um copo de shot – bebe Belle, vamos! A festa mal começou.

**Mobbin' through club in low pressin im sittin in the**

**back in the smokers section (just smokin),**

**birds eye, I got a clear view, you cant see me but I**

**can see u (baby I see u),**

**its cool we jet the mood is set,**

**your pussy is wet u rubbin your back and touchin your**

**neck,**

**ur body is movin' u humpin' n jumpin' ur titties is**

**bouncin' u smilin' n grinin' n lookin at me.**

- Como está a família? – Perguntou John

- Está óptima, meus pais e Lyn foram para Nova York e Parker está com a Anna.

- E vieste ter connosco, fomos a tua última escolha? – Perguntou Aaron fingindo estar ofendido

- Não sabem que os meus sábados são sagrados convosco e as sextas no papa loco, que por falar nisso vocês não foram ontem.

- Pois não tivemos aula até mais tarde e ficamos cansados. Mais vamos para a nossa ala VIP, ainda a muita bebida a ser digerida! – Disse Scott com um sorriso

**Girl n while your looking at me im ready to hit the**

**caddy right up on the patio move the patty to the**

**caddy,**

**baby u got a phatty the type I like to marry wantin to**

**just give u everythin n thats kinda scary,**

**cuz I'm lovin the way you shake your ass, bouncin',**

**got me tippin' my glass,**

**normally dont get caught up to fast but I got a thing for you.**

- Que por falar em bebida, há alguém para lhe deixar em casa senhorita Belle? – Perguntou Aaron segurando o meu pequeno copo de shot, eu balancei a cabeça negativamente – então sinto muito não bebes, não estou a fim de ter como inimigo o teu pai e teu irmão, se eles adivinhassem o que tem aqui dentro íamos todos presos.

- Eu pego um táxi ou então ligo para uns dos meus guardas costas, opções é que não me faltam. – Fiz uma carinha de cachorinho abandonada que eu sabia que sempre funcionava – agora porque não me serves algo novo.

- Ok, já experimentaste absinto? É algo forte e se adivinharem que eu tenho isso aqui eu estou ferrado. – Disse John

- Não… é aquela coisinha verde, certo?

Aaron deu um sorriso

- De coisinha não tem nada! Esta bebida é super forte, bastou eu beber uma vez dois copos e cai para o lado de bêbado!

**I see you windin n grindin up on that pole,**

**I know u see me lookin' at you and you already kno**

**I wanna love you, you already know**

**I wanna love you, you already know**

Talvez era isso que eu precisasse algo forte, algo forte para me animar e tentar afastar pensamentos confusos da minha mente.

- Eu quero experimentar.

**EPOV**

Eu tinha acabado de chegar da caça e fui para sala onde estavam quase todos da minha família, Alice e Rose estavam no computador a criar novas roupas enquanto Jasper e Emmett estavam jogando na psp. Sentei-me no sofá e peguei um livro tentando pensar em outra coisa além de Belle, esta tarde tinha sido muito agradável eu pensei que nunca me sentiria tão feliz como eu estava me sentindo hoje.

Enquanto eu tentava ler algo senti Alice enrijecer e as suas visões invadiram a minha mente foram apenas um segundo mais me fez saltar do sofá no mesmo segundo, a minha Belle estava em apuros ou melhor iria estar…

- O que viste Alice? – Perguntou Rosalie preocupada

- Belle, ela está numa festa e ela vai ficar muito bêbeda… e as opções que ela está pondo em mente não é nada agradável.

- Mais ela não estava em casa? – Disse Jasper

- Pelo visto ela decidiu sair, e eu vi uma bebida muito verde pela minha experiencia é absíntio… isso não vai sair nada que preste, Edward tens de ir antes que aconteça algo com Belle!

- Onde ela esta? – Perguntou Emmett

- Numa casa no fim da cidade, porque diabos ela foi se meter numa festa desta?!

- Edward se lembre estamos no ano de 2009 e Belle tem 16 anos e é rica! Queres que ela passe o sábado em casa? – Disse Rosalie

- Eu vou atrás dela.

Sai rapidamente de casa e peguei meu volvo, mais que estupidez é que ela iria aprontar! Porque não se limitou a ficar em casa ou sair com os seus outros amigos? Pelo visto eu teria o trabalho com ela.

**BPOV**

Bem eu já tinha bebido uns três copinho daquela coisinha verde que eu tinha esquecido o nome… ela estava me deixando relaxada, eu estava no meio dos meus três rapazes favoritos, há coisa melhor?

- Rapazes! Rapazes… qual é o cúmulo da Estupidez? – Eu disse

- Fica em casa num sábado? – Disse Scott na sua quarta ou quinta virada de copo.

- Não. – Eu dei um sorriso, bebi mais um pouco de absinto! Pois agora eu tinha lembrado o nome! - É um sujeito andar a correr à volta da mesa a ver se mete o pénis no cú.

Todo mundo começou a rir, na realidade isso tinha mesmo imensa piada e esta coisinha verde que eu esqueci novamente o nome me ajudava a relaxar.

- Agora sou eu. – Disse Aaron – Qual é o cúmulo da Rapidez?

- Eu não sei. – Eu disse

Os outros rapazes acenaram a cabeça negativamente dizendo que também não sabiam.

- És virgem não eras!? – Disse Aaron

Sinceramente eu não tinha compreendido nada, mais estava vendo fadinhas verdes a minha volta que me deixava feliz. Eu agora tinha de descobrir onde os rapazes tinham encontrado esta bebida mágica, até me fazia ver fadas.

- Rapazes, vocês estão vendo fadinhas verdes?

- Não… eu estou vendo mulher nua, serve? – Disse John com um meio sorriso

- Eu vejo Belle, ela esta dançando… nossa esta bebida nos faz ver fadinhas, pena que eu não vejo mulher nua… ia me ajudar. – Disse Aaron passando o braço pelo meu ombro.

**EPOV**

Eu guiei o mais rápido que podia, ou melhor, o mais rápido que o carro podia. Parei o carro e olhei a minha volta a casa era grande e pelos carros que tinham a frete haviam muitos riquinhos, entrei rapidamente e tentei encontrar Belle, eu nem podia acreditar que ela tinha vindo a uma festa dessa… quer dizer pelos amigos deles eu já tinha compreendido que eles adoravam festa, mais nesta era uma festa de casa e nos bem sabemos que festa em casa sempre acontece porcaria e nada é proibido.

Depois de percorrer uma grande parte da sala encontrei Belle rindo como uma louca no meio de três rapazes e um deles tinha o braço pelo ombro dela, mais que inferno?

- Belle?

Ela olhou para mim e sorriu mais ainda.

- Edward! O que fazes aqui?

- Conheces este B?

B? Desde quando alguém chamava ela de B? Olhei para os três e consegui identificar os três, Scott, Aaron e John…

- Sim. – Ela tentou se levantar mais acabou por cair no colo de Aaron e começaram a rir, realmente eu tinha de tira-la daqui o mais rápido possível – Edward, estes são meus amigos Scott, Aaron e John! Rapazes este é o Edward.

- É a novidade da semana? – Disse John – Aposto 200 dólares como daqui a 2 semanas deixa ele.

- Eu aposto que isso dura 1 semana. – Disse Scott

Espere um segundo eles estavam fazendo aposta com o nosso relacionamento? Ok Edward Cullen é melhor contar até 10 antes que arranque a cabeça destes três.

- Rapazes não digam isso, eu gosto dele… ele me faz sentir coisas. – Disse finalmente Belle ao olhar para mim.

Eu lhe fazia sentir coisas? Bem isso já era um bom inicio.

- Sentir coisas tal como ver fadinhas?

- Oh Aaron não se compara o Edward com as fadinhas, ele é maior… muuuito maior.

- Belle eu acho melhor irmos.

- Edward eu quero ficar.

- Por favor Belle. Podemos… ir comprar mais absíntio já que esta acabando.

Ela olhou para a garrafa a frente e depois olhou para mim.

- Podemos também comprar um peluche?

- Um peluche? – Perguntei confuso

- Sim eu quero um peluche, chamado Edward.

Lhe dei um meio sorriso.

- Claro podemos comprar um peluche.

- Rapazes eu vou comprar mais bebida, depois eu volto.

Ajudei Belle a se levantar e lhe segurei, porque se eu a solta-se ela cairia no chão. Depois que a pus no meu carro liguei para Alice vim buscar o carro de Belle, eu iria leva-la para a nossa casa pois eu sabia que ela precisaria de alguém para cuidar dela e não para gritar… apesar que amanha ela iria ouvir das boas.


	11. What happened?

**Noelle -** Esta coisa de fadinha verde me veio vendo um filme rsrs, e a sim a Belle é louca! Participa em corrida de carros, salta em tudo…. Ela não tem medo de nada!

**Christye-Lupin -** Espero que tenhas gostado… agora mais cap…

**danda jabur -** Eu também tenho uma grande colecção de DVD! E fico feliz que tenhas gostado das minhas ideias do nada… o peluche já esta no perfil rsrs e sobre o sequestro é alguém que odeia o pai de Belle afinal ele é DIRECTOR DO FBI| e os Cullen não podem se manifestar muito porque assim eles podem ser expostos além de que o sequestrador ainda não decidiu nada… mas nãos e preocupes quando elas (Sim Belle e Lyn!) forem sequestradas os Cullen vão agir! Só que vai acontecer algo que vai fazer Belle se lembrar do seu "passado" como Bella… agora n digo mais nada rsrs

**Capitulo 9 – What happened?**

**BPOV**

Ok era oficial eu nunca beberia absíntio novamente, acordei com a minha cabeça a mil, passei minha mão pelos meus cabelos e olhei a minha volta. O quarto era muito espaçoso e bonito com uma decoração simples mais moderna e tinha muitos detalhes cinzas e azul… mais este não era o meu quarto, onde eu estava?!

- Hey não precisas se assustar estas segura aqui.

Virei-me para voz e era Alice na porta com um grande sorriso como sempre.

- Olá… como eu vim para aqui? Onde eu estou? Que quarto é este?

Alice começou a rir e entrou rapidamente no quarto sentando na ponta da cama.

- Bem vou responder todas as tuas perguntas, vieste parar aqui graças ao Edward que lhe encontrou na festa e viu-te quase a cair de bêbada, estas na minha casa… e no quarto de Edward.

Olhei confusa para ela, espera um segundo rebobina a fita e aperta no Play.

- Ok… porque ele me trouxe para aqui?

- Bem porque senão irias se meter em uma bela de uma confusão. - Olhei irritadamente para ela e me levantei da cama – para onde vais?

- Não é óbvio? Eu vou para casa… ou melhor vou para a casa do Scott saber se ele e meus amigos estão bem… porque a ultima coisa que me lembro era que andávamos a ver fadinhas…

- Eles estão óptimo Belle, mais conte-me porque foste a esta festa?

- Porque é o que eu faço todos os sábados… sexta… e as vezes algumas vezes na semana.

Ela pareceu pensativa e depois voltou a rir.

- Tenho uma roupa para ti, tome um banho e mude de roupa. Lhe trarei o pequeno almoço… - ela começou a sair – e a propósito Edward vai querer falar contigo.

- Onde ele está?

- Está no telefone com o teu irmão… mais não se preocupes ele não contou nada sobre este momento fadinha, apenas que vieste passar o dia aqui comigo.

Depois que tomei banho pus um vestido cor-de-rosa claro com um casaquinho branco, fiz um rabo-de-cavalo e já estava. Sinceramente parecia que eu ia ao ballet, sim eu usava isso e eu amei a roupa até parecia que Alice sabia o que escolher.

Comi um pouco do que Alice me trouxe e fiquei no quarto a espera de Edward, oh deu ele iria me matar… mais espere um segundo! Eu lhe avise para não se envolver comigo ou ele sairia magoado… mais porque eu tinha a sensação de que eu não queria magoa-lo?

Virei-me para a grande janela que dava para a floresta e fiquei a observar, pensando em mil coisas que eu poderia lhe dizer… eu poderia lhe mandar se meter em sua vida, quem lhe autorizou a me tirar da festa? Ou então eu diria para ele me deixar em paz e nunca mais me dirigir a palavra.

- Belle.

Virei-me rapidamente e vi-o lindo como sempre… ou eu poderia escutar o que ele tinha a dizer e lhe pedir desculpa… afinal eu andava a ver fadinhas quem diabos vê fadinhas?

- Olá.

- Como estas?

- Bem… só com um pouco de dor de cabeça.

- Bom para ti. – Eu lhe lancei um olhar – e nem adianta me olhar assim, o que tens na cabeça Anabelle?!

Ok se ele não estivesse quase a gritar comigo neste momento, quando ele disse Anabelle ficou super sexy.

- Eu queria apenas me divertir, qual é o problema?

Ele virou-se e me entrou um comprimido e um pouco de água, aceitei e lhe entreguei de volta.

- O problema?! Bem vamos começar… estavas numa festa onde tinha bebida proibida e drogas… tens 16 anos, ou seja, ainda falta alguns aninhos para chegares ao 21 para poderes beber, claro que no papa louco tu bebeste mais estava com o teu irmão supervisionando. Além de que imagine se a policia aparecesse ali? O que teu pai pensaria de ti? Ele não é director do FBI isso poderia lhe manchar a carreira! E sem falar que a quantidade de absíntio que bebias iria lhe levar ao coma alcoólico!

Desviei o olhar dele e depois voltei a encarar.

- Não precisas me lembrar de nada disso, eu tenho consciência de tudo isso.

- Há sério? – Ele perguntou sarcasticamente – não parece Belle.

- Sim eu sei! Eu sei que tenho apenas 16 anos, mais eu não sou nenhum inocente Edward, eu lhe avisei desde que nos conhecemos! E quanto as drogas eu nunca iria experimentar, a bebida foi um impulso… e a policia, bem é por isso que pagamos quase 5 mil dólares a uns seguranças para caso a policia apareça ele nos tirar dali, ou seja, eu, Scott, John e Aaron.

- E quanto aos outros?

- Eu não sei nunca pensei neles… então agora vais acabar comigo? Acabar algo que mal começou?

**EPOV**

Quando ela mencionou isso meu coração quase parou, como isso fosse possível. Ela achava que eu a afastaria de mim por causa disso? Ela estava louca?

- Belle. – Aproximei-me e acariciei levemente o seu rosto – eu nunca me afastaria de ti por causa disso, ainda não compreendeste o porque que eu fiquei assim?

- Porque? – Ela perguntou num sussurro

- Porque eu tinha medo de lhe perder, Belle isso não é brincadeira, eu sei que gostas de se divertir e tudo mais, só que ontem tomaste um acto de loucura. Imagine se guiasse o carro bêbada daquele jeito ou se entrasse em coma alcoólico, não ias só acabar com a tua vida como as dos outros… Belle eu não aguentaria te perder.

- Isso nunca vai acontecer Edward… - ela olhou um pouco distante e depois voltou a me encarar – eu só gosto de aproveitar a vida, eu não vou morrer… quer dizer não por enquanto, ainda tenho muitos anos pela frente… tenho a faculdade, emprego, casamento… filhos, netos… bem definitivamente eu tenho muita coisa pela frente.

Lhe dei um sorriso triste, definitivamente eu nunca poderia lhe dar tudo isso… será que ela aceitaria mesmo ficar comigo?

- Pensas em tudo isso?

- As vezes… eu sei que sou um bocado louca as vezes, mais sim eu quero tudo que tenho direito. Uma família, tu não pensas nisso?

- Claro… as vezes.

- Mais claro que não por agora… eu amo demais a minha família e criar outra é meio complicado, apesar que eu adoro os meus amigos e vocês também.

- Tu nos adoras?

- Ainda duvidas? Se eu não gostasse de vocês eu teria feito a vossa vida um inferno desde o primeiro dia de aula.

Eu dei uma leve gargalhada e me aproximei ainda mais, apesar de Belle querer uma "família" eu sabia que eu poderia mudar isso futuramente e se não… eu desejaria que ela fosse feliz, mais para isso acontecer muita coisa teríamos de enfrentar e a escolha seria apenas dela.

- Como esta a cabeça?

- Melhor, muito melhor… e desculpe se lhe disse algo.

- Não se preocupes. Estou perdoado?

- Pelo quê? – Ela perguntou confusa

- Por ter me metido na tua vida e lhe tirado da festa… e lhe trazido para a minha casa…

- Sim tudo perdoado, e eu?

- Claro.

Inclinei a minha cabeça em sua direcção e toquei suavemente naqueles lábios quentes, aos poucos Belle abriu mais a boca e eu pude explorar melhor a sua boca. Passei a minha mão pela sua cintura enquanto ela acariciava minha nuca, eu adorava quando ela fazia isso.

- Eu tenho uma surpresa para ti.

Os seus olhos instantaneamente brilharam

- O que é?

Lhe entreguei um peluche que eu havia comprado quando eu tinha saído de manhã para comprar comida, afinal ela quando estava bêbada queria um peluche e quando eu vi este lembrei-me imediatamente.

- Espero que gostes.

- É lindo Edward, obrigada… agora eu me lembro que eu lhe pedi um peluche…

- Que chamarias de Edward. - Eu completei

Ela deu uma leve gargalhada e olhou para mim.

- Agora eu tenho dois Edward, poderia eu ser mais sortuda?

**BPOV**

Edward se inclinou novamente para me beijar desta vez não foi um beijo suave era um beijo de desejo, larguei o meu "ursinho Edward" ao canto e quando dei por mim estava deitada no sofá com Edward por cima de mim, ele beijava como um deus e ainda usava suas mãos para acariciar minhas pernas, até que ele parou de me beijar e sussurrou delicadamente no meu ouvido.

- Então se consideras sortuda?

- Um pouco…

- Um pouco? – Ele finalmente me olhou seus olhos quase dourados brilhavam de uma forma que me fazia sentir tão amada e segura – isso me ofende dona Anabelle.

- Eu gosto quando dizes isso.

- Digo o quê? – Ele perguntou confuso

- Quando dizes o meu nome e não meu apelido, fica extremamente sexy quando falas.

Oh meu deus eu não acredito que eu acabei de dizer isso… mais quer saber? Eu gostei de saber que ele sabe que eu penso isso.

- Achas que quando eu digo o seu nome fica mais sexy Anabelle?

- Um pouco…

Ele deu um suave sorriso que me fez acariciar levemente seu rosto.

- Tens algum significado o teu nome?

Achei meio estranho a sua pergunta mais decidi responder

- Anabelle foi uma das pessoas que acolheram minha mãe como deve saber desde os 15 anos ela foi para casa de acolhimento porque supostamente havia perdido os pais… mais não quero falar sobre isso… continuando Anabelle era uma senhora que ajudou a minha mãe a entrar na faculdade e tudo mais, mais ela acabou morrendo antes de ver o seu esforço dado frutos, que era o sucesso da minha mãe… então minha mãe decidiu homenageá-la.

- E Claire?

- Saint Claire, meu pai é extremamente religioso… e como eu nasci no dia 11 de Agosto é dia de Saint Claire, segundo a tradição, o seu nome vem de uma inspiração dada à sua religiosa mãe, de que haveria de ter uma filha que iluminaria o mundo. Ela pertencia a uma nobre família e era dotada de grande beleza. Destacou-se desde cedo pela sua caridade e respeito para com os pequenos, tanto que, ao deparar-se com a pobreza evangélica vivida por São Francisco de Assis, foi tomada pela irresistível tendência religiosa de segui-lo.

Edward me observava com toda atenção e depois quando eu terminei de falar ele me deu um leve selinho.

- É uma escolha perfeita, tal como a dona…

Neste momento o meu telemóvel começou a tocar e eu decidi atender, por isso Edward saiu de cima de mim e deu-me um pouco de espaço.

- Estou… claro… me desculpe Samantha estarei lá num segundo… claro que eu consigo chegar em menos de 20 minutos, até parece que não conheces a minha condução… claro, até breve.

Virei-me para Edward que me observava atentamente

- Vais ter de ir?

- Sim… eu tenho uma entrevista com a revista Seventeen.

- Entrevista? – Ele olhou para mim divertido

- Sim, pelo visto passaste mesmo muito tempo fora do país e esqueceste de actualizar… eu já fiz 3 filmes, um deles que era uns dos romances da minha mãe, participei em programas, sempre vou a eventos em Hollywood, participei em alguns clip´s… mais nunca quis seguir nada disso.

- Porque não?

- Porque eu gosto de fazer por diversão. – Peguei minha bolsa e olhei para ele – Quer vim comigo?

- A entrevista?

- Claro, a não ser é claro que tenhas de ficar com a tua família.

- Eu adoraria, se não te atrapalhar claro…

- Não até será divertido, eu tenho de fazer a entrevista e depois sessão de fotos…

**EPOV**

Saímos rapidamente de casa e fomos para o estúdio no carro da Belle, no caminho ela perguntou pela minha família mais eu menti dizendo que tiveram de fazer umas pequenas compras mais na realidade foram caçar e Alice tinha aconselhado a ainda não apresentar Esme, não por medo ou algo assim porque pelo visto Belle encararia isso como um relacionamento serio e eu iria assusta-la por isso eu para eu lhe dar espaço…

Chegamos ao estúdio e fomos directamente ao lugar onde decorreria a entrevista, era quase surreal acreditar que ela se sentia tão a vontade com tudo isso…


	12. A little about me

**Meus amores as fotos que a Belle tirou estão no perfil ok????**

**danda jabur - **Fico feliz que tenhas gostado do cap… eu tb já fiz isso rsrs mas foi escrevendo, tipo estava eu animada escrevendo e de repente desliguei o pc perdi tudo!

**Isa Stream -** Sinto-me lisonjeada! Muitas garotas já fizeram isso com as minhas poesias:P

**Katryna Greenleaf - **Bem eu escrevo tão rápido porque eu já tenho até o cap 21 se não me engano pronto!!! Mas claro vou postando aos pouquinhos aqui…

**sango7higurashi - **Eu não ignorei exactamente isso, tipo há uma doença que as pessoas são muito frias ou então soam muito fazendo pingarem mesmo agua das mãos então Belle pensa que ele tem alguma doença como esta e sobre ele ser controlado eu decidir ignorar porque na minha fic o meu Edward é controlado não há risco contra a Belle… assim posso apimentar as coisas rsrs

**Capitulo 10 - A little about me**

**BPOV**

Quando chegamos ao estúdio estavam todos de um lado para o outro que me fez olhar preocupada para Edward que observava tudo atentamente, coitado além de lidar com a pressão sobre a minha vida e futuramente quando eu lhe apresenta-se aos meus pais… ainda tinha de lidar com o facto de eu ser um pouco famosa… ok não um pouco mais também não sou nenhuma Madonna…

Lhe dei um leve sorriso e segurei delicadamente a sua mão e seguimos até onde estava a Sam que falava com a Julie que era a repórter que me entrevistaria.

- Belle! Até que enfim chegaste.

- Desculpe pela demora.

- Oh sem problema é só 10 minutos tem famosos que demoram duas horas ou mais… - Disse Julie com um sorriso, ela olhou rapidamente para Edward com um sorriso ainda maior, eu sei ele é lindo não? – E quem é seu amigo? Novo namorado?

- Hum… não… apenas um amigo. Espero que não se importe em eu ter trazido ele…

Sinceramente eu não namorava Edward, mais se eu confessasse ninguém me deixaria em paz e no momento eu queria conhece-lo primeiramente…

- Oh claro que não, eu só vou ver se o fotógrafo está pronto para depois da entrevista tirar as fotos.

Julie saiu deixando Sam me olhando com um ar de "esta história de somos só amigos é mais velha que minha avó…" Sam era minha agente… sim agente, ela cuidava da minha vida de famosa desde que eu era pequena assim tinham alguém alem dos meus pais para evitar vários paparazzi atrás de mim e de informações más sobre mim… que por acaso nunca aconteceu.

- Sam este é Edward Cullen… Edward esta é Samantha Adams minha agente…

- Muito prazer em lhe conhecer Edward.

- O prazer é meu. – Ele disse naquela forma tão educada.

- Belle estamos prontas, pode vim se sentar aqui nesta poltrona… seu amigo pode se sentar ao lado, depois mudamos o figurino para um vestido que escolhemos, tiramos as fotos e em menos de uma semana a reportagem e a foto será capa da Seventeen. – Disse Julie super anima, eu já tinha feito reportagem na Seventeen mais de cinco vezes… e tinha sido capa mais de cinco vezes também, claro sem contar com as outras revistas.

Sentei-me na poltrona que ela indicou juntamente com Edward que se sentou numa poltrona que ficava perto da minha.

- Pronta Belle? – Perguntou Sam

- Sim.

- Bem então vamos começar a entrevista. – Disse Julie a olhar para um bloco de notas que tinha ao seu colo – Vamos começar com coisas mais simples, ok? Como é a tua vida com a sua família? O que gostas mais de fazer com eles?

- Minha vida com a minha família é maravilhosa, tenho muitas pessoas a minha volta que eu amo muito… e o que eu gosto mais de fazer com eles… eu não sei são tantas coisas, mais talvez quando está a família toda reunida e ficamos ali a conversar ou a jogar algo é divertido.

- Quais são as suas 3 maiores qualidades?

- Três? Não pode ser mais? – Todos riem – estava brincando bem eu acho que as minha três melhores qualidades são… sempre me orgulhei de ser boa amiga. Meus pais me mostram isso e eles são meus melhores amigos. Foram eles que me ensinaram a ser humilde também. E a terceira é fazer as pessoas rirem.

- Bem já que falas-te as qualidades eu quero saber os teus defeitos, quais são?

Respirei fundo e olhei para Edward que observava tudo atento até que me deu um suave sorriso e voltei a encarar a jornalista.

- Eu tenho um zilhão! Às vezes, eu falo coisas sem pensar. Sou teimosa também, o que pode, ao mesmo tempo, ser incrível e me arrumar problemas.

- Já sofreste por amor?

- Hum… não acho que ainda sou muito nova para andar a sofrer de amor.

Senti logo que havia dito isso uma pontada no coração como se dissesse que eu estava errada… mais eu nunca tinha sofrido por amor, porque este sentimento?

- Já convidas-te algum rapaz para sair?

- Já chamei um garoto para sair. É legal durante um tempo. Na primeira hora, até gosto dos elogios que o rapaz faz, mas depois fico entediada. Não sei ficar quieta, ser boa moça por muito tempo. Eu tenho que ser meio louca!

- Então que dicas tu darias para as garotas que querem conquistar o rapaz que amam?

Olhei rapidamente para Edward que tinha um leve sorriso como me dissesse "estou esperando, o que farias?" voltei a encarar a jornalista e dei um suspiro

- Bem eu vou dar uma dica que uma amiga me deu… confiança é tudo. Se tu gostas do rapaz, tem que ir atrás.

- Mas, uma hora, vais namorar alguém…

- Aí, sim, eu pensarei nisso. Posso até ficar mais boazinha com eles.

Mal ela sabia o que tinha acontecido comigo e Edward no seu quarto…

- Já falaram mentiras sobre você?

- Sim, falaram que eu estava grávida e ia fazer um aborto… foi no ano passado quando eu fui fazer um trabalho sobre aborto e fui a uma clínica de aborto então pensaram que eu ia fazer um aborto… foi uma pequena confusão onde meu pai quase acreditou…

- E isso te incomoda?

- Sim, mas, ao mesmo tempo, penso que, se eu tivesse a mesma imaginação que esses jornalistas, poderia escrever músicas incríveis. Eles inventam cada uma...

- Qual a parte mais difícil da vida sob os holofotes?

- Ter uma câmara em cima de ti o tempo todo é frustrante, porque se você comete erros o mundo inteiro fica sabendo. Não só a sua família e os seus amigos - todo mundo!

- Quais são as dificuldades de viver a sua infância diante das câmaras?

- É difícil, mas sempre penso que ser quem eu sou, a estrela do pop e uma criança é complicado, seja em frente às câmaras ou não. A diferença é que, se você erra, as pessoas irão marcar. Sou muito grata por ter pessoas cuidando de mim, e também por ter outras garotas me usando como referência. Isso me dá um motivo para sempre tomar as decisões certas. Fico feliz em poder guiar outros adolescentes e mostrar para eles que as coisas não são fáceis para mim também, e que estamos juntos nessa etapa de amadurecimento.

- Como descreverias o seu estilo?

- Eu uso muito as roupas da American Apparel, Billabong enfim marcas jovens e descontraídas mais claro quando estou no tapete vermelho a historia é outra.

- Com que comida adoras?

- É doido, mas eu gosto de camarão. Como um prato inteiro. O que mais? Adoro tudo o que é fritura feita em casa. Batata frita… Mando ver!

- Como seria uma noite perfeita?

- A noite perfeita teria compras, comida e a companhia dos meus amigos. Dou um jeito de fazer compras online com minhas amigas se ficarmos em casa.

- Bem obrigada por tudo Belle, agora podes ir trocar de roupa e tiramos as fotos e estás liberada.

Dei um leve sorriso e desapareci pelo camarim afinal quanto mais rápido eu me despachasse mais tempo eu teria com Edward.

- Belle a entrevista foi um sucesso, mais vamos falar a verdade… aquele é o teu namorado, certo? – Disse Sam falando num sussurro

- Não…

- Mais esta acontecendo algo entre os dois?

Eu não queria que ninguém soubesse afinal ia começar o drama da herdeira Booth esta namorando oficialmente e etc e tal… e além disso eu não queria um compromisso.

- Estamos nos conhecendo.

- Hum… vou lhe confessar algo Belle… logo que eu olhei para ele eu senti que ele é a tua alma gémea. Sabes muito bem que eu acredito nisso.

Eu rolei os olhos e dei um sorriso

- Mais eu não.

- Um dia vais mudar de ideia, um dia um rapaz vai arrebatar o seu coração e vais passar a acreditar nisso tudo…

Quem sabe um dia… mais não agora… não tão cedo…

**EPOV**

Era fascinante observar Belle tão a vontade numa entrevista e com as atenções viradas para ela, se fosse Bella, ela era tímida e odiaria isso… mais Belle, tinha um brilho diferente, um brilho que me fazia ficar ainda mais apaixonado.

Agora Belle tinha ido trocar de roupa para tirar as fotos, fiquei sentado a observar tudo até que a avistei com os cabelos soltos e um vestido preto que lhe deixava muito bem, como todas as roupas…

- Belle querida, vamos fazer o seguinte tiramos quatro fotos ok? E uma delas vai para a capa. – Disse o fotografo que me fez ficar mais aliviado, pois ele era gay então não teria pensamentos sexuais sobre a minha Belle… já outros homens que estavam aqui… - liguem a ventoinha por favor e o banquinho… onde está o banquinho!!!! Como a miúda vai se sentar sem banquinho?!

Tive de me segurar para não rir com a crise que o fotografo estava a ter, mais pelo visto foi uma tentativa falhada para Belle que estava abraçada a Sam tentando disfarçar o riso.

- Aqui está o banco. – Disse Julie com um meio sorriso

E as quatros fotos foram tiradas em menos de 1 hora, Belle se sentia tão a vontade, ela ria, dava opiniões… até que o fotógrafo disse que ia por mais um rolo para tirar a ultima foto e Belle fez um sinal para eu ir ter com ela.

- Então divertindo-se? – Ela perguntou com um sorriso – ou lhe apetece nunca mais sair comigo?

- É divertido, e eu nunca me arrependeria de sair contigo.

- És um doce…

- Eu sou um doce? – Lhe disse com um meio sorriso

- Sim… - ela baixou a cabeça um pouco e sussurrou – não ficaste chateado por eu ter dito que eras apenas meu amigo, pois não?

- Não… afinal não temos uma relação seria… e querias segredo, pelo menos por enquanto, e eu respeito isso.

- Pois…

Quando demos por nos só escutamos um flash e viramos rapidamente para a câmara que estava o fotografo com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Sinceramente vocês ficam perfeitos juntos! Adorei a foto! Mais não se preocupes não irá ser publicada… fica como lembrança para vocês… e uma perguntinha.

- Diga. – Disse Belle com uma respiração mais ofegante, com certeza passava pela sua mente em atacar quem acabou com o nosso momento

- Vocês namoram?

- Não, somos apenas amigos. – Eu disse.

- É uma pena, vocês tem uma química fantástica… agora voltando ao assunto, Belle querida só temos mais uma foto e estás liberada.

Sai calmamente de onde estávamos e voltei a me sentar na poltrona para observar a ultima foto… pois éramos apenas amigos coloridos, mais eu mudaria isso.

Belle quando terminou a ultima foto e foi rapidamente trocar de roupa, ela agora vinha com um sorriso descontraído como se dissesse "até que enfim…"

- Vamos? – Ela disse

- Claro.

- Belle, espere um segundo. – Disse Julie, paramos e observamos ela com um pequeno álbum nas mãos – aqui estão as fotos que tiraste hoje e também tem a com o teu amigo, espero que goste… também enviáreis-te por e-mail.

- Obrigado Julie.

- Oh obrigado a nós por teres gasto umas horinhas do teu domingo connosco, bem bom resto de domingo para os dois.

Belle abriu calmamente as fotos e eu pude admirar melhor as fotos estavam incríveis e a minha com Belle estava tão natural e realmente havia uma química… uma química que só a nós pertencia.

**BPOV**

Eu adorava dar entrevistas e tirar fotos, devido a eu estar em contacto com isso desde pequena eu me sentia muito a vontade, mais com Edward aqui me fez sentir mais segura e amada… sim amada.

- Estas perfeitas nas fotos. – Ele disse suavemente.

- Obrigada. – Observei atentamente todas as fotos até que parei na nossa, estava mesmo fantástica – queres ficar com o álbum?

Percebi que Edward me olhou admirado e ao mesmo tempo grato por eu lhe ter oferecido isso.

- Tens a certeza?

- Sim… ela vai me enviar por e-mail, podes ficar com estas.

- Obrigado, irei guardar com carinho.

Lhe dei um sorriso e seguimos rapidamente para o meu carro, eu guiei durante um tempo até que decidi lhe levar para um lugar que eu adorava ir.

- Eu vou te levar para um lugar que eu costumo ir as vezes, pode ser?

- Claro. Onde é?

- Fica um pouco fora da cidade, ainda temos de seguir uma trilha… tipo uns três minutos a pé.

Ele me deu um sorriso que quase me fez desviar os olhares da pista, ele quer nos matar?!

- Parece ser divertido.

- Sim é, eu costumo ir quando eu gosto de pensar ou então… eu não quando me apetece.

Finalmente eu parei o carro e entramos numa pequena trilha andamos um pouco em silêncio até que avistamos o mar e eu sabia que tínhamos chegado ao meu refúgio. Andamos mais um pouco até que nos sentamos numa árvore caída no chão.

- Então o que achas?

- Eu gosto, é pacífico e bonito… como encontraste?

- Eu vinha aqui com um amigo meu quando eu tinha por volta de 12 anos, eu fugia dos meus guardas costas de bicicleta e ficávamos aqui durante horas…

- É um dos que eu conheço?

- Não… ele morreu quando eu tinha 14, foi atacado por abelhas e ele tinha alergia. Desde este dia eu nunca trouxe ninguém até aqui, até hoje…

- Quer dizer que eu sou o primeiro a vim desde que tudo isso aconteceu?

- Sim. – Eu confessei. – Eu achei que encaixarias perfeitamente neste cenário.

- Como assim?

- Eu não sei… isso me fez lembrar algo, é tão pacífico e bonito… e eu achei que gostarias de conhecer.

Ele me olhou de uma forma diferente onde continha… amor?

- Obrigado por me trazeres aqui, prometo-te que não revelo a ninguém o lugar.

- Fico-lhe grata, é muito difícil encontrar um lugar pacífico como este…

Pois este lugar era o único onde eu me refugiava quando eu estava com problemas ou não me apetecia estar com ninguém… e por algum milagre eu decidi partilhar com Edward, oh deus o que diabos se passa comigo?

- Porque precisas de um lugar pacífico como este, se a tua casa é enorme e tem vários cantos no jardim.

- Sim tem, mais ao mesmo tempo tem vários seguranças a me vigiarem a cada passo. Por a casa ser tão grande a segurança é maior. As vezes eu sinto-me que sou 24 horas vigiada e é um bocado frustrante.

Edward acariciou levemente meu rosto me fazendo olhar para ele

- Seu pai queres que estejas segura, é natural nas posições deles…

- Estás certa, e eu não estou a fim de falar dos meus dramas de riquinhas, é um bocado chato.

- Eu gosto. – Ele disse com aquele meio sorriso que me fazia esquecer de respirar, ele se aproximou mais de mim e ficamos poucos centímetros um do outro – mais podemos fazer outra coisa se te interessares.

- Podes me mostrar? – Eu lhe perguntei com um meio sorriso

- Quando quiseres.

Neste momento Edward beijou delicadamente meus lábios e quando dei por mim senti ele me puxando para o seu colo, no nosso beijo eu podia demonstrar tudo o que eu sentia por ele mais que eu ainda não conseguia compreender, nunca em tantos anos de beijos eu me senti tão conectada a alguém… Edward era perfeito, e era meu.

Ficamos algum tempo abraçado e nos beijando, céus eu poderia passar horas nisso e eu nunca me cansaria, mais infelizmente eu tinha de ir para casa meus pais chegariam hoje e iríamos ter um jantar de família, por isso depois eu fui deixar Edward na porta da sua casa.

- Então espero que tenhas se divertido hoje. – Eu disse a me virar para lhe olhar melhor.

- Sempre me divirto contigo. – Disse ele com um meio sorriso

Me inclinei para lhe beijar, oh deus como era intoxicantes os seus beijos.

- Eu tenho de ir.

- Eu sei. – Ele disse num sussurro

- Nos vemos amanhã?

- Não… eu vou passar uns dias fora com a minha família.

Ele ia o quê?! Ok se controla Belle, não namoras com ele, não tens de saber todos os seus passos…

- Hum… espero que se divirtam.

- Eu não queria ir… mais eu tenho mesmo de ir Belle, mais eu lhe ligo todos os dias.

- Promete? – Lhe perguntei olhando nos seus olhos.

- Eu prometo. – Ele acariciou meu rosto e beijou-me novamente fazendo depois ele se inclinar no meu ouvido e sussurrar – não se livras com tanta facilidade de mim.

- Espero bem que não.

Edward saiu do carro e parecia que ele tinha levado uma parte minha com ele, tentei afastar isso da mente e segui rapidamente para casa.

**EPOV**

Entrei em casa com o coração na mão por deixar Belle sozinha uns dias, mais eu tinha de fazer e um dia ela ficaria sabendo o motivo.

- Edward quero ver as fotos! – Disse Alice descendo as escadas rapidamente

- Que fotos? – Perguntou Esme

- Pois que fotos? – Perguntou Emmett parecendo uma criança

- Calma, eu mostro as fotos.

Entreguei o álbum para Alice que começou a saltitar pela casa e se juntaram todos ao seu lado para ver as fotos.

- Ela esta tão linda. – Disse Esme – E esta de vocês os dois está tão perfeita, Edward.

- Então Belle vai ser a capa da Seventeen? – Disse Roselie com um sorriso

- Sim, ela lida com tudo isso numa facilidade tão surpreendente… ela ri com todos e está tão a vontade.

- Ela nasceu para brilhar. – Disse Alice.

- Quem diria que Edward ficaria bem numa foto. – Disse Jasper

- Oh eu vou comprar um porta-retratos e emoldurar esta foto, é perfeita.

- Sim Esme! E vou mandar fazer cópias das fotos de Belle e compramos mais porta-retratos. – Disse Alice animada – eu andei a pesquisar sobre ela e encontrei vários artigos, tem um vídeo que era quando ela tinha 3 anos ela está tão fofa! Eu tenho de vós mostrar.

- Um vídeo? – Eu perguntei confuso

- Oh Edward, Belle nasceu famosa e por isso desde pequena ela apareceu em revistas e programas. Este vídeo ela estava num programa com os pais e puseram um mapa e mesmo ela sem saber falar quando diziam o nome de um pais ela mostrava no mapa! Tão fofa!

Tive de rir com Alice e fomos todos ver o vídeo, realmente Belle estava lindo com seus cabelos meio ondulados e cor de mel.

Depois de termos esperado Carlisle seguimos todos para a floresta para caçarmos mais infelizmente minha mente estava em outro lugar e eu sabia que estes dias seriam infernais.


	13. Crazy Life

**Capitulo 11 – Crazy Life**

**BPOV**

Era um pouco angustiante saber que eu passaria dias sem ver Edward e seus irmãos, mais pelo menos eu teria tempo que sobra para eu poder concentrar nos meus objectivos! Treinar muito no ballet porque no festival a qual eu seria a bailarina protagonista estariam vários professores dos melhores colégios de ballet do mundo como Academia Vaganova, de São Petersburgo, a Royal Ballet School, de Londres, a Escola Nacional de Ballet do Canadá, em Toronto, e a School of American Ballet, em Nova Iorque. Confesso que meu sonho era a de Londres e São Petersburgo, enquanto meus pais queriam que eu entrasse numa mais perto como de Nova Iorque pois assim não estaríamos muito longe… mais enfim o meu sonho era ser uma grande bailarina clássica, sei que amo também tudo envolvente no trabalho do meu pai e quem sabe eu entrasse nele ou na CIA mais por agora meu futuro seria o ballet.

Cheguei a casa e encontrei meus irmãos, Anna e meus pais todos conversando na sala.

- Olá família. – Eu disse a beijar cada um – como estava Nova Iorque?

- Foi fantástico Belle, eu, papá e mamã fomos a todos os museus. – Disse minha irmã com os olhos brilhando de felicidade.

- Que bom.

- E como foi por aqui? – Meu pai perguntou

Bem na sexta eu me agarrei com Edward, no sábado ele passou o dia me agarrando, bebi que até vi fadinhas verdes e hoje ele me agarrou novamente.

- Foi perfeito.

- Que bom, estou ansiosa para ler a tua reportagem na Seventeen.

- Vais amar mãe, as fotos ficaram perfeitas.

- Bem já que a princesa se comportou mereces um presente. – Disse meu pai com um meio sorriso

- Um presente? O que é?!!! - Eu disse aos saltos, eu realmente as vezes parecia uma criança na manha de natal, mais quem não amava ganhar presentes?

- Vá até a outra sala, ele esta lá. – Disse minha mãe

Corri rapidamente até a sala vizinha e encontrei a coisa mais fofa que eu poderia ganhar! Era um rottweiler preto tão pequenino.

- Oh que querido. – Peguei-o e comecei a brincar até que segui para a outra sala com eles nos braços – eu amei o presente.

- Era para eu lhe dar entes de irmos viajar mais me aconselharam só agora, eu sei que dizem que eles são muitos agressivos mais se cuidares bem dele, ele será sempre leal a ti.

- Obrigada pai, obrigada mãe.

- E como vais chamar? – Perguntou meu irmão

- Hum… Leo.

- Leo? Eu gosto. – Disse Anna.

- Eu também. – Disse Lyndsay a se aproximar de mim para brincar com o cão – Leo Brennan Booth, fica bonito.

- Sim fica.

Bem agora eu teria algo para animar a minha vida.

**EPOV**

Eu e minha família passamos a tarde a caçar, infelizmente não poderíamos ir para a ruas estes dias mais nada me impediria de observa Belle a noite, troquei de roupa e corri rapidamente em direcção a sua casa. Como já era hábito eu sabia exactamente a hora que uma camera de segurança viraria e quando os guardas passariam assim eu poderia invadir o quarto de Bella a vontade e eles nunca desconfiariam… mais se fosse um humano, seria descoberto na hora, eu nunca tinha visto tanta segurança até parecia um mini exercito, mais também com um pai directo da FBI e uma mãe mundialmente conhecida todo o cuidado é pouco.

Entrei calmamente no quarto e Belle dormia pacificamente, ela era tão perfeita quando dormia, sua respiração calma e o seu corpo… oh seu corpo, faria qualquer homem cometer um pecado.

Comecei a andar no quarto até que vi algo deitado no canto da cama e era um cão, ele acordou e veio em minha direcção para brincar, provavelmente seus pais teriam lhe dado de presente.

Sentei-me na poltrona e fiquei ali só observando fascinado.

**BPOV**

Eu estava numa sala onde eu nunca tinha estado e ouvi a voz melancólica que sempre me acompanhava

"Eu acho que não", ele disse.

"Porque isso importa para ti?" Eu perguntei irritada. Eu mantive os olhos distantes, observando o professor andando pela sala.

"Essa é uma pergunta muito boa" Ele murmurou, tão baixo que eu imaginei se ele estaria falando consigo mesmo. Porém, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, eu percebi que essa era a única resposta que eu receberia.

Eu suspirei e olhei para o quadro negro carrancuda.

"Eu estou te aborrecendo?" ele me perguntou parecendo divertido

E finalmente eu acordei como sempre, sem nunca ver o rosto desta voz, sem nunca saber porque eu tinha estes sonhos… sem nunca me livrar de uma sensação de vazio quando eu acordava.

No colégio tudo correu perfeitamente, tentei evitar pensar na família Cullen e me concentrei nos meus amigos.

- Então Bella como está indo os ensaios? – Perguntou Will

- Vão bem, esta semana será mais complicada, a professora acha que eu devo treinar mais. Já fiz horários e tudo mais, horários para estudos escolares, horários para treinos, alimentação mais equilibrada.

- Isso quer dizer que esta semana não há festa? – Perguntou Cam incrédula

- Sem festa, tenho de me concentrar no ballet. É meu sonho entrar em uma destas escolas e ser uma das melhores bailarinas do mundo.

- E vais ser Belle, desde pequena arrancas elogios por onde ias, eu nunca vi ninguém dançar tão bem como tu.

- Obrigado Molly, eu espero que eles achem o mesmo.

- Bem já que não há festa esta semana, que tal ao menos uma ida ao cinema? Vai estreiar aquele filme Marley e eu.

- Boa ideia Rob, que tal? Hem Bells? – Disse Andy a olhar para mim com um ar de cão abandonado

- Ok cinema mais nada de bebidas alcoólicas, fui claro? Eu preciso mesmo de estar em 100% esta semana.

- Ok nada de bebida. – Disse Anna com um meio sorriso

Depois do colégio passeio o dia todo nos ensaios, oh deus como isso cansava… finalmente sai do estúdio de ballet e já eram 7 da noite e eu estava morta.

- Belle?

Virei-me para o som e encontrei o Kevin lindo como sempre.

- Kevin! – Lhe abracei – como estás?

- Eu vou bem e tu?

- Cansada. – Lhe dei um leve sorriso

- Treinando muito?

- Nem imaginas o quanto. Então vens para a minha apresentação?

- Eu não perderia por nada, recebi o convite e estarei lá eu prometo.

- Bom.

- Olhe eu estava indo para o café comer algo, queres vim?

Bem eu estava realmente cansada mais seria divertido estar algum tempo com o Kevin.

- Claro porque não. Só tenho de avisar a eles – apontei para dois guardas costas – assim eles ficam do lado de fora.

Kevin deu uma gargalhada que eu adorava, depois de eu avisar aos meus homens de preto seguimos para um café que havia perto do estúdio de ballet, eu pedi uma salada com um ice tea enquanto Kevin pediu apenas uma torta salgada e um coca-cola.

- Então conte-me as novidades.

- hum… eu já lhe havia dito sobre os professores das melhores escolas de ballet, certo? – Ele acenou positivamente – este mês eu irei sair na revista Seventeen.

- Há sério? Fixe B, vou comprar só para ler.

- Ou para gozares com a minha cara.

- Ou isso. – Disse ele com um meio sorriso

- E tu?

- Bem os estudos andam tudo a maravilha… meu pai anda cada vez mais distante mais isso não é novidade.

- Já tentaste falar com ele?

- Belle a única coisa que ele quer falar é de valores da bolsa e sua empresa, fora isso é zero de assunto. Isso me faz lembrar quando eu era expulso dos colégios internos, ele ficava zangado comigo durante uma semana e depois me recompensava com um barco, carro, viagem…

- Sinto muito.

- Tudo bem, eu já me acostumei a este seu jeito "adorável" de ser.

- Ele ficou assim desde que a tua mãe morreu, certo?

- Mais ou menos… minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha 17 anos e meu pai teve a brilhante ideia de me por num terapeuta e só depois de 6 sessões ela chegou a brilhante conclusão de que eu andava triste por causa da morte da minha mãe.

- Eu acho que quem precisava de terapeuta era ela. – Eu disse rindo

- Eu concordo. – Ele riu comigo

Continuamos a falar de assuntos passados e sobre o futuro mais mesmo assim eu tinha a sensação de ser observada, não pelos meus guardas costas e sim por outra pessoa…

**Narrador**

Dois vultos observavam distante a figura importante de Anabelle Booth, a princesinha de Washington como era conhecida, sempre mimada e cheia de atenções mais ela e a peste da sua irmãzinha pagariam caro, e o importante director do FBI aprenderia a não brincar mais com fogo, afinal a sua autoridade ia sair caro… muito caro.

**BPOV**

Os dias foram passando-se rapidamente que dizer rapidamente porque eu estava com mil coisas na cabeça e os treinos de ballet, normalmente o meu horário da semana era de manhã até as 13:30 colégio, das 14:30 as 18:00 treino no estúdio de ballet com minha professora, das 20:00 as 22:00 estudo e das 22:00 que as vezes eu ficava de pé ate umas 3 da manhã treinando no meu estúdio que ficava perto do quarto, as vezes eu só ia dormi porque meus pais iam até o estúdio e me mandavam para cama, eu realmente estava numa semana de loucos e a minha paixão pela dança estava a me deixar um pouco doente só que claro eu não contaria aos meus pais ou eles me poriam na cama e acabariam não permitindo de eu poder participar no evento e isso nunca poderia acontecer.

Finalmente tinha chegado sexta e eu e meus amigos fomos todos ao cinema, inclusive Kevin, John, Scott e Aaron. Quando chegamos ao balcão quem foi comprar os bilhetes foi Will.

- Quer uma entrada? – Perguntou a funcionária

- Não, é que eu vi essa fila imensa e queria saber onde ia chegar.

Eu e meus amigos começamos a rir, Will era o mais calado mais quando lhe faziam perguntas estúpidas.

- Will! – Disse Anna lançando um olhar mortal – queremos entradas para o filme Marley e eu, por favor.

- Claro.

Entramos e fomos ver o filme, que era realmente fantástico e claro rimos muito e choramos, mais que não chorava com um filme daquele era sensacional! Saímos e fomos para um restaurante de adolescente para conversarmos um pouco.

- O filme foi fantástico. – Disse Molly

- Sim eu concordo, até me deu vontade de ter um Marley da vida. – Disse Cam com um sorriso

- Se queres eu lhe posso dar. – Disse Rob passando o braço pelo pescoço de Cam e lhe dando um beijo na bochecha e instantaneamente isso me fez lembrar de Edward, eu sentia falta dele… eu tinha meus amigos, mais ele conseguia-me fazer sentir coisas que eu não sabia ainda explicar.

- Bella tens notícias dos Cullen? – Perguntou Andy que me apanhou desprevenida

Eu encolhi os ombros e senti os olhares de Kevin, John, Scott e Aaron para mim pois eu estava no meio deles.

- Bem… - eu comecei devagar tentando escolher a palavra certa – eu tenho falado com Alice… - mentira eu andava era falando com Edward todas as noites no telemóvel mais claro nunca iria confessar – e eles voltam em breve.

- Hum… e vais convida-los para o teu recital?

Oh meu deus! Eu tinha-me esquecido completamente de enviar os convites para eles, mais também quando eu tinha feito a lista era muito antes de conhece-los por isso eu teria de acrescenta-los, e eu trataria isso logo amanhã.

- Eu vou enviar amanhã.

- Os Cullen são simpáticos. – Disse Will

- Eu conheci apenas o ruivo… como ele se chama? – Perguntou Scott a olhar para mim

- Edward…

- Como o conheceste? – Perguntou Parker confuso me lançando um olhar

Eu lancei um olhar para Scott, se ele atrevesse a contar o que fizemos na festa dele eu juro que eu acabaria com ele. Scott deu um pequeno sorriso percebendo meu olhar.

- Bem, foi quando estávamos andando pela cidade… Bella cumprimentou-o e nos apresentou, certo rapazes.

- Certo. – Confirmaram John e Aaron com um meio sorriso.

- Ok eu sei que estão mentir, mais tudo bem… contando que não façam nada ilegal.

- Nos nunca fazemos nada ilegal Parker, mais que pensamento poluído. – Disse John

Ficamos mais um tempo ali conversando até que eu decidi ir para casa e o resto iam para a discoteca, cheguei em casa e fui directamente treinar enquanto eu treinava alguns passos meu telemóvel tocou e eu já sabia que era.

- Sim.

_- Olá linda_.

- Hey…

_- Como estas?_

- Eu vou bem e tu? – Sentei-me ao pé do piano e fiquei apreciando aquela voz que conseguia fazer meu corpo se arrepiar toda.

_- Também… estou lhe ligando para dizer que voltamos amanhã._

- Serio? – Disse com um grande sorriso

_- Sim, a serio olhe que tal nos encontrarmos amanhã? Naquela praia que me levas-te podemos matar a saudade._

- Claro, estarei lá.

_- Bem eu tenho de ir, boa noite minha linda._

- Boa noite Edward…

Desliguei o telefone de decidir dormir um pouco eu bem precisava, olhei para o relógio e já eram 1 da manhã, eu amava mesmo a dança porque estar em plena sexta em casa… era um milagre!

Fui dormir e novamente ouvi aquela canção de ninar eu amava ela, ela era minha eu sentia e eu sabia…

**[n/a eu estou utlizando as cenas do livro mais as vezes eu posso mudar uma forma ou outra como por exemplo a Belle n "ve" o rosto do ed]**

_"É o crepúsculo", ele murmurou, olhando para o horizonte obscurecido pelas nuvens. Sua voz estava pensativa, como se sua mente estivesse em um lugar distante. Eu olhei pra ele mais não consegui ver o seu rosto_

_"É a hora mais segura do dia pra nós", ele disse, respondendo uma pergunta que eu não fiz, mas que estava nos meus olhos. "A hora mais fácil. Mas, também mais difícil, de certa forma...o fim de outro dia, o retorno da noite. A escuridão é tão imprevisível, você não acha?", ele perguntou, sorrindo tristemente._

_"Eu gosto da noite. Sem a escuridão não poderiamos ver as estrelas.", eu fiz uma careta. "Não que elas apareçam muito por aqui"._

Neste momento eu fui levada para outro lugar do meu sonho com o mesmo "personagem"

_"Nós vamos fazer uma caminhada?", graças á Deus que eu estava usando ténis._

_"Isso é um problema?", parecia que ele esperava que fosse._

_"Não", eu tentei fazer a mentira soar confiante. Mas se ele pensava que minha caminhonete era lenta..._

_"Não se preocupe. São só uns cinco quilómetros, e nós não estamos com pressa"._

_Cinco quilómetros. Eu não respondi para que ele não ouvisse o pânico na minha voz._

_Cinco quilómetros de raízes traiçoeiras e pedras soltas, tentando torcer meu tornozelo ou me incapacitar de alguma forma. Isso ia ser humilhante._

_Nós dirigimos em silêncio enquanto eu contemplava o horror que se aproximava._

_"O que você está pensando?", ele perguntou impacientemente depois de alguns minutos._

_Eu menti de novo. "Só imaginando para onde estamos indo"._

_"É um lugar para onde eu gosto de ir quando o clima está bom". Nós dois olhamos para as nuvens que estavam afinando depois que ele falou._

_"Eu não te assusto?", ele perguntou de brincadeira, mas eu ouvia a curiosidade por trás da sua voz suave._

_"Não mais que o normal"._

_Seu sorriso cresceu; seus dentes brilharam ao sol._

_Eu cheguei mais perto, abrindo minha mão para tocar os contornos do seu braço com as pontas dos meus dedos. Eu ví que meus dedos tremeram, e eu sabia que ele não deixaria de notar._

_"Você se incomoda?", eu perguntei já que ele havia fechado os olhos de novo._

_"Não", ele disse sem abrir os olhos. "Você não pode imaginar o que isso me faz sentir", ele suspirou._

Acordei com o despertador tocando aos berros, e minha cabeça latejando mais porque eu nunca conseguia ver o rosto do meu desconhecido… e porque sempre ele… porque sempre o mesmo lugar… porque a voz dele me era tão familiar? Era tantas perguntas e nenhuma resposta.


	14. I miss you

**Mariani - **Fico feliz que estejas gostando da fic! Ainda terá muitas aventuras, romance, drama e comedia pela frente…

**danda jabur - **Vou confessar danda eu AMO os teus comentários! Há sério é bem detalhado:P

Pois Belle tem muito o que pensar… mas eu ainda não decidir o futuro da fic… só tenho uma certeza! A Lyn vai virar vampira! (mais a frente compreenderam o motivo) e também a Belle tem um poder além de bloquear os seus pensamentos…

**Katryna Greenleaf -** Bem ontem eu conclui o capitulo 23 onde Belle descobre sobre o seu passado… muito coisa acontece daqui para lá… o Jacob aparece, tem a 1 vez dos dois, brigas, comedias… enfim muitas coisas…

E a Alice vai ver sim mais vai ter algumas barreiras que impediram Ed de salvar logo Belle…

**Capitulo 12 – I miss you**

**EPOV**

Eu estava ansioso para rever Belle novamente, ou melhor eu sempre a ia visitar a noite, mais isso não contava exactamente pois ela estava dormindo e eu não poderia ouvir o seu lindo sorriso e observar seus magníficos olhos cor de chocolate.

Sentei-me na rocha e fiquei ali a observar o mar, até que senti o seu cheiro, era realmente intoxicante… fiquei ali a observar esperando ela se aproximar de mim até que senti aquelas mãos quentes e delicadas nos meus olhos.

- Adivinha quem é? – Ela disse rindo

- Hilary. – Eu disse lhe provocando – não, Elizabeth… não talvez… Julie…

- Uau, tens tantas garotas assim?

Lhe puxei pelo braço e lhe beijei, oh deus como eu sentia falta daqueles lábios macios. Enquanto lhe beijava eu acariciava delicadamente o seu rosto e ela passava a mão pelo meu cabelo e eu nos dois gemíamos entre os beijos, eu realmente tinha de me controlar ou então eu jogaria ela aqui na areia e faria ela minha…

Terminei de beija-la pois consegui perceber que estávamos a muito tempo nos beijando e ela acabaria ficando sem ar.

- Eu só tenho olhos para uma garota. – eu lhe disse sussurrando no ouvido que logo em seguida pude sentir seu coração a mil, então ela se sentia assim comigo? Era bom saber.

- Quem é?

- É uma garota, que é considerada a mais linda da cidade… tem cabelos castanhos e os olhos cor de chocolate que me faz ficar enfeitiçado.

Ela deu um meio sorriso

- Eu te enfeitiço?

- Não imaginas o quanto. – Lhe dei uma leve mordida no pescoço fazendo ela gemer e lhe disse – e eu te deslumbro?

- A toda hora.

Finalmente olhei para ela e lhe acaricie o seu rosto

- É bom saber.

Lhe beijei novamente mais desta vez foi mais doce, não que os nossos beijos não fossem doces, mais o primeiro de hoje foi um de desejo, de paixão…

- Senti sua falta. – Belle confessou, eu pude notar em seus olhos que foi difícil para ela declarar aquilo afinal ela era Anabelle Booth e odiava compromissos e pelo visto eu estava começando a mudar a sua forma de pensar.

- Belle, eu tenho de lhe fazer uma pergunta…

- Diga. – Ela me olhou curiosamente

- Queres namorar comigo? Oficialmente? Eu sei que estamos juntos a pouco tempo… mais eu sinto que deveríamos dar este passo… claro se quiseres.

Belle me olhou atentamente como se estivesse ponderando, eu sabia que ela odiava compromisso mais eu não poderia continuar nesta corda bamba com ela, eu tinha de dar um rumo.

- Eu preciso de pensar. – Ela disse evitando me olhar – hoje vai ter uma espécie de reunião familiar na minha casa, tu sabes… vão uns amigos meus e seus pais… porque não aparece por lá com seus pais e seus irmãos e eu lhe dou a resposta.

Disse ela finalmente olhando para mim e me dando um pequeno sorriso.

- Claro… desculpe se é muito cedo…

- Não é cedo Edward, é só que… bem eu realmente nunca tive um relacionamento serio… eu gosto de ti Edward, é só…

- Um grande passo. – Eu completei por ela.

- Sim, um grande passo. – Ela sussurrou ao brincar com a minha mão.

**BPOV**

Edward tinha acabado de me pedir em namoro, uau isso era uau, mais ao mesmo tempo era algo sério e eu odiava compromissos, bem normalmente eram os rapazes que odiavam compromissos, meu irmão dizia que eu fazia bem em odiar compromissos enquanto a Anna o repreendia por isso, porque na realidade Parker fugia de compromissos como o diabo foge da cruz mais desde que conheceu Anna ela conseguiu mudar as suas "opiniões".

Será que Edward seria capaz de mudar as minhas? Bem de algo eu tinha certeza, eu nunca senti o que eu sinto pelo Edward com outro rapaz… e quando ele me beija… oh quando ele me beija parece que eu alcancei o paraíso. Será que eu estava apaixonada? Não! Não é possível, Anabelle Booth não se apaixona… ou será que sim?

Olhei nos olhos de Edward, ele me olhava de uma forma tão comovente e carinhosa que me fazia sentir segura, protegida e… amada?!

- O que estas pensando? – Ele perguntou a brincar com as mechas do meu cabelo

- Na minha família… - Eu menti.

- Acha que eles ficaram incomodados se aceitares o meu pedido? – Ele perguntou cautelosamente

- Não, claro que não. – Eu disse a acariciar o seu rosto – mais bem… eu sou a filha mais velha do meu pai e eu tenho um irmão mais velho, por isso eu não vou lhe mentir, eles vão ficar mesmo em cima de ti…

- Compreendo…

Eu não queria intimida-lo, juro que não queria! Mais se eu aceitasse o pedido de namoro de Edward, ele teria de estar preparado para lidar com a família Booth e os curiosos de plantão que tinha no colégio e pela cidade… eu encostei minha cabeça no seu ombro e fiquei e cheirar o seu pescoço enquanto ele beijava o meu pescoço, o que eu sentia por Edward? Porque EU era que me sentia enfeitiçada por ele? E porque eu sentia uma ligação tão diferente por ele e sua família? Era tantas perguntas e nenhuma resposta…

Ficamos mais algum tempo ali abraçados e conversando parvoíces até que eu tinha de ir, pois eu ainda tinha coisas a tratar antes da "festa" e eu fiquei feliz por saber que os Cullens iriam poder conhecer a minha família e se juntar ao círculo social "importante" como era considerado a meu círculo.

- Bem então até mais tarde. – Disse ele com as mãos na minha cintura, eu estava encostada no carro enquanto Edward estava a minha frente.

- Sim até mais tarde, a tua mãe também vai vim? – Lhe perguntei curiosa, afinal ela era a única que eu não conhecia.

Ele deu um meio sorriso

- Ela não perderia por nada.

- Óptimo, será divertido conhece-la… eu acho…

- Não se preocupes, ela é uma pessoa fixe, vais gostar dela.

Lhe dei um sorriso

- Tenho certeza que sim. Eu acho que eu estou esquecendo algo…

Edward se inclinou em minha direcção e me beijou, não foi um beijo muito demorado foi apenas um beijo de despedida.

- Talvez isso? – Ele disse no meu ouvido.

- Não, algo mais importante.

Ele me encarou fingindo estar ofendido

- Mais do que isso? Bem eu realmente não sei o que pode ser mais importante do que um beijo meu.

- Convencido. – Eu lhe disse a apertar delicadamente o seu nariz fazendo ele rir – não era isso… - tirei um convite da minha bolsa e lhe entreguei. – é o convite, eu danço ballet… e eu vou apresentar uma peça de ballet, então eu queria que tu e a tua família fossem… não será tão aborrecida, quer dizer pode ser um pouco porque vai estar alguns dos responsáveis das melhores escolas de ballet do mundo e então temos de fazer algo perfeito.

- Eu vou adorar, e iremos também… tenho certeza que Esme vai amar, ela adora ballet.

- Bem espero que sim. – Lhe dei um selinho – bem agora tenho mesmo de ir ou meus irmãos me matam pelo atraso.

Edward deu um leve sorriso e entrou no seu volvo enquanto eu no meu Ferrari 599, guiei rapidamente pelas ruas movimentadas de Washington, eu realmente precisava falar urgentemente com as minhas amigas… pelo visto eu Anabelle Booth precisava de conselhos.

**EPOV**

Cheguei em casa e já encontrei todos na sala… pois Alice.

- Edward! Hoje vai ser perfeito! – Ela disse com um grande sorriso

- Então Belle recusou? – Disse Jasper

- Alice!

- Ai Edward, o que querias que eu fizesse… eu tive de contar o que eu via.

- E o que vês agora? – Perguntou Esme

Eu andei a vasculhar os pensamentos de Alice mais ela realmente nada via…

- Nada, Belle ainda não tomou uma decisão… sinceramente os futuros delas são sempre difíceis de se ver ela muda a toda a hora. Mais não se preocupes Edward, ela te ama.

- Achas? As vezes eu penso que ela não gosta tanto como eu gosto dela… - Eu disse ao me sentar.

- Não digas estupidez Edward, Belle te ama… apenas é complicado para ela uma menina de 16 anos encarar tudo isso, não estas num mundo em que Bella vivia a 50 anos atrás…

- Roselie esta certa, Edward apenas de tempo ao tempo. – Disse Esme calmamente

Pois eu tinha de dar tempo ao tempo… mais e se ela me rejeita-se e se quando eu lhe contasse que eu era vampiro ela não quisesse mais ficar comigo? Oh céus, eu realmente estava ficando louco com os pensamentos.


	15. You And Me

**Capitulo 13 - You And Me**

**BPOV**

Logo quando eu tinha ligado para Cam ela ligou rapidamente para Molly e Anna e por isso quando eu cheguei fui directamente para o quarto onde elas estavam.

- Então precisas de que tipo de conselhos. – Perguntou Molly a se sentar melhor na cama.

- Antes que digas algo… eu tenho de confessar que andas super estranha. – Disse Cam a brincar com Leo.

- E eu concordo com a Cam, o que se passa Belle? – Perguntou Anna a se sentar ao meu lado.

Respirei fundo e olhei para as três, tínhamos sido amigas desde que eu me conhecia por gente por isso eu sabia que eu poderia confiar nela.

- Eu e Edward… estamos tendo algo…

- Há sério?! – Disse Cam quase aos berros assustando Leo e pulou na cama – quer dizer… há serio?!

- Sim a serio. – Eu disse com um meio sorriso

- Mais Belle… isso não é apenas um passatempo pois não? Quer dizer tu não gostas de compromisso… não querer ofender. – Disse Anna me olhando cautelosamente

- Não ofende Anna, sim eu odeio compromisso e por isso mesmo que eu preciso de conselhos… bem desde a sexta em que fomos para o Papa Loco ficamos cada dia mais íntimos…

- E tu não nos contaste! Anabelle Booth pensava que confiava em nós. – Disse Molly me olhando severamente

- E eu confio. – Eu disse ao me levantar da cama – só que… eu não sei… eu precisava de ter este segredo, por favor não fiquem com raiva de mim.

- Não estamos Belle, apenas é um pouco confuso e interessante tudo o que esta acontecendo… mais eu ainda não compreendi onde queres chegar. – Disse Cam

- Bem… hoje Edward me pediu em namoro.

- E o que respondeste? – Perguntou Anna curiosa

- Eu disse que eu ia pensar. E por isso eu preciso dos vossos conselhos… como… - respirei fundo e olhei para elas – como vocês sabiam que estavam apaixonadas?

- OMFG me belisquem eu ouvi bem?! Anabelle Claire Brennan Booth está nos perguntando como ficamos apaixonadas?! Bem este rapaz esta mesmo mudando a tua cabecinha. – Disse Molly com um sorriso.

- Sim, está. – Voltei-me a sentar na frente delas – então como sabemos que estamos apaixonadas?

As três trocaram olhares e finalmente olharam para mim.

- Bem Belle é simples… Tu sabes que está apaixonada quando o beijo não importa tanto quanto o abraço. Quando simplesmente ele te abraça e o mundo todo em volta pára e tu simplesmente fecha os olhos e parece que vocês dois sumiram e nem se dá conta que continuavam parados no mesmo lugar. – Disse Anna com um sorriso enorme, definitivamente andava a pensar no meu irmão.

- Tu sabes que está apaixonada quando aquela música romântica que tu sempre escutaste faz mais sentido agora do que antes e tu simplesmente a coloca no volume mais alto e fecha os olhos e faz um clip na sua cabeça com cenas de vocês dois juntos. – Disse Molly

- Tu sabes quando está apaixonada quando tu caminhas de mãos dadas com ele e se te perguntarem o que viste enquanto estava andando, tu simplesmente não sabes e nem te interessa um pouco saber. – Disse Cam acariciando meus fios de cabelo pelo ombro - Tu sabes quando está apaixonada quando está com ele e mesmo assim ainda pensa nele de todas as formas que tu possas pensar.

Olhei atentamente para elas… tudo o que elas diziam fazia sentindo… muito sentido.

- Belle, por acaso sentes isso?

- Sim Molly, eu sinto.

- Então bem-vindo ao mundo dos apaixonados Belle.

Me deitei na cama com minha cabeça no colo da Anna quanto Cam e Molly ficavam ao meu lado.

- O que eu faço?

- O óbvio, aceita o pedido de namoro.

- Mais eu não sou boa em compromissos, eu vou acabar por magoa-lo.

- Belle não sejas parva, claro que não vais magoa-lo e o amor se baseia nisso Belle…

Olhei para Cam incrédula

- Em magoar?!

- Não sua parva. – Disse Molly rindo – em auto-descoberta, em confiança…

- Mais antes disso tens de saber coisas importantes sobre relacionamento… Belle tens de deixar de pensar só em ti, o relacionamento é algo a dois.

- E eu não sei lidar com algo a dois? – Olhei incrédula para Anna

- Belle eu te adoro, a serio que sim, és minha amiga e minha cunhadinha… mais tu estas acostumada a ter tudo o que queres… e eu aprendi na pior forma que não podemos ter tudo que queremos num relacionamento… por exemplo prove seu amor de maneiras diferentes. Não precisa dizer "eu amo-te" todas as vezes. Que tal deixar de lado aquele super hiper mega desfile que tu querias ver na TV, só para passar o dia inteirinho ao lado dele?

- Deixar de ver um desfile?!

- Pois Belle, estas coisinhas que tu adoras as vezes tens de deixar de lado… mais tu nem se das contas que fazes isso. Saiba a hora certa de criticar as coisas dele. Nem pense, nem que dê uma coceira imensa na língua, em criticá-lo na frente de alguns amigos. – Disse Cam me alertando

- Tenha equilíbrio. Em alguns momentos, fique com cara de boba mesmo, sem vergonha, achando tudo o que ele fala lindo. Mas, às vezes, seja bem racional e veja se não está sendo parva. – Disse Molly

- De vez em quando, negue alguns beijinhos e carinhos. Isso dá uma "supervalorizada" e deixa um gostinho de quero mais. – Disse Anna com um sorriso

- Quando ele fizer uma estupidez que dá para deixar passar, por que brigar? Diga "tudo bem, esqueça". Mas esqueça mesmo. – Disse Cam

- Tenha uma colecção de CDs com músicas românticas para ouvir no carro ou naquele dia que seus pais forem viajar. Deixe a luz bem fraquinha e aproveite o momento.

Olhei incrédula para Molly que tinha acabado de dizer isso e depois para Cam e Anna, ok eu era especialista em um bocado de coisas mais estas dicas eram fenomenais!

- Então ficaste assustada?

- Não Anna, isso me fez tomar uma decisão.

- Qual? – Perguntou Cam curiosa

- Eu irei dizer sim, a parti de hoje Edward Cullen será meu oficialmente. – Eu disse com um grande sorriso

- Oh a nossa Belle esta a crescer, finalmente ela terá um relacionamento serio… o teu irmão vai lhe matar, mais não se preocupes eu o acalmo.

Eu bem sabia que Anna iria acalma-lo afinal essa era a especialidade dela quando ele ficava com raiva de mim por causa de algo bobo, tipo quando eu deixava ele sozinho em um lugar e chegava atrasada… quando eu pegava o carro dele sem autorização… quando eu… enfim fazia milhares de coisas.

_**Algum tempo depois**_

**EPOV**

Chegamos a casa de Belle e já tinha alguns carros estacionados a frente, paramos ali eu e meus irmãos viemos no meu carro enquanto Carlisle e Esme vieram no carro dele. Quando paramos eu avistei Belle da sua varanda que olhou para mim e deu um sorriso e ainda consegui captar os pensamentos de algumas das tuas amigas.

_- Hum, desejo sorte a Edward, mudar Belle vai ser um trabalho e tanto._ – Pensou Molly

_- Espero que ele o faça feliz, se ele o magoar… oh ele estará ferrado. _– Pensou Anna

_- Belle e Edward ficam fofos juntos, espero que Belle diga sim._ – Pensou Camille

Fomos rapidamente em direcção da porta e quem abriu foi Lyndsay a irmã de Belle, ela olhava atentamente para todos nós, até que parou em mim e finalmente riu.

_- Então este é o tal Cullen que minha irmã anda as escondidas? – _Pensou Lyn – _Ela pensa que eu nunca sei de nada, engano dela… mais ele é bonitinho… só quero ver quando o papá descobrir… ou Parker… vai ser uma cena e tanto._

- Olá eu sou Lyndsay Booth, mais pode me chamar de Lyn… olá Alice e Roselie.

- Olá Lyn. – Disse Alice

Neste momento os pais de Belle vieram até a porta.

- Olá sejam bem-vindos, eu sou Seeley Booth, mais pode me chamar de Booth e esta é minha esposa Temperance Booth.

- Olá prazer em vos conhecer. – Disse Temperance. – Entrem.

Entramos cautelosamente, e de repente eu vi Belle e suas amigas descendo rapidamente das escadas.

- Belle, olha só quem estar aqui. – Disse Lyn com um meio sorriso

- Cala-te miúda. – Disse Belle lhe lançando um olhar que realmente foi de matar.

- Bem… isso é um pouco constrangedor. – Disse Molly quebrando o silêncio.

- Edward, já conheces os meus pais?

- Sim… e a propósito estes são os meus pais Carlisle e Esme.

- Oh foste tu que trataste de Belle, quando ela teve aquele acidente? – Perguntou Temperance

- Sim fui eu Srª. Booth.

- Oh pode me chamar Temperance, mais vamos para a sala estão todo lá.

Seguimos para a sala e os pensamentos dos pais de Belle me faziam ficar atentos.

_- Porque eu sinto que este tal de Edward está de olho na minha menina? _– Pensou Booth

_- Belle anda muito calma estes dias… será que Edward tem algo haver? Bem que Lyn já percebeu que há algo entre eles… será? Se houver Booth não vai gostar nada de saber disso._

Bem realmente eu estava ferrado, os pais de Belle principalmente o pai era muito protector… como eu poderia ganhar a confiança?

_- Não se preocupes Edward, apesar das preocupações dos pais dele se Belle quiser ficar contigo eles aceitaram… eles fazem tudo que ela quer… vais ver daqui a pouco._ – Disse Alice com um meio sorriso

- Que tal os restantes vim connosco, os jovens estão todos ao pé da casa da árvore é mais divertido. – Disse Belle

- E nos não somos jovens? – Disse Booth fingido ofendido.

- Papá nos te amamos, mais agora que somos os jovens. – Disse Lyn com um sorriso travesso no rosto

Seguimos rapidamente pelo jardim até que chegamos ao pé da casa da árvore onde estava Parker, Andy, Will e Rob conversando, sentados numa grande mesa.

- Hey os Cullen vieram! Sejam bem-vindos. – Disse Parker

- Obrigado… vocês tem uma grande casa. – Elogiou Emmett

- Ainda não viram nada, temos um ringue de patinagem, um espaço para cavalos, para pequenas corridas… aqui é um verdadeiro parque de diversões. – Disse Lyn ao se sentar no colo de Parker.

Sentamos todos e eu pude notar o ar de companheirismo e de confiança entre todos, e isso me fazia perguntar se Belle um dia iria aceitar deixar tudo isso para trás para ficar comigo.

**BPOV**

Era quase surreal que os Cullen tivessem aceitado o meu convite e agora eu estava entre um belo de um dilema, aceitar namorar Edward Cullen e passar a ser comprometida…ou dizer não e sentir um grande vazio na minha vida.

Respirei fundo e olhei para Will que estava ao meu lado, ele era como eu, sem compromissos e bem todos nos éramos amigos aqui desde pequenos por isso não tínhamos tantos segredos.

- Então onde esta a garota de Princeto? Me surpreende tê-la deixado ir. – Eu disse sarcasticamente, afinal agora Will estava com uma miúda mais velha que era realmente patético

- Estuda em Georgetown, e não perco algo que não se fica de olho. – Ele disse rolando os olhos.

Eu ri um bocado

- Não sei onde esteve, mais o teu brinquedinho estuda em Princeto. Conversamos um outro dia, quando estavas a olhar carros com Parker.

- Entendes-te errado, Belle. Ela está sempre falando da divisão da equipa e do clube de comida. É Georgetown sem dúvida.

- Ok agora vamos nos concentrar em mais uma das milhares dos debates entre Belle e Will, man vocês até parecem namorados. – Disse Rob rindo.

- Cala-te Rob – eu virei para Will – Sei que disse Princeton.

- Georgetown.

- Princeton.

- Georgetown!

Sai rapidamente e Camille segui-me para ver o que eu ia aprontar, lhe dei um leve sorriso e peguei meu telemóvel e decidi ligar para Kevin que estava presente na hora.

- Kevin, sou eu. Se lembra quando estávamos com a… eu esqueci o nome, a nova Barbie do Will. – Eu disse tentando controlar o riso e evitando os olhares de Cam para mim – qual faculdade a garota frequenta? Isso não foi o que ele disse. Faça algumas pesquisas. Estou com vontade de estar certa.

- És louca Belle.

- Eu tenho razão e vou provar.

Voltamos rapidamente para os nossos lugares e o resto da tarde ficamos jogando entre famílias, jogamos cartas, hóquei, futebol, dançamos… foi realmente divertido. Já estava de noite e eu sabia o que iria acontecer em breve por isso procurei os olhares de Edward e comecei a andar por uma parte mais isolada do jardim fazendo ele me seguir, andei um pouco até que chegamos a um pequeno lago que ficava distante de casa e onde tinha umas cadeiras, aqui era perfeito para o que ia acontecer.

- Estas gostando? – Eu perguntei quando o senti atrás de mim

- De quê? – Ele perguntou ao ficar ao meu lado.

- Do convívio com todos, parece que meus pais e os teus pais se deram bem… isso é bom.

- Sim esta tudo óptimo, obrigado por nos convidares.

Lhe dei um sorriso

- Sem problema. – Olhei para o céu onde estava uma belíssima aurora boreal - Está mais brilhante do que estava uma hora atrás.

- É como ter magia, ciência e contos de fadas todos juntos.

- Na verdade, são íons correndo pelo campo magnético da Terra… e que então colidem com moléculas de ar.

- Uma explicação bem científica. – Disse ele rindo.

- Não achas estranho a aurora boreal esteja acontecendo uma noite antes do alinhamento dos planetas? E do Festival Wiccano de Luzes? Amanhã é um sabá, é uma época de renovação e crescimento.

Edward me olhou curiosamente

- Como sabes disso? Quer dizer vens com uma resposta bem científica e depois falas em sabá… acreditas nisso?

- Eu não sei, eu gosto destes temas… Festivais Wiccano, reencarnação… vampiros. - Neste momento eu senti que Edward ficou um pouco rígido e eu olhei para ele – eu sei é um monte de estupidez.

- Não, não é…

- Eu não conto a muitas pessoas porque se o padre de onde eu frequento a igreja sabe disso é capaz de me por parar rezar um terço mais de mil vezes, afinal tudo é pecado. – Eu disse com tom de gozo.

- Deves ser muito religiosa, não?

- É confuso, meu pai é super religioso… já minha mãe não acredita em nada disso, então eu e meus irmãos somos uma mistura, algumas coisas acreditamos e outra nem por isso.

Edward se aproximou de mim, acariciou suavemente meu rosto e me beijou e com este beijo ficou selado a minha decisão final.

- Esta tudo perfeito, até parece uma cena de filme. – Ele disse brincando com os fios do meu cabelo. – Mais tu ainda tens de me dar a resposta.

Respirei fundo, olhei rapidamente para a aurora boreal e depois para Edward.

- Eu aceito.

Ele abriu um grande e me beijou mais desta vez foi um beijo urgente cheio de paixão, ele passou as mãos pela minha cintura enquanto eu acariciava os seus cabelos rebeldes que eu tanto amava… sim que eu tanto amava.

- Eu tenho algo para ti. – Disse ele ao tirar uma caixinha do seu casaco – espero que gostes.

Dito isso Edward abriu a caixinha onde continha um belíssimo anel, que definitivamente era uma jóia, porque eu cresci a volta disso e sabia distinguir um diamante de um brilhante… **(n/a: o anel está no perfil ok?)**

- Edward… é lindo.

- É um anel Claddagh. As mãos representam amizade, a coroa representa lealdade... e o coração... Bem, tu sabes... Use-o com o coração apontando para ti. Significa que pertence a alguém.

Eu dei um sorriso e deixei Edward por o anel em mim meu coração estava a mil, parecia que finalmente eu tinha entregado o meu coração a alguém.

- Eu também tenho um. – Disse ele a mostrar um só de prata – Agora estaremos conectados.

Lhe puxei pelo casaco e lhe beijei.

- Danças comigo? – Eu lhe perguntei

- Mais não temos som.

- Claro que temos. – Tirei meu ipod do bolso juntamente com as colunas e liguei.

- Esta será a nossa primeira dança como namorados. **(n/a: a musica se chama You and me de Lifehouse eu acho que combina perfeitamente com este momento! Ponham a música alta!)**

**What day is it and in what month**

Que dia é hoje e de que mês?

**This clock never seemed so alive**

O relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo

**I can't keep up**

Eu não posso prosseguir

**And I can't back down**

E eu não posso desistir

**I've been losing so much time**

Tenho perdido tempo demais

- Namorados. – Eu disse rindo

- O que foi?

- Bem é que eu que pensava que nunca ia me envolver tão facilmente com alguém… eu não acreditava em amor…

- E eu mudei as tuas opiniões. – Disse Edward com um sorriso.

- Talvez…

- Talvez? – Ele disse fingindo estar ofendido

- Ok muito… mais confesso que ainda não sei como ser uma namorada ideal, passei muito tempo querendo aproveitar a vida…

Edward me beijou e olhou-me nos olhos

- Não te preocupes, aprenderemos com os nossos erros.

**Cause it's you and me and all of the people**

Porque é você e eu e todas as pessoas

**With nothing to do**

Com nada para fazer

**Nothing to lose**

Nada para perder

**And it's you and me and all of the people**

E é você e eu e todas as pessoas

**And I don't know why**

E eu não sei por quê

**I can't keep my eyes off of you**

Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você

- Tu fazes-me feliz Edward… eu não te quero magoar… e não quero sair magoada.

- Não vais eu prometo-te Belle, se depender de mim só vais ter felicidade.

Eu acho que eu finalmente estava compreendendo a definição sobre o amor… É um misto de tudo e de nada, é uma dor que te sara. É como definir um sabor seja lá como for, cada um terá a definição que convier ao coração. A receita de paixão é encontrar a pessoa perfeita com todas as imperfeições, alguém que te complete, não precisa concordar sempre basta sinceridade.

**All of the things that I want to say**

Todas as coisas que quero dizer

**Just aren't coming out right**

Não estão saindo direito

**I'm tripping in words**

Viajando em mim mesmo

**You got my head spinning**

Você deixou minha mente girando

**I don't know where to go from here**

Eu não sei para onde ir daqui

- Eu confio em ti Edward.

- Pode confiar.

Respirei fundo e decidi dizer aquelas palavras que estavam entaladas na minha garganta e que por algum motivo eu sentia que eu tinha a obrigação de lhe dizer.

- Eu amo-te Edward.

Ele deu um grande sorriso e me beijou, bem eu poderia ficar viciada com os teus beijos e suas carícias, mais que queria mais… muito mais.

- Eu também te amo Anabelle, para sempre.

**Cause it's you and me and all of the people**

Porque é você e eu e todas as pessoas

**With nothing to do**

Com nada para fazer

**Nothing to lose**

Nada para perder

**And it's you and me and all of the people**

E é você e eu e todas as pessoas

**And I don't know why**

E eu não sei por quê

**I can't keep my eyes off of you**

Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você

Agora eu sabia que o amor não é se envolver com a pessoa perfeita,  
aquela dos nossos sonhos. Não existem príncipes nem princesas. Tínhamos de encarar a outra pessoa de forma sincera e real, exaltando suas qualidades, mas sabendo também de seus defeitos.  
O amor só é lindo, quando encontramos alguém que nos transforme no melhor que podemos ser.

**There's something about you now´**

Existe algo sobre você agora

**I can't quite figure out**

Que não consigo compreender completamente

**Everything she does is beautiful**

Tudo o que ela faz é bonito

**Everything she does is right**

Tudo o que ela faz é certo

- O que acha que teus pais vão pensar disso? – Ele perguntou ao pé do meu ouvido

- Meu pai é capaz de enlouquecer por uns segundos, afinal ele acha que eu sou uma criança. – Eu disse tentando controlar o riso

- Mais ele não sabe que sais a noite e etc e tal?

- Sim ele sabe, mais eu nunca cheguei para lhe apresentar um rapaz como meu namorado… apenas amigo. Mais não se preocupes, ele vai se acalmar.

- Bom, porque qualquer coisa eu finjo ser um bom moço para o acalmar.

- E tu não és? – Perguntei com um meio sorriso

- Se ele souber as coisas que eu desejo fazer com a filha dele… é capaz de me expulsar do país.

Eu tive de rir com isso, porque meu pai era mesmo capaz disso. Sempre tão protector. O resto da noite conversamos mais um pouco e me despedi da família Cullen, eu tinha adorado conhecer Esme, era muito simpática e querida. E em breve eu a veria na minha apresentação, a apresentação que decidiria o meu futuro… mais antes disso eu tinha de dizer que estava namorando para os meus pais e eu já imaginava que meu pai ficaria vermelho como um tomate e depois chamaria Edward e lhe faria milhares de perguntas e isso era o que eu tinha de evitar.


	16. Steps of dancer

**Capitulo 14 - Steps of dancer**

**BPOV**

Já tinha chegado mais um dia e este era o dia em que eu esperei durante muito tempo, o dia da minha apresentação! Eu e minha família nos reunimos a mesa, que era algo sempre sagrado.

- Os Cullen são uma família simpática. – Disse minha mãe

- Sim eu concordo. – Disse meu pai

- E eu adorei o que Esme e Carlisle fizeram em adoptar adolescentes, muitos não fariam isso.

Pois a minha mãe passou por muitas casas de adopção por isso, ela ajudava sempre instituições ligada a isso e ela sempre explicava-nos que nem sempre era fácil ser adoptado, mais pelo visto ela tinha se impressionado com os Cullen e isso era bom!

- Eu gosto da Alice e da Rosalie, elas são simpáticas. – Disse Lyn rindo

- Todos eles são simpáticos. – Disse Parker

Meu pai olhou rapidamente para mim notando que eu estava calada.

- Querida, porque eu sinto que neste seu silêncio vem algo?

Respirei fundo e encarei meus pais

- Ok… é o seguinte… eu e Edward estamos juntos, ele me pediu em namoro.

- O quê?! Aquele grandão?

- Não pai, o de cabelos cor de bronze.

- Oh o mais giro. – Disse minha mãe – boa escolha.

- Temps! A nossa filha acabou de dizer que esta namorando e tu dizes, boa escolha?!

Minha mãe encarou meu pai confuso

- O que queres que eu diga? Que ela esta muito nova?

- Podes começar com isso…

- Oh então Booth, sabes muito bem que quando Belle sai a noite ela fica com os rapazes, e eu vejo no Edward uma boa forma dela ganhar juízo.

- Ok eu estou aqui!

Enquanto isso meus irmãos riam como loucos, sinceramente quando Parker disse que andava com Anna meu pai adorou agora que eu digo que estou namorando o Edward ele quase tem um ataque cardíaco! Paciência!

- Desculpa filha… mais não acha que é muito cedo não?

- Pai eu tenho 16 anos, e eu o amo.

- OMFG Anabelle Booth acabou de dizer que ama um rapaz?! O que aconteceu com a minha irmã louca? – Disse Lyn rindo

Lhe lancei um olhar ameaçador que fez ela se calar instantaneamente, ela sabia que eu lhe podia fazer a vida um inferno se ela me chateasse.

- Mãe e pai eu não estou pedindo autorização, apenas estou avisando que eu e Edward estamos oficialmente juntos…

Meu pai respirou fundo e minha mãe deu um sorriso querendo dizer "seja feliz"

- Bem espero mesmo que tu e Edward tenham juízo, ou melhor, ele tenha juízo ou eu lhe faço a vida um inferno.

- Uau Parker, isso me faz ficar com tanto medo. – Lhe disse sarcasticamente, levantei-me e olhei para todos – Eu tenho de ir, tenho que experimentar umas roupas e fazer o ensaio final. E pai, por favor não encha Edward cheio de perguntas como se fosse um interrogatório do FBI, eu gosto mesmo dele.

Meu pai respirou fundo e olhou para mim

- Se é assim que dizes, tudo bem… mais nem penses que ele vai ter a vida facilitada.

- Como querias, até breve família.

Sai dali o mais rápido possível, bem a primeira parte eu já tinha tratado agora só faltava o colégio, mais isso eu não me preocupava, afinal eu só queria que minha família aceita-se nada mais…

**EPOV**

Eu tinha acabado de caçar, eu não poderia estar mais feliz. Não só por toda a minha família agora ter contacto com Belle mais porque ela finalmente era minha e tinha dito que me amava.

- Oh Belle está tão linda. – Disse Esme – Ela realmente esta mais bonita que Bella e mais ousada, eu gosto disso.

- Ela apesar de ter algumas características da Bella, a Belle é mais interessante… eu pelo menos acho. – Comentou Rosalie.

- E tu Edward, quem preferes? Bella ou Belle?

- Eu não sei Jasper, elas são as mesmas… mais confesso que a Belle me fascina mais.

- Eu sinceramente adoro a Belle, ela é tão moderna! E eu não preciso andar me preocupando com as suas roupas, ela esta sempre na moda. – Disse Alice com um grande sorriso – Há propósito Edward, ela já contou aos pais sobre vocês dois… o pai não esta muito feliz, por isso cuidado para não andares a tocar muito no corpo dela, pelo visto o pai é muito super protector e ver Belle como uma criança.

Dito isso Alice rolou os olhos e me lançou um sorriso e instantaneamente eu recebi um sms de Belle.

_Contei aos meus pais, como eu havia dito eles não ficaram tão animados… mais me apoiaram, te espero ansiosamente hoje a noite._

_Beijinhos, adoro-te._

As horas foram se passando rapidamente e finalmente tinha chegado a hora de irmos ter ao teatro onde ocorreria a apresentação, horas antes Alice esteve de um lado para o outro garantindo que todos nós saiamos perfeitos e não posso negar que ficamos impecáveis, até o Emmett fez o sacrifício (para ele) de usar Smoking. Alice dizia que quando eu vise Belle eu quase teria um ataque cardíaco e como castigo não me deixou vasculhar sua mente, mais que diabinha!

- Então todos prontos? – Disse Emmett fingindo estar animado, quer dizer animado ele estava, apenas não queria usar esta roupa – nossa parecemos um bando de pinguins…

- É um pinguim muito fofo. – Comentou Rosalie com um grande sorriso – Então acho que já esta na hora, certo?

- Bem a anos que eu não vou a um espectáculo de ballet, tenho certeza que Belle deve ser magnífica. – Disse Esme

- Não imaginas Esme.

Olhei para Alice que tinha os olhos brilhando de alegria e que não me permitia olhar sua mente.

_- Não estragues a surpresa Ed. _– Alice pensou

Pois bem eu não estragaria, mais também estava ansioso para ver minha Belle novamente.

Chegamos ao teatro onde estava repleto de pessoas entrando e fotógrafos, sim este era o evento do dia. Até que eu avistei Lyn conversando com outras pessoas e ela veio correndo em nossa direcção.

- Boa noite Cullens.

- Olá Lyn, o que estas fazendo aqui fora? – Perguntou Jasper

- Oh Belle me pediu para vos guiar a ala VIP, ela fica meio louca quando esta sob stress…

_- Ela fica sempre louca._ – Pensou Lyn.

- Então vamos entrar. – Disse Esme

Lyn nos guiou a uma parte mais intima onde estavam todos os amigos íntimos de Belle e a família, o teatro estava realmente cheio e reconheci rapidamente as pessoas a qual Belle estava ansiosa pela aprovação, as pessoas cujos iam decidir se ela merecia entrar nos melhores colégios de ballet do mundo.

**BPOV**

Eu estava ficando louca, sim louca! Céus tinha tanta pressão sobre mim, eu era a principal da dança por isso tinha de sair tudo perfeito e sem contar que eu não permitiria se eu errasse um passo, assim meu futuro poderia ficar arruinado.

- Então Belle como estas? – Perguntou Jussara.

Virei-me para ela e dei um meio sorriso, a mãe da Jussara era brasileira e uma grande bailarina fazendo o amor da dança ser genético.

- Eu estou bem, muito nervosa… mais ficarei bem.

- Respira fundo Belle, ou vais acabar tendo um ataque cardíaco.

- Estas certa… - olhei rapidamente pela cortina e o avistei, ele estava realmente lindo.

- Quem é aquele deus grego? – Perguntou Jussara

- Meu namorado. – Eu disse orgulhosa – lindo não?

- E como! Belle és uma garota de sorte! Agora vamos nos preparar que já temos de entrar no palco.

- Claro.

Respirei fundo, entrei no palco e apenas segui a melodia, esqueci do mundo, esqueci dos júris, esqueci de tudo… menos do meu amor por Edward.

A dança já tinha terminado e todos aplaudiram agora eu estava no vestiário a trocar de roupa, pus um vestido preto simples que me deixasse sexy e ao mesmo tempo inocente e fui até a sala de reuniões onde estavam os familiares e amigos das dançarinas a aguardarem o verídico.

- Belle foste fantástica! – Disse minha mãe ao me abraçar.

- Obrigada mãe.

- Querida és um talento.

- Obrigado pai.

Abracei todos e agradeci até que me aproximei de Edward que tinha um belo ramo de rosas nas mãos.

- Foste perfeita, minha linda. – Disse ele ao me beijar, mais claro foi um beijo inocente porque meu pai não tirava os olhos de nós – espero que goste das rosas.

- Obrigada, são lindas.

- Belle és realmente uma bailarina talentosa, eu nunca vi alguém com tamanho talento.

- Obrigado Esme… vamos ver se eles concordam.

- Claro que concordam Belle. – Disse Alice com um brilho no olhar que parecia que ela via o futuro, mais que loucura.

- Belle! Belle! – Avistei meus amigos Aaron, Scott, Kevin e John.

- Hey rapazes, fico feliz que tenham vindo…

Abracei a todos ignorando os olhares ciumentos de Edward para mim.

- Foste perfeita B. – Disse Aaron.

- Concordo! Podemos sair depois para comemorar, o que achas?

- Eu não sei Scott, amanha eu tenho aula… olhe na sexta vai ter aquela corrida o que acham? Podemos fazer uma entre nos.

- Ai esta a Belle que eu adoro! Apesar de ficares super sexy numa roupa de bailarina.

Fuzilei um olhar para John que instantaneamente parou de rir.

- Senhorita Anabelle Booth? – Disse uma voz mais velha atrás de mim.

Virei-me e encarei uns dos juízes, agora meu coração estava a mil… o que será que eles decidiriam? Será que meu futuro estaria lançado ou arruinado?

- Sim…

- Bem decidimos lhe julgar por último, porque vou lhe confessar o teu caso nos deixou admirado…

- O que queres dizer? – Perguntou Lyn

- Os seus passos e traços na dança revela a paixão que tem por isso e é o que procuramos, e além disso em anos gerindo a Royal Ballet School nunca tinha encontrado alguém tão jovem e que tivesse tanto talento.

- Obrigada.

- E há mais, pela a sua dança julgamos que seria melhor avançarmos um ano, ou seja quando entrares no colégio estarás num nível mais avançado.

- Isso quer dizer que eu vou para Londres?! – Perguntei animada

- Não só isso Anabelle, quer dizer que foste aceite em todas… agora é só escolher, mais eu sei que a nossa escola é a tua preferida, certo?

- Sim.

- E seria uma grande honra ter uma bailarina tão talentosa, o que escolheres só lhe desejo felicidade.

- Bem eu vou ficar no de Londres.

- Então seja bem-vinda e lhe aguardamos quando começarem as aulas.

Dito isso o homem saiu me deixando com um ar incrédula, eu tinha conseguido! Sim eu tinha conseguido o meu sonho de ser uma bailarina famosa e agora nada me pararia… olhei rapidamente para Edward que tinha um meio sorriso no rosto, mais havia algo por detrás deste meio sorriso… algo que eu ainda ia desvendar.

**EPOV**

Eu estava feliz por Belle ter conseguido brilhar no espectáculo, mais eu sentia o meu coração diminuído… como se isso fosse possível! Eu sentia que Belle iria me largar e correr atrás dos seus sonhos, será?

_- Isso esta indeciso Edward, sinto muito… Belle ama o ballet… mais também te ama…_

Olhei para Alice que observava tudo atentamente, e apercebi-me que ela não conseguia decifrar o que Belle estava a pensar no seu futuro e isso me deixava angustiado.

Todos os pensamentos era felizes por Belle ter conseguido o que queria porque este era seu sonho desde pequena, claro que seu pai estava pensando em influencia-la para ficar com a de Nova York mais do jeito que Belle era tão independente não aceitaria.

Belle se aproximou de mim e deu-me um leve sorriso

- Posso falar contigo?

- Claro.

- Meus pais estão indo para casa agora, me deram duas horas livres… poderíamos ir a praia, conversar.

Lhe dei um meio sorriso, eu bem sabia que tínhamos de conversar afinal estávamos começando algo e muitas coisas estavam mudando e eu sabia que em breve eu teria de contar quem eu era para Belle e ainda teria de decidir se contaria sobre o seu "passado".

Fizemos um caminho silencioso até chegarmos a praia, estava uma noite estrelada e com uma lua magnífica que deixava o ar ainda mais romântico, ajudei ela a passar pelas pequenas rochas até que chegamos a uma parte onde eu me sentei e a pus no meu colo, ficamos ali a observar silenciosamente a lua até que Belle olhou para mim, seus cabelos flutuando com o vento e sua pele pálida tal como porcelana brilhavam no brilho do luar, ela realmente estava linda como sempre.

- Estavas perfeita hoje. – Eu disse quebrando o silencio – Danças muito bem…

- Obrigada. – Ela disse num meio sorriso, depois respirou fundo e acariciou levemente meu rosto – vens comigo?

Olhei confuso para ela

- Para onde?

- Londres… vens comigo? Podias fazer faculdade lá… eu sei que é muito cedo para pensar nisso, mais… eu vi que ficaste um bocado estranho quando eu aceitei a proposta do colégio. – Ela deu uma leve pausa – eu amo isso Edward, a dança é algo que eu não posso controlar… mas eu não quero te perder.

- Não vais. – Eu lhe assegurei rapidamente – eu amo-te Belle e eu estarei ao teu lado sempre que quiseres.

- Eu quero para sempre. – Ela disse com um meio sorriso

- Para sempre funciona para mim.

Ela deu uma leve gargalhada e eu imediatamente a beijei, se ao menos ela soubesse que o "para sempre" existia e que eu a amaria eternamente, mesmo se ela preferisse ter a sua existência humana invés de uma existência imortal… afinal para sempre é para sempre.

Ficamos deitados abraçados a observar o céu, era inexplicável como um mero momento como este me deixava feliz.

- Olha a constelação Cygnus – Disse Belle a apontar para uma constelação em forma de cisne - Esta constelação possui 50 estrelas visíveis a olho nu e numerosas estrelas duplas ou múltiplas e as mais brilhantes são Deneb e Albireo. A estrela 61 Cygni foi primeira a se medir, em 1838, a distância em relação à Terra e fica a 11 anos-luz. As estrelas principais dessa constelação desenham na Via Láctea a figura de um cisne de asas abertas e às vezes é chamada de Cruz do Norte.

- É linda… ao lado esta a Ursa Minor, esta constelação contém a Estrela Polar, sobre o pólo celeste norte. – Belle olhou para mim encantada e deu um lindo sorriso – Qual é a tua preferida?

- A Corona Borealis.

- Porque? – Perguntei curiosamente

- Bem… A Corona Borealis era por vezes considerada a coroa dada por Dionísio a Ariadne, a filha de Minos de Creta. Noutra versão a coroa é creditada ao Boiero, sugerindo que ele fosse um nobre apesar de sua aparente ocupação modesta. E eu gosto destas coisas de mitologias e além de quê foi a constelação que meu avô mostrou-me primeiramente quando eu era pequena… - Belle apontou para uma estrela que brilhava lindamente no canto – Aquela é a estrela Anabelle, ao lado esta a Parker e Lyndsay.

- Deram os vossos nomes as estrelas?

- Sim, meu pai deu o nome a cada estrela…ele dizia que quando estava fora das missões não importasse onde estivesse se olhássemos para cima viríamos que estávamos todos juntos.

- São uma família muito unida, certo?

- Claro, tal como tu e a tua família…

Lhe dei um leve sorriso e fiquei acariciando delicadamente o cabelo de Belle, eu queria que ela fosse minha para sempre… será que ela ia aceitar?


	17. Furious speed

**Meus amores as fotos do carros modificados estão no perfil ok? E os rapazes o Zac e o Lucas também!**

**Christye-Lupin - **Bem a Belle vai ter uma atitude um bocado estranha, mas ela vai aceitar…

**danda jabur - **Bem vai ser uma decisão mesmo complicada, até para mim mesmo escritora:p A Lyn tem 11 anos, mas vais compreender mais a frente o motivo ok? O anel eu me baseei na serie Buffy! Igualmente com a frase que Edward diz para ela…E sim compreendi o que querias dizer na ultima parte, bem podemos dizer que eles evitam aparecer em fotografia rsrs, afinal com o poder de Edward ele consegue ouvir os paparazzi… mas sinceramente eu nunca parei para pensar nisso:P

**Katryna Greenleaf - **Como eu já respondi a danda vai mesmo ser uma decisão difícil, vai ter uns draminhas mais a frente…

**Sol Swan Cullen - **O poder da Belle já esta mencionado neste cap igualmente com o de Lyn, eu escolhi este poder devido a sua ligação "espiritual" já que ela reencarnou.

**Capitulo 15 - Furious speed**

**BPOV**

Como eu já podia esperar todos os olhares se lançaram sobre mim e Edward quando nos beijamos no átrio do colégio, mais fazer o que, eu tinha o rapaz mais giro do colégio e além disso eu Anabelle Booth finalmente estava comprometida com alguém e eu sabia que toda a população masculina do colégio e fora me desejava, claro que meus amigos apenas me viam como a irmãzinha… mais os outros…

Mas eu não tinha tempo para perder com eles, parecia que finalmente eu tinha ganhado juízo… ok não tinha mais não custa, fingir…

Os dias foram se passando rapidamente e meu pai andava sempre de olho em Edward, sorte que minha mãe deu uns conselhos de não ficar me chateando e que apesar das minhas loucuras eu era muito responsável e que Edward era um rapaz de boa família e etc e tal…

Sexta-feira tinha chegado e sexta-feira prometia, hoje teria a grande reunião de corridas que sempre havia numa zona fora da cidade e totalmente deserta, motivos? Bem ali havia de tudo, apostas, bebidas… e drogas… sim infelizmente havia drogas, claro que 90% das pessoas que lá iam não consumiam, mais os outros 10% era outra história.

- Então vocês vão connosco para a corrida? – Robert perguntou aos Cullen quando estávamos ao pé da fonte.

- Claro… o que vocês fazem lá? – Perguntou Emmett

- Corremos. – Disse Will como se fosse óbvio.

- Só isso? – Perguntou Rosalie desconfiada

- Não, não é só isso… vocês tem de nos prometer que não contaram a ninguém, o lugar sempre mudamos para a policia não desconfiar… hoje será numa estrada abandonada no fim da cidade e eu vou correr! – Eu disse orgulhosa

- Belle não é muito perigoso?

- Edward, não se preocupes, Belle corre desde os 15 anos… há serio… ela aprendeu a guiar aos 14 com o Parker e começou a correr aos 15… só que claro isso é uma informação confidencial. – Disse Anna com um meio sorriso

- Uau, tu corres desde o 15?! Já ganhaste muitas corridas?

- Bem desde que comecei a correr só perdi uma vez.

- Vai ser muito divertido. – Disse Alice com o seu sorriso misterioso

- Então vamos! – Disse Emmett

Saímos do colégio e eu passei a tarde no ballet para depois ir para casa e me preparar para a saída de amigos que meus pais pensavam, vesti uma calça jeans, uma blusa vermelha e um casaco de couro, prendi o meu cabelo para trás. Sim eu estava perfeita!

Desci rapidamente e encontrei meu irmão, bem apesar dele estar no FBI e saber que muitas destas corridas são ilegais ele corria desde os 15 também e apenas tínhamos de manter longe da policia…

- Pronta maninha?

- Mais do que isso, hoje vou fazer poeira dos Stevens.

Meu irmão deu um sorriso malicioso, os Stevens eram dois e que se achavam os donos da pista, eles se chamava Zac que tinha 26 anos e Lucas de 23 eu sabia que eles não engoliam o facto de eu ser uma garota de apenas 16 anos e ter vencido todas as corridas que eles participavam e eu também sabia que eles me desejavam… enquanto eu os ignorava.

Encontramos com todos em frente a uma grande garagem onde os Cullen lançavam olhares curiosos e desconfiados. Eu como tinha a chave imediatamente abrir a porta e acendi as luzes onde imediatamente os olhos dos Cullen se ampliaram.

- De quem é isso tudo?! – Perguntou Emmett a olhar todos os carros que estavam espalhados pela garagem

- Bem, a Ferrari 612 Scaglietti é minha, a Ferrar i F430 é do Parker, a Ferrari F50 é do Robert, a Ferrari 550 Maranello do William e a Ferrari 350 Modena é do Andrew. – Eu disse

- E todas elas estão modificadas, elas estão demais! – Disse Jasper

- Bem este trabalho todo é graças a Parker e Robert, eles que decidiram como iam modificar os nossos carros… ninguém nos vencem com eles. – Disse Will com um sorriso orgulhoso.

- Então vamos? Edward vens comigo? – Perguntei a lhe fazer olhinhos

- Claro.

Edward entrou rapidamente no meu carro comigo e observou atentamente toda a aparelhagem que eu tinha dentro, eu tinha GPS, rádio comunicador entre os outros carros e até um localizador de policias… se meu pai adivinhasse eu seria mandada para um colégio interno enquanto Parker… bem eu teria muita pena dele.

- Uau é bem moderno, hum? – Disse ele com um meio sorriso

- Gostas?

- Não imaginas o quanto.

**EPOV**

Confesso que eu estava muito preocupado com Belle eu sabia que ela adorava correr mais ela não era invencível e eu não poderia arriscar a me expor para salva-la…

Chegamos rapidamente no lugar onde era meio abandonado e sombrio, mais mesmo assim havia várias pessoas. Belle saiu lentamente do carro e foi ter com um grupo de rapazes, parecia que o ar ficou tenso porque todos os olhares estavam sobre nós.

E todos os pensamentos eram sobre a tal corrida que Bella e Parker fariam contra os irmãos Stevens era uma corrida arriscada a qual numa parte da estrada dava para apenas um carro passar… em que diabos ela estava se metendo… e o que me deixava mais angustiado era os pensamento sexuais que os Stevens tinham para com Belle.

- Olá manos Booth, prontos para a corrida? – Perguntou Zac

- Sempre Zac. – Disse Belle com um meio sorriso – E vocês pronto para perderem?

O que se chamava Lucas se aproximou de Belle e acariciou o seu rosto.

- Sabes Belle podíamos muito bem nos conhecer melhor… o que achas?

- Só nos teus sonhos Lucas. – Ela se afastou dele e se aproximou de mim – e eu agora tenho namorado, que pode me satisfazer muito mais do que você.

- Ui esta doeu. – Disse Parker rindo – mais vamos deixar de conversa e vamos para o que interessa… o que vamos apostar hoje?

- Um encontro com Belle, é isso que eu quero. – Disse Zac – ou melhor eu e meu irmãozinho.

- Estás louco, eu não vou apostar um encontro com a minha irmã com dois malucos.

- Estas com medo Parker? – Disse Zac

- Não…

- Tudo bem Parker… mais se ganharmos, eu quero os vossos carros.

Que por acaso eram uns belos carros, dois Ferrari Dino uma preta e uma vermelha.

- Estás louca, eu não vou dar o meu carro. – Disse Lucas

- Com medo de perder, Lucas? – Disse Belle com um meio sorriso

- Ok está feito, papel e caneta vamos assinar isso. – Disse Zac a olhar para Bella mais seus pensamentos… oh seus pensamentos eu nem comento – mais quando ganharmos Belle vais comer na minha mão e vais ver quem é homem de verdade.

Os quatro assinaram e seguiram para os seus carros, eu entrei com Belle no carro enquanto Anna com Parker.

- Sinto muito. – Disse Belle a olhar para mim

- Porque?

- Isto, os rapazes… eu beijei os irmão Stevens quando eu os conheci… eu tinha 15 anos e bem foi algo de louco e desde ai eles pensam que podem ter algo mais, só que não vai haver mais nada… eu estou contigo.

- Eu sei, eu confio em ti.

Ela deu um meio sorriso e se inclinou para me beijar, foi um beijo simples mais a qual as nossas línguas puderam se encontrar e a qual eu mostrei que eu confiava nela não importasse as circunstancias.

- Eu amo-te. – Ela disse por fim – pronto?

- Sim.

E dai deu a partida a mais louca corrida que eu podia imaginar, a velocidade estava no carro, a velocidade esta em Belle e na sua expressão e eu sabia que ela estava fazendo de tudo para evitar perder, e pelo visto estava conseguindo ela e Parker estava na frente muito a frente… e eu podia ouvir os pensamentos raivosos dos irmãos, eles queriam Belle e pelo visto não a teriam, ela era minha apenas minha.

**BPOV**

**(N/a: A musica se chama In The End dos LP)**

_**It starts with**_

_Começa com uma coisa_

_**One thing, I don't know why**_

_Eu não sei por quê_

_**It doesn't even matter how hard you try**_

_Nem importa o quanto você tenta, _

_**Keep that in mind**_

_Tenha isso em mente_

_**I designed this rhyme to explain in due time**_

_Eu fiz essa rima para explicar em seu devido tempo_

_**All I know**_

_Tudo que eu sei_

Eu sabia que Edward ficou com ciúmes dos irmãos Stevens mais realmente ele não precisava disso, eu estava sendo fiel a ele mais fiel do que eu nunca fui a rapaz nenhum… e estarei mentindo dizendo que os Stevens não eram lindos, porque sim eles eram! Mais Edward era mais perfeito e eu não o trocaria por nada.

_**Time is a valuable thing**_

_Tempo é uma coisa valiosa_

_**Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings**_

_Veja-o passar enquanto o pêndulo balança_

_**Watch it count down to the end of the day**_

_Veja-o contar até o fim do dia_

_**The clock ticks life away**_

_O relógio marca o tempo da vida_

_**It's so unreal**_

_É tão irreal_

_**Didn't look out below**_

_Não olhei para baixo_

A corrida estava ficando cada vez mais difícil, eu e Parker estávamos na frente mais os Stevens estavam tentando de tudo para nos ultrapassar e eu sabia que se eu não estivesse atenta eles poderiam trapacear, o que não seria nada divertido.

_**Watch the time go right out the window**_

_Vejo o tempo passar pela janela_

_**Trying to hold on, but didn't even know**_

_Tentando esperar, mas nem sabia_

_**I wasted it all**_

_Desperdicei tudo_

_**just to watch you go**_

_Apenas para ver você ir_

_**I kept everything inside**_

_Eu guardei tudo dentro de mim,_

_**And even though I tried**_

_E embora eu tenha tentado,_

_**It all fell apart**_

_Tudo desmoronou_

_**What it meant to me will eventually be a**_

_O que isso significou para mim será eventualmente_

_**memory of a time when**_

_Uma lembrança de um tempo quando_

Passei rapidamente por uma rua dando uma curva de 360º para entrar na "estrada da morte" como chamávamos e sabem porque? Bem é simples, sempre que havia corridas nesta estrada alguém saia ferido ou morto… por isso todo o cuidado era pouco. Fiquei logo na frente, com Parker atrás, Zac e por ultimo Lucas, o carro ia a toda velocidade e em segundos saímos da estrada, olhei rapidamente pelo meu retrovisor e reparei que Lucas havia de rapado fazendo o carro bater com a traseira numa árvore, logo em seguida ele saiu do carro todo irritado e eu dei um sorriso orgulhoso.

_**I tried so hard and got so far**_

_Eu tentei tanto e cheguei tão longe_

_**But in the end, it doesn't even matter**_

_Mas no fim, isso não tem importância_

_**I had to fall to lose it all**_

_Eu tive que cair para perder tudo_

_**But in the end it doesn't even matter**_

_Mas no fim, isso não tem importância_

- Bem pelo visto um esta fora. – Comentou Edward

- Pois, já o meu Ferrari terá de se consertar atrás…

Edward deu uma leve gargalhada, sim aquele Ferrari seria meu ou eu não me chamava Anabelle Claire Brenan Booth.

Agora estávamos numa grande rua onde Zac estava no meio de mim e Parker, a velocidade era a mesma, mais eu sabia que não poderíamos continuar assim eu não suportaria sair com Zac e Lucas.

- Se segura.

_**One thing, I don't know why**_

_Uma coisa, eu não sei por quê_

_**It doesn't even matter how hard you try**_

_Nem importa o quanto você tenta,_

_**Keep that in mind i designed this rhyme to remind myself how**_

_Tenha isso em mente eu fiz essa rima para lembrar a mim mesmo_

_**I tried so hard**_

_O quanto eu realmente tentei_

_**In spite of the way you were mocking me**_

_Apesar do jeito que você estava me gozando_

_**Acting like I was part of your property**_

_Agindo como se eu fosse parte da sua propriedade_

_**Remembering all the times you fought with me**_

_Lembrando-me de todas as vezes que você brigou comigo_

_**I'm surprised it got so [far]**_

_Eu estou surpreso que isso chegou tão longe_

Edward me lançou um olhar confuso e eu apertei nuns botões a frente do painel fazendo accionar as turbinas e meu carro ser mandado directamente para a frente deixando Parker e Zac atrás, logo a seguir Zac accionou a dele também e meu irmão fez o mesmo, mais infelizmente já era tarde de mais, a estrada estava já no fim e eu havia cruzado a linha de chegada juntamente com Parker.

- Ganhaste. – Disse Edward orgulhoso quando todos estavam a vibrar e outros a olharem com cara de parvos.

- Eu lhe disse que eu não iria perder.

Saímos do carro e Parker rapidamente me abraçou.

- Isso é que é maninha! Ganhamos dois carros! Eu fico com o preto. – Disse ao apontar para o carro do Zac

- Sem problemas, eu fico com o de Lucas…

Zac aproximou-se de mim lançando fúria nos seus olhares até que me entregou a chave do seu carro.

- Boa corrida, isso foi sorte.

- Pois Zac eu estou nesta sorte há quanto tempo mesmo? – Disse com um meio sorriso

Ele revirou os olhos e logo atrás vinha Lucas nada satisfeito.

_**Things aren't the way they were before**_

_As coisas não são do jeito que eram antes_

_**You wouldn't even recognize me anymore**_

_Você nem ia me reconhecer mais_

_**Not that you knew me back then**_

_Não que você me conhecesse há uns tempos atrás_

_**But it all comes back to me [in the end]**_

_Mas tudo volta para mim no fim_

_**I kept everything inside**_

_Eu guardei tudo dentro de mim,_

_**And even though I tried**_

_E embora eu tenha tentado,_

_**It all fell apart**_

_Tudo desmoronou_

_**What it meant to me will eventually be a**_

_O que isso significou para mim será eventualmente_

_**memory of a time when**_

_Uma lembrança de um tempo quando_

- A chave Lucas. – Disse Anna com um sorriso vitorioso

- Que estupidez, perdemos para uma garota! – Disse Lucas a entregar a chave a Anna e a me lançar olhares.

- Bem agora… - Quando Cam ia dizer algo ouvimos muito barulho na nossa direcção, e eram sirenes… - O que diabos a policia esta aqui a fazer?!

- Vamos, agora! Se espalhem e mudem as placas! – Ordenou Andy

Cada um foi para o seu carro e Anna pegou o carro de Zac e Cam de Lucas, afinal eles não poderiam ficar ali… só os donos. Reparei que Edward laçou um olhar estranho para Alice que tinha um sorriso misterioso no rosto.

- Vamos Edward. – Eu lhe disse a puxar pela mão, entramos rapidamente no carro e várias viaturas da polícia começaram a aparecer – agora a noite esta oficialmente começando…

Cliquei rapidamente em uns dos botões e accionei a turbina.

- Belle tenha cuidado. – Ele me alertou

- Não se preocupes, vai ser divertido.

Olhei rapidamente pelo retrovisor e Zac e Lucas estavam sendo presos, isso estava ficando muito divertido… mais se meu pai sonhasse onde eu estava, seria adeus Londres e olá colégio interno.

- Parece que não vai ser muito divertido para os seus amigos. – Disse ele ao rir da cena de Zac e Lucas.

- Pois não. – Liguei rapidamente o meu GPS eu precisava ir para algum lugar bem longe… mais tinha dois carros atrás de mim – Droga eles não me vão largar nunca.

- Viras a esquerda, há um pequeno beco, passas por lá e assim eles não conseguiram nos alcançar com a sua velocidade.

Olhei rapidamente para Edward, de onde ele tinha tirado esta informação? Mais quer saber de uma? Eu nem queria saber, só queria me livrar destes dois policiais, afinal eu era menor de idade, estava numa corrida ilegal e meu pai é director do FBI ou seja, se me apanhassem eu estava completamente com sérios problemas.

Fiz o que Edward disse e por incrível que pareça os carros patrulhas não conseguiram me alcançar, logo em seguida mudei a minha placa sim eu tinha duas… uma para andar normalmente na rua e outra para as corridas, e os policiais eram tão estúpidos que nunca descobriram.

Disquei rapidamente o número 1 do meu telefone fixo no carro, eu precisava de saber como estavam os outros.

- Parker, estas bem?

- Bem se estar bem é ter três carros patrulhas atrás de mim… sim eu estou bem. – Disse ele rindo, como ele poderia rir numa situação como esta? – Espera um pouco… - ouvi rapidamente um barulho forte – pronto me livrei dos três.

- O que aconteceu?

- Bem apenas um dos carros que bateu no outro, nada de grave não se preocupe, eu já liguei para Cam e Anna elas estão a caminho da garagem, Will está com o carro aqui ao meu lado e Rob está se livrando de um carro de policia… mais eu não tenho noticia dos Cullen.

- Não se preocupes, eu ligo.

- Bem eu vou para a garagem e depois vamos para o Papa Loco, vens?

- Eu não sei, quem sabe…

- Ok qualquer coisa me ligue, cuidado.

- Tu também.

Apertei o botão de desligar e olhei para Edward que tinha recebido um sms dos seus irmãos, será que eles estavam bem?

- Eles estão bem, foram para a garagem… e Emmett disse que esta foi a melhor corrida que ele viu em anos.

Lhe dei um leve sorriso e olhei para frente.

- Fico feliz que tenham gostado, normalmente temos duas vezes por mês.

- Vocês fazem sempre isso? A corrida, aposta e fugir da policia?

- As vezes… - Eu disse com um meio sorriso

- Para onde vamos agora.

- Vou lhe levar a um lugar interessante… acredita em fantasmas?

- Porque perguntas?

- Porque vou lhe levar num lugar que muitos consideram assombrados, mais eu gosto… é longe de tudo e tem uma vista fantástica da cidade. Aceitas?

- Claro, pelo visto eu nunca ficarei aborrecido contigo.

- Pois não, eu sou uma verdadeira caixinha de surpresas.

Paramos numa grande casa que era uma das mais antigas da cidade, eu estacionei o carro e peguei duas lanternas entrando uma para Edward e uma grande manta. Seguimos em silêncio por um pequeno cemitério até que chegamos a um topo onde tinha uma árvore e dava para ver a vista de toda a cidade.

- É incrível aqui. – Disse ele atrás de mim

Lhe dei um meio sorriso e desliguei a minha lanterna, afinal não precisávamos disso aqui no topo com toda a iluminação da cidade que ficava em baixo, pus a manta no chão e Edward se sentou encostado a arvore e me pôs no meio das suas pernas.

- Fico feliz que gostes daqui. – Eu disse a apreciar a vista.

- Porque acham que isso é assombrado?

- Bem, além de estar desocupada a anos… ela tem uma história.

- Uma história? – Ele perguntou divertido – Contas-me?

- Claro, mais promete que depois não saias correndo. – Eu disse divertidamente

- Eu prometo. – Ele disse com um meio sorriso

**EPOV**

O lugar que Belle havia me trazido era incrível, pelo visto ela encontrava os lugares menos possíveis de uma garota arriscar de ir e descobria pequenos paraísos, e vou confessar que o cemitério perto, a casa quase caindo aos pedaços e a pequena neblina no ar fazia mesmo um estilo de filme de terror.

- Então é seguinte. – Ela disse com seus olhos brilhando divertidamente - Holly Caley, uma garota bonita e inteligente, de origem humilde, trabalhava nesta mansão, juntamente com sua mãe por volta do ano 1870. Segundo a história, Os senhor, dono da mansão era um homem com sérios problemas de personalidade, um "psicopata" sem escrúpulos, que tratava as duas muito mal, deixando para elas apenas as sobras de seus frequentes banquetes e um quarto frio onde as duas se acomodavam durante a noite, na mansão os inúmeros quartos quentes que ficavam trancados para o uso apenas dos hóspedes e convidados.

- Nossa, ele era mesmo mal. – Eu disse rindo

- Queres a história ou não?

- Claro, desculpe… continue.

- Devido ao tratamento desumano e também a uma anemia profunda, a mãe de Holy veio a falecer, deixando para sua filha seus únicos bens materiais, uma pequena boneca de pano e um espelho emoldurado em mármore, deixado por seu pai com o seguinte dizer: "Serei o reflexo de tua alma onde quer que esteja" entalhado na parte inferior do espelho. – Belle deu uma leve pausa e depois voltou a olhar para mim – Holly era uma garota tímida, porem muito sorridente, entretanto, com a morte de sua mãe, Holly entrou em uma forte depressão e queria abandonar a mansão.

- E o que aconteceu?

- O dono da mansão, sabendo de suas intenções, trancou a garota em um porão, de onde ela não podia sair, e o que era pior, a garota passou a ser violentada todas as noites naquele lugar. Certo dia, cansada desse sofrimento e sentindo muitas dores, Holly tentou reagir as agressões a que era submetida, dando um golpe com sua boneca de pano no rosto do homem. O dono da mansão, muito revoltado com a garota, esbofeteou-a e a asfixiou com a própria boneca. A garota derrubou o espelho ao se debater e ainda sem ar disse suas últimas palavras: "Serei o reflexo de tua alma onde quer que esteja"...

- Só isso? – Perguntei divertidamente se ela soubesse que algumas coisas poderiam ser reais…

- Não… Semanas depois o homem foi encontrado com os cabelos completamente grisalhos, morto sem explicação com um pedaço do espelho entre as mãos. Ate hoje a morte desse homem tem sido um mistério, dizem que muitas pessoas morreram ou ficaram loucas após se apossarem daquele pedaço de espelho, muitos dizem ver o reflexo da pequena Holly. E bem esta é a história por detrás da mansão.

Eu dei uma leve gargalhada, sinceramente os humanos inventavam cada uma… até que vampiros morriam com estaca e luz do sol.

- História interessante… agora quero saber, acreditas em fantasmas?

Belle olhou rapidamente para uma das janelas partidas da mansão e deu um leve sorriso e logo em seguida uma parte da janela caiu no chão, se fosse qualquer garota estaria aqui aos gritos mais Belle continuava a observar atentamente a janela com o mesmo sorriso e finalmente olhou para mim e se levantou graciosamente.

- Anda quero lhe mostrar algo.

Pegamos as lanternas e seguimos calmamente para o interior da mansão, ela era fria e tinha algo que me deixava incomodado, mais o que me espantava era Belle andar por ali calmamente e com um sorriso no rosto.

Até que ouvimos um barulho e o que me deixava atordoado era que eu não sentia mais nenhum cheiro e não ouvia mais nenhum batimento cardíaco a não ser de Belle… mais o que se estava se passando aqui?!

- Belle eu acho melhor sairmos daqui, há algo errado.

- Não se preocupes Edward, eu conheço esta casa com a palma da minha mão.

Continuamos a andar e Belle me guiou para os aposentos que eu poderia ter toda a certeza que eram dos serviçais, até que ela entrou num quarto onde tinha apenas uma cama velha, uma boneca e… o espelho, ele estava quebrado mais tinha alguns pedaços ainda juntos, Belle pegou o espelho e olhou ali rindo e depois me entregou.

- A história é verdadeira?

- Estas com medo Edward? - Ela perguntou com um sussurro

- Não, só me responda é verdadeira?

- Sim…

Eu olhei para o espelho e nada vi, mais eu sentia… eu sentia que algo não estava bem. Até que vi Belle olhando para o nada com os olhos vidrados, e o quarto começou a passar um vento muito forte. Belle olhou para mim e segurou na minha mão.

- Belle o que se passa.

- Vamos sair daqui, agora! - Ela disse em pânico

- Belle?

Continuamos a correr até que quando chegamos a sala eu fui lançado para o outro lado, sim eu fui lançado… mais por quem?

Eu tentei ao máximo me soltar, mais o que diabos estava me prendendo? Olhei rapidamente para Belle e vi duas pequenas luzes atrás dela, uma dourada e uma preta…

Belle correu rapidamente em minha direcção e tocou em mim que instantaneamente eu fui "solto".

- Estas bem? – Ela perguntou preocupada

- Sim, Belle o que se passa? - Eu reparei que ela estava a chorar e a olhar para um canto que estava vazio… mas o que se passava?! Segurei no rosto dela forçando ela a me olhar – Belle confie em mim o que se passa.

- Ela diz que vais me magoar… ela não gosta de ti.

- Quem?

- Holly. – Ela disse num sussurro – Ela tem medo que eu me magoe.

- Holly? Belle isso é uma loucura…

Ela se afastou de mim e olhou para baixo

- Eu sabia que ias dizer isso… ela tem razão.

Eu me aproximei dela e acariciei seu rosto

- Não, isso é uma loucura em pensares que eu irei te magoar…

- Ela diz que sim, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Belle, tu vês espíritos? – Perguntei cautelosamente

- Quem sabe… A Doutrina Espírita explica que esses fenómenos são produzidos por espíritos desencarnados que, para produzirem efeitos físicos como ruídos, movimento de objectos e sua própria aparição, se valem do ectoplasma produzido por um ou mais dos moradores que, geralmente sem o saber, possuem mediunidade extensiva. Esses espíritos, podem produzir tais efeitos com mais de um objectivo. Podem ser espíritos levianos querendo se divertir provocando o medo dos moradores, podem ser espíritos desejosos de se comunicarem, podem ser os espíritos de antigos moradores que ainda se julgam donos da casa, podem ser desafectos dos moradores actuais que querem perturbá-los emocionalmente ou, ainda, estarem ali por outros motivos.

- Ainda não me respondeste Belle…

Ela respirou fundo e voltou a olhar para mim.

- Nunca irias acreditar em mim, ninguém acredita… só meus familiares e amigos …

Ela estava querendo dizer o quê? Que os vias? Bem isso não seria de espantar, sendo ela um "espírito" reencarnado.

- Eu acredito, não sabes as coisas que eu já vi em toda a minha vida. Conte-me, não tenhas medo…

Belle começou a caminhar lentamente para uma parte da varanda e eu a segui, o ar estava mais fresco e algo me dizia que Holly estava mais calma.

- Nem todas as pessoas sentem, vêm ou ouvem, pois é preciso ter-mos o DOM para que possamos sentir, ver ou ouvir. – Ela pausou calmamente e começou a brincar com os dedos - Eu numa bela manhã estava a dormir muito profundamente, eu tinha 5 anos e estava de férias na casa do meu avô e dormia no quarto com o meu irmão. Cada qual tinha a sua cama mas ambas estavam juntas. Estava a dormir de costas para ele, até que acordei e olhei de repente para trás de mim, e vejo um espírito alto de roupa branca. Não consegui ver a cara dele, mas ele olhou para mim e desapareceu, sentei-me na cama e tive uma reacção como toda agente que os vê faz, é ver se estamos mesmo acordados, mexemos em tudo para termos a certeza do que vimos e de que estamos consciente.

- E? – Eu incentivei-a a continuar

- Eu estava bem acordada quando vi isso, tinha sido a primeira vez que eu tinha visto aquilo, estava assustada e confusa, até que falei com o meu avô e expliquei-lhe o que se tinha passado. Depois fui aprendendo com ele, saber distinguir do bom e o mau espírito.

- Como distingui?

- Bem sentimos em nós próprios a energia que nos rodeia, naquele caso, era um bom espírito, se era o anjo da guarda ou outro anjo não sei, mas o que é certo é que eu sei aquilo que vi. Tive outras experiências com espíritos, já os senti, já os ouvi chamarem-me numa voz tão suave e profunda, que ouvia-se claramente que era algo fora do normal. Vozes lindas mesmo, e ouvia quando estava sozinha. Boas e más experiências tenho eu.

- E Holly?

Ela deu um sorriso

- Holly é uma boa amiga, ela não faz mal a ninguém… ela sofreu Edward e não quer que eu sofra… na realidade ela deveria ir para a luz, mais ela não quer.

- O que é a luz?

- Eu não sei, nunca a vi… mais eu sei que é um lugar lindo.

- Mais como eu nunca me apercebi deste teu dom?

- Bem Edward eu vejo desde pequena, por isso eu aprendi a bloqueá-los quando eu quero ou então eu ficaria louca. Eles se alimentam das nossas energias, e tem uns que não são nada bons espíritos… eu sei que pode parecer loucura, muito não acreditam.

Eu respirei fundo, era inacreditável saber disso… eu me senti obrigado a compartilhar meu segredo… não o de vampiro, mais pelo menos o de ler mentes.

- Eu acredito, há serio… e eu também tenho um poder.

Ela me olhou curiosa

- Eu leio mente… eu consigo ler todas as mentes quando estamos em um lugar, eu conseguir ler os pensamentos impuros de Zac e Lucas para ti e de todos os rapazes… há apenas uma mente que eu não consigo e outra que é só as vezes.

- Quais?

- A tua e de Lyndsay.

Belle olhou um pouco para o céu e depois para mim

- Quer dizer que não lês o que eu penso?

- Não…

- Isso é interessante. – Ela deu um leve sorriso – Holly disse que és louco.

- Pois um fantasma diz isso para mim.

- Ela gosta de ti. – Ela disse rindo

- Fico feliz, porque se depender de mim eu nunca irei lhe magoar.

- Isso é divertido, leres mente… - Ela deu um sorriso malicioso – podíamos aprontar muito.

- Belle, sem pensamentos impuros. – Eu disse rindo – mais a tua irmã tem algum poder?

- Como sabes?

- Porque as vezes eu não consigo ler seus pensamentos, fica meios borrado.

- Ela tem sonhos premonitórios… dizem que durante o período do sono, em que os seres humanos fecham todos os sentidos para o recebimento da energia da atmosfera, com o objectivo de perdê-la, para conseguir força para o trabalho do dia-a-dia, faz com que a perda da energia no ser humano nesta hora provoque o movimento da energia externa em direcção ao corpo na tentativa de suprir a sua perda, provocando assim o direcionamento dos pensamentos através do movimento da energia com maior velocidade que durante os períodos em que os seres humanos estejam acordados. Por ser maior esta velocidade que o normal para os seres humanos, acontece o que chamamos de premonição. Acontece normalmente durante o sono devido a perda de energia em grande velocidade que acontece no corpo humano. Os pensamentos recebidos durante o sono são definidos como sonhos, e parece ser algo futuro por que os seres humanos não entendem ainda que o conhecimento já existe, num universo em que o tempo não existe, mas aparenta existir apenas para os homens.

Eu olhei incrédula para ela, de onde ela tirava tantas informações?!

- De onde tiraste isso?

- Foi um maluco qualquer que disse para a minha irmã quando ela contou-me sobre os seus sonhos… e ele disse isso… - Ela disse fazendo um ar engraçado.

- E ela não tem medo?

- Não, somos feitos assim Edward… é a nossa natureza, eu não tenho medo de ver espíritos, nem os maus. E ela não tem medo de ver as tragédias… claro as vezes são más… muito más… mais não vamos falar sobre isso.

Belle se inclinou para o meu lado e me beijou, finalmente estávamos começando a revelar os meus segredos… mais o que ela pensaria quando soubesse que eu gostava de sangue como prato principal?


	18. Tightrope

Ok se preparem para rirem um bocadinho com a Belle, neste capitulo…

**Capitulo 16 - Tightrope**

**BPOV**

Eu me sentia tão aliviada em ter contado esta parte da minha vida para Edward, e saber que ele também possuía poderes me deixava ainda mais entusiasmada. Corri rapidamente para o meu quarto, olhei para o relógio e já era tarde, joguei-me na cama e tentei sonhar com o meu príncipe encantado… mais o outro sonho novamente apareceu.

_"Eu estou te aborrecendo?", ele me perguntou parecendo divertido_

_Eu olhei para ele sem pensar...e disse a verdade de novo. "Não exactamente. E u estou aborrecida comigo mesma. Meu rosto é tão fácil de ler minha mãe sempre me chama de livro aberto." Eu fiz cara feia._

_"Pelo contrário, eu acho-te bem difícil de ler". Apesar de tudo o que eu disse e de tudo que ele adivinhou, ele parecia sincero._

_"Tu deves ser um bom leitor então" eu repliquei._

_"Geralmente" ele sorriu largamente, mostrando uma série de dentes perfeitos e super brancos._

_"Me desculpe", ele pareceu sincero."Eu estou sendo muito rude, eu sei. Mas desse jeito é melhor, mesmo."_

_"Eu não sei o que queres dizer", eu disse, minha voz cautelosa._

_"É melhor se nós não formos amigos", ele explicou. "Confie em mim"._

_Meus olhos reviraram. Eu já ouvi isso antes._

_"É uma pena que tu não tenhas descoberto isso mais cedo", eu falei entre meus dentes. "Tu podias ter se poupado desse arrependimento"._

_"Arrependimento?", a palavra e o meu tom obviamente pegaram ele de surpresa. "Arrependimento pelo quê?"_

_"Surpresa, na verdade...o que causou tudo isso?"_

_"Eu já te disse... eu me cansei de tentar ficar longe de ti. Então, eu estou desistindo." Ele ainda estava sorrindo, mas seus olhos estavam sérios._

_"Desistindo?" Eu repeti confusa._

_"Sim desistindo de tentar ser bonzinho. Eu vou fazer o que eu quiser agora, e deixar acontecer o que tiver de acontecer." Seu sorriso sumiu enquanto ele explicava, sua voz adquiriu um tom duro._

_"Bella, estás bem?" o Sr. Banner perguntou. A voz dele estava perto da minha cabeça, e pareceu alarmada._

_"Eu já sei meu tipo sanguíneo Sr. Banner", eu disse com a voz fraca._

_Eu estava com medo de levantar a minha cabeça._

_"Você está se sentindo desfalecer?"_

_"Sim, senhor", eu murmurei, me chutando por dentro por não ter faltado a aula quando eu tive a chance._

_"Alguém pode levar Bella á enfermaria por favor?", ele pediu._

De repente eu fui lançada para o nada, sim o nada… estava tudo escuro e eu não compreendia porque eu apenas podia ouvir a sua voz, como eu conhecia tudo a minha volta… e porque diabos eles me chamavam de Bella?! Acordei rapidamente e já era de manhã, céus o que estes sonhos significam? E porque é sempre da mesma coisa… eu só esperava um dia ter a resposta.

**Narrador**

Era um sábado podia ser um normal como qualquer outro, mais no FBI nada era como outro, cada agente aqui era devidamente escolhido e as características exigidas a candidatos são maturidade, honestidade, integridade, boa capacidade de julgamento, aptidões em informática, domínio de línguas estrangeiras e formação superior, ou seja, era um grupo de génios! E quem comandava os génios era o nobre Seeley Booth, começou como um franco-atirador, passou para agente e agora é um director muito respeitado… mais claro tal cargo contribui para muitos inimigos.

Como política de combate à corrupção interna, exige-se dos agentes declarações de bens e de rendimentos, como também são submetidos a testes com detector de mentiras, considerados, aliás, eficientes pois muitos dos agentes foram descobertos com isso, e Seeley sabia que muitos tinham ódio pelo FBI e por ele, então todo cuidado era pouco. O mandato de um director da FBI era de no máximo 10 anos, e ele já tinha 7… mas já tinha sido convidado para ser director da CIA, motivo? Era uns dos poucos agentes que tinha uma mente tão brilhante onde conseguia capturar vários criminosos procurados… mas o real motivo, era Belle e Lyndsay.

O motivo era simples, eles sabia do Q.I elevado das duas, e da capacidade de falar línguas e de lutarem, e isso dava umas boas espias. Algo que Seeley tentava evitar, porque depois que matamos uma pessoa, alteramos completamente.

Seeley se sentou no seu escritório e olhou para a foto da sua família, ele era capaz de tudo pela segurança deles, e este era seu ponto fraco… principalmente agora, que ele tinha recebido algumas ameaças.

- Senhor, há uma encomenda em seu nome… já verificamos e não há nada de perigoso.

- Entregue-me.

O rapaz lhe entregou a encomenda e imediatamente saiu, era uma pequena caixa com apenas o endereço do FBI, quem o enviaria?

Seeley abriu cautelosamente a caixa e se deparou com algo que não esperava ver, eram fotos… muitas fotos, fotos de Belle saindo do ballet, nas compras, com Edward, de Lyndsay com as amigas, saindo do colégio… enfim eram fotos das suas filhas, e juntamente tinha um bilhete.

"_Tiraste-me tudo o que eu tinha… agora lhe tirarei o que mais ama."_

Seeley olhou para as fotos e respirou fundo, ninguém! Mais ninguém! Ameaçava a sua família, e ele sabia que tinha de agir o mais rápido possível.

**EPOV**

Depois que eu tinha contado tudo a minha família sobre Belle vê espíritos e Lyn ter sonhos premonitórios, Alice ficou super entusiasmada de ter uma igual a ela e Carlisle explicou-nos que isso deveria ser possível devido ao que tinha acontecido a alma de Bella.

Agora eu iria ter com a minha Belle, sinceramente a cada dia eu estava mais entusiasmado e apaixonado por ela, Belle era louca, divertida, sexy, aventureira, carinhosa, enfim milhares de coisas que pensando bem Bella nunca foi… e esta Belle me fazia ser mais apaixonado por ela do que a verdadeira Bella.

Cheguei na sua casa onde agora os portões eram imediatamente abertos quando me viam chegando e onde os empregados me conheciam todos, estacionei o carro e entrei na casa, imediatamente vi Lyn que veio correndo me abraçar.

- Edward!

- Olá pequena.

- Eu vi! – Disse ela com os olhinhos azuis brilhando

- O que viste?

- Que Belle ia lhe contar, mais eu vi algo mal Edward… não podes contar a Belle.

- O que queres dizer? – Perguntei receoso

- Eu não sei… algo vai acontecer, o lobo mal vai tentar tirar a minha irmã de mim… não vais deixar pois não? – Ela perguntou com seus olhos azuis suplicando

- Lobo mal?

- Hey Lyn já esta a chatear o Edward? – Disse Belle ao descer as escadas, ela estava realmente linda, com uma saia branca e uma blusa azul, seus cabelos estava presos e ela tinha um leve casaquinho branco por cima – Olá querido.

Demos um leve selinho, e Lyn começou a rir

- Bem eu tenho de ir, vou para a casa da Lorena dormir lá.

Belle deu um beijo na bochecha de Lyn e ela seguiu saltitante, realmente ela era uma Alice mirim, as únicas coisas diferentes era a cor dos olhos e do cabelo. Mais o que ela queria dizer, _"O lobo mal vai tirar a minha irmã de mim"_? Será possível que os lobisomens iriam atacar?

- Edward? Edward?! – Gritou Belle

- Sim? – Perguntei confuso

- Bem eu tenho tentado falar contigo e não me respondias, se passa algo?

- Não, apenas algo que Lyn me disse…

Ela me olhou curiosa

- Algo grave?

- Não, nada demais… então o que vamos fazer hoje?

Ela me deu um sorriso malicioso

- Bem, tenho a casa só para mim. Minha mãe esta com minha tia Angela, Parker esta com Anna, meu pai no trabalho e Lyn foi ter com a amiga. O que queres fazer comigo Edward Cullen? – Ela disse num meio sorriso

Me aproximei mais dela e lhe sussurrei

- Não imaginas o que eu sou capaz de fazer contigo Anabelle Booth.

Ela deu um sorriso satisfeito e me puxou pela escada, corremos rapidamente para o seu quarto e ela fechou a porta e se inclinou em minha direcção.

- Mostre-me.

- Tu realmente não devias ter dito isso.

Lhe beijei com toda a paixão que eu tinha, eu não tinha planos de avançar com algo hoje… mais havia sempre os preliminares.

**BPOV**

**(N/a: Estamos começando com os prelimina****res… depois segue-se a Lemon muito em breve!)**

Eu era completamente louca em seduzir Edward na minha casa, ainda tinha o risco de alguém da minha família chegar de repente… mais who cares? Cada vez que Edward me beijava parecia que eu estava em chamas, parecia que eu pertencia a ele… meio romântico demais, certo? Eu sei… mais era isso que eu sentia.

Edward me deitou na cama e logo em seguida tiramos os nossos casacos, sorte que a minha casa era bem aquecida e eu ainda tinha uma lareira ligada então ajudava a ficar tudo quente… mais porque o corpo de Edward insistia em estar sempre frio? Talvez ele tenha alguma doença… Edward tirou-me a blusa e passou a mão pelas minhas coxas… o que eu estava pensando mesmo?

A cada beijo, a cada toque eu me sentia mais excitada e eu percebia que o "amigo" dele também.

- Edward…

- Tu não sabes o que fazes comigo, Belle. – Ele disse ao mordiscar a minha orelha e passando a mão cada vez mais perto do meu ponto H.

Finalmente tínhamos nos livrado das blusas e eu queria me livrar das suas calças também, eu amava o Edward e sabia que me queria entregar para ele, aqui e agora.

- Calma… não agora.

Eu olhei para ele e lhe fiz um biquinho, que eu sabia que sempre funcionava.

- Porque não?

- Eu quero que seja especial… - Ele beijou-me novamente o pescoço – eu quero que seja perfeito.

- Eu só preciso de ti, Edward. Nada mais.

Ele me beijou, passou uma das mãos no meu seio acariciando e outra ele pôs o seu polegar para brincar com o meu clítoris. Eu gemi, mais o gemido foi abafado com os beijos. Céus ele queria me levar a loucura, e eu já tinha percebido o que ele queria fazer… apenas preliminares, ele realmente queria me matar, certo?!

Ficamos ali no nosso pequeno jogo durante um pequeno espaço de tempo quando eu finalmente vim e reparei no rosto satisfeito de Edward, isso realmente não era justo.

- Gostaste? – Ele perguntou a beijar o meu pescoço

- Isso foi injusto.

Ele deu uma leve gargalhada

- Achas?

- Sim, tu pudeste me dar prazer… enquanto eu fiquei aqui parada. – Lhe lancei um olhar malicioso – vais se arrepender de ter feito isso.

Edward se sentou melhor na cama, me puxou para o seu colo, me beijou e finalmente olhou nos meus olhos.

- Escute-me, eu quero que seja perfeito…eu quero que tenha direito a tudo… encontro, flores. – Ele beijou-me novamente o pescoço e olhou para mim – eu amo-te Anabelle, não quero que a nossa primeira vez seja em um impulso.

Lhe dei um leve sorriso e depois um selinho

- Sabes que és realmente louco, certo?

- Sim, por ti.

Encostei a minha cabeça no seu ombro e ficamos ali abraçados, eu queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre… até que o maldito telefone toca.

Inclinei-me para a minha mesinha do lado e peguei meu telefone sem fio.

- Estou?

- Onde estas? – Perguntou Molly

- Estou no pólo norte, um furacão levou a minha casa para lá! – Olhei para Edward que estava tentando não rir, mais realmente me ligarem para casa e me perguntarem onde eu estava, queria mesmo ouvir uma resposta – o que se passa?

- Hoje é sábado, vamos todos jogar bowling queres vim?

- Espera um segundo. – Olhei para Edward – queres jogar bowling?

- Parece divertido.

- Estaremos lá, mesmo lugar de sempre?

- Sim, vou ligar para Alice. Até breve.

Olhei para Edward e ele beijou-me rapidamente

- Acho melhor irmos. – Ele disse antes de eu poder me recuperar… ok eu pensava que eu poderia tirar alguma casquinha… mais tudo bem…

Pusemos as nossas roupas e seguimos com o carro dele para o ponto de encontro onde já estavam todos os Cullen e meus amigos, Camille, Molly, William, Robert e Andrew, enquanto Anna e Parker decidiram tirar o dia para eles… pois eles estariam fazendo sexo, enquanto meu namorado me deixava a água e sal!

O fim-de-semana passou rápido num segundo e já era novamente mais uma semana chata de colégio, o que me preocupava era o meu pai que estava agindo realmente muito estranho, juntamente com meu irmão… mais eu iria descobrir o que se passava ou não me chamava Anabelle Booth.

**EPOV**

Nova semana, novas aventuras… sim esta semana eu não poderia ter preliminares com Belle, infelizmente ela estava naqueles dias, o que lhe tornava ainda mais irresistível.

Além disso Alice estava super animada com a sua nova boneca, ou seja, Lyn, as duas pareciam mãe e filha como Belle dizia, iam as compras, faziam piadas com Emmett e até tinha uma raiva por o "lobo mal" como Lyn chamava os lobisomens.

Estávamos numa das aulas de história onde o professor andava a falar sobre o Obama, que inclusive Belle conhecia e tinha ido a posse dele e festas, mais isso era o que dava ser filha do director da FBI, tinha de comparecer a eventos "chatos" como ela apelidava.

Enquanto o professor falava Belle rabiscava o caderno, ela estava muito calada e Alice me alertou que quando as garotas estavam nestes dias não era bom chatear, até que de repente uma tal de Sydney falou a pior barbaridade que alguém poderia mencionar.

- Abraan Lincoln era negro?

Neste momento Belle parou de desenhar e olhou para a garota como se ela fosse de outro mundo e deu um leve sorriso.

_- E ai vem coisa._ – Pensou Camille

- Claro Sydney, era sim, tão negro quanto Adolph Hitler, Ferrugem, Miguel Falabela e outras pessoas negras que cantam hip-hop. A propósito, Abraham Lincoln também tinha um grupo de hip-hop e dança de rua, as vezes passa uns clipes de madrugada na MTV. Se vir ele por ai fala que estou mandando um abraço e estou esperando ele aparecer aqui para aquela partida de hockey. – Em seguida lançou um sorriso sarcástico e voltou para o seu "desenho"

_- Eu estou fudida._ – Pensou Sydney

- Bem o que a Senhorita Booth queria dizer era que, não, Abraan Lincoln não era negro. O presidente Obama é o primeiro negro… e aconselho-te a estudar mais história ou ainda repetes o ano.

_- Bem a TPM esta atacada hoje._ – Pensou Will

Saímos da aula e eu passei minha mão pela cintura de Belle e fomos para o mesmo lugar de sempre, ou seja, a fonte. E ela se sentou no meu colo, estando sempre a evitar conversas.

- Estas bem? – Perguntei num sussurro no seu ouvido

- Sim estou óptima, só cansada.

- Naqueles dias? – Eu perguntei timidamente

Ela me olhou rapidamente

- Oh deus, dá mesmo para reparar?

- Bem ficaste mesmo mal-humorada quando respondeste a Sydney, e como não fizeste educação física… eu supus.

- Yeah…

Fomos para a outra aula e estávamos a dar probabilidades, teoremas das árvores e muitas coisas de dar em loucos a qualquer pessoa menos claro a quem estava dando isso.

- Professor, o que esta escrito no canto do quadro? – Perguntou Belle

- Queres que eu diga?

- Bem… se não for um momento oportuno, agradeceria. – Disse ela com um meio sorriso

E depois quando ela estava falando algo na associação de estudantes com Rob ela pediu-o para ele assinar um documento.

- Assinar o meu nome? – Ele perguntou distraído

- Nãooo, assinar a fórmula de Báskara ou o que quiser…

_- Ela tem sorte que é minha irmãzinha ou eu juro que eu matava-a. _– Pensou Rob

_- Uau Belle é mesmo stressadinha nestes dias, hum?_ – Pensou Emmett

Conclusão que eu tirei deste dia, não fazer perguntas idiotas quando estávamos ao pé dela.

**BPOV**

Ok confesso, eu estava sendo mazinha com todos, mais o que queria que eu fizesse? Eu estava de TPM! Não controlava as minhas emoções, depois que cheguei a casa me tranquei rapidamente no quarto, eu precisava ficar ali deitava a pensar antes que eu desse uma boa resposta para alguém… e não é que alguém inventa de me chatear?

- Estas dormindo? – Parker perguntou

- Não, estou treinando para morrer.

- Epa estas mesmo chata hoje, mas olha se senta direito que eu preciso de falar contigo.

Respirei fundo, bem meu irmão sabia os dias em que eu estava "louca" como ele apelidava, e não iria me chatear por algo bobo. Me sentei melhor e ele se sentou na minha frente.

- O que se passa?

- Ok eu vou ser bem claro, o papá não queria que eu lhe contasse mais acho que tens de saber.

Olhei assustada para ele

- Parker?

- O papá tem recebido ameaças…

- Ele sempre recebe Parker.

- Mais não é para ele, e sim para ti e Lyn.

Respirei fundo e tentei me concentrar

- Isso também já aconteceu.

- Belle, escute-me. Este é mesmo a serio, o papá esta considerando em vos mandar para aquele colégio interno na suíça se as ameaças persistirem.

- Como é que é?!

- Sim, tu sabes que algo acontecer contigo e com Lyn o pai não se perdoará…

- E porque estas a me dizer isso?

- Porque eu quero que tenhas cuidado… por favor. És a minha irmãzinha chata, mais eu não aguentaria se acontecesse algo contigo.

- E julgas que Lyn não vai sonhar com isso? – Perguntei incrédula

- Talvez não… mais já sabes do plano. – Ele olhou para o relógio e respirou fundo – eu tenho ter ir para o trabalho agora, o pai reforçou a segurança para as duas, além de que vocês tem seguranças disfarçados… mas…

- Se as coisas complicarem seremos mandadas para a Suíça. – Eu completei

- Bem ao menos será para o melhor colégio interno do mundo. – Disse ele tentando me animar. Ele me deu um beijo na bochecha e se levantou durma um pouco, para vê se paras de chatear-nos.

Eu joguei uma almofada nele, e Parker saiu rindo… pois agora eu estava sendo ameaçada, porque logo agora?! Sinceramente um colégio interno não estava nos meus planos.

Levantei-me calmamente se segui para a cozinha, eu precisava de pensar… e de melhorar meu humor, ou seja, eu precisava de bolo de chocolate!

- Maria, eu preciso de bolo. – Eu disse a fazer biquinho

- Eu bem adivinhei minha pequeña, afinal estavas tão tristinha.

Maria imediatamente pos uma grande fatia de bolo na minha frente, eu poderia morrer feliz agora.

- Ow bolo eu quero. – Disse Lyn atrás de mim

- Tu não podes, deixa-me ver o relógio. – Pois a minha irmã tinha um relógio que controlava a sua tensão diabete, se abaixasse muito ela poderia entrar em coma… - ok podes comer um pedaço pequeno.

Ficamos ali mais uns instantes e eu sentia falta de Edward, mais para a sua segurança era preferível para a sua segurança eu ficar beeem longe, ou então eu iria espantar o meu namorado, coitado.

Passei a tarde vendo filmes de romance e comendo gelado de chocolate (sorvete), era algo realmente patético, mais eu amava!

- Sabes eu gosto muito de Edward, mais também gosto do Kevin. – Disse do nada Lyn

- E?

- E que antes de Edward aparecer eu sonhei que ias se casar com o Kevin e ter um casal de filhos… mas agora…

- Mais agora o quê? – Perguntei curiosa

- Eu não sei, é algo além do meu conhecimento… como se tivesses a oportunidade da escolha.

- Quer dizer que não sonhas comigo e Edward?

- Não, sonhos proféticos não…

- Uau que interessante. – Eu disse sem interesse

- Nossa coitado do Ed, sorte que ele te ama… e eu não preciso sonhar com isso para saber que vai dar certo. – Ela disse num sorriso misterioso, que eu realmente odiava.

**EPOV**

Estava tudo terrivelmente monótono, e o que me matava era eu não estar com Belle… pelos avisos de Alice, seria melhor deixa-la sozinha ou então ela iria se irritar comigo, mais realmente era uma cena engraçada ela com TPM.

Sentei-me no piano, desde que Bella havia morrido eu tinha evitado tocar algo, tudo me fazia lembrar ela. Mas agora com minha Belle ao meu lado eu sentia a necessidade de tocar algo… talvez a sua canção de ninar? Ou quem sabe criar outra?

- Criar outra é melhor. – Disse Alice ao meu lado

- Olá Alice.

- Então comece… - Ela disse apreensiva

- Porque eu sinto que estas a me esconder algo? – Eu perguntei a olhar finalmente para ela

Ela evitou o meu olhar e depois me lançou um olhar de súplica

- Tens de me prometer que não fazes ainda nada.

- O que se passa?

Tentei extrair algo da sua mente mais ela tinha fechado tudo as 7 chaves, o que ela tanto escondia?! Algo com Belle?

- Bem é o seguinte… o pai de Belle quer mandar ela e Lyn para um colégio interno na Suíça.

- O quê?! Porque?!

- Calma Edward.

- O que se passa? – Perguntou Esme com Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie atrás

- O pai de Belle quer mandar ela e Lyn para um colégio interno na Suíça. – Disse Alice novamente

- Mais porque? – Perguntou Esme

- Parece que elas estão sendo ameaçadas, e é algo mesmo grave… mas não se preocupes esta decisão não está completamente formada.

- Ameaçada?

- Sim Rose… eu não sei por quem…

- Isso não pode acontecer, não agora.

- Calma meu filho, se for para a segurança de Belle…

- Edward o que eu vi ainda não esta formado, esta confuso… há muitas coisas que podem acontecer antes disso, e pelo que eu vi Belle não aceitar tão fácil ir para longe de ti. – Ela disse com um sorriso tranquilizante

_- Se alguém tocar nas manas Booth vão sofrer consequências._ – Pensou Emmett

_- Eu ainda estou preocupada com o que Lyndsay sonhou… que lobisomens irá aparecer aqui?_ – Pensou Rosalie

Este pensamento me fez logo pensar na Lyn, onde ela pedia-me para proteger Belle do lobo mal e não deixar tentar levar ela para longe, bem era algo que eu não iria permitir além do quê eu sabia que eu tinha uma aliada forte ao meu lado.

- Eu vou caçar, nos vemos mais tarde. – Eu disse ao partir e tentar bloquear os pensamentos.

**BPOV**

**(/N:a: Os personagens mencionados aqui sao os da série Bones!)**

Ok eu precisava de fazer algo, estava terrivelmente monótono… eu precisava sair de casa, que tal dar uma passadinha no Jeffersonian? Era sempre divertido ver a minha mãe e meus tios do coração trabalharem e fazer os pobres dos estagiários ficarem loucos com a minha inteligência.

Troquei rapidamente de roupa, pus uma calça jeans, uma blusa rosa, casaco preto e all stars, simples e moderno.

- Onde vais? – Perguntou Lyn ao notar que eu ia saindo

- Vou ao Jeffersonian e depois ainda não decidi.

- Ok eu vou ao cinema com meus amigos.

- Esteja em casa cedo.

- Eu prometo.

Sai rapidamente e peguei meu novo amor! Minha linda Ferrari dino, que já haviam concertado a parte de trás e segui para o meu destino, quando cheguei lá entrei rapidamente afinal todos me conheciam! Eu até tinha um cartão para as zonas onde só os trabalhadores podiam ir, e era igualmente no FBI.

Entrei numa parte onde estavam minha tia Cam, Angela, minha mãe e um novo assistente ou algo assim…

- Nascimentos de gémeos conjugados ocorrem a cada 85.000 partos. – Ele disse – a mesma frequência que os nascimentos de hermafroditas.

Reparei que minha mãe tinha lançado um olhar entediado para ele, bem minha mãe adorava conhecimento, mais tinha alguns que eram oportunos e este era um deles.

- Olá família! – Eu disse ao entrar mais na sala e a cumprimentar minhas tias e minha mãe, até que parei em frente aos ossos era surpreendente ver gémeas coladas pela anca – O que temos aqui?

- Olá eu sou o novo assistente da sua mãe, é um prazer te conhecer, dizem que tens uns dos Q.I mais elevado e é uma honra mesmo lhe conhecer.

Lhe dei um sorriso sarcástico

- Fico feliz. Agora podemos voltar aos ossos, é mais divertido.

- Mostre-me o que sabes. – Disse minha mãe

- A serio?

- Claro, mostre ao Sr. Loist o porque que te consideram uns dos Q.I mais elevados. – Encorajou-me minha tia Cam

- Bem… os molares ainda não emergiram completamente e o desenvolvimento da raiz esta incompleto. Indicando que as vitimas tinham entre 19 e 21 anos.

- Pessoal! Hello, não será problemas identifica-las… afinal existem quantos gémeos conjugados? – Disse minha tia Ângela

- Nos últimos 500 anos, aproximadamente 600. Mais de 70% mulheres.

- E eu não esperava que ela soubesse isso. – Disse tia Cam rindo

- O que querem que eu faça é genética. – Eu disse fazendo ar de inocente

- Pelo menos a tua inteligência não te fez tão anti-social como tua mãe era na adolescência e antes de conhecer o teu pai.

- Ang! Eu não era assim. – Disse minha mãe se defendendo

- Eras um bocadinho… mas eu fiquei sabendo que estas namorando um rapaz super lindo chamado Edward Cullen. – Disse tia Ângela

- Ele é mesmo lindo, há serio… toda a sua aparência é mesmo uau.

- Então quer dizer que a nossa pequenina ganhou juízo? – Disse tia Cam

Eu não acreditava que andavam a discutir isso, e o pobre do assistente olhava a cena completamente confuso, coitado… se tivesse vindo a quase uns 18 anos atrás não encontrava isso assim… minha mãe era bem atenta ao trabalho e só falava disso, mas depois que se casou com o meu pai e eu nasci, tudo mudou… para melhor.

- Que tal voltarmos ao assunto do ossos?

- Ok se queres assim.

- Sim mãe eu quero assim.

- As vítimas tinham duas colunas espinhais fundida distalmentes no nível mais baixo do sacro até a pélvis. Nenhuma outra anomalia vertebral. – Disse tia Cam

- Nenhuma delas iria sobreviver a morte da outra. – Disse minha mãe

- Então é assassinato-suicídio. Suicídio-assassinato. – Eu disse

Sinceramente eu já estava amando este caso! Meio de loucos não? Mais quem mandou meu pai ser agente e minha mãe antropóloga? Inteligência e conhecimento em dobro.

- Ou vice-versa. – Disse tia Cam

- Isso foi vice-versa. – Disse meu tio Hodgins a entrar – o solo debaixo dos esqueletos estava cheio de coisas estranhas. – E depois escreveu algo no grande computador e continuou – Bastante algodão decomposto.

- Não encontramos nenhum tecido. – Disse minha mãe

- Estava decomposto. E era coisa barata, também. Acho que foram posta em um lençol. – Ele olhou para mim e me deu um grande sorriso – olá pequena, decidiu nos visitar?

- Olá tio Hodgins, não tinha nada de interessante e decidi ver o que andavam a fazer.

Meu tio Hodgins era casado com a minha tia Angela e tinha tido a Molly, este era uns dos motivos de eu conhecer a Molly a tantos anos!

Ele deu um meio sorriso e virou-se para minha tia Cam que ia dizer algo

- Nua, posta em um lençol. Sweets terá algo a dizer sobre isso.

Sweets era um psicólogo que ajudava sempre nas investigações, eu chamava de tio também porque ele era como da família, e se não fosse por ele meus pais nunca estariam juntos… eles eram tão teimosos.


	19. The true nature

**Capitulo 17 – The true nature**

**BPOV**

- Bem já que esta quase tudo tratado, eu vou falar com Belle no meu escritório. – Disse minha mãe a me lançar um olhar

Ok eu não tinha feito nada, quer dizer… será que ela descobriu sobre a corrida? Oh se ela descobriu eu estava feita!

Seguimos rapidamente para o seu escritório e eu me sentei no sofá com ela ao meu lado.

- Eu fiz algo de errado? – Perguntei receosa

- Não mais eu tenho medo que faça.

- Como assim? – Perguntei confusa

- Querida, eu sei que eu viajo muito… e trabalho muito.

- Mãe nunca diga isso, é o teu trabalho e mesmo assim nunca faltaste a nada, nem aniversário e nem eventos. Porque esta com esta historia agora?

Minha mãe suspirou fundo

- O que eu quero dizer é… que mesmo eu trabalhando muito eu sei das coisas e eu vejo as coisas.

- Ainda não compreendi.

- Bem Belle, eu sei que desde entre seus 12 e 13 anos começaste com os namoradinhos… tu mesmo me contaste se lembra? – Disse ela com um meio sorriso

- Sim mãe eu me lembro.

- E eu também sei que Edward é o teu primeiro namorado a serio onde apresentas a tua família e tudo mais… só que tem o Kevin.

- O que tem o Kevin? – Perguntei ainda mais confusa

- Belle quantas vezes tu "andaste" com o Kevin?

Pensei bem e era milhares, eu podia curtir com qualquer rapaz mas desde meus 14 anos, havia sempre algo que me fazia voltar para o Kevin e igualmente era ele com as garotas.

- Muitas… mas por acaso estas querendo insinuar que eu vou voltar para o Kevin se algo correr mal com Edward? Mãe eu amo-o.

- Eu sei que ama… mas eu quero que compreendas algo, eu e seu pai achamos a família do Kevin muito boa e ele é um bom rapaz, tal como os Cullen… só que Belle, eu conheço a filha que eu tenho e sei que podes ser muito irresponsável quando ligar ao amor. – Ela suspirou fundo e segurou nas minhas mãos – eu só quero que por causa de uma briga boba decidas voltar para o Kevin, compreende?

- Sim mãe.

- Mas casa um dia… um dia queria voltar para o Kevin quero que saiba que eu só quero que sejas feliz, com Kevin, Edward ou outro homem qualquer, afinal ainda tens apenas 16 anos, a tua vida esta começando.

- Eu sei, e não se preocupes eu vou ter mais juízo.

Minha mãe beijou minha testa e deu um sorriso satisfeito

- Espero bem que sim, não quero que saias magoada.

- Bem agora eu tenho de ir, combinei com Molly, Cam e Anna de irmos visitar a avó da Cam.

- Claro, vá e divirtam-se.

Sai dali calmamente mas com minha mente indo em várias direcções, eu sentia algo forte pelo Kevin eu não vou negar… mas eu também sentia por Edward, e a relação que eu e o Kevin construímos era uma relação muito diferente do que eu tinha com Edward. Céus porque esta conversa tinha me deixado tão confusa?!

**EPOV**

Finalmente tinha chegado a noite, já era tarde e eu sabia que minha Belle estaria adormecida. Corri o mais rápido possível e fiz o mesmo percurso que fiz desde o primeiro dia que eu a vi.

Entrei no quarto e ela estava dormindo pacificamente com o Leo dormindo no canto da cama mas quando me viu pulou e correu atrás de mim.

- Olá pequeno, não faça barulho para Belle não acordar. – Eu disse num sussurro.

Sentei-me em umas das suas poltronas que ficavam na zona mais escura para assim caso ela acordasse não me avistar, fiquei ali umas duas horas observando até que ouvi pensamentos confusos e gritos de Lyn e rapidamente a porta foi aberta e Belle acordou avistando Lyn correndo em direcção a cama de Belle, enquanto isso seus pais e Parker também entraram no quarto, a minha sorte era que ninguém poderia ver de onde eu estava.

- Querida o que se passa? – Perguntou Booth quando avistou Lyn abraçada a Belle

- É mau, muito mau… - Disse ela entre os soluços, eu tentei futilmente entrar na sua mente mais estava lacrada, será uma premonição de algo?

- Queres dormir com a mamã e o papá? – Disse Temperance

- Não, com Belle. – Ela olhou para Belle – eu posso?

- Claro. – Belle olhou para os pais – podem ir, ela fica aqui comigo.

- Ok, boa noite. – Disse Parker

_- O que será que ela viu? _– Se perguntou Booth

_- Será algum sonho premonitório?_ – Pensou Temperance

_- Só espero que não seja nada relacionado com a nossa família._ – Pensou Parker

Todos saíram e eu reparei que o coração de Belle e Lyn estava a mil o que Lyn tinha visto? Ou será que era apenas um pesadelo infantil?

- Lyn o que viste? – Perguntou Belle docemente

- Eu vi muitas coisas…

- Tente me explicar.

- Eu vi a morte Belle.

- A morte? – Belle perguntou confusa – quem vai morrer Lyn.

- Tu.

- O quê?!

- Eu não vi bem… vi muitas coisas, mais tu vais escolher a morte.

Belle ia o quê? Isso era impossível, como Alice não viu?!

- Querida, eu nunca escolheria a morte…

- Muita coisa vai acontecer Belle… eu só vi flash mas algo esta vindo ai…

- O quê?

- Eu não sei, mas tudo lhe envolve.

Envolvia Belle? O quê Lyn queria dizer? Eu queria ir ali interromper esta conversa e força Lyn abrir sua mente comigo, eu queria saber do quê eu teria de proteger Belle, eu não admitira perde-la novamente!

- Como assim?

- Tens de fazer escolhas, no momento certo… terá de fazer escolhas. – Lyn limpou as lágrimas e voltou a olhar para Belle – promete-me que não me deixas… nem se algo maior acontecer?

- Algo maior? – Perguntou Belle confusa

- Promete-me! – Disse Lyn num sussurro

- Eu prometo… mas o que queres dizer "algo maior"?

Neste instante eu vi um sorriso no rosto de Lyn, um sorriso?

- Não é algo mau, eu pelo menos não acho… só espero que não me abandones por causa disso.

- Do que estas falando Lyn?

- Vais descobrir em breve, muito em breve… mas se lembre escute o coração e não a lógica.

Belle deu um suspiro e olhou para o relógio.

- Acho melhor dormirmos, anda cá.

As duas se aconchegaram melhor e eu estava apavorado, sim apavorado… quais eram as escolhas que Belle teria de tomar? E o que levaria ela a morte? Era várias perguntas mais apenas uma certeza que não permitiria que nada lhe acontecesse.

Quando começou a amanhecer eu corri para casa e encontrei Alice no meu quarto com um ar preocupado.

_- Eu não vi nada Edward… como Lyn consegue ver as coisas e eu não?!_ – Ela pensou

- Eu não sei, ela vê tudo, e tu apenas quando as pessoas decidem… eu estou com medo Alice.

_- Não tenhas, eu apenas consegui vizualizar algo do futuro… esta muito confuso, mas não se preocupes nada acontecerá a Belle._

- Lyn mencionou que ela poderia escolher a morte…

_- Eu não vi ela escolhendo se torna vampira… mas tens de lhe dizer o mais rapido possível Edward._

- E se ela não me aceitar.

_- Claro que ela te aceitará, ela ama-te… mas primeiro tens de lhe contar e só assim eu poderei saber a sua resposta._

Dei um leve sorriso e comecei a me preparar para o colégio, era oficial hoje eu contaria a verdade a Belle.

**BPOV**

Eu ainda estava muito confusa com tudo o que Lyndsay havia me confessado, confusa sobre tudo… o que ela queria dizer com que eu tinha de fazer as escolhas? E porque eu escolheria a morte? Será algo a ver com o sequestro?

Desci rapidamente e me encontrei com todos na sala de jantar para tomarmos o pequeno-almoço onde estava a minha família toda reunida, menos Parker que tinha saído cedo para passar na casa da Tia Becca que é a mãe dele.

- Dormiu bem querida? – Perguntou meu pai

- Sim…

- Se lembram que hoje as duas tem de ir para a aula de catolisimo, certo?

- Sim papá, estaremos lá. – Disse Lyn a rolar os olhos

Enquanto minha mãe era ateu meu pai era muito religioso por isso tínhamos de ir a igreja e etc e tal, mas eu até gostava o padre Giles ele era muito simpático e eu conhecia ele desde pequena… ele casou meus pais, me baptizou, fez minha primeira comunhão e minha crisma e como ele sempre dizia ele queria estar vivo para celebrar o meu casamento…

Seguimos para o colégio mas desta vez eu segui no meu carro com Lyn, hoje ela estava muito estranha…

- O que se passa? – Eu perguntei quando eu estacionei o carro

- Nada, porque pergunta?

- Lyn eu te conheço e estas muito estranha…

- Não se passa nada. Eu tenho de ir logo – disse ao abrir a porta do carro, até que eu avistei os Cullen saindo do carro e ela deu um leve sorriso – eu tenho de falar com Edward e Alice.

- Como é que é? O que tens a tratar com eles? – Perguntei lhe lançando um olhar

- Nada de mais, até breve!

Neste instante Lyn correu em direcção a Edward e Alice e carregou-os para longe me deixando ainda mais confusa, o que diabos eles estavam tramando?

Continuei a andar calmamente até que encontrei Rosalie, Jasper e Emmett.

- Bom dia. – Eu disse

- Olá Belle, como estas?

- Eu vou bem Rose…

Seguimos conversando sobre vários assuntos até a fonte onde eu encontrei com o resto dos nossos amigos, mas minha mente realmente estava em outro lugar… o que Lyn tinha a tratar com Edward e Alice?

**EPOV**

Lyn veio na nossa direcção e nos guiou para uns dos parques de criança distante, parou e deu um sorriso misterioso.

- Eu sei quem vocês são.

- O que queres dizer? – Perguntei confuso, pois novamente sua mente estava bloqueada

- Vocês são vampiros, certo?

- Como sabes? – Perguntou Alice

- Eu tive um sonho, e envolvia vocês… - Ela pausou um pouco e voltou a me encarar – tu amas a minha irmã?

- Sim.

- Nunca a farias mal?

- Não.

Ela deu um sorriso

- É só isso que eu preciso saber, e posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro, querida. – Disse Alice

- Vocês comem pessoas?

- Não. – Eu disse com um meio sorriso – somos vegetarianos, apenas nos alimentamos de animais.

- Não vais matar o Leo pois não? – Ela perguntou alarmada que fez Alice começar a rir

- Não… ele é um cão…

- Então isso quer dizer que existem também lobisomens, já que eu sonhei com a chegada de um lobo… muito grande por acaso, e cheirava mal. – Disse ela a rolar os olhos

- Lyn o que viste exactamente? – Perguntou Alice

Ela olhou cautelosamente para mim e Alice, passou a mão pelo cabelo e respirou fundo.

- Eu vi que uns lobos apareceram em breve aqui, encontrará Belle… haverá um que tentará tirar ela de vocês e de mim, ele tentaria afastar-me de perto de vocês, ele dizia que os vampiros são perigosos e matam humanos… mas vocês não fazem isso, por isso não podem ser maus.

Eu não podia acreditar que alguns lobisomens fariam isso, será que é Jacob? Será possível?

_- Edward estou ficando preocupada. _– Pensou Alice

Me abaixei para ficar na altura de Lyn e acariciei levemente seu cabelo

- Lyn tens de compreender algo, há muitos vampiros maus… eu e minha família somos uma excepção, muitos bebem sangue humanos.

- Para reconhecer um é apenas pelo olhar. – Disse Alice tentando ensina-la a se proteger – um vampiro que bebe sangue humano tem olhos vermelhos.

- E vocês que bebem de animais tem olhos meio dourados?

- Isso mesmo. – Eu disse com um meio sorriso

- Edward… não vais tirar a minha irmã de mim pois não? Não vais transforma-la em uma vampira e levar ela para longe, por favor não faça isso…

- Nos nunca faríamos isso Lyn, além de que eu ainda não vi este futuro… mas se Belle quiser ser transformada? Por acaso viste ela sendo transformada?

Lyn ficou um pouco em silencio, fechou os olhos e depois olhou para nos

- Não… ela ainda tem de passar por processos, mas…

- Mas? – Eu a encorajei

- Ela é muito fiel a família, será difícil ela largar tudo por um amor… - Ela suspirou e voltou a me encarar – antes eu sempre via outra vida para ela, agora é tudo muito confuso… como se tivesse passado uma névoa no seu futuro.

- Que vida Lyn? – Perguntou Alice

- Ela ia se casar com Kevin e ter dois filhos, um rapaz e uma garota… o rapaz teria o nome do nosso avô Max e a garota se chamaria Kate, ela seria uma grande bailarina, enquanto Kevin um renomado advogado… mas depois ela seria uma espiã da CIA… - ela pausou um pouco fechou os olhos e depois voltou a abrir – ela morreria cercada de netos, e até bisnetos. Seria feliz…

- Ainda vês isso? – Eu perguntei quase sem voz

- Não… mudou… mas este futuro ainda continua de pé, Edward eu sei que minha irmã te ama… mas se não aparecesses seria este o futuro dela… com o Kevin, se cuidares bem dela, podes mudar tudo.

- Viu Edward? Tudo pode mudar. – Disse Alice optimista

- Eu não vou negar, gosto muito do Kevin… mas tu tens um brilho estranho quando olhas para Belle, algo que eu nunca vi em nenhum olhar apaixonado. Tens de contar a verdade antes que seja tarde demais e ela escolha este futuro.

- E se ela não me aceitar?

- Tens de perceber uma coisa Edward, apesar de Belle as vezes ser meio maluca, ela é muito ligada a família… e ela quer ter uma família, e para ela abdicar de tudo isso não será fácil, mas mesmo que ela escolha ser transformada tens de prometer-me que mesmo que se mudem de cidade e digam que ela morreu manterem contacto comigo, Belle e eu somos muito ligadas devido aos nossos poderes…

- Eu prometo.

De repente eu vi um flash nos pensamentos de Alice, ela tinha tido uma visão acerca de Lyn, observei atentamente… Lyn estava mais velha com a idade aproximadamente de 15 anos, com seus longos cabelos loiros e brilhantes olhos dourados, uma beleza fascinante e ela estava connosco no Alasca… ela estava fria?

_- Ela será uma de nós Edward… se Belle escolher ficar connosco, Lyn irar ser uma de nos._ – Pensou Alice entusiasmada

- Então já tiveste a visão, do porque que vocês não podem deixar de manter o contacto comigo caso Belle queria ficar convosco?

- Lyn ser vampiro é algo muito sério, tenho certeza que preferes ficar humano…

Ela deu um leve suspiro

- Eu não vou mentir dizendo que irei abdicar de muitas coisas… mas mamã e papá nesta altura saberão sobre Belle, não será uma escolha Edward… algo vai acontecer comigo e Belle irá me transformar… caso contrario eu morrerei.

Eu olhei incrédulo, como uma criança de apenas 11 anos poderia ser tão madura e encarar o mundo desta maneira.

- Morrerá porque?

- Eu não sei… mas eu sei que não passarei dos 15 anos, a vida para quem tem poderes não é tão longa… se Belle escolher ficar humana, eu mesmo assim serei transformada. – Ela olhou para Alice – Ela não me deixará morrer, igualmente como Belle.

- Oh ela será uma de nós! – Disse Alice mesmo entusiasmada

- Não tens medo? – Perguntei incrédulo

- Não… um dia todos nos morremos.

- Não é sobre isso, medo de nós.

- Edward eu já sonhei com coisas muito piores, Belle vêm espíritos… porque eu teria medo de vampiros sendo eles amigos? Pelo contrário até fico entusiasmada por conhecer alguém eterno…

- Qual achas que será a reacção de Belle? – Perguntou Alice tirando as palavras da minha boca

- Belle é um bocado confusa neste campo… quando ela começou a ver espíritos ela negava sempre, mais viu que mais valia manda-los em direcção da luz do que ignora-los, ela poderá ficar confusa… negar a tua verdadeira natureza…

- Ela terá medo de mim? – Perguntei incrédulo

- Não é medo Edward… como eu disse Belle tem uma ideias meio tresloucadas, eu não acredito que ela vai andar a gritar "oh deus meu namorado é um vampiro, que sexy!"

Neste momento Alice começou a rir fazendo Lyn dar um leve sorriso

_- Esta menina fará sucesso quando crescer._ – Pensou Alice

- Então achas que ela o negará? – Perguntou Alice quando se recompôs

- Eu não sei… mais uma coisa eu tenho certeza, ela ama-te, de um modo louco mais ama-te. – Disse com um sorriso, neste momento o toque para entrar começou a tocar – Tenho de ir, até mais tarde.

Lyn correu rapidamente com a sua bolsa nas costas e a cantarolar, eu e Alice observamos atentamente ela… quem sabe daqui a uns anos ela passaria a ser Lyndsay Cullen invés de Lyndsay Booth.

_- Vamos Edward, hoje o dia será longo… e não tenhas medo, já temos uma forte aliada._ – Pensou Alice

**BPOV**

Edward e os Cullen estavam realmente estranhos, e o que me preocupava era a tal conversa com Edward, Alice e Lyn… as aulas foram passando e nos intervalos eu sentia Edward mais carinhoso como se tivesse medo de algo.

- O que vocês andaram a falar? – Eu perguntei quando a minha curiosidade já estava de matar

- Nada de mais, apenas coisas banais…

- Que coisas? – Perguntei insistindo

- Vamos fazer o seguinte, quando sairmos daqui podemos ir aquela praia deserta e eu irei lhe contar tudo. – Disse ao acariciar meu rosto

- Preciso ter medo?

- Porque? – Perguntou confuso

- Porque tens ar de quem vai terminar comigo ou algo pior…

Ele deu um sorriso meio triste

- Eu nunca faria isso.

Olhei atentamente para Edward, eu sabia que ele andava a me esconder algo… fechei os olhos rapidamente e voltei a encarar o quadro enquanto o professor falava sobre algo que eu já sabia…

Às vezes, tudo se torna negativo. O dia parece-nos à noite e nos sentimos tristes e vazios. Mas de toda a vida ainda o melhor dom até mesmo nos momentos mais sombrios, é quando podemos encontrar uma estrela que nos faz companhia.

Finalmente a aula tinha acabado e Anna se ofereceu para deixar Lyn em casa, eu e Edward seguimos cada um com seu carro até a praia, depois o caminho até as rochas de onde gostávamos de ficar foi silencioso até que ele se pôs a minha frente e eu sabia que algo iria acontecer.

- O que se passa Edward?

- Eu tenho um segredo… algo que eu tenho de lhe contar… - ele se afastou um pouco de mim – ele envolve toda a minha família, e lhe peço para primeiro ouvires o que eu tenho a dizer antes de me julgar.

- Eu nunca te julgaria. – Eu tentei assegura-lo

- Isso é o que diz agora. O que sabes sobre os vampiros? Eu sei que tens alguns livros sobre isso, certo?

Eu olhei incrédula mais decidi ir na sua "brincadeira" para ver onde isso ia acabar.

- Os vampiros eram criaturas temidas, pois matavam pessoas ao mesmo tempo que se pareciam com elas. A única diferença é que os vampiros não possuíam sombra, não reflectiam no espelho e podiam mudar a sua forma para um morcego. Durante a luz do dia dormiam nos seus caixões e á noite bebiam sangue humano. Os vampiros não podiam entrar numa casa sem serem convidados, mas uma vez convidados podiam regressar quando quisessem. O ponto forte do vampiro é que eles eram quase imortais, só alguns rituais os podiam matar: trespassar o seu coração com uma estaca, decapitá-lo ou queimá-lo.

Edward deu um sorriso incrédulo que me fez olhar para ele ainda mais confusa

- Continue.

- Hum… Antigamente, em algumas culturas pregava-se aos caixões, os corpos dos assassinos, suicidas e dos excomungados pela igreja. E quando se desconfiava que estes corpos eram de vampiros,"espetavam-lhes" estacas, cortavam o corpo em pedaços e queimavam o restante. Os vampiros eram conhecidos por ter vários aspectos, e tinham como características principais os seus caninos aguçados e o facto de se transformarem em morcegos. Como já foi dito anteriormente, temiam o sol e eram repelidos com água benta, alho, crucifixos, etc. Para alguns vampiros são almas que não conseguem passar para o mundo dos espíritos. Estas ainda habitam os seus corpos sem vida, tentando roubar sangue, durante a noite, a força vital das suas vítimas, sugando-lhes o sangue. E quando a vítima morria, transformava-se também num vampiro. – Eu dei um leve suspiro - Outros acreditam que vampiros são criaturas demoníacas que vivem do sangue humano. São criados quando mordidos por outro vampiro, que depois lhe dá do seu sangue para beber. A sua pele é geralmente branca, ou porque não estão expostos directamente ao sol, ou pelo facto de serem cadáveres, não corre sangue nas suas veias.

- Algumas coisas são verdades… os vampiros são imortais e bebem sangue humanos… mas há uns que são vegetarianos, bebem apenas de sangue animal. – Ele deu uma pausa olhou para o mar e depois olhou para mim – estas coisas de agua benta, alho, crucifixo e etc nunca mata um vampiro… o que mata é a decapitação, a luz do sol também nada fez com eles… apenas faz um brilho como um diamante.

- Edward porque estamos a falar sobre mitos? – Perguntei confusa

- E se eu lhe dizer que não é um mito. – Ele disse ao me olhar seriamente

- Isso é uma loucura Edward, e que tal parar de enrolar e me contar o teu segredo? Eu não tenho a tarde toda.

- Eu quero que saibas de algo Anabelle… eu amo-te, não importe as circunstâncias, eu amo-te.

- Eu também te amo… - Eu disse com meu coração a mil, mais que terrível segredo seria este?

- Eu sou um vampiro Belle.

Ele é o quê?! Isso só poderia ser uma brincadeira, sim uma brincadeira, comecei a rir e reparei que ele me olhava seriamente… isso não era uma brincadeira?

- Isso é impossível… - Eu sussurrei

- Não é não.

- Eu me recuso a acreditar, tal coisa não existe Edward.

- E se eu lhe provar?

- Eu volto a repetir isso é impossível.

Neste segundo Edward correu tão rápido que eu só o avistei do lado da floresta, logo em seguida ele segurou um grande tronco de árvore que deveria ter toneladas com apenas uma mão e jogou em direcção ao mar e depois veio em minha direcção.

- Acreditas agora? - Eu dei um passo para trás senti uma descarga de adrenalina, uma aceleração cardíaca e um tremor, eu estava com medo? Com medo do meu Edward? Como ele poderia ser o que era? - Estas com medo…

E logo deu um passo para trás

- Não. – Tentei negar, mais minha voz saiu meio tremula

- Sim estás, eu posso ouvir o teu coração batendo rapidamente Belle… estas com medo, mais quem não teria de um mostro como somos mencionados.

Eu dei um passo para frente de Edward, eu não conseguia me aproximar muito mais também não conseguia estar distante.

- Eu não sei o que dizer… - Eu sussurrei evitando olhar para ele

- Que tal perguntares se eu mato pessoa?

Eu olhei para ele, será possível?

- Tu fazes?

- Não, porque eu não quero ser um monstro Belle.

- Então o que comes?

- Animais… apenas animais…

Dei um leve suspiro, como isso podia ter me acontecido?! O único rapaz que eu me apaixonei de verdade era um vampiro! Um ser imortal! Que futuro eu teria com ele? Nenhum…

- Toda a tua família é… - Tentei mencionar o nome mais minha garganta ficou seca e eu tentei controlar a minha respiração, isso parecia um pesadelo.

- Vampiro? Sim… todos.

- Isso é tão surreal… vampiros são supostos não existir.

- Pois diz logo alguém que ver espíritos. – Disse ele sarcasticamente, eu olhei rapidamente para ele – Desculpe…

- Isso é realmente… - respirei fundo – estranho… é só…

- Belle diz algo. – Edward implorou vindo em minha direcção

- Não se aproxime! – Edward me olhou ferido – por favor…

- Belle eu amo-te, nada disso mudou.

Pus as mãos na minha cabeça tentando me concentrar nas informações, Edward, meu Edward era um vampiro! E eu nunca poderia ter uma vida com ele… só se eu me transformasse em uma, o que eu não queria.

Quando dei por mim senti as lágrimas quente escorrendo no meu rosto, como eu pude ser tão estúpida! Ele sempre foi frio, extremamente lindo… e as vezes ele falava como se fosse do século passado. Eu precisava de sair daqui o mais rápido possível, eu precisava pensar, eu…

- Sinto muito, eu tenho de ir.

- Belle, por favor… diz-me que me aceitas.

Olhei para Edward eu via o sofrimento no rosto dele, mais neste momento eu estava demasiado confusa para dizer que eu o aceitava ou não… eu realmente precisava de sair dali e foi o que eu fiz, corri o mais rápido possível e rezando para Edward não ir atrás de mim.

Entrei no carro e corri as ruas de Washington até chegar na igreja St. Patrick, passei as mãos enxugando as lágrimas eu não poderia acreditar no que tinha acontecido comigo… eu simplesmente não podia.

Sai do carro e entrei na igreja, ainda era cedo para a minha aula de catequese com a irmã Louise mas eu precisava de me refugiar em um lugar e eu adorava me refugiar aqui, me sentei em uns dos bancos a observar o nada até que eu senti uma mão no meu ombro.

- Olá Anabelle. – Disse a voz simpática do padre Giles

- Olá padre.

- Que vozinha triste, aconteceu algo minha filha?

Deixei algumas lágrimas caírem e olhei para padre Giles

- Eu descobri algo sobre uma pessoa, e eu não sei o que pensar…

- Porque não vamos para a minha sala e conversamos melhor, hum?

Dei um leve sorriso, apesar do padre Giles ser de idade e ser um padre ele compreendia muito bem os jovens e esta igreja por acaso era uma das mais jovens da cidade e também onde só frequentavam pessoas importantes como o presidente, ministros e etc e tal…

Entramos na sala do padre Giles e sentei-me em uns dos banquinhos enquanto ele se sentou a frente de mim, olhando-me carinhosamente. Eu via o padre Giles como um avô ou melhor todos os jovens, ele era aquela pessoa que podíamos pedir conselhos e não importasse o tema, ele até não gostava muito de certas regras da igreja como de casar virgem, a proibição do uso do preservativo ou a proibição do aborto, para ele o que era pecado era matar uma pessoa, violar uma criança… não estas coisas básicas.

- Agora conte-me Belle… o que aconteceu?

- Eu tenho um namorado… - Ele deu um leve sorriso – eu gosto muito dele… e… - respirei fundo – ele contou-me algo sobre ele, algo que fez-me olhar de outra maneira.

- Um segredo perturbado?

- Um pouco… mas ele não fez nada de errado, ele não teve escolha neste segredo, é o que ele é…

- E porque fizeste julgamento dele?

- Porque é algo… estranho, e eu acho que o nosso namoro poderia acabar por causa deste segredo.

- Bem eu não irei lhe perguntar o segredo, mas queres um conselho? – Eu acenei positivamente – se ele não teve culpa deste segredo eu acho que devias superar… e a propósito eu tenho algo que irias gostar de ler… - padre Giles se levantou e pegou a sua bíblia e começou a procurar – esta no Eclesiástico… sabe Belle as vezes a bíblia pode nos dar uma luz sobre algo que esta acontecendo na nossa vida. - Ele entregou-me a bíblia e me apontou para algo – leia e me diga o que achaste.

- _Quem machuca um olho, dele faz cair lágrimas;_

_Quem magoa um coração, nele excita a sensibilidade._

_Quem lança uma pedra aos pássaros, fá-los fugir;_

_Assim, quem insulta um amigo rompe a amizade._

_Ainda que tenhas arrancado a espada contra o teu amigo,_

_Não desesperes porque o regresso é possível,_

_Salvo se se tratar de injurias, afrontas, insolências,_

_Revelação de um segredo ou golpes de traição;_

_Em todos esses casos fugirá de ti o teu amigo._

_Permanece fiel ao teu amigo em sua pobreza,_

_A fim de alegrar-te com ele na sua prosperidade._

_Permanece-lhe fiel no tempo da aflição,_

_A fim de ter parte com ele em sua herança._

_O vapor e a fumaça elevam-se na fornalha antes do fogo;_

_Assim o homicídio e o derramamento de sangue são precedidos_

_De injúrias, ultrajes e ameaças._

_Não me envergonharei de saudar um amigo,_

_Nem me esconderei de sua presença;_

_E, se me acontecer algum mal por isso, eu o suportarei,_

_Mas que o souber dele desconfiará._

Quando terminei de ler aquilo eu senti como se todas as minhas angústias tivessem sido respondidas, eu não poderia deixar Edward por causa deste segredo, mesmo que nosso futuro fosse comprometido… eu amava-o.

- Ajudou Belle?

- Sim padre Giles, obrigada. Eu tenho de ir…

- Vá, e não se preocupes com a aula… tu nunca faltas e este é um motivo especial. – Disse ele rindo

- Obrigada mais uma vez.

Sai rapidamente correndo dali, eu precisava encontrar Edward, eu precisava dizer que eu o aceitava… ele continuaria sendo para sempre o meu Edward.

- Belle! – Ouvi a voz de Lyn

- Hey.

- Ele já lhe contou?

- Tu sabias! – Eu lhe disse a apontar o dedo

Ela deu um sorriso

- Claro que eu sabia, e também sei que saíste correndo… mas não se preocupes ele continua na praia, vá até lá Belle.

- Como sabe que ele continua na praia? – Perguntei confusa

- Alice me disse.

- Vocês duas são perigosas.

- Oh Belle não tenhas medo, não mordemos. - Tive de rir com isso – Agora vá antes que ele saia da praia, ele esta realmente triste.

Corri para o meu carro e aumentei a velocidade do meu carro, eu tinha de chegar antes dele sair… eu tinha de lhe pedir desculpa pelo modo que eu me comportei… eu o amava, sendo vampiro ou não…

Cheguei na praia e vi ele olhando na direcção onde eu estava indo, certamente ele sentiu o meu cheiro, eu parei de correr e olhei para ele.

- Sinto muito… - eu sussurrei, sabendo que ele ia ouvir

Neste instante ele correu como um vento em minha direcção

- Pensei que nunca mais ias voltar…

- Desculpa ter sido uma parva, eu amo-te Edward, não importa se és vampiro ou não… meu coração é teu, apenas teu.

Ele deu um sorriso satisfeito e me beijou, eu passei as minhas mãos pelo seu cabelo enquanto ele me segurava mais para o seu corpo. Até que ele parou de me beijar e começou a dar delicados beijos no meu pescoço.

- És a minha vida Belle.

Às vezes eu faço coisas arriscadas, eu jogo inteiro, qualquer que vem o meu banco, mas depois as coisas fazem-me chorar, não me importo. A única coisa que importa é que sou capaz de fazer minhas próprias decisões. Decidir o que quero. Crescer é difícil e tão simples como isso. Crescer é simplesmente aprender a ser você mesmo e seguir seu próprio caminho.

- Agora eu quero saber tudo.

- Tudo o quê? – Ele perguntou confuso ao me olhar

- Quero saber desde a tua vida humana até agora… claro se quiseres me contar.

Ele deu um sorriso

- Eu lhe contarei tudo o que quiseres saber.

Temos o direito de crescer e de errar. Para nos dar um abraço quando retornou destruído, estamos no caminho correcto preenchimento beijos que se a nossa primeira obrigação é para com nós mesmos. A vida não é fácil nem imprevisível e, muitas vezes, nos obriga a tomar nossas próprias decisões. Sinto que estamos acelerando o pulso, que enche-nos com paixão, e que andamos à beira do abismo.

- Só uma pergunta, não tens desejos com o meu sangue pois não? – Perguntei divertidamente

- Bem, eu tenho mais com o teu corpo. – Ele sussurrou ao pé do meu ouvido

De repente, um dia, o céu estava cheio de fantasmas, esqueletos de vida, a glória da miséria, a aura de silêncio, de repente, um dia, a traição é mostrado na nossa vida. Mas o mais importante… eu o aceitaria… tal como era, ele era meu amor, não importasse as circunstancias.


	20. Halfway

**danda jabur - **Bem para escrever aquilo foi inspiração do nada, tipo eu adoro quando tem cenas assim em filme e séries dá para compreender bem o momento… sobre a corrida eu simplesmente AMO corridas! Dos espitiros bem, a Belle é uma reencarnação então dizem que quando uma pessoa reencarna leva um pouca do seu passado e eu pensei "porque não ela poder ajudar os espíritos…", sobre a Lyn as duas tem uma ligação emocional e espiritual muito intensa, as duas se compreendem com os poderes… tipo elas não conseguiram viver uma sem a outra…e eu adoro as questões que põem até me faz pensar sobre o que eu escrevo…

**Katryna Greenleaf - **Pois eu imaginava que alguém pensava que a Belle fosse "inofenciva" e o trecho é da bíblia católica sim, como eu nunca li uma evangélica não sei lhe dizer que tem, tipo eu estava a procura de algo para complementar a fui a bíblia e encontrei isso… O jake vai aparecer, mas a Belle vai infernizar o pobre rsrs, tipo a Belle não andam com pessoas como eles, só anda com os ricos e famosos por isso é um grande choque para o Jake rsrs

**Sol Swan Cullen - **Sim eu amo a Melinda e decidir por este poder na Belle, acho um poder bem interessante, fico feliz que tenhas gostado da explicação custou-me muito pensar nas palavras… e eu tenho planos para por os volturi, vamos ver se acontece mesmo… Bem como a Belle é rica manda-la para um internato na Suiça onde estudam até os príncipes é a melhor forma dela ser vigiada e protegida, imagine um colégio cercado de guardas e camera? E o melhor tem TUDO o que queremos:P Há o Giles quem não ama o Giles!!!! Não tenhas medo da Lyn ela só é demasiado inteligente para a sua idade rsrs, e o jacob infelizmente esta vivo… sabe porque? Porque os lobisomens são imortais! (claro se quiserem…)

**Dada cullen - **Obrigada pelo elogio a sério, eu tento pensar muito bem antes de escrever, acho que para escrever algo não é só escrever tem de pensar em cada palavra, cada movimento… e bem Edward ama as duas, mas de certo modo ainda consegue amar mais a Belle pelo espírito livre e carisma que ela tem e a Bella era muito tímida…

**O vestido que Belle usa na fic esta no perfil ok?**

**Capitulo 18 – Halfway**

**EPOV**

Eu não poderia estar mais feliz em saber que Belle tinha me aceitado, e aposto que neste momento Alice estava aos pulos contando ao restante da família e já marcando um dia ideal para Belle aparecer lá em casa.

- Conta-me Edward. – Ela disse quando nos sentamos nas rochas, eu passei meus braços a volta da sua cintura e beijei-lhe o seu cabelo – conte-me tudo…

- Ok… Eu quando era humano me chamava Edward Anthony Masen, meu pai era advogado e minha mãe dona de casa… eu vivia muito bem para a época.

- Qual época?

- Da época da gripe espanhola… eu e meus pais contraímos a gripe espanhola durante a epidemia que devastava Chicago, Illinois em 1918. Órfão e quase morto pela doença, eu fui transformado por Carlisle, que agiu atendendo ao pedido da minha mãe.

- Da tua mãe? – Ela perguntou confusa – Achas que ela sabia que Carlisle era vampiro?

- Creio que não…

- Mas ele fez isso.

- Sim fez, mas Belle quando experimentamos o sangue humano entramos num frenesi que não conseguimos parar…

- É doloroso?

- O quê?

- Ser transformado.

- Sim, a transformação demora 3 dias… mas o pior foi para Carlisle.

- Porque?

- Porque ele teve de ter força para parar antes que sugasse o sangue todo, e como eu lhe disse entramos em um frenesi que fica muito difícil de parar.

- Então aquela cena de beber do sangue do humano e depois o humano beber do vampiro e algumas horas ser vampiro é tudo treta?

Dei um leve sorriso

- Sim… apenas uma mordida Belle, uma mordida e és condenada a vida eterna…

- Isso se a pessoa não parar antes. – Ela disse num sussurro

- Sim.

- Porque… - ela respirou fundo – porque não bebes sangue humano? E sim animal?

- Porque eu não quero ser um mostro Belle… houve um período que eu abandonei este meu estilo de vida vegetariano. – Eu disse tentando não lembrar dos gritos e do sabor do sangue humano, Belle ficou um pouco em silêncio e notei que ela estava brincando com os dedos, provavelmente ela queria dizer algo e estava sem coragem – estas com ódio de mim?

- Ódio? Edward nunca… eu só estava pensando o porque… mas tu sabes que meu pai durante anos foi uns dos melhores atiradores e ele matou muita pessoa, claro que elas não mereciam estar vivos… mas eu sei que isso o afecta as vezes.

- Eu passei a usar minha habilidade de ler mentes para alimentar-me daqueles que eu considerava merecedores da morte. No entanto, alguns anos depois eu me arrependi e voltei a viver com Carlisle.

- E és vegetariano deste este dia?

- Sim.

- Como é ser vegetariano?

- É como… como quando os humanos que vivem a base de tufo e leite de soja, deixam-vos apenas forte mais nunca…

- Completamente satisfeitos… eu sei, uma época tive uma destas dietas por causa da anemia, era realmente horrível. Mas agora eu posso comer tudo e também compreendo porque Lyn tem diabete então há sempre alimentos que ela não pode comer.

- É difícil.

- Mas tu consegues, isso é o que importa. – Ela disse a olhar para mim – Muitos dizem que, Vampiro é o espírito maléfico de um suicida, de alguém que foi condenado pela Igreja ou que tenha levado uma vida má e infeliz. Para outros, é um cadáver reanimado pelo próprio Coisa-Ruim! A história mais surpreendente de todas, entretanto, afirma que os Vampiros são tão antigos quanto a Criação... A Bíblia nos ensina que, por ter assassinado o irmão, Caim foi condenado por Deus a vagar eternamente, sem descanso, carregando consigo um estigma, uma marca. Muitos afirmam que Caim foi o primeiro e mais poderoso Vampiro, e transmitiu a seus descendentes sua maldição. Aliás, a grande maioria das histórias confirma este aterrorizante poder: através do sangue, uma pessoa pode ser vampirizada, dando origem a mais um Vampiro.

- Como sabes de tudo isso? – Perguntei confuso

- Eu vou a igreja. – Ela disse rindo – E leio muito… mas sabe o que é engraçado?

- Não o quê?

- Quando eu tinha 13 anos eu participei de um filme onde eu fazia de uma filha de uma caçadora e de um vampiro, eu tinha poderes e etc e tal… e antes quando eu tinha 7 anos eu participei na serie Buffy, céus eu adorava os vampiros Angel e Spike… eu lembro que eu desejava que eles existissem. – Disse rindo **(n/a: Não pude deixar de mencionar isso! Céus eu queria tanto que houvesse um filme deles e que Buffy e Angel tivesse tido uma filha como Bella e Edward tiveram em BD!)**

- Céus por culpa dela que esta mitologia espalhou de vampiros explodirem com uma estaca e etc e tal. E vampiro com alma e sem alma? É tudo uma treta e também vampiros não dormem como eles.

- Vocês nunca dormem? – Disse ao fazer um ar de incrédula

- Não, desde que eu fui transformado nunca dormir…

- Interessante, só me responde a algo.

- O quê?

- Lestat existe? E o drácula? – Ela perguntou com seus olhos a brilharem

- Não é tudo criação de um humano louco.

- Que pena eles são realmente sexy. – Ela disse com um meio sorriso e antes de eu ter a oportunidade de dizer algo ela saiu do meu colo e começou a correr e eu fui atrás dela e lhe alcancei num segundo e lhe pus delicadamente na areia – Isso não é justo.

- A vida não é justa. – Eu disse ao lhe beijar o pescoço

- Eu sempre sou a mais rápida e tu usando os teus poderes ganha de mim. – Disse ao fazer beicinho, lhe beijei imediatamente e depois ela olhou divertidamente para mim – por acaso vocês não se transformam em morcegos? É porque eu odeio morcegos.

- Como se eu não tivesse ouvido esta. – Eu disse rindo com ela – Queres ver como eu me desloco?

- Mostras-me?

Levantei rapidamente e lhe segurei a mão ajudando ela a se levantar.

- Mostro o mundo se me pedires. – Lhe pus nas minhas costas – feche os olhos.

- Porque? Assim eu perco a diversão.

- Tu é quem sabe…

Corri rapidamente entre as colinas, eu queria atingir a mais alta que ficava longe das nuvens e finalmente eu poderia lhe mostrar como eu ficava no sol, chegamos a ultima e eu lhe pus delicadamente no chão.

- Uau… é uau. Eu preciso acalmar minhas pernas. – Disse ao se sentar

- Agora eu quero lhe mostrar como eu fico no sol.

- Não vais explodir pois não? – Disse ela rindo

- Não… eu brilho…

- Como purpurina?

- Belle onde arranjas estes termos? – Perguntei incrédulo

- Bem quando a Buffy mata Angelus, Xander brincou dizendo que ele não tinha virado pó e sim purpurina.

- És louca.

Ela se levantou e deu com os ombros

- Talvez… talvez não… Então vais me mostrar ou não?

Abri um pouco a minha blusa e entrei directamente no sol, Belle caminhou lentamente em minha direcção seus cabelos chocolate tinha um tom avermelhado no sol que lhe deixava ainda mais linda.

- O que achas?

- É linda… tal como um diamante. É por isso que vocês não aparecem no sol.

- Sim as pessoas logo iam notar a nossa diferença.

Ela acariciou levemente meu peito, beijou-me e depois olhou nos meus olhos

- És perfeito…

- Perfeito Belle? Eu sou uma abominação.

- Ok então és a abominação mais perfeita nesta minha vida abominável. – Ela disse com um sorriso sincero

Eu lhe beijei novamente, eu faria tudo por Belle… a paixão. Ela existe em todos nós. Dormente. Esperando. E embora indesejável sem ser convidada, ela se mexe, abre as mandíbulas e uiva. Ela fala connosco. Ela no guia. A paixão nos governa a todos. E nós obedecemos.

**BPOV**

Já tinha se passado alguns dias desde a "confissão" de Edward para mim, e tudo estava perfeito. Eu tinha visitado mais a família de Edward na sua casa, eles eram realmente simpáticos e as vezes eu notava que eles me olhavam de um modo tão familiar… eu não sei explicar, mais eu sentia que havia algo por detrás daqueles olhares.

Era quinta-feira, tal como todas as outras… a única diferença era amanha não teria aula! E meu pai tinha autorizado de fazermos uma festa aqui em casa, ultimamente ele estava muito cuidadoso com as minhas saídas e de Lyn, até Pablo meu segurança desde quando eu tinha 1 ano de idade tinha feito algumas entrevistas de emprego e agora tínhamos novas caras rondando atrás de mim e de Lyn e Edward tinha lido as mentes deles e me assegurou que eles eram de confianças.

Pus uma roupa confortável e fiz um rabo-de-cavalo, hoje a casa da piscina seria apenas para mim e meus amigos, assim meus pais já sabiam que estavam proibidos de andar por aqui e Lyn foi para a casa das amigas.

Desci as escadas e encontrei meus pais que conversavam mais por incrível que pareça a conversa tinha acabado logo depois que me viram descer as escadas.

- Querida estas muito linda. – Disse o meu pai

- Obrigada papá… mas sobre o que estavam falando?

- Nada apenas sobre o nosso trabalho. – Disse minha mãe, mas eu sabia que ela estava mentindo

- Porque eu sinto que estão me escondendo algo?

- Belle querida, não estamos escondendo nada. – Retorquiu meu pai

- Belle, vens ou não. – Gritou Parker do outro lado da casa.

- Divirtam-se. – Disse minha mãe com um triste sorriso que eu pude sentir o meu coração apertando-se como se houvesse algo que iria acontecer…

- Até mais tarde.

Sai rapidamente em direcção a casa da piscina onde estava bem iluminada e decorada, claro com minhas ideias e com a de Alice tudo sai perfeito!

- Quando os Cullen vão chegar? – Perguntou Anna quando Parker lhe abraçou por trás

- Eu não sei, muitas pessoas estão começando a chegar aqui por isso eu não sei.

- Bem falando em festa, o que vamos fazer na semana da Pascoa? – Perguntou Will – Já que não fomos ao Brasil no carnaval que tal irmos agora?

- Eu adoraria! – Disse Cam – aquelas praias! Oh céus, eu preciso de praia.

- Não poderíamos ir a Berlim. – Disse Anna

- Que tal Austrália? – Sugeriu Parker

- Eu prefiro Itália. – Disse Molly

- Porque não Portugal? – Disse Andy

- Porque não ficamos por aqui? Poderíamos ir para a fazenda da minha família… assim poderíamos ir acampar, nadar no lago… enfim fazer milhões de coisas.

- Mais assim teríamos que ficar nos EUA Belle. – Disse Cam

- E qual é o problema? Eu prefiro passarmos desta vez aqui.

- Ok poderemos ver isso, é uma boa escolha. – Disse Will que sempre me apoiava

- Poderíamos fazer esta viagem e convidávamos os Cullen, Kevin, Aaron, Scott e John. – Disse Andy

- Eu gosto da sugestão. – Disse Cam com um sorriso

- Que sugestão? – Perguntou Aaron atrás de mim, virei-me rapidamente e dei um grande sorriso, estavam todos Kevin, Aaron, Scoot e John – espero que não tenhamos chegado cedo.

- Não a festa mal começou. – Disse Will

- Pois não afinal o DJ chegou agora. – Disse Scoot rindo

- Olha porque não fazemos uma pequena actuação dos Twilight? – Disse Parker

Twilight era uma banda que tínhamos formado a muito tempo onde Parker tocava a guitarra e também cantava, Kevin ficava na outra guitarra e também cantava, Scoot cuidava das batidas no seu pc, Anna, Cam e Molly eram o coro, Will tocava bateria, Andy tocava teclado e eu era a vocalista e tocava guitarra.

- Claro porque não? – Disse Kevin animado – Qual música preferes Belle?

- Que tal Don´t breaking my heart? Assim cantamos nos dois.

- Musica perfeita Belle. – Disse Molly

Subimos ao palco, haviam poucos convidados mais todo mundo conhecia a fama dos Twilight. **(n/a: Música Don´t go breaking my heart de jesse mccartney com anne Hathaway)**

**(Belle) Don't...Don't...Don't go breaking **

Não vá partir meu coração;

**(Belle)Don't go breaking my heart**

Não vá partir meu coração;

**(Kevin)I couldn't if I tried**

Eu não poderia mesmo que tentasse...

**(Belle)Oh, hunny, if I get restless**

Querido, seu eu ficar impaciente;

**(Kevin)Baby, you're not that kind**

Baby, você não é desse tipo...

Dei um leve sorriso para Kevin que cantava ao meu lado até que reparei nos Cullen que tinham acabados de chegar e olhavam tudo atentamente enquanto Edward tinha um sorriso misterioso no rosto, eu ainda me perguntava se esta musica não era nossa… devido ao meu medo excessivo de um dia sair magoada, principalmente numa relação que não teria futuro.

Oooh

**(Belle)Nobody knows it**

Ninguém sabe disso,

**(Kevin) Nobody knows it **

Ninguém sabe disso,

**(Kevin)Right from the start**

Desde o começo

**(Belle)I gave you my heart**

Eu te dei meu coração

**(Kevin)Ohh, baby You know**

oh baby você sabe

**(ambos) I gave you my heart**

Eu te dei meu coração

Realmente eu tinha dado o meu coração para Edward, mais eu também tinha dado para Kevin… quem eu deveria escolher? A vida imortal com Edward… ou uma vida normal com tudo o que eu sonhei ao lado de Kevin?

**(Kevin)Don't go breaking my heart**

Então não vá partindo meu coração

**(Belle)I won't go breaking your heart**

Eu não irei partir o seu coração

**(Kevin)Oh, don't go breaking my**

oooh não vá partindo o meu

**(Belle)Don't go breaking my**

Não vá partindo meu coração

**(Belle)Don't go breaking my heart**

Não vá partindo meu coração

Eu amava Edward como nunca amei ninguém e o amor nós cega de tal forma que não pensamos racionalmente, como uma grande amiga minha uma vez disse… quando estamos apaixonados parecemos bêbados… e agora eu compreendo. Mas será que o meu amor por Edward seria tão forte de eu abandonar a minha família? E meus sonhos?

**(Kevin)And nobody told us**

E ninguém nos contou

**(Belle)'Cause nobody showed us**

Porque ninguém nos mostrou

**(Kevin)Come on baby, it's up to us now**

Você sabe que depende de nos agora

**(Belle)Oooh, I think we can make it**

oooo eu acho que nos podemos fazer isso

E ainda tinha Lyn que dizia que eu iria ter de tomar uma decisão que mudaria a vida de todos… será que era de tornar-me imortal? Céus como eu queria alguém para me dizer o caminho, olhei novamente para Edward ele era perfeito e lindo e tinha Kevin ele também era lindo não posso negar e a sua maneira era perfeito… eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde eu teria de fazer uma escolher.

Oooh

**(Belle)Nobody knows it**

Ninguém sabe disso,

**(Kevin) Nobody knows it **

Ninguém sabe disso,

**(Kevin)Right from the start**

Desde o começo

**(Belle)I gave you my heart**

Eu te dei meu coração

**(Kevin)Ohh, baby You know**

oh baby você sabe

**(ambos) I gave you my heart**

Eu te dei meu coração

Oooh

**(Kevin)You put the sparks to flame**

Você colocou faíscas de fogo

**(Belle)I've got your heart in my sights**

Eu tenho seu coração do meu lado

Terminamos de cantar e eu ainda sentia o meu coração dividido, mas quer saber de uma? Eu iria arriscar com Edward… se algo desse mal sempre tinha o Kevin, mas o meu coração batia mais forte por um vampiro. Até parece algo de loucos, eu apaixonada por algo que todo mundo diz que são uns monstros e que não existem…Passei o resto da festa me divertindo com meus amigos e meu namorado, estava tudo perfeito… até que ele levou-me para o mesmo lago onde ele me deu o anel.

- Cantaste muito bem. – Ele disse quando chegamos ao pé do lado

- Obrigado.

- Alice disse-me que estas confusa.

Rapidamente eu me lembrei do poder de Alice, ela não deveria ter-me visto virando vampira por isso ele estava assim.

- Edward… - Eu tentei falar mais ele pôs o dedo nos meus lábios

- Tudo bem, afinal eu lhe contei a poucos dias… Belle eu irei respeitar a tua escolha, eu juro que sim… se quiseres depois ter uma vida normal com o Kevin, ou qualquer outro homem eu irei lhe respeitar. – Eu notava que sua voz tinha um pouco de tristeza

- Edward, eu ainda não decidi não é porque eu não lhe amo. – Eu tentei explicar-me

- Eu sei que me amas Belle.

- Eu ainda não decidi porque eu tenho uma família que depende de mim, eu não posso simplesmente abandonar assim… se me deres tempo… alguns meses com eles…

- Tu consideras em seres um ser imortal? Sem vida como eu? Belle sabes o sacrifício que faço?

- Não… mas eu lhe amo, isso serve?

- Sim, serve.

Ele se inclinou para mim e deu um delicado beijo

- Eu amo-te Edward, eu só preciso de tempo…

- Tens todo o tempo do mundo, minha Belle. – Ele beijou a minha testa e ficamos uns segundos em silencio até que ele quebrou o silencio – a propósito amanhã achas que podemos ter o nosso primeiro encontro?

Lhe dei um leve sorriso

- Eu adoraria… mas tu não comes.

- Belle eu posso comer, a comida humana apenas não me satisfaz como o sangue.

- Hum… e a tua família vai passar o fim-de-semana fora?

Ele deu um sorriso malicioso

- Teremos a casa só para nos.

- Para onde eles vão Edward? Eu me sinto mal em eles deixarem a casa, para termos o nosso primeiro fim-de-semana juntos.

- Eles vão para o Alasca, há uns amigos nossos lá… e não se sinta mal, vai ser tudo perfeito. – Dito isso Edward beijou-me, sim seria tudo perfeito… amanha eu me entregaria a Edward de corpo e alma.

**EPOV**

Tudo estava perfeitamente planeado e com a ajuda de Alice e Rosalie eu poderia ficar tranquilo, primeiramente decoramos o meu quarto com coisas que eu gostava e que eu sabia que Belle também gostava para ser o "nosso" quarto, Esme e Emmett foram as compras e escolheram os alimentos que Lyn disse que Belle gostava e eu deixei o cd de músicas que eu sabia que Belle adorava como Lifehouse, The Fray, U2 e entre outros.

- Pronto Edward está tudo perfeito, espero que tenhas um fim-de-semana maravilhoso com Belle. – Disse Esme

- E eu irei ficar aqui durante mais um tempo, e quando vocês chegarem eu preparo os últimos detalhes e desapareço para Alasca. – Disse Alice animada

- Fico orgulhoso de ti maninho! Finalmente vais tirar as teias de aranhas que andaste a acumular nas partes de baixo… já que tu e Bella nunca fizeram nada…

- Emmett Cullen! – Ralhou Esme

Todo mundo começou a rir, e isso até que era verdade… eu e Bella nunca tivemos uma relação íntima devido a época em que vivíamos e que Bella era mais tímida com isso… e Belle era uma adolescente moderna e estávamos apaixonados, qual era o problema?

_- Hum… vais amar o que Belle tem vestido._ – Pensou Alice – _Mais eu não deixou veres…_

Olhei impacientemente para Alice, eu sabia que Belle estaria linda como sempre… mais algo me dizia que ela iria tentar me deixar louco. Dei um leve sorriso comigo mesmo e decidi ir caçar, o fim-de-semana seria longo e eu não queria deixar Belle sozinha para ir caçar.

Cheguei a casa e estava apenas Alice pulando de um lado para o outro, já estava tarde e eu tinha de começar a me arrumar.

- Edward, a tua roupa está em cima da cama e as reservas estão confirmadas! Belle vai amar o restaurante, é o seu preferido.

- Obrigado por tudo Alice.

- Sem problemas, sabes que eu te quero feliz maninho.

Lhe dei um leve sorriso e corri para me arrumar, pus um conjunto todo preto, calça preta, blusa social preta, gravata preta e blazer preto, passei a mão rapidamente pelo cabelo e pus um perfume.

Desci as escadas rapidamente e antes de eu sair senti as pequenas mãos de Alice puxando-me.

- O quê foi? – Perguntei confuso

- Não estas se esquecendo de nada Edward Cullen?

- Não…

- As flores seu estúpido! – Disse ao me lançar um olhar ameaçador

- Oh as flores.

Alice foi rapidamente a cozinha e me trouxe um buquê de rosas vermelhas.

- Agora sim está perfeito! – Disse ao bater palminhas e dar pulinhos de felicidade

Lhe dei um beijo na bochecha, peguei o meu aston martin vanquish e segui em direcção a mansão Booth pois a noite estava apenas começando.

**BPOV**

Eu estava em pulgas! Meu coração hoje estava a mil e eu queria que tudo fosse perfeito! Passei o dia no spar para relaxar, fiz as minhas unhas, cabelo e depilação a brasileira! Este seria o meu primeiro fim-de-semana com Edward cujos meus pais pensavam que eu estaria com a Cam… mas eu já encobri elas milhões de vezes, agora era a vez delas!

- Então animada? – Perguntou Molly pela milésima vez hoje

- Sim Molly ela está, não precisas repetir esta pergunta. – Disse Anna a passar a mão pelo meu cabelo

- Belle tens a certeza que ele é o tipo certo… e não o Kevin? – Perguntou Cam

Olhei para ela e respirei profundamente

- Sim eu tenho.

- Bem o segredo Belle é relaxar, não estejas muito tensa porque senão vais sentir uma dorzinha. – Disse Anna – Mas sei que não queres ouvir os nossos conselhos sobre isso, eu só espero que seja especial.

- E vai ser. – Eu disse sussurrando

- Céus até parece que ela vai casar, imagine quando isso acontecer. – Disse Cam rindo

- Bem Belle vá vestir o vestido, Edward deve esta quase a chegar. – Disse Molly animadamente

Corri para a casa de banho e pus o vestido tomara que caia que eu tinha comprado especialmente para este encontro, pus o anel que Edward me ofereceu e deixei meu cabelo solto, peguei minha sandália preta e a pus. Eu estava realmente linda, sai da casa de banho e esperei a reacção das minhas amigas.

- Uau, ele vai perder a cabeça. – Disse Anna olhando-me de cima a baixo – Este vestido fica-te a matar!

Neste instante Lyndsay entrou rapidamente no quarto com um grande sorriso

- Edward chegou e ele esta super lindo e… - ela olhou para mim – uau adorei este vestido.

- Obrigada maninha, eu vou só pegar o meu casaco e a minha bolsa com as coisas para o fim de semana…

- Este fim-de-semana vai ser alucinante, e não se preocupes a mãe e o pai saíram ainda a pouco para o jantar de negócios com o Presidente… e eles pensam que vais passar o fim-de-semana com Cam, mais que ingénuos. – Disse Lyn com um meio sorriso

- Lyn eu acho que és nova demais para andares a pensar coisas. – Disse Cam

- Oh fala a sério, acha mesmo que eu não sei que vocês todas fazem sexo? Eu posso ter 11 anos mais nunca acreditei na historia da cegonha. – Disse ao sair e deixar todas nos olhando espantada para ela.

- Vamos Belle, Edward está a tua espera.

Desci as escadas calmamente e fui encontrar-me com Edward na sala, ele estava realmente lindo, todo de preto e tinha um belíssimo ramo de rosas vermelhas nas mãos.

- Estas lindas Belle. – Ele disse com um meio sorriso

- Obrigado, tu também…

- São para si. – Disse ao me entregar as rosas

- São lindas, obrigada. – Entreguei as rosas para Anna – vamos?

- Claro.

Edward guiou-me até o seu carro que era um dos meus favoritos por acaso, guiamos em silêncio durante uns segundos até que a minha curiosidade falou mais alto.

- Para onde vamos? – Perguntei a olhar para ele

- Para o seu restaurante preferido. – Disse com um meio sorriso

- Para o Sofitel? A sério?

O Sofitel era uns dos melhores restaurantes franceses da cidade e extremamente caro, pelo visto Edward queria mesmo me impressionar, mais ele tinha dinheiro por isso o que ele gastaria lá não seria nada comparado com o que ele tem.

- Sim.

- Como? É muito difícil encontrar uma reservar para ele, eu só consigo por causa do meu pai.

- Bem… Alice tens as suas maneiras de conseguir qualquer coisa.

- Se ela for igual a Lyn, imagino que sim.

Finalmente chegamos ao restaurante onde Edward abriu a porta para mime entramos pelo elegante restaurante, a funcionaria nos levou para a nossa mesa onde ficava numa zona privada e eu pude perceber os olhos do empregado para mim… imagino que Edward deveria estar se segurando para não avançar no seu pescoço.

- Ce qu'ils sont comme? _(o que vão desejar?)_ – Ele disse ao olhar intensamente para mim

- Honey ce que vous voulez? _(Querida o que vais querer?_) – Perguntou Edward ao acariciar a minha mão onde estava o meu anel, o que diabos ele estava fazendo?

- Je veux un Steak au poivre s'il vous plaît ... et vous mon chéri? _(Eu vou querer um Steak ao poivre, se faz favor… e tu querido?) _– Perguntei entrando na sua brincadeira

- La même. _(o mesmo)_

- Et à boire? _(e para beber?)_ – Perguntou o rapaz

- Mai un 7UP _(Pode ser um 7up)_ – Disse Edward

- Bientôt de retour à votre demande _(voltarei em breve com os vossos pedidos)_ – Dito isso o rapaz saiu e eu olhei rapidamente para Edward

- O que aconteceu aqui? – Perguntei confusa

- Nada.

- Nada? – Perguntei incrédula

- Ok… ele tinha pensamentos pervertidos sobre você… e eu queria mostrar que és minha. - Dei um leve sorriso e ele acariciou meu rosto – adoro quando ficas com a face avermelhada.

- Que bom que eu lhe divirto.

- Preparada para as minhas perguntas? – Ele disse com um sorriso malicioso

- Perguntas? – Perguntei confusa

- Yeah, para nos conhecer melhor ainda.

Antes de eu responder algo o rapaz trouxe a nossa bebida e saiu imediatamente deixando-me a sós com Edward novamente.

- Ok o que queres saber?

- Eu não sei… algo sobre a sua infância.

- Ok, o que eu mais me lembro da minha infância é o cheiro e o calor.

- Cheiro?

- Sim… o cheiro de erva molhada, do mar… e o calor do sol da Califórnia.

- Parecem ser boas memórias.

- E são. – Eu disse com um sorriso

- Agora há algo na tua infância que seja engraçado?

- Oh não queira saber… - Eu disse quase implorando

- Por favor? – Ele pediu fazendo biquinho

Respirei fundo

- Ok mais não ria.

- Eu prometo.

- No jardim-de-infância, durante a aula de artes, comecei a brincar com uma bola de meia que Andy tinha me dado. Acertei uma lata de tinta na estante e caiu tudo em cima da professora. Minha mãe chegou para me buscar e não sabia o que dizer.

Edward olhou para mim incrédulo e começou a rir

- Fizeste mesmo isso?

- E como, meu irmão teve uma crise de riso.

- E o que mais?

- Uma vez fui dama de honra em um casamento. Durante a festa, eu me escondi no boxe da casa de banho com uma amiga e ficamos rindo dos convidados. Minha mãe achou que eu tinha sido sequestrada, foi uma cena e tanto.

- Pelo visto aprontavas muito, hum?

- Sim… mas há uma memória que eu nunca esqueci.

- Qual?

- Eu estava na África do Sul quando minha mãe estava trabalhando pois tinha encontrado uns ossos, eu tinha 10 anos e foi eu, meu pai e Lyn, Parker tinha ficado com tia Becca… um dia quando estávamos andando pelo mercado eu vi uma garota mais ou menos da minha idade, poderia ser mais velha mais o seu corpo era de uma criança…

- O que aconteceu Belle? – Ele perguntou atenciosamente

- Ela estava pedindo comida, e eu lembro-me que neste dia no almoço eu não queria comer algo que a cozinheira tinha feito e fiz um drama e até joguei a comida no chão, meus pais como sempre me fizeram a vontade de me oferecer o que eu queria… - Eu disse num sorriso triste

- E eu sinto que ai vem uma lição de vida. – Ele disse num sorriso tímido

- Esta garota estava pedindo comida, e eu tinha bolachas, refrigerante e agua na minha bolsa… eu não resistir e fui até ela e lhe entreguei tudo, ela me deu um daqueles deliciosos sorrisos de surpresa e eu ainda lhe dei algumas moedas, mas ela nem ligou para as moedas apenas disse "Deus te abençoe" e saiu correndo para chamar o irmão mais novo que estava também pedindo para dividir a comida. – Parei um pouco para pensar e depois continuei – a sua mãe estava vendendo rosas e me deu uma… disse que todas as princesas mereciam rosas, e quando ela disse isso eu vi que meu comportamento foi fútil e egoísta.

- Mas ao menos aprendeste uma lição. – Ele disse ao acariciar o meu rosto

- Sim, estamos sempre a aprender uma lição.

- Sabe Belle, as memórias são como pássaros em voo. Vão para onde querem. E podemos chamá-las que elas não vêm. Só vêm quando querem. Moram em nós, mas não nos pertencem.

- Rubem Alves, em O velho que acordou menino. – Eu disse reconhecendo esta parte do livro

- Conhece?

- Claro, eu leio pelo menos dois livros por semana. Pode não parecer mais eu leio.

- Tu és totalmente diferente das garotas que são populares, normalmente elas são tão estúpidas e convencidas… - Disse num meio sorriso

- E eu sou o quê?

- És uma garota muito especial. – Ele pausou um pouco e depois voltou a olhar para mim – diga-me algo que nunca contaste a ninguém.

- Algo que eu nunca disse? Bem eu acho difícil eu normalmente conto quase tudo para meus amigos… mas há algo… uns sonhos que eu nunca mencionei para ninguém, quer dizer eu disse que eu tenho uns sonhos repetidos mais nunca expliquei eles.

- Sonhos?

- Sim… é sempre a mesma coisa, a mesma voz… a clareira… a musica – pausei um pouco e olhei para Edward que me encarava estranhamente – há tantos sentimentos envolvidos que eu não sei explicar, tem hora que eu sinto medo, amor… ou mesmo angústia.

- Diga-me mais sobre isso, Belle.

- Bem eu sei que é tudo no mesmo lugar, mas eu não faço a mínima ideia de onde seja… o que eu adoro é a clareira, eu nunca encontrei uma como esta em meu sonhos, há musica também é simplesmente perfeita… mas o mais curioso é como me chamam.

- Como?

- Me chamam de Bella, eu não sei porque… - respirei fundo e olhei para Edward que tinha uma expressão vazia – mas é só um estúpido sonho, o bom é que com este sonho eu escrevi a minha primeira canção no piano.

- Mostra-me? Quando chegarmos a casa?

- Claro, é uma espécie de canção de ninar.

- Tenho certeza que é perfeita. – Disse num sorriso triste

Depois que a comida chegou conversamos mais um pouco e Edward contou-me mais sobre os vampiros, até falou da "família real" deles que são os Volturi e contou-me um pouco das suas lembranças enquanto humano.

Há cada dia que passava eu estava mais encantada por Edward e sabia que eu teria de tomar uma decisão muito difícil.


	21. Body and soul

**Finalmente Lemon!!! O meu Edward da fic não precisa se controlar ok? Ele é mais controlado do que o Edward do livro e não vai aparecer nenhuma nessie da vida…**

**Capitulo 19 - Body and soul**

**EPOV**

Eu estava tentando não pensar muito no que Belle havia me dito sobre seu sonho… será que ela sabia que andava a sonhar com o seu passado? Ou será que isso era apenas uma ligação com o seu poder de ver fantasmas? Bem eram perguntas a qual eu não sabia responder… mas algo eu tinha a certeza, eu tinha de preparar Belle para saber a verdade sobre o seu "passado".

Chegamos a casa e senti a presença de Alice ela estava terminando de organizar os últimos detalhes no quarto, e assim eu poderia pedir a Belle que me tocasse o sua canção de ninar. Lhe ajudei a tirar o casaco e dei um leve sorriso pela noite que íamos ter hoje.

_- Edward só mais um segundinho! _– Pensou Alice

- Belle mostre-me a sua canção? Por favor?

- Claro. – Ela disse num meio sorriso

Fomos directamente para a sala onde estava o piano e eu acendi a luz e sentei-me ao seu lado esperando ela começar a tocar. A música era exactamente como eu lembrava-me, e mal ela sabia que eu tinha lhe feito esta canção…

_- Oh a sua canção de ninar… _- Pensou Alice – _Ela se lembra da canção Edward…_

Esperei atenciosamente ela terminar, deixando minhas emoções vaguear para 50 anos atrás como eu escrevi esta canção, eu realmente estava apaixonado… e vendo Belle toca-la era ainda mais perfeito.

- É linda. – Eu disse quando ela terminou de tocar

- Obrigada… eu tinha 4 anos quando eu escrevi-a.

- Uau eras realmente uma menina-prodígio. – Eu disse com um meio sorriso

_- Ed, já estou indo. Bom fim-de-semana!_ – Pensou Alice e assim ela partiu deixando-me sozinho com Belle

Levantei-me e segurei na sua delicada mão, guiando-a para o "nosso" quarto, quando estávamos chegando perto eu pus minha mão nos seus olhos.

- Eu quero que vejas quando chegar lá. – Eu disse sussurrando no seu ouvido

Entramos no quarto que estava realmente perfeito, com velas espalhadas e pétalas de rosas… tínhamos todas as colecções de cd´s que eu gostava e que Belle também gostava, Alice comprou algumas roupas para ela e assim era mais uma suite de um casal.

- Edward, eu já posso ver? – Ela perguntou impacientemente

- Espero que gostes do nosso quarto. – Eu disse ao tirar minhas mãos dos seus olhos

Belle olhou tudo atentamente e depois virou para mim

- É o nosso quarto? – Ela perguntou com um sussurro

- Sim… gostas?

- Está perfeito Edward, eu adorei.

Acariciei seu rosto e lhe dei um beijo na testa

- Eu amo-te Anabelle.

- Eu também te amo Edward.

Dito isso eu comecei a beija-la guiando delicadamente para a nossa cama, quando estávamos a chegar ao pé da cama eu a segurei no braço e a pus deitada na cama e comecei a acariciar suas pernas e a beijar o seu pescoço, enquanto Belle tentava livrar da minha gravata e dos botões da minha camisa.

Belle se livrou da minha gravata e da minha blusa e eu levantei-me.

- Para onde vais?

- Ligar a música. – Eu disse num meio sorriso, pus **Wherever You Will Go de ****The Calling** e segui para junto da minha amada, mal ela sabia que esta musica como todas as outras reflectiam sobre nos.

- Eu adoro esta música.

- Eu sei. – Eu disse ao beijar o seu pescoço.

_**So lately, been wondering**_

_Ultimamente, tenho pensado_

_**Who will be there to take my place**_

_Quem ocupará meu lugar_

_**When I'm gone, you'll need love**_

_Quando eu me for, você vai precisar de amor_

_**To light the shadows on your face**_

_Para iluminar as sombras do teu rosto_

_**If a great wave shall fall**_

_Se uma grande onda cair_

_**And fall upon us all**_

_E cair sobre nós todos_

_**Then between the sand and stone**_

_Então entre a areia e a pedra_

_**Could you make it on your own**_

_Você conseguiria se virar sozinha?_

Lhe ajudei a tirar delicadamente o seu vestido, eu pude sentir o coração de Belle estar a mil mas eu faria esta ser a melhor noite da sua vida.

Às vezes, tudo se torna negativo. O dia parece-nos à noite e nos sentimos tristes e vazios. Mas toda a vida é o melhor presente e até mesmo momentos mais sombrios, podemos encontrar uma estrela que nos faz companhia e a minha estrela era Belle.

- És tão linda Belle.

- Não és nada mal também. – Ela disse com um meio sorriso

_**If I could, then I would**_

_Se eu pudesse, então eu iria_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_Eu vou para onde quer que você vá_

_**Way up high or down low**_

_Bem lá em cima ou lá em baixo_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_Eu vou para onde quer que você vá_

Ela ajudou a tirar minha calça e eu tirei rapidamente seu soutien. Com um breve gemido, os meus lábios cobriram os de Belle e a minha língua começou a explorar a boca forçosamente.

As minhas mãos estavam no cabelo sedoso, puxando-os para trás. Eu beijei as pálpebras, o pescoço, mordei a ponta da orelha, fazendo Belle agitar-se ainda mais.

A respiração dela disparou e eu acariciei um dos seios, brincando com o mamilo erecto.

_**And maybe, I'll find out**_

_E talvez eu descubra_

_**A way to make it back someday**_

_Um modo de conseguir voltar algum dia_

_**To watch you, to guide you**_

_Para cuidar de você,_

_**Through the darkest of your days**_

_Para te guiar nos seus dias mais negros_

_**If a great wave shall fall**_

_Se uma grande onda cair_

_**And fall upon us all**_

_E cair sobre todos nós_

_**Then I hope there's someone out there**_

_Então eu espero que haja alguém lá_

_**Who can bring me back to you**_

_Que possa me trazer de volta para você_

**BPOV**

Eu estava completamente nas nuvens, o toque das mãos dele era suave, mágico, explorando delicadamente a minha sensibilidade. Um raio de puro prazer acertou-me, fazendo-me ofegar.

Instintivamente, abracei-o, com os lábios ansiosos por um beijo e o corpo movendo-se numa urgente súplica.

Edward riu.

- Que ansiedade! - Murmurou. — Mas para que presa? Teremos duas longas noites para passarmos juntos. Eu costumava ficar olhando-te dormi e imaginando como seria tê-la em meus braços. Eu não terei pressa. Quero saborear cada momento.

_**If I could, then I would**_

_Se eu pudesse, então eu iria_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_Eu vou para onde quer que você vá_

_**Way up high or down low**_

_Bem lá em cima ou lá em baixo_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_Eu vou para onde quer que você vá_

Os meus seios foram cobertos de beijos, os mamilos rosados rígidos a cada toque, até que a língua húmida e fria de Edward sugou-os num ritmo faminto. Era como se pulsasse fogo nas minhas veias.

Eu estava perdida num mundo de pura sensação quando Edward escorregou a mão para a parte interna das minhas coxas delicadas, afastando-as.

Eu nunca sonhei que podia sentir algo tão feroz e incontrolável.

_**Run away with my heart**_

_Foge com meu coração_

_**Run away with my hope**_

_Foge com minha esperança_

_**Run away with my love**_

_Foge com meu amor_

Edward tocava cada parte da minha pele. Para mim, era uma agonia que se transformava em tormento. Podia ouvir-me implorando para ser possuída.

Eu senti o peso do corpo forte e minhas coxas serem separadas selvagemmente. Abri os olhos e fitei-o.

- Eu amo-te. – Eu sussurrei

Ele me deu um meio sorriso e sussurrou ao pé do meu ouvido

- Preciso encontrar um jeito de dizer o quanto te amo, acho que em palavras não vou conseguir expressar isso mas em gestos e acções mostrarei o tamanho do meu amor por ti.

_**If I could, then I would**_

_Se eu pudesse, então eu iria_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_Eu vou para onde quer que você vá_

_**Way up high or down low**_

_Bem lá em cima ou lá em baixo_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_Eu vou para onde quer que você vá_

Dito isso Edward penetrou-me e eu senti uma dor ligeira, capaz de suportar. Contudo, não estava preparada para o choque e, involuntariamente, soltei um grito.

- Desculpe, eu não queria te machucar. – Disse me enchendo de beijo

- Tudo bem… eu pensei que esperava que eu tivesse um pouco mais de experiência.

- Não se preocupe com experiência. Posso te ensinar muita coisa. O que eu não esperava era desfrutar de sua virgindade.

_**If I could turn back time**_

_Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_Eu vou aonde quer que você vá_

_**If I could make you mine**_

_Se eu pudesse fazer com que você fosse minha_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_Eu vou aonde quer que você vá_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_Eu vou aonde quer que você vá_

- Era uma coisa que não me interessava, mas eu sabia que um dia aconteceria. E estou feliz que seja contigo.

- Então, fico feliz por estar no lugar certo na hora certa - Edward brincou. - Eu garanto que farei de tudo para te dar toda satisfação que a ocasião garante.

Eu só podia acreditar e assim que Edward teve certeza de que eu estava acomodada, começou a ditar o ritmo, fazendo com que eu sentisse uma mágica sensação no estômago.

A temperatura aumentava. E eu e Edward gemíamos de êxtase, enquanto Edward aumentava o ritmo.

- Tão infinitamente desejável — ele murmurou. — Tão sexy. Sabe quantas vezes te imaginei assim?

- Não…

- Muitas… desde que te vi pela primeira vez.

Eu dei um leve sorriso e minha boca foi novamente invadida pela língua de Edward, nossos corpos mergulhavam no mesmo ritmo, numa dança antiga e erótica. O mundo era só nos dois e aquele momento era pura sensação. Eu não ouvia nada além da minha própria respiração e do sangue correndo nas veias.

Eu gemia em êxtase, com a cama balançando violentamente em baixo. Chegou um momento em que explodi em chamas, envolvida nos braços de Edward.

Ficamos um bom tempo deitados, abraçados. Eu abri os olhos e olhei o quarto discreto e elegante. A cama, como o resto da mobília, era do período do império francês, mas com detalhes modernos. A cabeceira da cama era esculpida com a mesma madeira que decorava as altas janelas. No centro do teto havia um enorme lustre com pingentes de cristal pendurados.

- Obrigado.

- Pelo que? – Perguntei ao olhar para Edward

- Por me amares e por permitires eu ser o seu primeiro.

Eu queria dizer "Serás o primeiro e o ultimo" mais havia algo que prendia a minha língua.

- Eu adoro o quarto. – Eu disse mudando de assunto

- Fico feliz que gostes… quem escolheu quase tudo foi Alice. Ela teve ajuda de Lyn, ela disse que gostavas do período império francês misturado com a era moderna.

- Sim é perfeito.

Bocejei um pouco e Edward me aconchegou mais no seu corpo.

- Durma minha Belle, estás cansada.

- Não ainda quero ficar acordada. – Resmunguei

- Deixe de ser chatinha e durma, eu tenho muitos planos para amanha. – Ele disse com um sorriso malicioso

Fechei meus olhos e Edward começou a acariciar meu cabelo e a cantar uma suave canção de ninar, onde eu adormeci profundamente.

E desta vez os mesmos sonhos e as mesma vozes começaram a me atormentar.

"_Visitantes?"_

"_Sim, bem...eles não são como nós, é claro- nos seus hábitos alimentares, eu quero dizer. Eles provavelmente nem vão aparecer na cidade, mas eu certamente não vou tirar os olhos de você de jeito nenhum, até que eles tenham ido embora"._

_Eu me arrepiei._

"_Finalmente uma resposta racional!", ele murmurou. "Eu já estava começando a acreditar que você não tinha o menor senso de auto-preservação"._

_Eu deixei essa passar, olhando ao redor, meus olhos admirando de novo a sala espaçosa._

_Ele seguiu meu olhar. "Não é o que você esperava, não é?", ele perguntou com uma voz presumida._

"_Não", eu admiti._

"_Sem caixões, sem caveiras empilhadas nos cantos; eu nem acho que temos teias de aranha... que decepção isso deve ser pra você". Ele continuou zombando._

"_Você realmente não devia ter_

"_Você realmente não devia ter dito isso" Ele sorriu._

_Um som baixo na parte de trás da sua garganta; seus lábios ondularam para trás sobre seus dentes perfeitos. Seu corpo deslocou de repente, metade do seu corpo abaixou-se, enrijecido como um leão próximo de uma presa._

_Eu suportei me afastado dele._

_"Você não deseja."_

_Eu não o vi saltar em mim, ele foi muito rápido, eu me encontrei repentinamente se ar, nós nos chocamos contra o sofá, batemos na parede e seus braços formaram uma protecção ao redor de mim, eu estava me sentido claramente empurrada, mas estava fazendo um esforço para me sentir bem. O que ele tinha, ondulando-me em uma esfera de encontro a sua caixa, prendendo-me mais firmemente do que correntes do ferro. Eu estava satisfeita por ele está alarmado, mas ele parecia bem controlado, seu maxilar relaxou, ele sorriu, seus olhos brilharam com humor._

"_Você estava dizendo?" Ele disse travesso._

"_Que você é muito, muito terrivelmente monstruoso". Eu disse com sarcasmo perturbando a minha voz._

"_Muito melhor" Ele aprovou._

"_Hum" Eu sugeri. "Você pode sair de cima agora?"_

_Ele só gargalhou._

Algo fez meu coração acelerar a visão que eu estava tendo, e finalmente em todos os meus anos com estes sonhos finalmente eu estava vendo o rosto de alguns… mas algo me dizia que estes três não eram de confiança.

_Eles emergiram um por um da floresta, se aproximando doze metros de uma só vez._

_O primeiro homem diminuiu imediatamente, permitindo que o outro homem ficasse na sua frente, se deixando guiar pelo homem alto, de cabelos escuros que deixou bem claro quem era que liderava o bando. A terceira era uma mulher; á distância, tudo que eu conseguia ver dela era que ela tinha um cabelo numa incrível tom de vermelho._

_O caminhar deles parecia de gato, e constantemente isso fazia parecer que eles estavam rastejando. Eles usavam o vestiário normal de qualquer mochileiro: jeans e uma camisa de botão casual, feita de um tecido pesado e á prova de água. No entanto, as roupas estavam desgastadas, pelo uso, e eles estavam descalços. Os dois homens tinham cabelos cuidados, mas o cabelo alaranjado da mulher estava cheio de folhas e sujeira da floresta._

Neste momento eu acordei sentindo os braços de Edward a minha volta e a claridade da manhã.

- Belle estas bem? – Perguntou preocupado

Eu não sabia responder apenas tentava achar forças para respirar, afinal meus sonhos estavam ficando cada dia mais fortes.

**EPOV**

Depois que Belle adormeceu eu aproveitei e fiquei a noite toda a observa-la dormi era tão pacifica… mas as vezes ela fazia uma cara de chateada no sonhos, depois dava um leve sorriso e por ai vai… mas nunca falava como Bella.

Finalmente tinha amanhecido e eu decidir preparar o pequeno-almoço de Belle, pus tudo numa bandeja: fruta, sumo, cereais, pães… e segui para o quarto e organizei na pequena mesa que Alice tinha posto no quarto. Sinceramente Alice tinha pensando em tudo, tinha posto todos os cd´s que gostávamos, dvd´s, um grande plasma, um piano ao canto e entre outras coisas.

Depois que tinha tudo organizado eu tomei um banho rápido e decidi por apenas uma box preta, até que quanto eu estava saindo da casa de banho eu senti Belle se remexendo na cama e não em parecia que ela estava tendo um bom sonho.

Corri rapidamente em direcção da cama e a segurei quando ela acordou, seu coração estava a mil e parecia que ela estava fazendo força para respirar.

- Belle, estas bem? – Eu perguntei preocupado

Ela continuo em silêncio apenas tentando respirar, o que será que ela estava sonhando? Será que ela estava sonhando sobre o seu passado? Porque pelo que ela me contou do seu sonho era pequenos pedaços do passado…

- Belle por favor, diga-me algo.

- Eu estou bem. – Ela disse num sussurro – Eu só precisava de respirar melhor.

- Tiveste um pesadelo?

- Algo assim…

- Sobre aqueles sonhos que sempre tens? – Perguntei cautelosamente

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso… - Ela olhou para a janela – que horas são?

- 9 da manhã.

- Hum…

- Tens fome?

- Um pouco…

- Eu preparei-te o pequeno-almoço. – Eu disse apontando-lhe para a mesa

- Eu posso tomar um banho primeiro? – Ela perguntou timidamente

- Claro.

Ela olhou rapidamente para o seu corpo

- Desde quando eu dormi de pijama? – Ela perguntou confusa

- Eu tomei a liberdade de por… espero que não se importes.

- Não, nem por isso. – Ela disse ao me dar um selinho – Volto já.

Dito isso Belle saiu e foi tomar seu banho e eu podia ouvir a água escorrer pelo seu corpo, céus como eu desejava estar lá… até que reparei que o meu "amigo" estava criando vida e decidi me distrair.

Sentei-me no piano e toquei Clair de Luna, simples mais especial. Fiquei ali distraído pela música até minutos depois senti Belle atrás de mim, parei de tocar e virei-me. Belle estava usando uma das calcinha-short e uma blusa… que por acaso era minha, Céus como ela estava sexy.

- Espero que não se importe de eu estar usando uma blusa sua. – Ela disse ao se sentar ao meu lado

- Não ficas extremamente sexy com ela. – Eu disse num meio sorriso – Alice é que não vai gostar, afinal ela lhe decorou um guarda-roupa todo.

- Oh eu vi. Mas se estamos só nos dois para que muitas roupas. – Ela disse com um meio sorriso

Lhe dei um beijo apaixonado e encostei minha testa na sua.

- Acho melhor comer, antes que não tenhas forças para as nossas actividades do dia.

- Ok você é quem manda. – Levei ela para se sentar na pequena mesa e ela olhou para tudo – Edward eu não vou conseguir comer tudo… eu sou apenas uma.

- Sem problemas, coma o que desejares… mas coma.

- Parece meu pai que me gruda a mesa para comer. – Ela deu um leve sorriso – ou as vezes diz que eu estou comendo demais… ele nunca se decidi.

Ela comeu calmamente e conversamos sobre coisas básicas até que ela ajudou-me a levar tudo para a cozinha e quando chegamos lá ela ficou sentada na bancada enquanto eu organizava tudo.

- Então o que o resto da tua família foi fazer no Alasca?

- Temos conhecidos lá, os Denali.

- Eles são vegetarianos?

- Sim, conhecemos ele há muito tempo.

- Edward, eu posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

Terminei de guarda o ultimo objecto e fui em sua direcção ficando no meio das suas pernas.

- As que quiseres.

- Durante todo este tempo que és vampiro… por acaso… só por acaso, tiveste outras?

Respirei fundo

- Apenas uma…

- Hum… uma vampira?

- Não, humana…

- O que aconteceu?

Eu desviei o olhar rapidamente

- Ela morreu.

- Sinto muito. – Ela sussurrou

- Tudo bem, já se passaram 50 anos.

- Amava-a?

- Sim, de um modo sim.

- Como assim?

- Belle se queres saber se eu amava a minha ex mais do que eu amo-te, a resposta é não. – Eu disse ao acariciar o seu rosto – Eu amo-te Anabelle, és a minha vida.

Ela deu um leve sorriso e eu a beijei apaixonadamente, fazendo Belle agarrar no meu cabelo e eu acariciar suas pernas expostas.

Comecei levemente abrir os botões da sua camisa e ela acariciava meu abdómen.

- Edward, estamos na cozinha. – Ela disse enquanto eu beijava o seu pescoço

- E?

- Cozinha é para comer e não fazer sexo.

- Eu estou comendo, estou devorando o meu prato preferido.

- És louco. – Ela disse rindo

- Já me disseram isso.

Eu rapidamente a segurei nos braços e corri para o nosso quarto onde fizemos amor o sábado todo e o domingo. E eu podia sentir que a verdade teria de ser revelada em breve…


	22. You Drive Me Crazy

**Não me matem depois de verem a atitude do Edward no fim deste cap ok? Como eu já mencionei meus personagens são bem diferentes do livro!**

**Capitulo 20 - You Drive Me Crazy**

**BPOV**

O fim-de-semana tinha passado tão depressa e a semana logo chegou, ou seja, as rotinas começavam novamente… eu também não poderia estar mais feliz com Edward, ele me fazia feliz… muito feliz.

- Então vamos hoje ao parque? – Disse Lyn animadamente no meu colo

- Claro princesa.

Estávamos ambas sentadas abaixo de uma grande árvore que tinha ao pé da casa da árvore.

- E Edward vem?

- Sim.

- Eu não vou atrapalhar nada? – Ela perguntou ao olhar para mim

- Nunca atrapalhas Lyn, és minha irmã.

Ela deu um leve sorriso e passamos o resto das horas ali até que Edward chegou e fomos os três mais Leo para um grande jardim que tinha na cidade, era relaxante e bem familiar.

Enquanto Lyn corria de um lado para o outro brincando com Leo, eu ficava abraçada com Edward observando minha irmã.

- Eu tenho saudades disso. – Eu comentei

- De quê?

- Da inocência da infância… apesar de eu saber que Lyn não é tão inocente e eu na idade dela também não era. – Eu disse com um meio sorriso – mas eu não sei, há algo especial na infância que eu adoro.

Edward me deu um leve beijo na bochecha

- Gostas de crianças?

- Porque? – Perguntei ao encara-lo

- Eu não sei, a forma como olha para as crianças e cuidas de Lyn… serias uma grande mãe sabias?

- Quem sabe um dia… - eu suspirei

- Eu não posso lhe dar filhos Belle, sabes disso, certo?

- Sim, eu sei.

- Então sabes que se quiser isso terás de ter com outra pessoa… eu nunca poderei lhe oferecer uma vida normal.

Eu o encarei irritada

- Não vamos falar sobre isso, ok?

- Porque não? Sempre evitas isso. Mas é verdade Belle, se queres uma vida cheia de criança, eu não serei o ideal.

- Eu quero uma vida com amor, Edward. Eu não me importo em abdicar de ter filhos para ter amor.

- Tens a certeza?

- Sim, tendo as pessoas que eu amo a minha volta eu não me importo com o resto. – Eu lhe disse com sinceridade

- Mas ainda não decidiste. – Ele disse tristemente

- Não e se continuares a me pressionar eu nunca decidirei. – Eu disse ao levantar-me

Ele se levantou rapidamente e segurou minha mão

- Sinto muito.

- Tudo bem, eu tenho de dar a insulina para Lyn. Ela não pode passar muito tempo sem tomar o medicamento.

- Não estás chateado comigo? – Ele perguntou ao olhar nos meus olhos

- Não, eu apenas vou a casa de banho e depois vou comprar algo para ela comer, volto já ok? Podes cuidar do Leo?

- Claro. – Ele disse dando um meio sorriso

- Lyn, querida venha cá. – Dito isso Lyn correu em minha direcção com Leo atrás – Deixes Leo com Edward e vamos preparar a tua medicação e acho melhor comer algo.

- Ok.

Saímos dali rapidamente deixando Edward sozinho com Leo, eu precisava mesmo respirar um ar longe de Edward ou acabaríamos brigando por algo tão estúpido.

- Estás zangada com Edward? – Lyn perguntou enquanto eu preparava a sua insulina

- Não.

- Pareces que estás… - Ela disse quanto eu aplicava a insulina na sua barriga

- Apenas falamos de algo que não queríamos ok? Quando cresceres e tiver uma relação seria, compreenderas.

- Ok mas prometa-me que não o deixes, ele a ama.

- Eu sei. – Eu disse num meio sorriso

Dito isso fomos rapidamente comprar algo para ela comer e assim voltarmos o mais rápido possível para Edward.

**EPOV**

Estava tudo perfeito, eu realmente me sentia muito a vontade e feliz ao lado de Belle e de Lyn… mas eu sentia que Belle merecia uma vida feliz e normal… será que eu estava sendo demasiado egoísta?

Observei atentamente os casais que passavam por mim, alguns eram tão apaixonados já outros mal sabiam o que eram amor!

- Edward! Edward! – Gritava Lyn rindo vindo em minha direcção segurando um copo de batidos de morango, mas onde estava Belle?

- Hey Lyn, onde está a Belle? – Perguntei preocupado

- Oh ela está vindo ai… ela encontrou umas das amigas de quando ela era pequena e estão conversando, ela pediu-me para vim andando. – Ela deu uma leve risada – Olhe o que ela deu-me!

- O quê? - Ela imediatamente mostrou-me um colar onde estava três letras LBC, Lyndsay Booth… mas e o C? – O que significa o C, Lyn?

- Oh seu tolo significa Cullen. - Disse me olhando docemente – Alice disse que eu sempre seria uma Cullen.

- Claro que será. – Eu disse acariciando seu cabelo

Lyn jogou o copo no lixo e virou-se para mim.

- Edward, empurras o baloiço (balanço) para mim?

- Claro, vamos lá. – Segurei suavemente nas suas pequenas mãos e puxei Leo pela coleira, até que chegamos a um baloiço que tinha perto de nós e prendi a coleira de Leo ao canto, Lyn se sentou e olhou para mim – Queres muito alto?

- Muito Edward, quero o mais forte.

- Se eu for no mais forte a tua irmã me mata pois eu vou te lançar para o outro lado do parque. – Eu disse divertidamente

- Ok o mais forte humanamente. – Disse ao rolar os olhos.

Comecei a balança-la, eu realmente sentia-me feliz num momento como este… era como se eu pudesse ser um pai que eu nunca fui, engraçado não?

- Mais alto, Edward! Mais Alto! – Dizia enquanto eu aumentava a velocidade – Mais alto!

- Querida se eu aumentar a velocidade vais parar a lua.

- Ow mais eu quero mais alto. – Dizia rindo

Antes de eu lhe responder eu senti um cheiro muito familiar… um cheiro inimigo, um cheiro que eu não sentia há 50 anos!

Olhei a minha volta de onde vinha o cheiro? Como podia isso estar acontecendo?!

- Lyn, vens para o pé de mim. – Eu disse ao parar o baloiço

- O que se passar? – Ela perguntou ao segurar minha mão

- Lyn preste bem atenção se algo correr mal eu quero que corras ok?

- Edward… o que se passa? – Ela perguntou com medo

- Não tenhas medo, eu estarei aqui. – A peguei imediatamente nos braços – não tenhas medo.

Neste momento surgiram quem eu menos esperava encontrar na minha eternidade, surgiu Jacob Black e seu bando!

- E eu bem que sabia que eu reconhecia este cheiro… só podia ser um Cullen. – Ele disse ao me encarar.

- Jacob.

_- O que é isso sua vitima?_ – Pensou uns dos lobos do bando

- Então Cullen o que fazes aqui? – Perguntou Jacob

- Eu vivo aqui.

_- Aposto que estas arruinando a vida de mais alguém._ – Ele pensou

- E tu o que fazes aqui?

- Viemos de passagem e como senti o seu cheiro e lhe vi com uma humana… largue-a Edward!

- O quê?! – Perguntei incrédulo

Neste instante Lyn olhou para eles

_- São eles… são os lobos maus Edward._ – Ela pensou

Olhei para Lyn e ela segurou fortemente no meu pescoço

- Afaste-se de nós Jacob, não estamos mais em Forks.

- Estás certo, depois que vocês arruinaram a vida de todos lá decidiram partir… e agora o vosso novo elemento da família é uma criança? O que vais fazer transforma-la? Ou deixa-la morrer!

- Afaste-se de nós! – Gritou Lyn – Eu lhe odeio! És um lobo mal! E fedes!

Eu tive de rir com isso e Jacob olhou incrédulo.

- Pequena não sabes com quem estás a se meter, ele é que é o vilão… não eu…

- Estás a mentir! Edward é bom! Os vampiros são bons os lobisomens é que são maus e fedorentos.

_- Como ela sabe Edward? - _Jacob pensou

- Ela sabe de muitas coisas… ela não é como todas as crianças. – Eu disse

- Eu não vou deixar que arruínes a vida desta criança.

- Se ousares em se aproximar de mim vais se arrepender. – Disse Lyn com toda a raiva – pelo visto não sabes com quem se mete pois não cachorro? Eu sou Lyndsay Booth e tenho certeza que já ouviu falar deste último nome.

_- Booth… do director do FBI?!_ – Pensou uns dos lobos

- Booth? Eu já ouvi isso.

- Claro que já Jacob. – Disse um dos lobos – Ela é filha do director do FBI.

- FBI? – Disse Jacob incrédulo – Agora andas envolvido até com pessoas do FBI? Uau os sangue sugas estão mesmo querendo ser importantes.

Lhe olhei com ódio e antes de eu lhe responder eu senti Belle se aproximando… oh céus o que aconteceria agora?

**BPOV**

Eu tinha encontrado uma das minhas amigas de infância e que eu não via a anos e acabamos por perder a noção do tempo enquanto conversávamos, até que segui para onde estavam Lyn e Edward que me pareciam que eles estavam com problemas… Edward estava segurando Lyn no braço e tinha uns quatros homens a sua frente e a conversar não parecia-me ser nada amigável.

Cheguei lá e ignorei os "amigos" de Edward que se vestiam como loucos, será que eles nunca ouviram falar em grifes?

- Desculpe a demora querido, estive a falar com uma amiga. Pronto para ir?

- Bella. – Disse um rapaz moreno de cabelos longos

Olhei para ele confusa

- Desculpe, deve estar a me confundir com outra pessoa. – Observei que Lyn também os encarava de uma forma estranha – o que diabo se passa aqui?

- Como é possível? – Disse o mesmo rapaz tentando se aproximar de mim, mais Edward se pôs a frente – Como?

Reparei que os dois trocavam olhares ameaçadores, eu é que queria saber como era possível Edward conhecer um maluco como este.

- Edward este saiu do manicómio?

Edward começou a rir com Lyn a dar língua para o rapaz que me olhava confuso

- Eu sou Jacob Black. – Disse a estender a mão para mim

- Eu sou Anabelle Booth, e desculpe não vou apertar a sua mão porque algo me diz que meu namorado e minha irmã não gostam de si.

- Anabelle?! Namorado?! Irmã?! Booth?! – Perguntou confuso

- Avariou? – Perguntei ao olhar para Edward

- Belle, vamos embora. – Disse Edward

- Belle? – Disse Jacob confuso

- É Anabelle para si. – Eu disse olhando com desprezo, eu realmente tinha de pergunta de onde esta figura apareceu. – Vamos, eu tenho aula de ballet e não posso atrasar-me.

Edward pôs Lyn no chão e ela pegou Leo.

- Anabelle cuidado com eles… eles vão lhe machucar. – Disse Jacob

- Quem és tu?

- Alguém que sabe que os Cullen não prestam.

Neste momento Lyn deu um belo de um chute bem no meio das pernas de Jacob que me fez rir, realmente minha irmã não gostava deste rapaz.

- Boa Lyn. – Disse Edward rindo

- Eu vou matar esta pestinha.

- Ouses em tocar num fio da minha irmã e se arrependes de ter nascido! – Olhei para Edward – onde foste arranjar esta figura?

- Ele é um lobisomem Belle. – Disse Lyn

Eu olhei para Edward e depois para Jacob, para Edward e depois para Jacob, para Edward e depois para Jacob e voltei a olhar para Edward.

- É uma piada, certo?

- Não Belle, do mesmo jeito que existe vampiros existem lobisomem… eu lhe expliquei isso.

- Mas eu pensei que eram aquelas coisas feias e peludas, não um rapaz com cara de tacho.

- Eu não tenho cara de tacho! – Disse Jacob

- Além de cara de tacho não tens sentido de moda, onde compras isso? Na feira da ladra? – Olhei para o relógio – Edward eu tenho de estar em pouco tempo na aula, vamos.

Segurei na sua mão

- E não voltem mais. – Edward alertou-os – vocês aqui não são bem-vindos.

Seguimos para o carro e eu pus Lyn no banco de trás e começamos a guiar em silencio.

- De onde aquela criatura apareceu?

- Eu o conheci a anos atrás… há 50 anos atrás, mas eu já conhecia os seus antepassados.

- Oh, e pelo visto eles não gostam mesmo de ti… - olhei para a janela e depois para ele – Porque ele estava confuso? E porque chamou-me de Bella? Será tão difícil dizer o nome Belle? Porque todo mundo insiste em trocar a última letra?!

Edward enrijeceu um pouco e olhou para mim

- Eu não sei…

- Mas de uma coisa eu tenho a certeza, estas a esconder-me algo.

- Sim.

- E não vais contar-me? – Perguntei insistindo

- Belle aqui não é o local ideal, além de que não é o momento.

- Como queiras Edward. – Disse isso e virei-me para encarar a janela

Eu sabia que eles andavam a esconder-me algo e por mais que eu aproxima-se eu sentia que mais distante eu estava

**EPOV**

Eu tinha ficado mais aliviado por saber que Jacob e seu bando estariam fora da cidade hoje mesmo, pelo visto ele não tinha aceitado o facto de Belle ser parecida com Bella e a personalidade era totalmente diferente.

Deixamos Lyn em casa e eu fui deixar Bella no ballet, o caminho foi silencioso, ela realmente estava incomodada com algo. Eu sabia que ela tinha de ir ao ballet, mais eu não poderia continuar neste silencio, desviei o carro do percurso e Belle olhou para mim confusa.

- Para onde vamos? Edward eu tenho ensaio! – Ela disse devidamente irritada

- Não vamos ficar neste silêncio de loucos, vamos sentar e conversar.

- Pois se por acaso me contasse algo, que tal o seu segredo?

- Como se não tivesses segredos também! – Eu disse ao olhar para ela

- Mas não estamos falando de mim e sim de ti.

- Pois porque a senhorita Anabelle é perfeita. – Eu disse com sarcasmo

Neste momento eu já tinha parado o carro na mesma praia deserta de sempre.

Belle olhou para mim irritada e saiu do carro, mas com a minha velocidade eu a alcancei rapidamente fazendo ela ficar encostada numa árvore.

- Solte-me!

- Porque?! Deixes de drama Anabelle.

- Drama? Porque não me diz o teu segredo!

- Porque tu também não me dizes o teu segredo?

- Porque todo mundo tem que ter algo pessoal.

- Eu gostei da resposta, e vou usar no meu segredo.

- Ai! Como és irritante!

Eu a encostei rudemente contra a árvore, com as minhas pernas entre as dela, deslizando a mão para o estômago, depois para a coxa macia. Belle percebeu em pânico que não tinha como se defender.

O toque das minhas mãos eram suave, explorando delicadamente a sensibilidade de Belle. Um raio de puro prazer acertou-a, fazendo-a ofegar.

- Como és sexy! - Eu exclamei no seu ouvido. - Age inocentemente, como uma lady, mas vem querendo isso há muito tempo, não é?

Ela fechou os olhos, quando eu a deitei contra a areia. Instintivamente, abraçou-me, com os lábios ansiosos por um beijo e o corpo movendo-se numa urgente súplica.

Eu tirei rapidamente a sua saia e abri o meu cinto, céus como eu desejava seu corpo, a penetrei e começamos na dança erótica mais conhecida de todo o mundo.

Belle arqueou as costas e segurou bem nos meus ombros.

- Edward… - Ela gemeu – Oh céus.

- És minha Belle, exclusivamente minha! – Eu disse possessivo ao pé do seu ouvido

A temperatura aumentava. Belle gemia de êxtase, enquanto eu aumentava o ritmo, até que deitei sobre ela, exausto.

Eu rolei-me para o lado apoiando-me com o cotovelo.

- Estás bem?

- Sim. – Ela disse a não olhar para mim

- Sabe que, se alguém escutasse esta conversa, pensaria que tu é minha esposa - declarei.

- Sua esposa? - O coração dela disparou. - Dificilmente.

Eu ri.

- Sabe o que me fascinai em mulheres como tu? Uma vez que conhecem o sexo, tornam-se mais ferozes que as outras.

- Verdade?

- Verdade. Quer que eu prove?

- Não - ela respondeu se levantando

Com um ligeiro movimento, peguei-a pelos pulsos.

- Não? Tens a certeza Belle? – Eu disse ao pé do seu ouvido

- Solte-me! – Belle protestou. - Não deixarei que faça amor comigo de novo!

- E quem disse que eu faria amor contigo? – Eu murmurei, puxando-a para baixo de mim - Este é um termo muito gentil e refinado para o que tenho em mente.

- Te odeio Edward! Deixe-me ir! - Ela gritava.

- A serio? Será que preferes o Kevin? - Neste instante Belle olhou chocada para mim e pude ver lágrimas se formando nos seus olhos – Sinto muito… sinto mesmo muito.

- Eu nunca lhe trai, nem vou trair. – Ela sussurrou

- Eu sei. – Eu disse ao lhe dar um selinho – Eu amo-te Belle, só em pensar em te perder eu não consigo raciocinar.

- Eu também te amo. – Ela disse ao me abraçar – Então esta foi a nossa primeira briga?

- Briga? Que briga? – Perguntei divertidamente, lhe beijei docemente – eu quero fazer amor contigo Belle, eu quero que desejes este momento.

- Eu desejo.

Dito isso fizemos amor com uma vista para um por do sol fantástico.


	23. The Chronicles of Narnia

**Christye-Lupin - **Todo mundo ama a Lyn por ela ter feito isso, é impressionante!

**Sol Swan Cullen - **Pois eu usei aquela parte do filme e quando eu estava escrevendo o pensamento de Edward, lembrei-me de Angel! Céus que vampiro é aquele rsrs. Bem eu quis mudar completamente o Edward por isso ele as vezes pode "mudar" a personalidade completamente…(ainda vais ver caso de dar medo no Ed), agora vais compreendo o motivo a qual eu fiz meus personagens não dizerem ok?

**Noelle - **O Jacob não soltou porque Belle é conhecida e quando ela mencionou o nome Booth, ele teve uma "conversa" mental com Edward que eu não quis escrever rsrs

**Katryna Greenleaf - **Tipo eu estava sem rumo do que escrever então eu pensei numa briga e depois sexo… numa briga e sexo rsrs, e sim dona Alice Cullen! Andas a ver o futuro da fic???? Ela vai descobrir de uma maneira terrível…

**danda jabur - **Eu não gosto muito do Jake por isso fiz uma conversa como esta só mesmo para inclui-lo na fic… podes por a vontade a parte que quiseres no orkut, qualquer coisa poderias passar-me o teu orkut e eu te add, até tenho uma comunidade que fizeram para mim se chama "Fics da May".

**Polly Cullen - **Olá Polly fico feliz que gostes da minha fic, eu tento ao máximo por "legendas" ao lado, mas há muitos termos que eu não me lembro, (sim eu sou brasileira, mas sai dai pequena por isso eu sei mais falar o português de Portugal e o inglês…)

**Capitulo 21 – The Chronicles of Narnia**

**BPOV**

Já tinha se passado duas semanas desde a minha "briga" com Edward, desde este dia ele se tornou mais atencioso mais do que ele era, e a nossa relação íntima estava cada dia melhor principalmente quando ele visitava-me a noite, céus era perfeito eu não poderia pedir mais nada na minha vida.

Também fiquei satisfeito em ele ter deixado de ciúmes com Kevin… quer dizer eu sei que ele continua ciumento, mais ao menos eu saiu com o Kevin ou qualquer outro meu amigo e ele não comenta mais eu vejo no seu olhar possessivo e eu tento não mencionar nada tal como ele não diz nada, porque eu tinha uma vida antes dele aparecer, quer dizer eu sou apaixonada pelo Edward mas também tenho uma vida sem ser ele… e é isso que faz-me ficar com um pé para trás de tornar-me vampira, será certo eu abdicar de tudo por ele? Será que ele amara-me durante toda a eternidade? Será que eu aguentarei ver todos que amo morrendo? Muitas perguntas e nenhuma resposta.

Dei um leve suspiro e decidi espantar estes pensamentos, afinal hoje era aniversário dos 12 anos de Lyn e eu queria apenas divertir-me com a minha irmãzinha. A festa seria grande, até as filhas do Presidente foram convidadas! O tema era As Crónicas de Narnia, e como éramos três irmãos ficava perfeito… mas na realidade eram quatro irmãos apenas no cinema que adaptou para três, quer dizer… eu acho que sim…

- Eu ainda não compreendo porque ela escolheu este tema. – Perguntou Molly enquanto estávamos no quarto a arrumar os cabelos

- Eu gosto dos livros, são interessantes. – Disse Cam

- O conteúdo cristão da série é o centro de um caloroso debate entre os seus críticos e defensores. Muitos cristãos colocam a série como um grande meio de evangelização, enquanto outros colocam os livros como um meio subliminar de passar valores pagãos. Alguns críticos apontam que a temática cristã em vários dos livros é tão subtil que dificilmente é identificada por leitores que não estejam familiarizados com elas, embora tal subtileza permita a penetração no público não cristão. – Eu expliquei

- Oh eu me lembro que o Padre Giles disse que era um bom livro por causa disso, mas no filme… o príncipe Caspian é muito lindo. – Disse Anna

- E como! – Disse Cam quase aos pulos.

O resto da tarde conversamos sobre os rapazes, sobre a banda que viria que seria os Jonas Brothers que minha irmã insistiu e meu pai cedeu… e adoramos usar as roupas tal como os personagens usaram em Narnia e o melhor que apenas eu, Lyn e Parker possuímos as coroas afinal éramos os irmão Pevensie.

Os Cullen foram uns dos primeiros a chegar e estavam extremamente lindos como sempre, confesso que estas roupas lhe caíram bem…

- Estás linda. – Disse Edward ao beijar-me na bochecha

- Obrigada tu também estas perfeito. – Lhe dei um sorriso sincero e virei-me para Lyn que parecia uma verdadeira princesa – Lyn eu e Parker temos uma surpresa para ti.

- O que é? – Ela perguntou animada

Apontei para uma grande caixa que Parker estava trazendo e Lyn logo abriu.

- Espero que gostes pequena, confesso que foi difícil de encontrar. – Disse Parker a dar um meio sorriso para ela

- Oh!!! Eu não acredito! São as originais?!

- Sim são os livros da época que foi lançada e está em irlandês. – Eu disse

- Obrigada Parker e Belle! Eu adorei! É o melhor presente de sempre.

- Hey e a festa? – Disse minha mãe com um meio sorriso

- Também. Adorei tudo! E adorei o vovô ter vindo também. – Disse ela com um sorriso verdadeiro no rosto

- Claro que eu viria minha pequena, só espero que no verão vá visitar este velhote a fazenda.

- Claro vovô, será divertido.

Saímos todos e fomos para o jardim onde estava sendo a festa tinha vários telões com fotos de Lyn passando, fotos nossas crianças, vídeos… enfim estava numa retrospectiva da sua vida algo bem interessante de se ver.

A música era uma balada bem agradável de se ouvir, porque minha irmã podia ter 12 anos mais não queria nada infantil, e eu estava muito grata por isso!

- Vamos dançar? – Edward perguntou

- Claro.

- Estas bem? – Ele perguntou enquanto dançávamos

- Sim, eu estou óptima porque perguntas?

- Eu não sei… pareces distante.

- Eu só estava pensando em muitas coisas no momento.

- Tipo o quê? - Eu olhei rapidamente nos seus olhos e ele deve ter percebido que eu não queria falar sobre o assunto, sinceramente eu ficava grata dele não ler o que eu ando a pensar… as vezes eu sentia-me tão confusa – Ok não queres contar, tudo bem eu respeito a tua privacidade.

- Obrigada. – Eu disse sinceramente

Edward começou a beijar o meu pescoço e depois seguiu para a minha boca onde eu pude explorar seus toques e a sua paixão… agora eu estava começando a compreender o que era um relacionamento a sério, e eu acho que eu poderia lidar com isso.

**EPOV**

Dançamos mais uns segundos e depois os tais de Jonas Brothers entraram e cantaram umas 5 músicas, não sei o que as garotas viam nele, desde as mais pequenas até as adultas tinham pensamentos sobre eles!

- Oh eles são tão fofos! – Disse Lyn aos pulos

- Fofos? Fofos são coelhinhos para ti ok?  – Disse Parker

- Há pois claro e Belle na minha idade tinha até namorado e eu não posso achar ninguém fofo? Ai Parker, cresce ok? Não é como se eu fosse fazer sexo com eles… - Disse Lyn ao sair

Parker olhou incrédulo e Belle começou a rir, e a pobre da Anna segurava Parker para não ir atrás da irmãs que estava conversando com os rapazes da banda.

- Isso é culpa tua. – Disse Parker para Belle

- Porque? – Ela perguntou inocentemente

- Porque ensinas coisas como estas para ela.

- Há pois como se o Santo Parker não ensinasse coisas erradas… quem ensinou ela a dar cabo daquele rapaz que lhe queria ver a saia?

- Mais isso foi diferente. – Ele disse se defendendo

- Claro Parker foi tão diferente que ela quase foi expulsa do colégio, deixe de chatear Belle e vamos dançar. – Disse Anna a puxa-lo para a pista de dança que estava novamente cheio.

_- Eu preferia que ela tivesse feito pior._ – Pensou Parker

- Então quantos dias vão passar fora? – Belle perguntou virando para mim

- Uma semana.

Esta semana seria mais ensolarada e eu e minha família teríamos de nos recolher em casa, e por isso não poderíamos andar por ai… mas claro que isso não impedia-me de ver Belle a noite.

- Deve ser chato estar sempre a se esconder.

- Sim, as vezes. Mas ao menos temos a noite. – Eu disse puxando ela para perto de mim

- Há pois as noites… - Ela disse com um olhar malicioso

Lhe beijei e fomos aproveitar a festa que ainda mal tinha começado, e eu sabia que nesta semana só comentariam a grande festa de Lyndsay Booth onde todos os filhos dos importantes magnatas, diplomatas, agentes, deputados, senadores e até as filhas do presidente estavam presente!

**Narrador**

Os dias estavam contados para as princesinhas Booth e elas nem poderiam imaginar que um conjunto de homens cruéis iriam lhe tirar a vida sem dó nem piedade, claro que o primeiro plano deles eram obrigar o seu pai a cumprir o que eles pediriam e depois de o ponto alto estar destruído ninguém sobreviveria… ninguém escaparia… a guerra estava lançada.

- Como está a arma? – Perguntou uns dos homens

- Está perfeita. Agora só precisamos das duas pestinhas e damos adeus a Washington. – Disse outro rindo maliciosamente

- Tens a certeza que a mais velha fará isso?

- Claro, eu observei tudo… eu tendo ela e a irmã ela nos obedecerá, e seu pai não poderá fazer nada…

- Os impuros pagarão.

- O governo pagará.

- Os EUA pagará.

**BPOV**

Já eram quase 3 da manhã quando a festa acabou, foi magnífica e se eu não tivesse a ajuda de Alice este ano eu ficaria louca como o ano passado, porque eu amo minha mãe mais ela sinceramente não sabe organizar uma festa.

Despedi-me de Edward e dormir pacificamente sem sonhos, apenas dormir e dei graças a deus que não precisei andar a sonhar com nada. Acordei e o dia estava bem ensolarado como Alice havia dito, pus uma calça jeans e uma blusa fina de manga comprida azul e sai para tomar o pequeno-almoço, onde estava Lyn ainda abrindo alguns presentes.

- Uau isso não acaba pois não? – Eu disse com um sorriso

- Olha quem fala, no teu aniversário passaste quase dois dias para abrir tudo.

- Não tenho culpa que eu tinha muitos convidados. – Eu disse revirando os olhos

- Belle depois de comeres eu quero que vá ter com o Pablo. – Disse meu pai

- Pablo? Porque?

- Apenas vá ter com ele ok?

- Ok.

Pablo era meu segurança desde que eu tinha 3 anos e agora era chefe de segurança da minha família, e de todos os que tinha meu pai tinha uma confiança extrema com Pablo, ele era o único dos seguranças que possuía todos os nossos códigos e que era permitido transitar pela zona "proibida" do FBI, ou seja, a zona onde treinavam agente, eu já fui lá algumas vezes e nele foi revelado que o meu Q.I e o da minha irmã eram extremamente elevados e que teríamos de ter cuidados com as nossas informações.

Comi rapidamente deixei Lyn com meus pais e meu avô conversando e segui até onde estava Pablo, ele sempre costumava ficar na ala de treino que era como designávamos uma casinha que meu pai tinha construído com intenção de treinos de tiros, de lutas, tinham uma sala onde só tinha todas as cameras da propriedade… era uma cena bem marada.

- Olá Pablo. – Eu disse ao entrar na sala

- Olá Belle, fico feliz que tenhas vindo.

- O que se passa? – Perguntei curiosa

- Hoje vamos treinar a tua pontaria. – Disse ao mostrar-me uma arma

- Como é que é?! – Perguntei incrédula

- Belle como deves saber alguém está ameaçando a tua família, eu quero ter a certeza que consegues se defender com a arma, a última vez que treinaste foi quando tinhas 14 anos.

- Sim eu lembro-me… - fechei os olhos rapidamente e encarei Pablo – Ok vamos a isso.

Peguei a arma e passei a tarde a treinar minha pontaria, treinei um pouco de artes marciais e Pablo entregou-me "acessórios" para a minha segurança, um relógio que tinha um localizador, mas eu não poderia ficar muito perto de algo electrónico ou não funcionária e uma caneta-arma que eu tinha adorado isso.

- Eu tentarei evitar que algo aconteça com as duas.

- Eu sei que sim Pablo.

- Mas se algo acontecer eu quero que lembres de tudo que aprendeste ao longo da vida.

- Como assim? – Perguntei confusa

- Belle querida, nunca reparaste no que sabes? – Eu olhei ainda confusa e ele respirou fundo e olhou para mim – Belle quantas línguas fala?

- 7…

- Quantos tipos de lutas sabe?

- Krav maga e artes marciais…

- Qual é o teu Q.I?

- 198…

- Tu sabes escalar, corres muito bem, adapta a qualquer situação. Ainda não compreendeste Belle?

- Isso é impossível…

- Infelizmente não é, o seu pai esteve lhe preparando para um futuro que infelizmente ele não é muito a favor mais desde que começaste a andar e todo mundo percebeu a tua inteligência era este o teu futuro…

- Vocês andaram a treinar-me na minha própria casa? A mim e a Lyn?! Eu não acredito! Todas as coisas que eu adoro vocês aproveitaram para treinar-me!

- Foi a melhor maneira Belle, ou preferias que alguém lhe treinasse depois? Belle o mundo a qual estamos tudo o que sabes, a tua inteligência pode ajudar em muitas causas. – Ele disse tranquilo

- E se eu não querer isso? Se eu quiser seguir o ballet?

- Eu sei que vais seguir o ballet… mas no esquema maior das coisas, no quadro geral, nada que a gente faça importa. Não existe um grande plano, uma grande vitória... Só o que conta é o que a gente faz. O que fazemos agora, hoje.

Lhe dei um simples sorriso e sai dali evitando pensar em muitas coisas ou eu enlouqueceria.

**EPOV**

Tínhamos acabado de chegar da caça e Emmett estava fazendo luta de braços com Jasper enquanto Esme lia um livro, Carlisle via um documentário, Roselie lia uma revista e Alice navegava pela interne, e eu? Bem eu decidir seguir a opção de Esme e ler um livro.

Estávamos todos ali calmamente quando Alice teve uma visão… foi apenas algo de segundos mas que fez-me levantar-me da cadeira imediatamente.

- O que viste Alice? – Perguntou Rose

Eu não poderia aceitar o que ela tinha visto eu tinha de impedir… não a minha Belle.

- Não podes fazer isso Edward. – Alice disse logo

- Porque não? Eles estão preparando para atacarem eles Alice.

- De quem estão falando? – Carlisle perguntou confuso

- Os sequestradores… uns homens vão sequestrar Belle e Lyn, vão usa-las como moeda de troca.

- Oh isso é horrível, não podemos permitir que isso aconteça. – Disse Esme

- Ninguém tocará num fio de Belle e Lyn. – Ameaçou Emmett

- Acalmem-se! – Gritou Alice – Caso não tenham lembrado Belle e Lyn tem vidas diferente de Bella, temos de ter cuidado pois o FBI e a CIA estarão seguindo passo a passo este caso! – Ela olhou para mim – Edward nos vamos salva-la, mas quando for seguro para nós.

- Eu não importo-me com isso…

- Edward todo mundo fará o melhor para salva-la… além de quê há algo…

Tentei ver o que ela via mais era muito confuso, algo ainda não decidido…

- Vamos fazer o seguinte, ficamos atentos a tudo… mas Edward temos de ter cuidado, teremos de deixar Belle ir com eles.

- O quê?! – Olhei incrédulo para Carlisle

- Nós vamos salva-la, mas não podemos correr o risco. – Disse Esme calmamente

- Nada vai acontecer com Belle, Edward. – Disse Jasper

- Eu preciso sair.

- Edward não vá ter com ela. Prometa-nos que vais ter cuidado. – Pediu Carlisle

- Claro.

Dito isso eu sai o mais rápido possível, eu seguiria o que eles pediram-me mais eu estaria sempre atento e um só avistamento de perigo eu avançaria e não me importaria do que o FBI e a CIA descobrissem.


	24. Savin' Me

**Capitulo 22 - Savin' Me **

**Ponham a musica Savin´Me de Nickleback para tocar! E ponham um lenço ao lado…**

**BPOV**

Os dias foram se passando lentamente e cansativos, e quando Edward as vezes visitava-me a noite ele estava sempre com um ar tão preocupado e olhava-me como se eu estivesse partindo… e isso deixava-me angustiada.

Era mais um dia como os outros, eu estava saindo do ateliê de ballet e Lyn estava na porta pois este dia tínhamos os horários compatíveis de ballet mas ao contrário de mim Lyn praticava o ballet como algo para se divertir e não para seguir como carreira.

- Quando os Cullen voltam para o colégio? – Lyn perguntou enquanto íamos em direcção ao carro que estava do outro lado da rua e Pablo estava vindo em nossa direcção

- No fim da semana… - Eu disse animadamente, afinal eu adorava as noites com Edward mas passar o dia todo com ele era ainda melhor

- Estou sentindo falta da Aly. – Disse Lyn aos pulinhos, céus ela tinha até pego a mania de andar da Alice!

Lhe dei um verdadeiro sorriso, mas neste instante tudo parecia em camera lenta, dois carros pretos vindo em nossa direcção e dos meus seguranças, imediatamente meus seguranças tiraram suas armas.

- Corre! – Gritou Pablo a olhar para mim e Lyn

Meu primeiro instinto foi de olhar para Lyn apavorada, mas depois que começou o tiroteio entre os homens do carro inimigo e dos meus seguranças, segurei Lyn pela mão e começamos a correr, olhei para trás e parecia uma cena de terror, havia vários homens baleados no chão e um deles era Pablo, eu tentava gritar mais eu estava em choque enquanto Lyn chorava, eu tinha de nos tirar daqui o mais rápido possível! As ameaças que eles fizeram contra a minha família parecia que estava prestem a concluir.

Enquanto corríamos senti braços me segurando e puxando Lyn das minhas mãos e alguém pôs um pano no meu rosto que fez-me ver tudo preto em segundos…

_**Prison gates won't open up for me**_

_Os portões da prisão não abrirão para mim_

_**On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'**_

_Com essas mãos e joelhos estou rastejando_

_**Oh, I reach for you**_

_Oh, eu alcanço você_

_**Well I'm terrified of these four walls**_

_Bem, estou aterrorizado com essas quatro paredes_

_**These iron bars can't hold my soul in**_

_Essas barras de metal não podem prender a minha alma aqui dentro_

_**All I need is you**_

_Tudo que eu preciso é você_

_**Come please I'm callin'**_

_Venha, por favor, estou chamando_

_**And oh I scream for you**_

_E, oh, eu grito por você_

_**Hurry I'm fallin'**_

_Apresse-se, estou caindo_

Acordei num quarto escuro e a única coisa que iluminava era a luz da lua que vinha de uma janela logo a minha frente, o quarto era extremamente sujo que logo conclui que estávamos em um sótão, nele tinha apenas uma cama onde eu e Lyn estávamos, alguns cobertores, agua, uma caixa de pizza e doces…

- Pensei que estavas morta. – Disse Lyn que estava no canto da cama

- Há quanto tempo estás acordada?

- Aproximadamente 1 hora, eles vieram aqui e nos trouxeram isso… - Disse ao apontar para as comidas

- Quantos são? – Perguntei ao passar a mão pelo cabelo

- Talvez uns 7 ou mais… - Lyn sentou mais perto de mim e eu abracei-a

- Eu estou com medo Belle.

_**Show me what it's like**_

_Mostre-me como é_

_**To be the last one standing**_

_Ser o último a ficar em pé_

_**And teach me wrong from right**_

_E ensine-me a diferença do errado e do certo_

_**And I'll show you what I can be**_

_E eu te mostrarei o que posso ser_

_**Say it for me**_

_Diga para mim_

_**Say it to me**_

_Diga por mim_

_**And I'll leave this life behind me**_

_E eu deixarei essa vida para trás_

_**Say it if it's worth saving me**_

_Diga se vale a pena me salvar_

- Não precisas ter, o pai vai nos tirar daqui… e se lembre de manter-se calma. Não temos o teu kit de diabetes e a última coisa que eu quero é que entres em estado de choque.

- É um pouco difícil…

- Mas tens de conseguir! – Eu disse ao olhar seriamente para ela – por favor…

- Ok…

Respirei fundo e olhei a nossa volta

- Onde estão as nossas coisas? E o meu relógio?!

- Eles levaram tudo, disseram que iriam revistar… não queriam localizadores.

Céus o que mais poderia acontecer-me, tentei fortemente não chorar, eu teria de ser forte para Lyn… Eu só esperava que Edward encontrasse-me…

_**Heaven's gates won't open up for me**_

_O portão do Paraíso não abrirá para mim_

_**With these broken wings I'm fallin'**_

_Com essas asas quebradas estou caindo_

_**And all I see is you**_

_E tudo que eu vejo é você_

_**These city walls ain't got no love for me**_

_Esses muros da cidade não tem nenhum amor por mim_

_**I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story**_

_Estou na beira da 18º história_

_**And oh I scream for you**_

_E, oh, eu grito por você_

_**Come please I'm callin'**_

_Venha, por favor, estou chamando_

_**And all I need from you**_

_E tudo que eu preciso de você_

_**Hurry I'm fallin'**_

_Apresse-se, estou caindo_

**Narrador**

O pânico tinha sido lançado na casa Booth, no FBI e CIA, agora estavam os dois directores reunidos… eles tinham de encontrar uma solução… eles tinham de evitar que o pior acontecesse…

- Quem são eles? – Parker perguntou nervoso

- Terroristas… eles são de um grupo pior que os que participaram do 11 de Setembro. – Disse o director da CIA

- O que eles querem com as minhas filhas? – Perguntou Booth tentando ficar calmo mais era realmente difícil sabendo que as suas duas filhas estavam presos com terroristas sanguinários.

- Eles querem o que elas sabem… eles querem o que elas tem…

- Como assim? – Perguntou Parker confuso

- Eles querem a inteligência de Belle, eles querem o que elas tem… ou seja a nós, eles são inteligentes, estão usando Lyndsay para manipular Belle e estão usando Belle para nos manipular. – Disse Booth

- Sabes o que temos de fazer, certo Booth?

- Sim…

- Espero bem que não hesite em tomar esta decisão na hora, é para o bem da nação. – Disse o directo da CIA ao sair da sala

- Que decisão papá? O que estes terroristas querem?

_**Show me what it's like**_

_Mostre-me como é_

_**To be the last one standing**_

_Ser o último a ficar em pé_

_**And teach me wrong from right**_

_E ensine-me a diferença do errado e do certo_

_**And I'll show you what I can be**_

_E eu te mostrarei o que posso ser_

_**Say it for me**_

_Diga para mim_

_**Say it to me**_

_Diga por mim_

_**And I'll leave this life behind me**_

_E eu deixarei essa vida para trás_

_**Say it if it's worth saving me**_

_Diga se vale a pena me salvar_

- Eles querem espalhar a peste… - Booth parou um pouco deixando as lágrimas escorrerem pela sua face cansada – Talvez para eliminar os terroristas teremos de eliminar Lyn e Belle.

- O quê?! Não! Isso não pode acontecer!

- Parker julgas que eu quero que isso aconteça?! Mas se algo correr mal teremos de eliminar todos! E como é algo perigoso não há como tirar Belle e Lyn.

Os dois trocaram olhares, era difícil para um pai e um irmão tomar uma decisão desta… mas este era o lado negativo de estar num emprego como aquele, num emprego que a nação era mais importante que a família.

**EPOV**

Eu não poderia acreditar que tinha acontecido, eu não sobreviveria sem a minha Belle… céus era difícil ficar calmo sem ter noticia dela…

- Elas estão bem Edward, tenha calma. – Pensou Alice

- Como sabes?

- Eu e a Lyn conseguimos nos interligar… ela está bem… ainda não é a hora de atacar… mas é melhor estarmos atento.

- Estarei sempre.

- Eles se arrependeram de terem sequestrado a Belle e Lyn. – Disse Emmett

Sim eles se arrependeriam… eles conheceriam a morte de perto e ela não era nada agradável.

**BPOV**

Fazia horas que estávamos ali trancadas e ninguém apareceu até que três homens entraram no quarto, os três tinham ar de pessoas muçulmanas… não que eu estivesse criticando esta religião apenas o traço deles são iguais e como eu tenho uma mãe antropóloga eu pude reconhecer rapidamente.

- Até que enfim que estão acordadas. – Disse o que pela forma como se comportava eu diria que era o líder.

- O que queres de nós? – Eu perguntei

- Queremos uma coisa simples… queremos a sua ajuda a eliminar os impuros.

- Como é que é?! – Perguntei incrédula

- Isso mesmo que ouviste, daqui a duas horas vamos sair daqui… eu, tu e mais dois homens e vamos para o centro de Washington onde accionarás a bomba.

- Eu não farei isso. – Eu disse rapidamente

Ele deu um sorriso frio e um deles puxou Lyn dos meus braços

- Ou faz, ou ela morre… escolha.

Olhei para Lyn que estava em pânico, eu não poderia permitir que isso acontecesse com a minha irmã, nem que eu tivesse que dar a minha vida pela dela…

- Ok mais com uma condição.

- Eu acho que não estas no lugar das condições.

- Tens a certeza? Eu posso muito bem-fazer algo errado com a bomba… ou fazes o que eu peço ou se arrependerás.

- Ok, o que queres?

- Eu quero que libertes a minha irmã.

- Achas que eu sou louco assim? Se eu por ela na rua, vão reconhecer-me.

- Largue-a na floresta.

- Na floresta? – Ele perguntou incrédulo

- Sim na floresta.

- Ela não sobreviverá, se é isso que queres…

- Sim é…

- Ok então se prepares, depois largaremos a tua irmã na floresta. – Dito isso o homem saiu deixando-me a sós com Lyn

- Deixe-me ver o teu relógio. – O açúcar estava cada vez mais baixo, Edward tinha de a encontrar na floresta… Alice tinha de a sentir… se ao menos a minha irmã sobrevivesse – Fiques calma, Edward vai lhe salvar.

- E tu? – Ela perguntou preocupada

- Eu ficarei bem. – Eu disse num sorriso triste

Eu tinha de ficar bem, eu tinha uma família para qual voltar… mas se eu não voltasse ao menos eu tinha aproveitado os melhores anos da minha vida e tinha garantido que Lyn sobrevivesse.

**EPOV**

- Edward vão liberta a Lyn tens de ir busca-la! – Gritou Alice ao descer as escadas

- Porque a Lyn? E a Belle?

- Belle ficará, ela conseguiu que libertasse Lyn… Edward temos de ir busca-la imediatamente ou ela entrará em coma.

- Onde ela está? – Perguntei preocupado

- Esta vagando pela floresta, vamos Edward imediatamente.

Corremos o mais rápido possível e encontramos Lyn sentada no chão lutando para respirar.

- Está tudo bem. – Eu disse ao segura-la nos braços

- Belle… Belle ficou… ela vai accionar a bomba… ela vai morrer… - Disse aos choros

- Não, eu prometo que isso não acontecerá. – Eu tentei tranquiliza-la

- Não viste o que eu vi! Ela vai morrer! Ela vai escolher a morte! Ela escolheu a morte! E não podes fazer nada! Nada!

- Lyn respire! – Gritou Alice com ela, Lyn tentava respirar mais começou a se contorcer – Edward temos de leva-la para o hospital imediatamente! Ou ela entrará em coma e não sobreviverá.

Corremos rapidamente para o hospital, eu não poderia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo, eu consegui salvar Lyn… e Belle? Eu a perderia novamente?! Eu nunca tinha me sentido tão inútil em toda a minha eternidade e o pior que pelo que eu tinha ouvido falar o FBI e a CIA já tinha pista do cativeiro onde Belle estava, fazendo com que eu não pudesse invadir, e eu confiava na Belle eu sabia que ela era extremamente inteligente para escapar… eu tinha de confiar nela.


	25. The Memory Will Never Die

**Capitulo 23 - The Memory Will Never Die**

**BPOV**

Estávamos guiando como loucos pelas ruas de Washington, o plano era ir numa fábrica onde accionaríamos a bomba e espalharíamos por toda a cidade… mas o que continha a bomba?

- O que tem esta bomba?

- Não é da sua conta. – Disse o líder

- Se eu vou liga-la, sim é.

- Peste.

Espera um segundo?! Ele disse o quê?!

- Como…

- Como conseguimos? Fácil contrabando.

- Mais por que isso? – Perguntei incrédula

- Para mostrar aos americanos que nós é que mandamos… e para mostrar ao seu pai que do mesmo jeito que ele destruiu a minha família eu farei com a dele, coma filha preferida.

- O que estás para ai a dizer?

- Há muitos anos seu pai mandou lançar uma bomba e minha família estava dentro do lugar, eles queriam matar-me e mataram a minha família… eles nunca lhe disseram? – Ele disse com um sorriso maldoso

- Não… e tenho certeza que teve motivos para fazer isso.

- Do mesmo jeito que eu tenho motivo para fazer isso.

Olhei rapidamente para o "frasco" onde continha a peste, era feito de ferro… algo que não seria destruído facilmente, além de que continha outros elementos a volta… não derreteria com fogo…

Quando estávamos saindo da cidade vários carros patrulhas começaram a nos seguir, finalmente eles tinham nos encontrado.

- Acelere! Imediatamente!

- Você é quem sabes. – Eu disse com um meio sorriso

Acelerei o mais rápido possível e olhei rapidamente para o lado onde avistei Edward correndo pela floresta… eu tinha de fazer isso… era agora ou nunca…

Peguei rapidamente na minha a minha caneta e indicada em direcção ao líder que estava ao meu lado, afinal os outros dois estavam dormindo, quem diabos dormiam numa situação como esta?!

Acelerei o carro mais ainda e observei que os outros carros continuavam me seguindo, começamos a passar pela ponte… e está era a minha deixa… atirei no líder quando ele estava olhando para o lado, e como a caneta era uma arma sem barulho os outros dois nem aperceberam vire-me o mais rápido possível para trás e tirei o "frasco" das mãos de uns dos homens.

- O que pensas que estás fazendo? – Disse o homem ao acordar

- Salvando o mundo.

Dito isso eu pulei rapidamente do carro, eu só sentir uma grande dor quando o meu corpo caiu no chão e senti algo molhado… sangue… muito sangue, depois eu avistei uma grande explosão e observei meu pai vindo em minha direcção, eu tinha conseguido… eu tinha evitado…

- Belle… Belle fala comigo. – Disse meu pai ao meu lado mas eu já estava apagando e consegui apenas ouvir pequenas frases

- Ela não vai escapar… sinto muito… - Disse uma voz desconhecida

- Não deixe-me querida, por favor não faças isso… por favor… - Disse meu pai

**Narrador**

Era uma cena chocante, uma cena triste… uma cena de dor… Booth sentia orgulho da filha ela tinha salvado o país, mais em que custa? Da sua vida? Ela era apenas uma criança, uma criança que tinha escolhido a sua própria morte do que a morte de milhares de pessoas.

O fogo se espalhava ainda mais pela ponte e os Cullen estavam em estado de choques, como Lyn havia dito ela tinha escolhido a morte…

Um guerreiro não aceita derrota o tráfico de forma diferente, tentar transformá-la em vitória. Um guerreiro está sofrendo com a dor de uma perda, mas depois de tudo isso acontecer, a autenticidade começa novamente. Um guerreiro sabe que a guerra é composta de muitas batalhas e segue em frente.

**EPOV**

Eu não poderia acreditar que Belle tinha pulado de um carro para tentar salvar o país… ela tinha conseguido tirar o "frasco" antes e agora ele seria enviado para o FBI.

- Ela sobreviverá? – Perguntei para Carlisle

- Ela tem de ir imediatamente para um hospital… eu não sei Edward… é muito grave.

- Alice?

- Eu não consigo ver o seu futuro Edward, desculpe… há algo que impede-me…

- Edward se as coisas piorarem… terás de se decidir…

- Carlisle ela ainda não decidiu, eu não quero transforma-la sem sua permissão.

- Pense bem Edward… esta pode ser a sua única saída.

Observei a minha frente onde estava Belle sendo levada de helicóptero para o hospital e Carlisle foi com eles, ela estava num estado muito grave… o que eu faria? Eu amava ela… mas será que ela aceitaria a minha decisão de transforma-la?

**BPOV**

A última coisa que eu lembrava-me era de estar deitada no meu próprio sangue e com dor em todo o meu corpo mais agora eu não sentia nada… eu estava caminhando por um lugar bastante conhecido… e usava um vestido branco simples, avistei um rapaz de costas e segui em sua direcção, ele estava numa pequena ponte que ficava em cima de um pacífico lago.

- Olá, que lugar é este? – Perguntei ao ir em direcção a ele

- Nem mesmo um "olá" para um velho amigo?

Era o Phillip uns dos meus melhores amigos que tinha morrido a 3 anos.

- Phil!

- B, estou aqui lhe esperando há horas!

- Horas? – Perguntei confusa

- Horas, anos, tanto faz. É tudo a mesma coisa. Mas eu estava te esperando.

- Phil, porque estamos aqui? – Perguntei confusa

- Não reconheces? Eu costumava trazer-te aqui, a gente pescava aqui ou apenas balançávamos os pés e conversávamos.

Eu olhei para o lago, sim eu lembrava-me…

- Eu vim aqui depois que morreste.

- Sim eu sei. Eu falei contigo.

- Pois foi… agora podemos ir.

Espera um segundo ir?! Ir para onde?!

- Ir para onde Phil?

- Para a luz. Devo levar-te era por isso que eu estava te esperando.

- Phil eu não posso ir… eu tenho de ficar com a minha família.

- Belle a tua família ficará bem.

- Bem?! Não eles não estão bem e nem ficaram… eles estão arruinados! Eu tenho de ir…

- Não, não tens…

- Eles estão esperando por mim.

- Confie em mim, não tem.

- Eles têm de…

- Belle escuta-me! Eles sabem que você ama-os? – Eu olhei confusa e apenas assenti – Todo mundo com quem você se importa sabe o tanto que se importar com eles?

- Sim, acho que sim.

- Então, estás pronta. Tu estás pronta para fazer a passagem.

Eu não estava pronta, eu não estava pronta para deixa-los… eu não estava pronta para abdicar de tudo o que eu sempre quis.

- Não. Não posso abandona-los.

- Bem, faça o que tiveres de fazer Anabelle… mas terás consequências…

- Que consequências?

- Se lembra dos sonhos que sempre lhe perseguem?

- Sim.

- Agora vais descobrir os significados.

- O que queres dizer? – Perguntei confusa

- Quero dizer que os sonhos representam a tua vida passada… há 50 anos atrás se chamavas Isabella Swan e morreste… agora voltaste.

- Bella…

- Sim o tal nome Bella… siga por aquela porta e verás a tua família… depois se quiseres saber mais voltes e eu lhe mostrarei.

Eu fiz o que ele disse e segui por uma porta que tinha aparecido do nada, eu estava deitada numa cama cheia de tudo e a minha família estava triste… minha irmã estava chorando no colo do meu pai, os Cullen estavam sem reacção… meus amigos…

- Ela sobreviverá Edward. – Disse Alice ao canto com ele

- E se não Alice? Eu já decidir… eu vou transforma-la, não permitirei que ela morra novamente.

Novamente?! Como assim?

- Ela não é Bella.

Bella?! O que eles sabia sobre ela? Virei-me as costas e voltei para o mesmo lugar.

- Todo mundo está triste. – Eu comentei

- Eu sei, é horrível. Mas tens de acreditar que eles ficaram bem. Não é mais o teu trabalho cuidar deles. Eles vão cuidar de si mesmo agora.

- Eu quero saber mais sobre esta tal de Bella.

- Se lembres, não tens muito tempo… estas no pé da entrada e se não entrares logo… - ele parou um pouco e voltou a me encarar – bem vamos dizer que eu não posso esperar muito tempo.

- Como eu descubro sobre o meu passado?

- Sigas o coração ele te guiará.

Dito isso Phil desapareceu e deixou-me sozinha, comecei a seguir e avistei uma porta que decidir entrar.

— _Aqueles são Edward e Emmett Cullen e Rosalie e Jasper Hale. A que foi embora é Alice Cullen. Todos vivem juntos com o Dr. Cullen e a esposa dele. — Ela falou isso meio entre os dentes._

_Olhei meio de lado para o garoto lindo, que agora olhava para a bandeja dele, picando um pãozinho com dedos pálidos e longos. Seus lábios se moviam rapidamente, seus lábios perfeitos mal se abrindo. Os outros três ainda olhavam para longe, ainda assim eu sentia que ele estava falando com eles._

_Nomes estranhos e pouco populares, eu pensei. Os tipos de nomes que avós tinham. Mas talvez fosse moda aqui - nomes de cidade pequena? Finalmente lembrei que a garota ao meu lado se chamava Jessica, um nome perfeitamente comum. Havia duas garotas chamadas Jessica na minha aula de História, em Phoenix._

— _Eles são... muito bonitos. — lutei contra a óbvia falta de intensidade do que disse._

— _Sim! — Jessica concordou dando outro risinho. — Mas eles já estão juntos - Emmett e Rosalie, e Jasper e Alice. E moram juntos. — A voz dela continha todo o choque e reprovação de uma cidade pequena, pensei criticamente. Mas se eu fosse honesta, teria que admitir que até em Phoenix algo assim seria motivo de fofocas._

— _Quais são os Cullens? — perguntei — Eles não se parecem..._

— _Ah, mas não são. O Dr. Cullen é bem jovem, tem uns 20 ou 30 e poucos. São todos adotados. Já os Halle são irmão e irmã, gêmeos - são os loiros - e vivem com eles."_

Eles estavam na minha vida passada?! E nunca disseram-me nada! Segui para a outra porta…

_"Por favor, me distraia", ele ordenou._

_"Perdão, o que você disse?"_

_Ele respirou agudamente._

_"Fale sobre alguma coisa sem importância até que eu me acalme" ele esclareceu, fechando os olhos e apertando o nariz com os dedos polegar e indicador._

_"Umm", eu vistoriei meu cérebro á procura de algo trivial. "Eu vou atropelar Tyler Crowley amanhã depois da aula"._

_Ele ainda estava apertando os olhos, mas os seus lábios se curvaram._

_"Porque?"_

_"Ele está dizendo a todo mundo que vai me levar no baile de fim de ano- ou ele é louco, ou ainda está tentando se desculpar por quase ter me...bom, você lembra, ele acha que obaile vai melhorar as coisas. Então eu achei que se colocasse a vida dele em risco, ele acharia que estamos quites e não teria que ficar tentando se redimir. Eu não preciso de inimigos, e Lauren vai parar de me perseguir se ele me deixar em paz. Eu posso acabar destruindo o carro dele. Se ele estiver sem carro não vai poder levar ninguém ao baile..." eu tagarelei._

_Eu ouví alguma coisa sobre isso", ele falou um pouco mais recomposto._

_"Você ouviu?" eu perguntei sem acreditar, já sentindo uma ponta de irritação. "Se ele estiver paralizado do pescoço pra baixo, ele também não vai poder ir para o baile.", eu cochichei redefinindo o meu plano._

_Edward suspirou e finalmente abriu os olhos._

_"Melhor?"_

_"Na verdade não"._

_Eu esperei, mas ele não falou mais nada. Ele se inclinou no banco, olhando para o teto do carro. Seu rosto estava rígido._

_"Qual é o problema?" minha voz saiu num suspiro._

_"As vezes eu tenho problemas com o meu temperamento, Bella." Ele também estava falando baixinho, e, quando ele olhou pela janela, seus olhos se transformaram em duas linhas. "Mas não seria de grande ajuda se eu voltasse até lá e caçasse aqueles..."_

Sai rapidamente dali e entrei imediatamente em outra

"_O que é tudo isso?", eu perguntei quando ele abriu a porta._

"_É um passeio fora da estrada"._

"_Uh-oh"._

_Eu tentei encontras os engates certos para o cinto, mas não estava sendo muito rápida. Ele suspirou de novo, se inclinou e veio me ajudar._

_Eu estava contente porque a chuva estava forte o suficiente pra que eu não pudesse ver Charlie da varanda. Isso significava que ele não pôde ver como as mãos de Edward passava pelo meu pescoço, acariciaram meu colo. Eu desisti de tentar ajudar ele e me concentrei em não hiperventilar._

_Edward virou a chave na ignição e o motor ligou. Ele começou a se afastar de casa._

"_Esse é um... hum... Jipe bem grande"._

"_É de Emmett. Eu não achei que você ia querer correr o caminho inteiro."_

"_Onde é que vocês guardam essa coisa?"_

"_Nós remodelamos um dos prédios exteriores e transformamos numa garagem"._

"_Você não vai colocar o seu cinto de segurança?"_

_Ele olhou pra mim sem acreditar._

_Então uma fichinha caiu._

"_Correr o caminho inteiro? Como se ainda fôssemos correr parte do caminho?"_

_Minha voz caiu alguns oitavos._

_Ele sorriu. "Você não vai correr"._

"_Eu vou ficar enjoada"._

"_Mantenha seus olhos fechados que tudo vai ficar bem"._

_Eu mordi meu lábio tentando lutar com o pânico._

_Ele se inclinou para dar um beijo no topo da minha cabeça, e então gemeu. Eu olhei pra ele, confusa._

"_Você cheira tão bem na chuva", ele explicou._

"_De um jeito bom, ou de um jeito ruim?", eu perguntei cuidadosamente._

"_Dos dois, sempre dos dois"._

Como eu poderia ser tão estranha e como Edward nunca me contou nada… céus o era o nosso relacionamento? Ele estava comigo apenas porque eu era Bella?

_"Mãe?"_

_"Tome muito cuidado para não falar nada até que eu diga". A voz que eu ouvi agora não era familiar e era inesperada. Era uma voz masculina baixa, uma voz muito agradável, genérica - o tipo de voz que você ouve no fundo de um comercial de carros luxuosos. Ele falava muito rapidamente._

_"Agora, eu não preciso machucar sua mãe, então por favor, faça exatamente o que eu disser e ela vai ficar bem". Ele pausou por uma minuto enquanto eu só ouvia, muda de horror. "Isso é muito bom", ele parabenizou. "Agora repita depois de mim, e tente parecer natural. Por favor diga, 'Não, mãe, fique onde você está'"._

_"Não, mãe, fique onde você está", minha voz mal passava de um sussurro._

_"Eu vejo que isso vai ser bem difícil". A voz estava divertida, ainda leve e amigável. "Porque você não vai para outro lugar pra que o seu rosto não arruine tudo? Não há nenhuma razão pra sua mãe sofrer. Enquanto você está andando, por favor diga 'Mãe, por favor, me ouça'. Diga isso agora"._

_"Mãe, por favor, me ouça", minha voz implorou. Eu andei bem devagar para o quarto, sentindo os olhos preocupados de Alice na minhas costas. Eu fechei a porta atrás de mim, tentando pensar claramente apesar do terror que prendia meu cérebro._

_"Agora, você está sozinha? Só responda sim ou não"._

_"Sim"._

_"Mas eles ainda podem te ouvir, eu tenho certeza"._

_"Sim"._

_"Tudo bem então", a voz de concordância continuou. "diga, 'Mãe, confie em mim'"._

_"Mãe, confie em mim"._

_"Isso está funcionando melhor do que eu esperava. Eu estava preparado para esperar, mas a sua mãe chegou antes do horário. É mais fácil assim, não é? Menos suspense, menos ansiedade pra você"._

_Eu esperei._

_""Agora eu quero que você me ouça muito cuidadosamente. Eu vou precisar que você se afaste dos seus amigos; você acha que consegue fazer isso? Responda sim ou não"._

_"Não"._

_"Eu lamento ouvir isso. Eu esperava que você fosse um pouco mais criativa que isso. Você acha que poderia se afastar deles se a vida da sua mãe dependesse disso? Responda sim ou não"._

Quem era este homem? E porque eu sentia tanto pânico ao vê-lo? Segui rapidamente para outra porta e avistei a cena mais horrível que eu poderia imaginar.

_"Você não iria preferir que Edward tentasse me encontrar?", ele testou._

_"Não!", eu resmunguei. "Não, Edward, não-", então alguma coisa atingiu meu rosto, me jogando de novo na direção dos espelhos._

_Além da dor da minha perna, eu sentí o rasgo do vidro na minha cabeça onde ele entrou. Então, uma umidade quente começou a se espalhar no meu cabelo com uma velocidade alarmante. Eu podia sentir ela inundar o ombro da minha camisa, podia ouví-la pingando no chão de madeira. O cheiro dela fez meu estômago revirar._

_Apesar da náusea e do enjôo eu ví algo que me deu uma repentina, final ponta de esperança. Seus olhos meramente intencionados antes, agora queimavam com uma necessidade incontrolável. O sangue - espalhando o vermelho na minha blusa branca, formando rapidamente uma poça no chão - estava deixando ele louco de sede. Não importava o quanto as intenções fossem originais, ele não poderia continuar com isso por muito tempo._

_Que seja rápido agora, era tudo o que eu podia esperar enquanto o fluxo de sangue que saia da minha cabeça levava minha consciência com ele. Meus olhos estavam se fechando._

_Eu ouvi, como se estivesse em baixo da água, o rosno final do caçador. Eu podia ver, através dos longos túneis em que meus olhos haviam se transformado, a figura escura dele vindo na minha direção. Como meu esforço final, eu levantei minha mão num gesto instintivo para proteger meu rosto. Meus olhos se fecharam e eu flutuei._

Abrir a minha ultima porta já chorando, como eles poderiam terem enganando-me assim?! Como! Eu tinha morrido! Na pior maneira que eu poderia imaginar, eu tinha morrido!

**EPOV**

Estávamos todos ali preocupados com Belle, já fazia três semanas que ela estava em coma e os médicos tinham poucas esperanças, até que as enfermeiras começaram a correr em direcção ao seu quarto, ela estava tendo uma parada cardíaca… minha Belle estava morrendo…

- Carlisle?

- Fique calmo Edward, vamos salva-la. – Carlisle correu em direcção a Belle e ligou a máquina

- Edward não deixe a minha irmã morrer por favor. – Disse Lyn ao meu lado

- Eu não vou…

Olhei para Belle eles estavam fazendo todos os possíveis… deus eu venderia a minha alma para tê-la de volta, por favor faça ela voltar…


	26. Unforgivable betrayal

**Capitulo 24 - Unforgivable betrayal**

**BPOV**

Eu estava magoada, céus eu nunca pensei em sentir tamanha dor e traição por uma pessoa só, ou melhor, por uma família… voltei para o mesmo lago que Phill estava e encontrei-o sentado a observar o nada, até que virou-se para mim com um pequeno sorriso.

- Preparada?

- Sim…

- Belle não tem volta. – Disse ao estender a mão para mim

Eu segurei levemente a sua mão e olhei para a porta onde dava para eu ver Carlisle tentando me reanimar, pena que eu não voltaria.

Quando estava entrando na luz pude lembrar-me de algo.

**Flashback**

_- Tens de fazer escolhas, no momento certo… terá de fazer escolhas. – Lyn limpou as lágrimas e voltou a olhar para Belle – promete-me que não me deixas… nem se algo maior acontecer?_

_- Algo maior? – Perguntou Belle confusa_

_- Promete-me! – Disse Lyn num sussurro_

_- Eu prometo… mas o que queres dizer "algo maior"?_

_Neste instante eu vi um sorriso no rosto de Lyn, um sorriso?_

_- Não é algo mau, eu pelo menos não acho… só espero que não me abandones por causa disso._

_- Do que estas falando Lyn?_

_- Vais descobrir em breve, muito em breve… mas se lembre escute o coração e não a lógica._

**Fim do Flashback**

Voltei a olhar para a luz e depois para a porta… o que eu deveria escolher?

**EPOV**

Carlisle já estava a quase 5 minutos tentando reanima-la e nada, e ele pensou que se passasse mais 3 minutos ele daria ela por morta e a levaria rapidamente dali para a transformarmos.

- Vamos Belle, vamos. – Dizia Carlisle enquanto tentava reanima-la

_- Deus por favor não leve a minha filha, por favor._ – Pensou Booth

_- Deus eu sei que nunca acreditei em si, mais por favor, não leve a minha Belle… ela é a minha menina ainda, por favor._ – Pensou Temperance

- Ela escolheu a morte. – Sussurrou Lyn – Ela abandonou-me.

Alice abraçou-a

_- Sinto muito Edward._ – Pensou ela.

Olhei aquela cena, uma cena que eu nunca pensei em observar novamente… eu estava preste a perder o meu amor novamente e eu não permitiria.

**BPOV**

Acordei ouvindo uns bipes ao meu lado, e meu corpo todo doía… eu já não sentia aquela paz absoluta que eu tinha experimentado eu sentia, dor, angustia, ódio, e todos os piores sentimentos.

- Graças a deus. – Ouvi Carlisle falando ao meu lado

Virei a minha cabeça em direcção a voz, e depois observei o meu corpo, para quem tinha pulado de um carro em andamento eu estava bem conservada, tinha apenas um braço quebrado o que explicaria a minha dor quando eu cai.

- Oh filha até que enfim acordou. – Disse minha mãe ao entrar no quarto, estavam todos meus pais, meus amigos e os Cullen…

- Até que enfim? Quanto tempo eu estive inconsciente? – Perguntei confusa

- 3 Semanas. – Disse Edward

Como é que é?! Eu tinha passado 3 Semanas inconsciente?! Não é de me admirar que Phill pensava que tinha se passado apenas dias, porque para mim tinha se passado apenas um dia.

- Estás bem? – Carlisle perguntou ao examinar-me

- Eu estou bem. – Disse friamente – eu só quero ir para casa…

- Sinto muito Belle, mais ainda terás de passar mais dois dias aqui.

- 2 Dias?! – Respirei fundo – ok se seja.

- Bem acho melhor todos irem para fora, Belle precisas de descansar.

- Mais do que eu descansei? – Perguntei incrédula

- Estiveste em coma Belle, a não dormindo. – Carlisle relembrou-me

- Como queiras… - Eu tinha reparado que os Cullen trocavam olhares toda vez que eu respondia sem vontade para Carlisle, mais o que queriam, eles tinham mentindo-me! E eu não perdoaria isso nunca! – Pai, o que aconteceu com os sequestradores?

- Belle depois conversamos, descanse agora.

- Não! Parem de tratar-me como criança, digam-me a verdade! Eu odeio quando escondem algo de mim. – E lancei um olhar frio a Edward, ele mal sabia o que lhe esperava… mas eu sabendo do poder de Alice decidir baralhar o meu futuro, ele seria pego numa grande surpresa

- O líder morreu, os outros dois, apenas um sobreviveu e agora foi condenado a pena de morte. Agora descanse.

Claro que o líder tinha morrido eu tinha acertado bem no coração, era impossível sobreviver…

**EPOV**

Os dois dias tinham se passado e eu pude sentir que Belle estava fria e distante comigo e com a minha família, hoje pela manha ela tinha sido transferida para casa e pediu-me para depois dar uma passada por lá.

_- Belle ultimamente anda muito confusa Edward._ - Pensou Alice – _Ela está fazendo de propósito só para eu não ver o seu futuro._

- Eu reparei, ela mal fala comigo… será que ela esta assim porque eu não a salvei a tempo?

- Não Edward, nunca penses nisso. Belle está muito grata por teres salvo Lyn, céus se Lyn não tivesse sobrevivido ela entraria em choque.

- Estás certa, bem eu vou indo.

- Boa sorte.

Sai dali rapidamente e fui em direcção a casa de Belle, quando lá cheguei os empregados conduziram-me ao jardim, ao mesmo lugar que eu tinha pedido Belle em namoro, no mesmo lugar que ela tinha aceitado.

Belle estava com um vestido castanho e botas castanhas de cano alto, o seu braço ainda estava engessado e ela olhava para o lado. Eu aproximei-me e dei um abraço por trás mas pude sentir uma indiferença.

- Temos de conversar. – Ela disse ao olhar para mim

E eu tinha uma sensação muito estranha de que aquela poderia ser a nossa última conversa.

**BPOV**

**(N/a: A musica a qual eu menciono se chama Goodbye To You de Michelle Branch)**

_**Of all the things I've believed in**_

_De todas as coisas que eu acreditava_

_**I just want to get it over with**_

_E eu só quero acabar com isso_

_**Tears form behind my eyes**_

_Lágrimas atrás dos meus olhos_

_**But I do not cry**_

_Mas eu não choro_

_**Counting the days that pass me by**_

_Conto os dias que vão passando_

- Belle o que se passa? – Ele perguntou confuso

- Não queres dizer Bella? Ou Isabella? – Eu disse seriamente

- O quê? – Ele olhou atentamente para a minha expressão – Como descobriu?

- Eu estava quase indo para a luz ou qualquer coisa como se chama e tive uma retrospectiva da minha vida passada, o motivo pelo qual eu tenho o meu dom! Céus Edward quando pensavas em contar-me!

Ele tentou aproximar-se de mim mas eu dei um passo para trás

_**I've been searching deep down in my soul**_

_Eu estive procurando no fundo da minha alma_

_**Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old**_

_Palavras que eu estou ouvindo_

_**It feels like I'm starting all over again**_

_E parece que eu estou recomeçando_

_**The last three years were just pretend**_

_Os últimos 3 anos foram só de mentira_

_**And I said,**_

_E eu digo,_

- Eu ia lhe dizer… eu apenas queria que estivesses preparada.

- Preparada?! Edward, eu sonhei a minha vida toda com o meu passado e eu não sabia o que significava! Eu vi a minha própria morte Edward! Eu vi! – Eu gritei não importando-me que as lágrimas já escorriam pelo meu rosto

- Belle… - Disse ao tentar se aproximar novamente

- Não! Não ouse em tocar-me Edward. – Eu disse com raiva – Porque ficaste comigo Edward? Porque eu era parecida com ela? Com aquela atrapalhada da Bella? Ou melhor eu sou a Bella… foi por isso?

- Não! Eu fiquei contigo porque eu amo-te!

- Não amas nada! Quem ama não trai, quem ama não mente, quem ama não faz o que fizeste comigo!

- Por isso mesmo que eu escondi isso de ti! Porque eu sabia que não reagirias bem, querias que eu fizesse o quê? "Oh desculpe Belle, mas há propósito és a reencarnação da minha ex-namorada, espero que não se importe."

- Sem sarcasmo para mim Edward. – Eu disse ainda mais irritada

- Eu ia lhe contar… eu juro. – Ele disse quase suplicando – Por favor acredite em mim…

- É difícil… tu prometeste logo quando eu disse um SIM que não me magoaria e cada dia que passa eu estou decepcionando mais contigo… - Eu respirei fundo e limpei minhas lágrimas – Eu tenho tanto ódio do que tu a tua família me fizeram Edward… é mesmo difícil até olhar para ti.

_**Goodbye to you**_

_Adeus para você_

_**Goodbye to everything I thought that I knew**_

_Adeus para tudo que eu achei que conhecia_

_**You were the one I loved**_

_Era você quem eu amava_

_**The one thing that I tried to hold on to**_

_A única coisa a qual eu tentei me segurar_

- Eu sinto muito Belle, mas se queres saber… eu lhe amo mais do que eu amava Bella.

- Porque? Porque eu sou ela?!

- Não porque tu és tu! Porque és mais engraçada, és confiante, és mais sexy… porque és simplesmente TU!

Decepção, mentiras e decepções. Ser um casal pode ser muito duro. Eu entendo e não entendo como as coisas são. Às vezes eu não quero realmente crescer.

- Sabes tens de realmente agradecer de seres um vampiro.

- Porque? – Ele perguntou confuso

- Porque se fosses humano eu juro que eu lhe matava pelo que fizeste-me. – Eu disse com fúria

_**I still get lost in your eyes**_

_Eu ainda me perco em seus olhos_

_**And it seems that I can't live a day without you**_

_E parece que eu não consigo viver um dia sem você_

_**Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away**_

_Fecho meus olhos e você rouba meus pensamentos_

_**To a place where I am blinded by the light**_

_Para um lugar onde a luz me cega_

_**But it's not right**_

_Mas isso não está certo_

- Belle…

- Não! Deixe-me terminar! O que querias Edward? Que eu abdicasse de todos os meus sonhos?! Que eu abdicasse de TUDO o que eu amo para ficar contigo?

- Não eu não queria… eu queria se tu quisesses.

- Mentira, eu bem sabia que querias… eu bem sei que não vais permitir-me ficar longe de ti.

Ele se aproximou de mim e segurou nos meus braços, no muito forte apenas segurou e olhou-me com seus olhos quase preto

- Tu és minha, apenas minha. Quer queira ou não… se decidires que é melhor para ti teres uma vida como uma humana eu irei aceitar, mas mesmo assim continuaras minha.

- Eu nunca serei sua Edward, eu era, passado.

_**Goodbye to you**_

_Adeus para você_

_**Goodbye to everything I thought that I knew**_

_Adeus para tudo que eu achei que conhecia_

_**You were the one I loved**_

_Era você quem eu amava_

_**The one thing that I tried to hold on to**_

_A única coisa a qual eu tentei me segurar_

- Pensas o que Edward? Tu apareces na minha vida, vira meu mundo e acha que por não ser humano não tem que se explicar? Bem enganaste-te... tu mudaste a minha vida, quando estiver indo em direcção à saída, irás encontrar algo que não se é subornado... Encontrará o meu coração e ele não aceita suborno.

- Eu nunca quis lhe magoar, muito pelo contrario… se soubesses o sentimento que eu tenho por ti… Belle eu desejo cada parte do teu corpo e da tua alma…

_**And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time**_

_E me machuca querer tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo_

_**I want what's yours and I want what's mine**_

_Eu quero o que é seu e eu quero o que é meu_

_**I want you**_

_Eu quero você_

_**But I'm not giving in this time**_

_Mas eu não vou ceder desta vez_

- Bem que Jacob disse que ias me magoar… Holly também disse… mas eu estava tão cega que eu não conseguia acreditar que ias ser capaz de ferir o meu coração.

- Belle, por favor… por favor não chore. – Disse ao acariciar meus cabelos e dar-me leve beijos no rosto

- Isso dói Edward, é uma dor que é difícil de suportar…

- Tu amas-me Belle?

- O quê? – Perguntei confusa

- Amas-me?

Olhei um pouco para o lago e depois para Edward

_**Goodbye to you**_

_Adeus para você_

_**Goodbye to everything I thought that I knew**_

_Adeus para tudo que eu achei que conhecia_

_**You were the one I loved**_

_Era você quem eu amava_

_**The one thing that I tried to hold on to**_

_A única coisa a qual eu tentei me segurar_

_**The one thing that I tried to hold on to**_

_A única coisa a qual eu tentei me segurar_

- Sim… mas eu não confio em ti. – Eu disse ao afastar-me novamente dele

- O que eu preciso fazer para que voltes a confiar em mim? O que eu preciso… - ele parou um pouco, e mesmo eu sabendo que vampiros não choravam como nos humanos eu sentia que ele estava chorando interiormente – o que eu preciso fazer para que me perdoes? Eu faria qualquer coisa Belle, qualquer coisa…

- Qualquer coisa?

- Qualquer coisa. – Ele voltou a repetir

**And when the stars fall**

E enquanto as estrelas caem

**I will lie awake**

Eu vou ficar deitada acordada

**You're my shooting star.**

Você é minha estrela cadente

- Eu quero que afaste-se de mim, eu quero acabar… eu sei que eu não conseguirei lhe perdoar nos próximos tempos.

- Isso é o fim? – Ele perguntou incrédulo

- Sim… - eu disse desviando o olhar – Eu preciso pensar, eu preciso de um tempo para mim… eu sei que eu não conseguirei olhar para ti nestes próximos tempos e dizer palavras que eu antes dizia…

- Belle por favor, não faças isso.

- Sinto muito Edward, mereces ser feliz tal como eu. Eu não lhe impedirei de estar com meus amigos, e nunca contarei nada sobre a sua família mesmo com todo o ódio que eu sinto por vocês, eu manterei a promessa de nunca contar…

- Belle, vamos conversar. – Disse ao segurar no meu rosto fazendo-me olhar para ele

- Já estamos conversados Edward e acabou. Agora eu tenho de entrar, tenho uma consulta médica daqui a pouco.

Dito isso eu sai dali o mais rápido possível, eu não poderia ficar ao lado de Edward e eu sabia que a partir de agora seria um inferno… mas eu não iria abaixar a guarda afinal eu era Anabelle Booth, e eu voltaria a mesma vida a qual ele conheceu-me e assim eu esqueceria que um dia eu fui apaixonada por um vampiro.


	27. No Air

**Noelle - **Bem muitas coisas ainda vão acontecer, mas eu já terminei a fic! Há eu já tenho o fim completo!!! Vocês vão gostar eu prometo!

**Sol Swan Cullen**** - **Ela ainda vai fazer algumas coisas estúpidas… mas o importante é o fim da fic que será perfeita. Eu amo o Angel! Tenho todas as temporadas de Buffy e Angel! São tão fofos!

**Dani- **Tb to em choque… mas eu prometo que eu lhe tiro o choque rsrs

**Katryna Greenleaf - **Quem sabe o dom da Alice lhe ajude rsrs, eu amo as duas músicas e achei que ficava mesmo perfeito na cena, fico feliz que tenha gostado. E não o Jake não aparece mais eu PROMETO! Mas ela esta assim também por causa do trauma que foi o sequestro, é muita coisa só para uma cabeça e tipo ela viu ela mesma morrendo… eu ficaria meia em choque…

**Capitulo 25 – No Air**

**EPOV**

Eu nunca senti tanta dor em toda a minha eternidade, eu sentia como se o meu coração tivesse sido arrancado de mim, eu sentia como se eu estivesse sem ar… eu pressenti desde o inicio que eu deveria ter contado, mas como Belle era tão diferente de Bella ela não aceitaria isso muito bem. E eu estava certo.

Corri rapidamente para casa onde encontrei todos lá, provavelmente Alice tinha visto o futuro e decidiu chamar todos.

- Edward sinto muito. – Disse Esme calmamente – Ela irá reconsiderar, vais ver.

- Não ela não vai… ela tem tanto ódio de nós, de mim.

- Eu deveria ter visto isso, desculpe Edward.

- Não tiveste culpa Alice, eu vou sair… eu preciso ficar sozinho.

- Edward tens a certeza? Não queres que façamos nada? – Perguntou Emmett

- Não obrigado.

Dito isso eu sai o mais rápido possível e escondi-me na praia que Belle havia me levado na nossa primeira saída, como tudo poderia ter mudado tão drasticamente… mas como se diz o ditado " A mentira tem pernas curtas"

**BPOV**

Tinham se passado quase uma semana desde que eu terminei com Edward e confesso que todos os dias, todas as noites eu pensava nele… mas ele tinha-me magoado tanto… quando a noite chegava eu trancava tudo no meu quarto, assim ele saberia que não era bem-vindo aqui…

Agora eu finalmente tinha sido liberada de voltar a minha rotina normal, eu tinha tirado o gesso e eu tinha apenas uma cicatriz na barriga onde eu tive de fazer uma cirurgia, os outros seguranças todos sobreviveram e meu pai deu férias para eles, mas isso não quer dizer que eu deixei de ser vigiada, eu continuei vigiada por novos seguranças.

Desde que eu sai do hospital as noticias de que tinha sido internada as pressas correram o país, mas claro que o FBI e a CIA abafaram o caso, dizendo que foi apenas um caso simples de doença da adolescência.

Agora eu estava aqui a frente do colégio, eu sabia que eu encontraria os Cullen e meus amigos já sabiam que eu tinha terminado com Edward, quando eles perguntam o motivo eu disse apenas que não queria nada sério como eu sempre dizia quando eu deixava um rapaz com cara de bobo.

- Belle! – Gritou Molly quando viu-me indo em direcção a fonte

- Olá pessoal. – Eu disse dando o meu melhor sorriso, afinal os Cullen não iriam afectar-me.

- Como estás? – Perguntou Andy

- Eu estou óptima, pronta para começar tudo… bem agora eu tenho de ir, hoje estou cheia de provas devido que faltei as que vocês fizeram.

- Estudaste? – Perguntou Will

- Desde quando Annabelle Booth perde tempo a estuda. – Eu disse com um sorriso

Segui indo em direcção a sala dos professores onde eu iria fazer várias provas num mesmo dia, até que encontrei Sydney.

- Olha só se não é a Annabelle… e eu que tinha a esperança de que não sobreviverias a cirurgia… a propósito foi por isso que Edward lhe deixou?

- Edward não deixou-me! Eu que terminei com ele.

- Bem, ele é um bom partido certamente viu que não iria perder tempo com uma puta.

Olhei fixamente para ela enquanto todos encaravam com medo da minha reacção, bem a minha reacção não foi tão má, apenas lhe dei um estalo daqueles que fica a marca da nossa mão no rosto.

- Voltas a chamar-me disso ou a chatear-me e eu juro, que se arrependerás de ter entrado para este colégio. Relembre eu sou muito mais perigosa do que possas imaginar.

Dito isso eu sai dali com um sorriso triunfante e ouvindo as gargalhadas dos meus amigos com o que eu tinha feito, era só que me falta, eu fiquei fora do colégio durante 4 semanas e esta garota acha que pode comigo, bem ela estava muito enganada… afinal ninguém poderia comigo.

Sai depois de 8 horas trancada em uma sala fazendo 4 provas, ou seja, 2 horas para casa disciplina, sai dali o mais rápido possível, eu sabia que meus amigos já tinham saído das aulas e provavelmente meu motorista estaria a minha espera para levar-me a casa.

Estava andando calmamente até que senti uma mãozinha a puxar-me, virei-me e dei de cara com a última pessoa que eu imaginava estar a minha frente.

- O que queres? – Perguntei friamente

- Nossa Belle, não precisas ser tão mazinha. – Disse Alice – Eu só quero falar contigo.

Respirei fundo e voltei a encara-la

- Diz.

- Belle não fiques chateado connosco, fizemos isso para o teu bem, queríamos lhe proteger.

- Há sério Alice? – Perguntei com sarcasmo – E porque não me protegeram na primeira vez!

- O que queres dizer? – Perguntou confusa

- Quando eu morri Alice, quando eu era Isabella e morri, vocês poderiam ter me transformado em uma de vós quando James andou a minha caça, mas não VOCÊS se limitaram a olhar!

- Isso não foi o que aconteceu Belle!

- Quer saber de uma, eu estou farta de vós ouvir falar sobre este assunto… eu quero esquecer.

- Mas não vais perdoar Edward pois não? – Ela perguntou tristemente

- De uma coisa eu tenho a certeza, por enquanto eu não consigo… sinto muito Alice.

Virei as costas para Alice mas ainda cheguei a ouvir o que ela dizia

- Ele a ama Belle, a ama mais do que qualquer coisa do mundo. Um dia vais perceber isso, só espero que não seja tarde demais.

EPOV

A atmosfera estava ficando insuportável comigo e Belle, principalmente porque sentávamos juntos então muitas vezes tínhamos de fazer trabalhos em dupla e a nossa conversa limitava a ser apenas sobre o trabalho.

O tempo que Belle passava ao meu lado era sempre conversando com Will que estava perto de nos ou entao a enviar sms sem nunca olhar para mim e quando estávamos sentados na fonte ela sempre conversava com os outros e ignorava-me a mim e aos meus irmãos.

- Bem hoje eu vou entregar os textos que eu havia pedido, e como sempre os textos estão muito bons… Annabelle, eu gostei muito do seu texto…

- Porque eu sinto que ai vem um mas. – Disse ela ao encarar o professor

_- Oh isso não vai ser nada bom._ – Pensou Will

- Não, pelo contrário. Eu achei o teu texto muito maduro… muito maduro. – Disse o professor

_- Até demais, até parece que sofreu isso…_ - Pensou ele logo em seguida

- Obrigado, professor.

- Será que eu posso ler para a turma?

- Claro.

_- __Qualquer dor é horrível..._

Corte seus dedo com uma lâmina de barbear. Leve um choque de 220V com os pés molhados, ou, prenda um dedo na porta do carro.  
Digo com toda razão, que todas as dores acima são intensas, mas não se comparam com a dor que sentimos quando somos traídos.

Seja a traição nos negócios, no relacionamento... Mas a DOR da traição de um Amigo é a PIOR!

Pior porque parece que arranca alguma parte do seu corpo. Pior, porque tu se sentes completamente vulnerável. Se vê completamente nu perante público de sua apresentação.

Ser traído é tão intenso, que nos faz perder o norte. Perdemos todos os referenciais... tudo perde o sentido... a coisa chega a tão ponto, que quase chegamos a desmaiar.

Ainda dentro do contexto da traição... Ela é mais intensa ainda, quando sabemos que ela foi premeditada... foi avaliada, calculada, pesada e então a faca foi cuidadosamente enterrada entre suas vértebras de forma a matar e não nos deixar gritar.

Fico me perguntando o porque as pessoas traem... Porque Amigos, Amantes e Sócios traem? Como que um ser humano pode planejar a traição de alguém que lhe quer bem? Alguém que está ao seu lado? Alguém com que se viveu e quem sabe, poderá viver BONS momentos?

Sem sentido? Não existe? Só se vê em filmes?

Que nada... já fui esfaqueada de diversas formas e intensidades pelo menos uma dezena de vezes. Na sua maioria, todos foram planejados, avaliados, pesados e até calculados...

O que é permitido ao traído nesta ocasião?

Matar o traidor?  
Pagar com a mesma moeda?  
Planejar uma vingança maligna?  
Reclamar?  
Escrever no seu Blog?  
Por um tiro na cabeça?

Penso que nada... O universo se baseia na acção e reacção... Não faça o que não deseja para ti...

O giro é que os traidores na sua maioria se escondem... Claro, que até tem alguns que tem a lata de ficar ainda incitando... chamando literalmente para a briga...

Me lembro do filme a Ira de Khan, quando o Khan, declara, que a vingança é um prato que deve ser comido frio... Será que é assim? Será que deve ser assim?

Será que a vingança resolve? Será que conseguiremos infligir a mesma dor? A mesma humilhação? Nunca...

Uma coisa eu sei... Nunca conseguiremos a paz que tanto queremos, a paz que tanto merecemos...

Tenho somente uma certeza... Precisamos perdoar e deixar de lado a dor... Aos traidores... devemos somente cobrar o que é de devido e de direito. No caso de divergências, a justiça está ai para dirimir qualquer dúvida.

Mas quando a dor é tão intensa, tanto que as vezes desejamos que o carrasco nos corte logo nossa cabeça, para que acabe com o nosso sofrimento. O cara não tem dó... ele prefere nos deixar agonizantes no chão... ficamos clamando pela nossa morte, mas ele nos da a oportunidade de aprender com mais essa experiência?

Fácil... pimenta no olho do outro é refresco!!!

Tudo é fácil... tudo é simples... Precisamos somente acreditar que em Deus tudo teremos... e que o que é nosso... Assim será!

_- Uau de onde ela tirou isso?_ – Pensou Cam

_- O que diabos Edward fez com ela?!_ – Pensou Anna

_- Para quem foi isso?_ – Pensou Molly

Eu olhei incrédulo para Belle que evitava o meu olhar e encarava apenas as suas mãos, era assim que ela sentia-se? Traída? Ferida? Céus como eu queria consertar isso… eu apenas queria ela de volta.

**BPOV**

Sai rapidamente da sala e senti uma mão fria segurando o meu braço e levando-me para uma zona mais reservada.

- Para que foi aquilo? – Edward perguntou irritado

- O quê? – Perguntei fingindo não saber do que ele falava

- Aquele texto, é assim que se sentes por mim? – Ele perguntou incrédulo

Respirei fundo e encarei seus olhos

- Sim. – Eu disse finalmente – Talvez agora decidas se afastar de mim e deixar-me em paz, tu prometeste-me que ias manter a distância para deixar-me pensar e não estas cumprindo o prometido!

Ele encostou-me na parede

- Achas que é fácil ver-te todos os dias, sentir o seu cheiro e não ficar inebriado? És como uma droga para mim Annabelle.

- Bem as vezes temos de nos desintoxicar. – Eu disse saindo dali sem nem olhar para trás.

Sai da zona escolar e fui para o estacionamento onde eu tinha pedido para uns dos meus guarda-costas trazerem o meu carro.

- O que estás fazendo? – Perguntou Lyn atrás de mim

- Eu estou saindo.

- Não é sobre isso Belle, é sobre a tua vida.

- Oh não mais uma não! Escute-me aqui Lyn, eu não tolerar mais que andes a se meter na minha vida! Eu lhe peço uma vez na vida que deixes-me sozinha!

Virei as costas e fui em direcção ao carro e ela veio correndo atrás de mim

- Sabes o que és? És uma bitch!

Eu virei-me para encara-la

- O que disseste? – Eu perguntei indo em sua direcção

- És uma bitch! Só pensa em ti e nos teus dramas, céus Belle ele cometeu um erro, UM erro! Não era obrigada a tratar todos os Cullen da forma que estás tratando.

- A sério? Bem se queres ser um deles fique a vontade, mas pode ter a certeza que eu nunca mais lhe irei ver como a minha irmã.

Entrei no carro e sai dali o mais rápido possível deixando as lágrimas correrem, eu não sabia o que pensar… céus eu estava tão confusa. Fechei os olhos rapidamente e decidir ir ter com o meu porto seguro de sempre.


	28. I need more

**Capitulo 26 - I need more**

**BPOV**

Entrei no apartamento luxuoso do centro da cidade e peguei a minha chave, abrir a porta delicadamente e senti um cheiro bem familiar…

- Kevin? – Perguntei entrando

- Belle? O que fazes aqui? – Ele perguntou confuso

- Porque não sou mais bem-vinda? – Disse com um meio sorriso

Kevin estava só de short e sem blusa o que deixava a vista bem agradável

- Não, sabes que és sempre bem-vinda. Eu só pensava que ainda estavas no colégio.

- Não, hoje eu sai mais cedo…

- Já almoçaste?

- Nem por isso.

Ele segurou minha mão e levou-me para a cozinha

- Espero que não se importe em comer pizza congelada, eu vou fazer compras hoje.

- Sem problemas. – Eu disse com um sorriso, sentei-me na bancada e observei Kevin preparar as nossas pizas – Então como anda a faculdade?

- Vai bem, estamos na época dos seminários e o teu colégio? – Disse ao virar para mim

- Vai uma merda.

- Então? – Ele perguntou ao por as mãos a volta da minha cintura

- As coisas não andam nada bem com certas pessoas.

- Queres falar sobre isso?

- Bem vamos dizer que eu descobrir que certas pessoas andavam a mentir-me.

- E tu odeias mentira. – Ele disse com um sorriso

- Sim… e bem eu não consigo encarar esta pessoa como antes.

- Será que por acaso é aquele tal de Edward?

- Como sabes?

Ele acariciou me rosto

- Bem eu sei que terminaste com ele, então eu juntei as peças.

- Sim é ele.

- Escute-me Belle, se ele lhe mentiu… se tu achas que ele fez algo inaceitável é porque ele não lhe merece. Sabes que eu nunca lhe faria sofrer.

Lhe dei um sorriso e abracei-o ficando com meu rosto encostado ao seu peito enquanto ele acariciava meus cabelos

- Eu sei…

Encarei os olhos de Kevin, eu também sentia o meu coração indo a mil com ele… afinal eu estive praticamente sempre com ele, aproximei-me mais do que estávamos e os nossos lábios se uniram, era um beijo calmo e diferente do que eu dava com Edward, mas mesmo assim era um beijo apaixonado.

Ele segurou mais fortemente na minha cintura e eu passei minhas mãos pelos seus cabelos, até que ele parou de me beijar e olhou para mim.

- Céus, senti muito a tua falta.

- Também senti a tua falta. – Eu confessei

Neste momento as pizas começaram a fazer barulhos e Kevin olhou para o forno

- Vamos comer, ainda temos a tarde toda.

Lhe dei um sorriso e segui para ajuda-lo a arrumar a mesa. Mesmo que eu ainda estivesse confusa com o que eu sentia por Edward eu não o deixaria afectar a minha vida, e Kevin… bem Kevin estaria sempre ali ao meu lado.

**EPOV**

Eu estava sentado ao pé da janela a observa a paisagem, eu não podia acreditar que Belle sentia tão traída…

_- Edward, posso entrar?_ – Pensou Alice ao lado de fora

- Claro.

Ela entrou calmamente e se sentou ao meu lado

- Sinto muito.

- Pelo quê?

- Tu sabes o motivo Edward, tente compreende-la… ela está sofrendo.

- Não parece. – Eu disse com um sorriso triste

- Mas está, Lyn contou-me que ela estava cada dia mais reservada e Belle nunca foi assim… ela esta confusa e precisa de tempo.

- Eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo Alice, mas será que ela tem?

Antes de Alice responder eu notei que ela ficou estática e eu pude ver a sua visão, era Belle e Kevin… juntos! Fechei meus olhos e tentei bloquear os pensamentos, eu não queria ver, não isso! Levantei-me rapidamente e peguei a minha mala.

- Edward para onde vais? – Perguntou aflita

- Eu preciso pensar, agora EU preciso pensar! Ela voltou para o Kevin?! Deus, isso mostra o quão ela esta sofrendo.

- Edward tente compreende-la… por favor.

- Compreende-la Alice? Desculpe é difícil.

- Edward para onde vais? – Perguntou Esme ao entrar no quarto com Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett

- Pois, onde vais? – Perguntou Emmett

- Eu vou para o Alasca… eu preciso de pensar, eu volto em breve. Eu só preciso de estar longe por uns dias.

- Não demore. – Pediu carinhosamente Esme

- Vou tentar.

Dito isso peguei minha bolsa e desapareci pela floresta, eu realmente precisava de ficar longe… bem longe de Belle.

**BPOV**

Eu e Kevin já tínhamos comido e estávamos ambos com um pote de gelado sentado um na frente do outro a conversar no sofá.

- Então o que aconteceu durante as 3 semanas que eu estive em coma?

- Ninguém lhe contou? – Ele perguntou confuso

- Eu não queria falar sobre isso… era complicado…

- Eu compreendo… bem foi uma semana complicada. – Ele parou um pouco e encarou-me – Eu tive medo de lhe perde.

- Isso não vai acontecer. – Eu disse com um sorriso

- Bem enquanto estiveste em coma, muitas coisas aconteceram…mas nada que mereça a tua atenção.

Olhei um bocadinho para o nada e decidir dividir o meu pensamento com Kevin.

- O líder… ele… - respirei fundo – ele disse que estava fazendo aquilo também por causa do que meu pai fez com a sua família.

- Como assim?

- Ele disse que meu pai mandou matar a sua família, quer dizer ele disse que era para ele ter sido atingindo mais a sua família estava no meio e acabou morrendo.

- Sinto muito Belle… mas tens de se lembrar que seu pai tem uma missão muito importante nas mãos. As vezes… as vezes acontecem acidentes.

- Eu sei… é só difícil de pensar nisso.

- Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? – Ele disse depois de uns segundos no silêncio

- Claro.

- Porque se jogaste do carro? Porque arriscaste a tua vida?

- Eu senti que tinha de fazer isso Kevin, era uma bomba que seria lançada… era a peste. Eu não poderia permitir que isso acontecesse… eu simplesmente não podia.

- Tu quase morreste.

- Eu sei… - Eu sussurrei

Ele segurou na minha mão fazendo-me olhar para ele

- Por favor, não faças isso novamente.

- Eu prometo. – Eu disse com um leve sorriso

Kevin se aproximou de mim, acariciou-me meu rosto e beijou-me, um beijo que eu tive de lutar para manter Edward longe da minha mente… ele não me merecia… não neste momento.

**EPOV**

Eu cheguei a Alasca e agradeci aos Denali por terem me aceite por uns dias e corri para caçar, observei o leão da montanha pulsando de energia e ataquei com todo o meu ódio que eu sentia por esta situação, com toda a minha tristeza…

Bebi até a ultima gota e corri para a montanha, meu corpo estava pulsando de ódio, simplesmente ódio! Até que senti uma presença vindo em minha direcção.

_- O que se passa Edward?_ – Pensou Tânya

- Nada…

_- Não tens cara de nada… conte-me. _

- Tive problemas, nada que eu queira falar.

_- Alguma garota?_

Levantei-me rapidamente e encarei Tânya

- Eu disse EU NÃO QUERO FALAR!

Dito isso sai em direcção a floresta eu precisava acabar com a minha sede ou eu iria cometer uma loucura.

**BPOV**

Eu tinha passado uma tarde agradável com o Kevin, claro que não passamos dos preliminares… acho que ainda não sentia-me preparada para o sexo em si.

Agora eu estava preparando-me para ir a discoteca com meus amigos e eu sabia que eu encontraria Edward lá… afinal Parker agora esta tão amiguinho dele… mas que irritante!

Pus algo simples e confortável, uma blusa preta, casaco de couro preto, calça jeans e botas, deixei meu cabelo solto e pus um leve gloss.

- Não acreditas!!! – Entrou Anna correndo pelo quarto que me faz deixar cair meu telemóvel no chão

- NUNCA MAIS FAÇAS ISSO! – Eu gritei com raiva – queres que eu morra?

- Oh não, isso não pode acontecer! Não por enquanto. – Disse com um sorriso malicioso

- O que se passa? – Perguntei confusa

- Olha. – Disse ao mostrar a sua mão para mim

Nela continha um delicado e fino anel de ouro branco com um pedrinha de diamante…

- Isso não é…

- Sim! – Disse ela aos pulos – Ele pediu-me hoje em casamento! Não é demais?!

- Sim… - Eu disse desanimada

- Céus Belle o que Edward lhe fez?

- Porque perguntas isso?

- Porque perdeste todo aquele brilho que tinha antes… aquela garota que estava sempre a rir…o que ele lhe fez?

- Ele mentiu… ele traiu-me…

- Mas o que ele fez exactamente.

- Eu não posso dizer, é complicado. – Sentei-me na cama e fiquei observando o nada

Anna sentou-se ao meu lado e acariciou o meu cabelo

- Belle, sabes o que é o amor?

- O que queres dizer?

- Muito se tem escrito e cantado sobre o Amor… Mas afinal o que é o amor? Quando usamos aqueles chavões, quando cantamos aqueles refrões, "can't live without you…" quantas musicas cantam o amor…

- Bebeste? – Eu perguntei tentando rir para não chorar

- Deixe-me terminar tontinha… o amor ciúme, o amor de perdição, o amor posse, o amor dependente, o amor ao apego, o amor traição, o amor vingança, o amor paixão, o amor ao desamor! Será isso eu sentimos quando amamos alguém? Será essa a base de um relacionamento? Será esse o sentimento a que queremos chamar Amor? – Ela parou um pouco e me encarou - Eu só posso falar sobre o que me vai na Alma…. E a minha Alma acompanhou este meu corpo e mente… Na vivência de vários amores…. E eu fui sentido… O que significa verdadeiramente amar ….

- E o que é? – Perguntei quase num sussurro

- Amar é caminhar lado a lado, de mãos dadas, olhando em frente, não é parar e perder-se no olhar um do outro! Amar é aprender a aceitar, não é pensar que vai mudar o outro! Amar é fazer amor olhando nos olhos, não é fechar os olhos e representar como nos filmes… Amar é sentir amor aqui e agora, não é uma promessa de amar até morrer… Amar é aceitar partir sorrindo, não é implorar para ficar com juras e promessas! Amar é ser verdadeiramente eu, não ser o eu o outro quer que eu seja! Amar é viver a diferença, não ser indiferente á vida!

Fechei meus olhos e tentei pensar em tudo o que ela tinha dito… amar é caminhar, aprender, fazer, sentir, aceitar, ser, viver é amar!

- Eu fico feliz por ti e pelo Parker.

- Eu sei. – Disse com um grande sorriso e se levantou – Sabe como diz James Baldwin "O amor não começa e termina do modo que pensamos. O amor é uma batalha, o amor é uma guerra; o amor é crescimento contínuo."

Dito isso saiu dali para contar a novidades aos outros deixando-me ainda mais confusa… mas de algo eu tinha a certeza, eu precisa de falar com Edward, mas não um falar de dizer "Eu lhe perdoo" e sim um falar de "podemos ser amigos"

Meu telemóvel começou a tocar e eu já sabia que era Kevin, olhei a sms.

_Estou a tua espera no papa loco, tenho saudades tuas…_

Dei um leve sorriso e segui em direcção ao papa loco, o que surpreendeu-me foi que ao chegar lá Edward não estava e nem os Cullen… eu senti um aperto no peito, será que eles tinham ido embora? Bem isso não tinha acontecido porque Parker tinha falado com Emmett e eles apenas tinha ido viajar, ou seja, caçar.

Respirei fundo e decidir aproveitar a noite afinal eu ainda continua a sentir-me traída por ele, só meu coração estúpido que as vezes palpitava como um louco quando eu pensava nele.


	29. Recalling

**Capitulo 27 - Recalling**

**BPOV**

Dias tinham se passado desde que Edward partiu, confesso que senti-me um pouco angustiada mas tentei por isso para trás da minha mente e pensar que Edward e eu merecíamos um tempo… um tempo que no momento eu não fazia ideia de quando iríamos acabar com isso.

Mas algo que eu tinha decidido era conhecer Forks, conhecer a _minha _antiga cidade. Eu necessitada de cada vez mais conhecer sobre o _meu_ passado, eu precisava ver o _meu_ tumulo… eu precisava de uma vez por todas encerrar a _minha_ história.

- Então vais para Forks com Kevin e depois para a fazenda do teu avô, certo? – Perguntou minha mãe pela milésima vez

- Sim mãe, eu vou dar uma passada rápida em Forks e depois vou para a fazenda do vovô.

- Mas porque vais a Forks?

- Eu vi um espírito… e ela precisa da minha ajuda, e eu tenho de ir a Forks. – Disse rapidamente pondo a minha última peça de roupa na mala

- E o que aconteceu entre ti e Edward… não tem volta? – Perguntou cautelosamente

- Eu não sei. – Eu disse fechando a mala – Mas eu não quero falar disso.

- Belle, não uses o Kevin para fazer ciúmes ao Edward isso é tão infantil.

Eu encarei minha mãe

- Eu não estou fazendo isso. Eu gosto da companhia do Kevin, ao contrário do Edward ele nunca mentiu-me!

- O que Edward lhe fez Belle, conte-me.

- Não… - fechei meus olhos tentando afastar as lágrimas – eu não quero falar de Edward ou da família Cullen, por favor…

- Mas sabes que eles foram convidados para passarem uns dias na fazenda, certo? Parker os convidou.

- Sim eu sei… eu posso lidar com isso.

- Belle…

- Não! Por favor não vamos mais falar disso.

Neste momento Maria entrou no meu quarto

- Belle, o Kevin já está a sua espera.

- Eu já vou indo Maria.

Despedi-me dos meus pais e segui com Kevin para o avião privado da sua família, primeiramente íamos a Forks onde eu lhe disse que eu tinha uma pequena missão a fazer lá e como ele sempre satisfazia meus desejos ele concordou em vim comigo.

Agora estávamos em rumo a Forks uma cidade com apenas 3246 mil habitantes, eu acho que nunca poderia aguentar viver numa cidade tão pequena! No meu aniversário de 16 anos teve mais pessoas do que esta cidade!

- Os Cullen vão para a fazenda? – Perguntou Kevin quando eu estava sentada ao seu lado apenas observando a paisagem pela janela do jacto.

- Sim… Parker é amigo deles… - Eu disse continuando a olhar pela janela

- Belle, olha para mim. – Virei-me e encarei Kevin que tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto – Eu quero que diga-me algo, eu andei a pensar nisso a uns dias e eu preciso saber…

- O que é? – Perguntei confusa

- Tu amas-me?

Eu fiquei um pouco sem saber o que dizer, mas lembrei-me de todos os bons momentos que eu compartilhava com ele…

- Sim eu amo. – Eu confessei, e sim era verdade, eu o amava…

- Mas não como Edward.

- É diferente…

- Como?

Respirei fundo e voltei a encara-lo

- Bem, eu amo-te por que és meu amigo, meu companheiro, é a pessoa que eu posso ligar a qualquer hora e em qualquer situação que vais estar lá para mim… eu amo-te como um homem que eu quero na minha vida.

- E como amas Edward?

Edward? Era diferente… era como uma droga para mim, como se eu precisasse dele para viver…

- Eu amo Edward, mas ele magoou-me muito… ele…

- Ele não é de confiança?

- Não no momento…

- Mas se ele lhe pedisse para voltar, aceitarias?

Antes de eu poder responder fomos interrompidos pelo aviso do nosso comandante que ia pousar e saímos rapidamente do avião, o que eu evitei a todo o custo o assunto… "Mas se ele lhe pedisse para voltar, aceitarias?" era uma pergunta que agora não saia da minha mente.

**EPOV**

Eu estava arrumando minhas coisas para ir ter com a minha família a fazendo do avô de Parker, eu sentia que eu não deveria ir, mas sinceramente eu e Belle tínhamos de começar a conviver nos mesmos círculos ou nada disso daria certo.

- Para onde vais? – Perguntou Tanya ao entrar no quarto

- Eu vou voltar a minha família.

- Mas passaste tão pouco tempo – Ela se aproximou mais de mim e pos a mão no meu ombro – Nem podemos nos conhecer melhor.

Virei-me rapidamente e segurei na sua mão e lhe olhei de um modo frio

- Tanya vê se compreendes algo, ou nunca terei nada contigo. Se voltas a tocar-me eu juro que eu lhe mato.

Dito isso eu sai rapidamente dali rumo a fazenda dos Booth, eu precisava descarregar a minha energia por isso logo quando eu avistei um leão da montanha eu o ataquei.

**BPOV**

- Qual vai ser a nossa primeira paragem? – Perguntou Kevin a tentar ignorar os olhares curiosos a nossa volta, afinal uma cidade tão pequena como esta e andarmos de Ferrari todo mundo repara.

- O cemitério.

- Ok… bem o que achas do casamento de Anna e Parker? – Perguntou a mudar de assunto

- Eu acho uma estupidez.

- Porque?

- Porque eles são demasiados novos, eu não sei… mas se eles se amam…

- Então se eu lhe pedisse em casamento irias recusar? – Disse com um meio sorriso que me fez olhar rapidamente para ele

- Isso é um pedido? – Perguntei confusa

- Não oficialmente. Mas irias ou não?

- Agora, sim eu iria. Afinal eu tenho apenas 16 anos Kevin.

- Daqui a menos de 3 meses já fazes 17.

- Mesmo assim… no momento eu iria recusar.

- E futuramente?

Céus, onde ele queria chegar com isso?!

- Eu não sei Kevin, ninguém me garante que continuemos vivos para um dia casar.

- Ok, não era esta a resposta que eu esperava, mas tudo bem.

Chegamos finalmente ao cemitério e caminhamos lentamente, eu evitava olhar fixamente para algum lado porque por incrível que pareça havia muitos fantasmas por aqui…

- Bella? – Disse um homem ao olhar fixamente para mim, eu tentei ignora-lo mas ele estava em cima de um túmulo onde eu pude aperceber que era o MEU túmulo.

- Quem era ela, Belle? – Perguntou Kevin

- Alguém que fez parte da minha historia…

- Bella… como? Como continuas viva? – Voltou o mesmo homem a falar

- Kevin, importa-se de deixar-me sozinha? – Perguntei olhando para ele

- Claro que não, eu vou até o carro. Sabes que eu não gosto muito de cemitérios mesmo.

- Eu sei. – Eu disse com um sorriso

Dito isso ele saiu rapidamente dali e eu virei-me para encarar o "homem"

- Podes me ver? – Ele perguntou incrédulo

- Sim… és o Charlie, certo?

- Sabes que eu sou?

- Sim, és o pai da Bella.

- O teu pai.

- Não, eu sou apenas alguém parecida com ela… eu sou a reencarnação, nada mais.

- Reencarnação?! Isso é impossível.

- Pois diz um fantasma. – Respirei fundo – Olhe, tens de ir para a luz. O teu lugar não é aqui.

- Eu estive sempre a tua espera.

- Porque?

- Porque eu acreditava que um dia viria, um dia iríamos nos encontrar…

- Bem aconteceu… agora tens de partir, aqui não é o teu lugar.

Ele olhou para o nada que eu sabia que ele podia ver a luz

- E o que tem lá?

- Eu não sei… eu nunca fui, e espero não ir por enquanto.

Ele voltou a me encarar e deu um sorriso

- Bem ao menos sei que tiveste outra oportunidade de seres feliz… - Dito isso ele desapareceu e eu sabia que ele tinha seguido a luz.

- Sim eu tive… - Eu sussurrei para mim própria

Dito isso eu partir para andar por alguns lugares da cidade, pude rever a minha antiga casa, a casa dos Cullen e até La Push.

Depois seguimos com o avião para a fazenda onde encontrei com meus amigos, meu avô e os Cullen.

- Então onde o Kevin ficará? No quarto com o Will? – Perguntou Molly

- Sim pode ser. – Disse Parker – Não se importa pois não? Ficam tu e o Will no mesmo quarto.

- Sem problemas. – Disse Kevin

- Onde está o avô? – Perguntei ao olhar a minha volta

- Ele foi a cidade, teve de fazer qualquer coisa lá… - Disse Anna

- Compreendido, eu vou até o meu quarto deixar estas coisas.

Sai dali rapidamente e pus as minhas coisas no meu quarto até que senti alguém atrás de mim e virei-me rapidamente.

**EPOV**

Eu não poderia acreditar que ela simplesmente nos ignorava, ela falava com todos e connosco era apenas de uma maneira fria… e o que me deixou confuso, foi que ela e Kevin estiveram em Forks, o que ela tinha ido fazer lá? Eu precisava saber.

Por isso segui-la rapidamente em direcção ao seu quarto e fechei a porta.

- O que foste fazer em Forks? – Perguntei rapidamente

- Não tens nada a ver com isso. – Ela disse ao abrir a sua mala

- Foste ver Jacob? – Perguntei com minha voz quase falhando

- Porque eu o veria?! Eu não tenho nada com ele! Eu apenas quis ver como era a minha antiga vida, céus eu não acredito que eu pude viver num fim de mundo como aquele.

- Não eras tu, e sim Isabella… - Ela encarou-me com tristeza e depois desviou o olhar – Não era isso que eu queria dizer… é que…

- Eu compreendi, Edward.

- Como foi voltar para lá?

- Foi interessante… eu vi o meu pai. – Eu a olhei confusa – O seu espírito, ele estava no cemitério…

- Oh, sinto muito.

- Não sinta. Agora se me dá licença eu tenho de me arrumar, prometi ao Kevin que íamos dar uma volta para trilha ainda hoje.

- Claro, fique com o seu namoradinho. – Eu disse saindo

- Ele não é meu namorado, o único rapaz que eu deixei ocupar este cargo me magoou. – Ela sussurrou sabendo que eu ia ouvir

Eu respirei fundo e tentei me controlar, estava realmente ficando cada vez mais difícil sendo alfinetado por Belle. Mas eu a amava, o que eu poderia fazer?


	30. She loves a danger

**Sol Swan Cullen -** Fico feliz que tenhas gostado dos cap, agora irei finalizar esta fic… espero que goste!

E não se preocupes o Kevin é mesmo um amor de rapaz! Ele é meu segundo rapaz preferido da fic, tirando o Ed… e a Belle ainda vai aprontar muito… só mesmo no fim é que vocês quem sabe gostaram do ela fez.

Sobre a outra fic, eu não sei… perdi a criatividade rsrs, mas em breve eu tentarei escrever prometo!

**Noelle -** Pois ela é mesmo muuuuuito teimosa…

**Katryna Greenleaf - **Há eu sempre quis fazer um Ed malvadinho com a Tanya, eu não gosto dela…

**Dani -** Espero que gostes do fim da fic!

**Capitulo 28 - She loves a danger**

**BPOV**

Tinha já se passado um dia desde que eu e Edward tivemos aquela "conversa", era ainda cedo e o sol estava escondido pelas nuvens. Por isso que os Cullen tinha aceite o convite, porque se fosse mais para o fim do verão o sol seria demasiado forte para eles.

Olhei o relógio e eram 9 da manhã, a casa estava em silencio, provavelmente muitos ainda estavam a dormi. Pus um vestido azul e deixei meu cabelo solto. Segui rapidamente para a sala de jantar onde encontrei meu avô e meu irmão conversando.

- Bom dia. – Eu disse ao entrar

- Bom dia Belle. – Disseram os dois

Peguei um pão e pus um pouco de sumo no copo e bebi rapidamente

- Para que a pressa? – Perguntou meu irmão com um sorriso

- Eu quero andar por ai.

- Belle, antes eu tenho de lhe dar algo.

- Ok. – Eu disse ao lhe olhar curiosamente, ele tirou do seu bolso um lindo relicário em formato de coração e quando eu o abri tinha uma foto de um bebé, bem antigo – É lindo avô, mas quem é esta criança?

- Este relicário era da sua bisavó, e esta criança é ela… ela se chama Beatrice. Eu estava a arrumar umas coisas da sua avó e encontrei isso, e lembrei-me que quando ela era viva dissesse que queria que ficasse com isso.

- Eu adorei. – Dito isso lhe dei um leve beijo na bochecha, pus o relicário e sai rapidamente pela fazenda.

Fui caminhando lentamente e passei pelo rio onde dava uma linda vista para as montanhas e tinha um magnífico arco-íris visível. Olhei para a minha frente e vi aquela casa abandonada… eu sempre queria entrar lá, mas meu avô sempre dizia que não.

_**Flashback**_

_8 Anos atrás_

_- Vovô, porque eu não posso entrar lá? – Eu perguntei ao segurar a minha boneca_

_- Porque não é lugar para pessoas como tu, Annabelle._

_- Como eu? Como assim?_

_- Pessoas especiais, com este teu dom. Há lugares onde infelizmente existem o bicho papão._

_Voltei a olhar a casa e depois encarei meu avô._

_- Bicho papão não existem._

_- Prometa-me!_

_- Ok…_

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Desviei o meu olhar da casa e senti uma presença ao meu lado, virei-me rapidamente e vi uma mulher com um vestido simples e antigo, eu senti logo… um fantasma.

- Quem és tu?

- Por favor, silencio. – Disse ela baixinho a olhar para os lados – Estão em todos os lados.

- Quem? – Eu perguntei confusa

- Disseram que eu era louca. – Nisso ela se aproximou mais da casa e eu a segui. – Levaram o meu bebé.

- Quem és tu? – Perguntei ainda mais intrigada – Qual é o seu nome?

Nisso comecei a ouvir barulhos vindo da casa, uma sensação tão estranha e a mulher que estava a minha frente estava sendo sugada.

- Ajude-me!

Olhei a minha volta eu tinha de a tirar dali, por mais que o meu avô me alertasse eu sentia que eu tinha de fazer isso, e por isso eu entrei.

A casa era bem abandonada e havia uma porta que estava selada, mas as vozes vinham dali por isso peguei num machado que estava no chão e tive uma visão. Pois as vezes quando eu pegava num objecto usado pelo fantasma eles enviavam-me "mensagens" e a minha mensagem foi simples. Aquela mulher tinha sido assassinada com este machado!

Joguei o machado rapidamente no chão e a vi na minha frente.

- Tu se lembras disso, não se lembras? – Perguntei incrédula

- As pessoas fizeram coisas terríveis umas com as outras.

- Tu se lembras do teu nome?

- Chamaram-me de Charlotte uma vez.

Aproximei-me dela

- Conte-me como as pessoas morreram? O que houve? Fazes parecer que a culpa foi tua.

- Não sei mais. Muitos fantasmas contam a história. Cada um conta de uma forma diferente.

- Qual é a tua versão?

- Tentei alerta-los, mas não me ouviram.

Olhei ainda mais confusa

- Tentou alerta-los de quê?

- Vi um fantasma. Ele era de Nova Iorque, dei a eles o alerta que ele deu a mim.

Como é que é? Ela via fantasmas?

- Eu não entendo. Estavas morta?

- Estava viva, assim como tu.

- Então vias fantasmas quando eras viva? – Perguntei surpresa

- Porque está tão surpresa? Tu me vê.

- Acho que tem mais de nós fazendo o que eu faço, pelo que eu estou descobrindo agora.

- Até eles descobrirem. – Olhei confusa – Eles matam-nos.

- É por isso que te mataram?

- Isso não importa mais. Tudo o que importa é…

Dito isso ela simplesmente desapareceu

- Charlotte, onde vais? Eu posso ajudar.

Dei um leve suspiro, porque o meu avô me proibia de vim aqui? Será que ele não queria que eu descobrisse que nesta fazenda antes teve sangue derramado?

- Descubra o que aconteceu com o meu bebé, por favor. – Disse ao aparecer novamente – Isso é tudo o que importa.

E voltou a desaparecer, respirei fundo e decidir descobrir o que tinha acontecido nesta fazenda antes de ser uma fazenda.

**EPOV**

Estávamos todos sentados na sala jogando Trivial Pursuit, era um jogo divertido e me fazia ficar ocupada para evitar ler as mentes de todos, e eu agradecia que eles estivessem em coisas mais normais, até o Kevin andava a pensar num exame que teria que realizar na próxima semana e não na Belle.

Peguei um cartão e quem iria responder era a Anna, até que Belle passa correndo como um vento e todo mundo olhou confuso.

_- O que diabos ela tem? _– Pensou Emmett

_- Será que brigou novamente com aquela garota que eu não lembro o nome?_ – Pensou Anna

_- Porque eu sinto o cheiro de problema no ar._ – Pensou Will

_- O futuro dela está baralhado, talvez ela esteja com algum fantasma ao seu lado… sabes que eu nunca consigo vê-la direito quando os fantasmas estão ao seu lado_. – Pensou Alice

Nisso Belle entrou na sala com o seu portátil e encarou Parker

- Qual é a tua senha da conta do FBI?

- Como é que é?

- A senha, rápido. – Disse ao se sentar no sofá

- Para quê?

- Eu vi alguém… e eu preciso de informações.

- Alguém? – Andy perguntou confuso

Ela olhou para ele

- Oh fantasmas… - Disse Kevin

_- E eu contava que iríamos ter uns dias tranquilos._ – Pensou Parker

Parker foi até o computador de Belle e eu pude ler a sua mente que ele estava direccionando ela para uma conta só dela, agora ela tinha acesso total aos documentos do FBI?!

- Então o que é desta vez? – Perguntou Molly

- Há uma mulher chamada Charlotte, ela disse-me que foi avisada por um fantasma de Nova Iorque. E agora eu estou nos arquivos de Nova Iorque…

- E onde a viste? – Perguntou Kevin

- É… ela esta algures pela fazenda.

- Eu não sabia que tínhamos fantasmas vagando por aqui, claro além do Rupert. – Disse Cam

- Rupert? – Perguntei confuso

- É um fantasma criança… era o amigo de Belle quando ela era pequena…

- Não temos mais ele. – Disse Belle

- Ele já foi para a luz? Por isso é que anda tudo tão silencioso. – Riu Will

- Bem eu vou indo para o quarto eu só queria a senha… Kevin podes ajudar-me, por favor?

- Claro, querida.

- Não queres que lhe ajudemos também? – Perguntou Parker

- Não, vocês fiquem aqui e agradeceria que não fizessem o mesmo como da vez passada em andarem a seguir-me com uma camera de vídeo isso só faz eles fugirem de mim e vocês nunca o verão.

- Isso é injusto. Queria tanto ver os fantasmas… - Disse Andy

- Eu sei o que querias Andy. – Disse Bella com um sorriso

Dito isso ela puxou Kevin pela mão e seguiram os dois para o quarto dela, se eu tivesse lhe contado a verdade quem estaria ali com ela era eu, e não ele…

- Tenho pena de Edward, ele não merecia que a minha irmã andasse a pisar nele assim… mas mesmo assim eu queria saber o que ele fez com ela. – Pensou Parker

- Será que Kevin e Belle voltam de vez? Ou Belle volta para Edward? Bem até parece um drama mexicano. – Pensou Molly

Dei um leve suspiro e me concentrei na conversa de Belle e Kevin que eu conseguia ouvir um pouco.

**BPOV **

Eu estava sentada agora com Kevin e ele ajudava-me cuidadosamente com tudo.

- Olha só isso. – Eu disse chamando a atenção para o portátil. – "Notícias de Loch Lomond **(n/a: está cidade fica localizada no estado de Virginia e tem apenas 3,411 mil habitantes, mas lembrem-se que eles apenas tem uma fazenda na cidade, não moram nela. Mas a família da mãe de Belle tem esta fazenda há gerações por isso de certa forma a sua história esta nesta cidade)** indicam que os moradores ficaram doentes de uma febre estranha. A doença desconhecida matou dúzias, mas não antes de enlouquece-los. A febre fez com que muitos matassem seus amigos e familiares. A pior notícia foi do pastor que matou todos os seus fiéis depois de tranca-los na parte de cima da igreja."

- Que igreja era esta? – Perguntou Kevin

- Igreja Santa Claire, na localidade Bryon.

- Onde fica isso?

- Eu não faço a mínima ideia. Escute " O médico de Nova Iorque, Dr. Julian Oxford escreveu no seu diário que tratou de pacientes com sintomas como esses de Loch Lomond, ele menciona uma teoria que poderia ser comparada a pão estragado, nenhum rastro de pão sobreviveu para comprovar a teoria."

- Envenenamento por ferrugem de planta. É claro que é isso.

- O que é isso? – Perguntei ainda mais confusa

- Ferrugem de planta! É uma toxina encontrada em fungos que crescem em grãos, até em centeios. Faz a pessoa ficar completamente louca.

- Como sabes disso?

- Bem eu sei de muitas coisas. – Disse com um sorriso

- És louco. – Eu disse ao lhe dar um selinho - Mas eu nunca encontrei nada assim… é como se não existisse.

- Bem talvez a cidade tenha ficado tão envergonhada que decidiu enterra-la.

- Enterrar? – Perguntei confusa

- Sim, como se quisesse esconde-la, varre por debaixo do tapete. Colocar uma pedra no assunto.

Então era isso… as vozes? Será possível esta igreja se encontrar em baixo dos meus pés?!

- Eu tenho de ir. – Disse ao dar um pulo da cama

- Espere onde vais?

- Eu tenho de saber mais sobre a Charlotte, eu vou atrás dela.

- Belle, cuidado.

- Sempre.

Dito isso eu sai correndo do quarto, parei na sala e peguei uma lanterna.

- Belle onde vais? – Perguntou Anna

- Vou falar com a Charlotte, devo estar de volta em uma hora…

Sai correndo e cheguei a casa abandonada onde eu continuava ouvir as vozes, fui em direcção a porta e finalmente a abrir, tinha uma escada e decidir descer, comecei a andar pelos túneis abandonado, o que diabos tinha debaixo da fazenda?!

Continuei a andar e pude ver claramente era uma cidade em baixo, uma cidade abandonada… cheia de espíritos, bestial Belle se meteste numa grande confusão.

Desci uma escada de uma casa e vi a placa da localidade Bryon, até que avistei Charlotte.

- Olá. – Eu disse indo em direcção a ela – Assustaste-me.

- Também nos surpreendeu.

- Nos? – Perguntei confusa e observei a minha volta onde tinha várias casas e nela tinha vários fantasmas… tanta dor… - Já viveste aqui antes? Não viveste?

- E morri aqui.

- É por isso que estão todos presos cá em baixo? – Perguntei ao encara-la – Porque morreram aqui e então foram enterrados?

- Não gostavam da história que nossos ossos contavam, então fingiram que nunca vivemos. Construíram a sua fazenda em cima da nossa vila e a cidade em cima da nossa cidade…

Respirei fundo e continue a observar tudo a minha volta

**EPOV**

- Ela esta desaparecida a quanto tempo? – Perguntou Max o avô de Belle

- Há 3 horas… - Disse Anna

- Isso não é dela, certo? Desaparecer? – Disse Will

- E nem desligar o telemóvel. – Disse Molly

- Eu já avisei a todos os funcionários da fazenda para procurarem-na. – Disse Parker ao entrar na sala

- Qual foi a ultima coisa que ela disse? – Perguntou Max

- Falamos de um fantasma, chamada Charlotte…

_- Mais uma vez um fantasma no meio._ – Pensou Max

Olhei para Alice

_- Ela simplesmente desapareceu do futuro Edward… desde que ela saiu daqui e foi ter com a tal de Charlotte…_

Respirei fundo, em que diabos Belle tinha se metido desta vez?!

**BPOV**

- Charlotte eu sei que não se lembras muito bem, mas preciso que tentes. Preciso que tenhas paz com o que aconteceu e siga adiante.

- Não vai funcionar. Há muitos outros que não farão as pazes comigo.

- Certo, então fale com eles. Faremos com que entendam. – Eu disse aproximando-me mais dela

- Não, não posso.

- Porque não? – Perguntei confusa

- Eles não estão aqui fora. Estão ali dentro. – Disse ao apontar para a igreja

- Charlotte, por favor. Me conte o que aconteceu nesta igreja.

- Metade da cidade já estava doente. Irmão Brow, achou que os trancando estariam protegendo-os da doença de todos os que pegaram. Mas só trouxe água e pão para os alimentar. Mais tarde depois de enlouquecerem, irmão Brow decidiu que tinha de destruir o mal. Então ele iniciou o incêndio, com todos presos lá dentro. Matou a todos, ele incluindo.

- Então o que houve contigo e com o teu bebé? – Perguntei confusa

- Quando eu os alertei que a febre estava por vir, antes de chegar, e que soube através de um fantasma… o que mais poderiam pensar? Eu deveria ser uma bruxa.

- Sim, mais sabias que não era verdade.

- Tudo o que sei é que trancaram-me naquela igreja, arrastaram-me para longe do meu bebé, dizendo que eu poderia passar o resto da minha vida entre os que eu matei.

- Não foi sua culpa. – Eu disse tentando lhe lembrar, afinal naquela época qualquer mulher era culpada de bruxaria… - Nenhuma mágica foi responsável por isso. – Ela olhou confusa – Só a doença.

- Não disseram-me inúmeras vezes…

- Bem estavam errados. Arriscou a sua vida, para alerta-los e estavas certa. Não estavas?

- Gostaria que alguém dissesse isso a eles.

- Eu direi. E irá dizer isso comigo.

Virei-me as costas e comecei a ir em direcção a igreja

- Não, por favor não entres. Não podemos. Não sabes o que vive ai. Não por favor não podemos entrar. – Continuava a tentar me impedir

- Temos de entrar. É o único jeito para que possas fazer a passagem.

Aproximei-me da porta e só sentia más vibrações

- O que está feito não pode ser desfeito. – Disse desesperada

Ignorei o que ela tinha dito e resolvi entrar, será que era por isso que meu avô sempre impedia-me de vim a esta casa? Porque eu iria descobrir o que tinha aqui em baixo?

- Porque ela fez isso connosco? – Disse alguém

- As duas são bruxas. – Disse outro

- As bruxas fizeram isso connosco.

Nisso Charlotte entrou na igreja e os fantasmas começaram a se aproximar

- Bruxas…

- Sei que estão com raivas…posso sentir isso. E entendo. Morreram muito cedo e de forma horrível. – Eles continuavam a se aproximar mais, confesso que nunca tinha visto tantos fantasmas assim – seus corações dizem que deve haver motivo para isso. E há. Mas não é o que pensam. Nenhum mal os matou, nenhuma bruxa. Foi a doença.

- Que doença? – Perguntou um deles

- Pense. A comida que trouxeram para a igreja… foi um pão, não foi? Pão é feito de centeio.

- Como sabes disso? – Voltou a perguntar

- Encontraram pão, depois de vocês morrerem. E este portava uma doença. Deixava as pessoas tão doentes que enlouqueciam.

- E verdade isso? – Algum deles perguntou

- Um médico vinha vos alertar, mas não conseguiu. Então pediu a Charlotte que os alertassem.

- Não pode ser verdade, pode? – Disse outra voz

- É a única razão que ela sabia antes de vocês.

- Pode ser verdade. – Disse outra voz – Isso pode ser verdade.

- Mentiras. – Disse uma voz grossa, vire-me em direcção a voz e apenas consegui ver dois pares de olhos vermelhos – Mentira de outra bruxa.

- É ele. – Disse Charlotte - Belle, vá.

Neste instante a igreja começou a tremer

- E quanto aos outros fantasmas? Precisam de ajuda também.

- Não és forte o suficiente, fuja.

- Poder… finalmente.

Então era por isso que meu avô sempre impediu-me de vim aqui? Ele era o tal bicho papão?

Corri rapidamente e tudo começava a tremer e a desmoronar. Continue correndo até que cheguei ao túnel e uma parte caiu em cima de mim fazendo eu cair no chão cheia de dores, liguei a lanterna e vi Charlotte ao meu lado.

- Minha culpa, foi minha culpa.

- Socorro. – Eu disse ignorando Charlotte

- Não perca seu fôlego. Vais precisar dele. – Ela alertou-me – Não és a primeira a vim aqui atrás de nós. Outros que vieram também ficaram presos. Os vi em pânico, o socorro chega mais não a tempo.

- Estão vindo salvar-me? – Perguntei incrédula

- Estão. – Ela me assegurou – Mas estão longe demais.

- Tudo bem. – Respirei fundo – Charlotte eu tenho de fazer a tua passagem.

- Eu lhe disse… não posso. O que está feito não pode ser desfeito.

- Sim, mas não fizeste nada.

- Sim, fiz. Abandonei meu bebé. Se eu não os tivesse alertado eu nunca teria partido. Foi minha culpa tê-la abandonado.

- Não podes continuar se culpando, estavas tentando salvar vidas.

- Esse é o tema do qual conheces bem. – Ouvi uma voz familiar e liguei o telemóvel que iluminou o fantasma – não é Belle?

Sentei-me melhor e observei atentamente

- Vovó? – Perguntei incrédula – Como encontraste-me? Onde estiveste? Não foste para a luz? Não entendo.

- Annabelle, não há tempo. Não posso ficar muito, e nem tu.

- Não acredito que me deixei entrar nesta. Todos me disseram para ficar longe…

- Tu não entraste em nada, tu foste guiada.

- Por quem? Charlotte?

- Por mim. – Disse ela por fim

Eu olhei incrédula, por ela? O que estava se passando aqui?

- Porque? Queria que eu morresse?

- Precisa de saber a verdade.

- Porque não podia só me contar?

- Acreditarias nisso tudo se eu lhe contasses? – Ela disse com um pequeno sorriso – Acreditaria no que dissesse?

- Não sei se acredito em ti agora. Quer dizer o que está acontecendo? O que eu preciso saber?

- Tudo.

- A verdade sobre Loch Lomond, porque estás aqui, os perigos que estás enfrentando, o poder que tem e o que podes fazer com ele. – Olhei ainda mais curiosa – Abra o teu relicário.

Abri o relicário ainda confusa e Charlotte se aproximou de mim

- Meu bebé.

- Diga o nome do teu bebé a Belle. – Disse minha avó a Charlotte

- Beatrice.

Olhei um pouco atordoada

- Espere, eu conheço este nome… é o nome da minha bisavó… da tua mãe vovó. – Olhei para Charlotte – A tua filha é a minha bisavó?

Charlotte deu um leve sorriso

- És minha descendente?

- Estás vendo? Sua filha estava bem, sei disso porque ao contrário eu não tinha nascido e eu não teria uma linda neta como esta. – Eu voltei a olhar para a minha avó – Desculpe, eu tenho de ir…

- Mas tenho tantas perguntas.

- Sei disso. Se queres respostas vá o mais rápido possível para Chardstock e lá encontrarás as respostas.

- Onde fica isso?

- É uma é uma vila rural situado na zona leste do condado de Devonshire. Procure pela família York, elas estarão a tua espera.

Dito isso minha avó simplesmente desapareceu, então quer dizer que na minha família tinha pessoas como eu? Não era só por eu ter reencarnado e sim também porque era algo de família…

**EPOV**

As horas estavam se passando e ninguém conseguia ter nenhuma noticia de Belle, eu estava mais angustiado a cada minuto, continuávamos a andar juntos até que Max parou numa casa abandonada ela estava aberta.

_- Belle não ousaria…_ - Pensou ele, entramos lentamente por ali e tinha uma porta aberta. – _Oh não novamente não._

Novamente? O que ele queria dizer?

- Avô? O que se passa? – Perguntou Parker

- Eu acho que sei onde Belle está… vão atrás de lanternas e coisas para escavar.

- Mas…

- Agora! – Ordenou ele

Eu invadi seus pensamentos, pelo visto havia segredos escondidos neste lugar… e Belle era um perigo mortal deste túnel.

**BPOV**

As horas estavam se passando e eu estava cada vez mais sem ar.

- O ar está ficando rarafeito. – Eu disse deitada no chão quase sem ar

- Seus amigos estão próximo. Mas não saberão onde procurar se não fizeres barulho.

- Barulho? – Eu disse sem fôlego

- Use a sua voz. Tem de gritar agora. Rápido! – Ordenou-me ela

- Socorro. – Eu disse baixinho

- Mais alto, não te ouvirão deste jeito.

- Os Cullen ouvirão…

- Tem de ser mais alto.

- Eu não consigo. Não há ar.

Fechei meus olhos e tentei respirar, eu não poderia acreditar que eu iria perder a minha vida num buraco como este… mas não eu tinha de ter fé em Edward, apesar de eu estar brigada com ele, ele não deixaria que nada acontecesse comigo.

- Tem de tentar. Não posso perder o meu bebé de novo.

Respirei fundo e encarei-a confusa

- Teu bebé?

- Não entende? Tu vieste de mim. Tens de viver.

- Socorro. – Eu disse aumentando a minha voz – Podem me ouvir?

- Assim está melhor. Agora, mais alto.

- Socorro!

**EPOV**

Estávamos andando no túnel e sem rumo pois não sabíamos qual caminho seguirmos, até que eu ouvi a voz da minha doce Belle.

- Por ali. – Eu disse apontando por onde eu ouvia a voz

- Tens a certeza? – Perguntou Will

- Sim eu ouvi algo. – Disse Emmett

- Então vamos. – Disse Kevin

**BPOV**

- Socorro. – Eu continuava a gritar – Eu estou aqui!

- Afaste-se eles estão chegando. – Disse Charlotte

Comecei a ouvir barulhos a minha frente e avistei Edward logo na frente tirando umas pedras… meu Edward… por mais que ele tivesse me machucado eu sabia que ele não deixaria morrer.

- Belle. – Disse meu avô – Fique calma minha querida, vamos lhe tirar dai.

- Vovô, por favor tire-me daqui.

- Belle estamos quase, estamos chegando. – Disse Jasper

Me aproximei a medida que eles tiravam as pedras e avistei logo Edward que segurou-me e eu comecei a chorar. Mesmo eu ainda estando chateada com ele, eu sentia que nele eu estaria segura.

- Tudo bem, Belle. – Disse ao abraçar-me – Está tudo bem.

- Sabes que estás 12 horas atrasada para o jantar? – Disse Parker ao meu lado tentando me fazer rir. – Isso não é nada giro.

- Sinto muito. – Eu disse aceitando o seu abraço.

- Desde que estejas bem maninha, nada mais me importa.

E com isso todos me tiraram dali, onde eu pude tomar um duche e comer algo, mas claro ainda não tinha esquecido de Charlotte muito pelo contrário eu necessitava de faze-la ir para a luz.

Corri em direcção ao lago e a esperei que imediatamente ela apareceu.

- Sua fazenda é tão bonita. – Disse ela

- É tua também. Estou feliz em seu eu quem estou mostrando para ti.

- Queria que os outros espíritos lá em baixo pudessem vê-la.

- Irão ver, eu prometo.

- Lá está. – Disse com um sorriso – É tão brilhante. Tão bonita, não achei que pudesse…

- Tu a mereces. Especialmente pelo que fez por mim. E por esta vila.

- É o que fazemos.

- É, acho que é verdade.

- Tu e eu… vimos tantas pessoas indo para a luz, mas…até o fim, nunca a vimos.

- Tudo bem. – Eu disse com um sorriso – Acho que vou esperar.

- Isso mesmo. Espere, espere por um bom tempo. – Ela acariciou meu rosto – Cuide-se Annabelle.

- Vou me cuidar.

Respirei fundo e nisso Charlotte desapareceu, dei um leve sorriso e virei-me para seguir para casa, mas encontrei com Edward atrás de mim.

- Olá. – Ele disse cautelosamente

- Olá…

- Está bem?

- Sim… obrigada por teres me salvo.

- Pode ser egoísta da minha parte mas eu não sobreviveria se lhe perdesse.

- Já sobreviveu uma vez.

- Belle, por favor. – Ele disse quase suplicando – não vamos voltar a este assunto.

Aproximei-me dele e o observei atentamente

- Ok…

- Parker estava a tua procura, vamos voltar amanhã de manha para Washington, ele queria saber se tinha as tuas coisas prontas.

- Eu não vou voltar Edward.

- Como assim? – Perguntou confuso

- Eu estou indo para a Inglaterra.

- Mas ainda falta 1 mês para ires para Londres…

- Eu sei, mas eu vi a minha avó. – Respirei fundo e passei a mão pelo meu cabelo – ela disse-me para ter com uma família, para saber mais sobre o meu dom… eu tenho de ir…

- E nós?

- Eu não sei… eu preciso de ir… é o tempo que eu uso para pensar… quem sabe um dia nos encontremos.

- Belle…- Eu a segurei pelos braços e pus minha cabeça encostada com a sua – por favor não me deixes.

- Eu estarei aqui Edward. – Eu disse ao apontar para o seu coração – Tu me prometeste tempo… e agora eu preciso ir, eu tenho de saber sobre o meu dom. Sinto muito Edward.

Acariciei levemente o seu rosto e lhe dei um leve beijo, olhei mais uma vez para o seu perfeito rosto e sai dali rapidamente. Eu sabia que eu ainda queria ficar ao seu lado, mas agora eu tinha de saber quem eu era exactamente, sobre os meus poderes… só assim eu poderia um dia quem sabe voltar para Edward… o meu Edward…


	31. Always remember you

**Capitulo 29 - Always remember you**

_**7 Meses depois – Dezembro **_

**EPOV**

Os meses que tinham se passado foram cada dia mais angustiante para mim, Belle dava apenas poucas notícias, ela estava no colégio de ballet mas vivia sempre em Chardstock onde pelo que Parker tinha me contado, tinha feito grandes amizades por lá.

Agora eu estava aqui nesta pacata cidade, segui rapidamente pelas ruas com neve e avistei uma pequena casinha onde consegui ver Belle rindo com uma jovem da sua idade e tinha um rapaz também ao seu lado.

Ela estava tão linda, ainda mais linda do que era antes… tão mulher… afinal agora ela não tinha mais 16 anos, e sim 17.

Aproximei-me o suficiente e escutei sua leve voz, agora com um leve sotaque britânico que lhe deixava ainda mais encantada.

_- Se te comparo a um dia de verão_

_És por certo mais belo e mais ameno_

_O vento espalha as folhas pelo chão_

_E o tempo do verão é bem pequeno._

_Ás vezes brilha o Sol em demasia_

_Outras vezes desmaia com frieza;_

_O que é belo declina num só dia,_

_Na terna mutação da natureza._

_Mas em ti o verão será eterno,_

_E a beleza que tens não perderás;_

_Nem chegarás da morte ao triste inverno:_

_Nestas linhas com o tempo crescerás._

_E enquanto nesta terra houver um ser,_

_Meus versos vivos te farão viver._

Belle terminou de ler e deu um sorriso

- Shakespeare realmente escrevia muito bem, graças a vocês aprendi a gostar mais dele.

- Oh Belle, ficamos feliz que aprecie ele. – Disse a garota que pelo que eu li na sua mente se chamava Grace e o rapaz era o Brian, e ambos viam espíritos como Belle…

- Então que tal deixarmos os livros para trás e irmos para fora. – Disse Brian

- Lembrem-se de vestir um casaco e irem bem agasalhados. – Disse uma senhora ao entrar na sala que se chamava Eleonor

- Claro vovó. – Disse os três

Os três puseram o casaco rapidamente e escondi-me no topo das arvores observando tudo atentamente, Belle corria pela neve como uma criança rindo com os seus novos amigos, eu nunca pensei em vê-la assim tão feliz, nem quando ela vivia em Washington, aqui ela estava sendo ela mesma, sem roupas caras e paparazzi, apenas Belle. E ela gostava disso, eu podia sentir.

- Não vais voltar para os EUA? – Perguntou Brian quando eles finalmente pararam de correr

- Não… agora não, espero que não se importe de eu passar o natal convosco.

- Vais trocar o natal de uma cidade como a de Washington e com as grandes festas que a tua família dá, para uma festa na nossa casa? – Perguntou Grace incrédula

- Eu conversei com meus pais, acho melhor ficar aqui… em breve tenho aquela audição para o ballet suíço…

- Isso é uma desculpa para não reveres o Edward. – Disse Grace

- Não é não… deixe ela em paz, Grace. – Ralhou Brian

_- Ao menos ela ficará aqui comigo._ – Pensou ele

Então o tal de Brian tinha sentimento pela Belle? Porque todo rapaz que a via tinha sentimentos?!

- Ok meu rabo esta ficando congelado, vamos para dentro. – Disse Grace

- Quem chegar por ultimo não ganha chocolate. – Disse Brian rindo

- Isso é que não. – Disse Belle se levantando rapidamente

Os três correram e eu observei atentamente eles brincando juntos dentro da casa, realmente Belle estava feliz aqui… será que eu seria aceite novamente no meio desta felicidade?

**BPOV**

7 Meses tinham se passado 7 meses de muitas descobertas, eu consegui aprender a controlar melhor os meus poderes, sim poderes! Quando eu cheguei aqui Eleonor estava a minha espera, disse-me que uns dos espíritos a tinha avisado.

Com a família York eu aprendi que podemos _sugar_ os poderes dos espíritos, mas claro só alguns conseguem adquirir esta habilidade e eu tinha adquirido. Com este meu novo poder eu consegui levitar objectos e era fantástico essa sensação de fazer algo mais.

Mas nestes 7 meses eu também tive outras revelações a qual eu não pude contar a minha família, eu agora estava nas forças especiais, ou seja, eu era uma espiã de uma _empresa _chama APA. Mas claro que a minha rotina não mudou eu continuei a ir para as aulas de ballet cuja minha professora era uma espiã… nisso eu aprendi que há cinco tipos de espiões que podem ser utilizados: espião nativo, espião interno, espião convertido, espião descartável e espião indispensável. E adivinha qual foi me calhar? Eu sou considerada uma espiã indispensável…

Era difícil de acreditar em algo como isso, mas como muitas coisas mudaram depois da chegada dos Cullen, infelizmente as visões que Lyn teve do meu futuro foram obrigadas a mudarem, e segundo Eleonor, pessoas como nós nunca tem o futuro traçado correctamente, pois temos poderes que fazem as outras pessoas que tem o dom de ver o futuro ficarem baralhadas…

Enquanto eu estudava ballet eu andei de um lado para o outro adquirindo informações secretas, já que tinha sido treinada, agora em 7 meses eu era respeitada por todos da APA, e o que me surpreendia é que tinha crianças da idade da Lyn indo para missões ou sendo treinadas! Foi algo que me chocou quando eu vi, mas apercebi-me que se elas não tivessem sido treinadas e acolhidas pela APA estariam provavelmente mortas ou em lugares piores.

Sai lentamente da casa, peguei minha máquina fotográfica e fui para uma parte mais alta observar a neve e o por do sol. Se aquele pôr-do-sol fosse eu? Se eu desaparecesse assim? A minha vida, e tudo o que sucedeu... eu não passaria de uma flor de jardim e na verdade, posso não ser o pôr-do-sol. Mas os momentos são mais fugazes que isso, e o tempo algo extremamente impreciso, eu, eu sou apenas uma folha ao vento. Vendo mil pôr do sois, aproveitando cada escasso raio, cada momento. E miro o pôr-do-sol, temendo a noite.

- Eu sabia que estarias aqui. – Eu disse com um meio sorriso – Demoraste para se revelar?

- Peço desculpa, não queria que ficasses incomodada.

- Eu não estou Pablo. – Nisso Pablo se aproximou e se sentou ao meu lado – Gostas?

- É um lugar muito pacifico… mas o teu lugar não é aqui Belle.

- Eu não quero voltar.

- Não podes continuar fugindo. – Disse ao se sentar ao meu lado e apontou para um lobo indo calmamente atrás de um cervo, onde eu já tinha a maquina posicionada para tirar a foto – Estás vendo eles?

- Sim… - Eu disse a tirar as fotos

- És o predador Belle, e eles são a presa. – Eu parei de fotografar e encarei - Predador e presa perseguem e fogem desde o início dos tempos, em uma dança primitiva que determina o equilíbrio dos ecossistemas naturais. E muitas vezes são as presas pequenas e inferiores que escapam de seus adversários. Este drama básico gera sofisticadas e complicadíssimas tácticas e estratégias de caça e defesa, que nos mostram a complexidade e a sabedoria da natureza.

- Onde queres chegar com isso? – Perguntei confusa

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso

- Eu sei que deve ser angustiante para ti, tudo aquilo… tudo aquilo também foi para mim quando eu tinha a tua idade. Mas olha eu consegui um bom emprego e fui encarregado de lhe proteger.

- Não se arrependes?

- Apenas de ter me deixado envolver demasiado com o meu trabalho e não ter tempo de montar uma família.

- Ainda tens tempo.

- Eu estou velho Belle.

- Quem era que dizia-me que nunca era tarde para tentar algo? – Eu disse com um sorriso

- Eu acho que eu estava errado. – Ele deu um leve suspiro – Sabe porque eles querem-te no cargo?

- Porque querem estragar a minha vida? – Eu disse sarcasticamente

- Não… porque esta no teu sangue, o modo como age… Belle para ti tudo é uma presa, consegues se adaptar a qualquer situação, conseguistes travar uma bomba nuclear duas vezes!

Eu respirei fundo, sim eu tinha conseguido, a primeira eu descobrir a minha verdadeira _origem _e na segunda quando estávamos na Rússia meu parceiro foi assassinado… grande coisa.

- Eu não sou uma assassina. Eu matei mais de 5 pessoas Pablo… eu…

- Eles eram assassinos, os que matastes foram por dever! Eles eram violadores, terroristas, assassinos… nunca pense que és uma assassina, és apenas uma pessoa que faz justiça, o seu pai e seu irmão fazem isso sempre…

- Eu sei… - Fechei os olhos rapidamente e encarei o por do sol que estava quase desaparecendo, eu sentia que eu fazia parte daquela vida dupla e ao mesmo tempo eu sentia falta da minha antiga vida – Eu vim para cá para tentar me encontrar… eu queria tentar saber mais sobre mim… e sou convocada para uma missão secreta, isso realmente não estava nos meus planos.

- Eu sei minha querida, nos meus também não. Eu sempre pensei que ias ser chamada mais tarde, mas o que fizeste em Washington fez com que eles lhe vissem como uma grande aliada.

- Eu só quero ter uma vida normal… será tão difícil? Eu amo esta vida de espiã, sim eu não vou negar… mas no momento…

- Eu sei. E por isso que eles disseram que estás liberada.

Eu olhei incrédula, e Pablo tinha um sorriso no rosto

- Há sério?!

- Sim, eles não querem que fique sendo obrigada a fazer algo que não gostes. Além de que tens a vida toda pela frente, certo?

- Sim, a vida toda… - Eu disse num sussurro – Mas se eu não quiser nunca mais voltar?

Pablo se levantou e encarou-me

- Como eu lhe disse Belle, és o predador e não a presa. Vais sempre sentir necessidade de voltar para a tua verdadeira natureza.

Ele começou a sair e eu levantei-me rapidamente

- Espere, para onde vais? – Perguntei incrédula

- Bem, vou tentar aproveitar o que resta da minha vida.

- E eu? Como eu viverei sem a tua protecção e conselhos?

- Vais aprender. E não se preocupes, estarei sempre por perto. Eu prometo.

Dito isso ele saiu e deixou-me sozinha naquele fim de tarde frio de inverno, sim eu sentia mesmo uma necessidade sempre de conviver com este mundo… estava no sangue.

Observei a floresta e senti-me tentada, observei que ainda estava dia e eu poderia ir até a parte onde ficava o lago congelado e tirar umas fotos maravilhosas, afinal desde que vim para aqui eu pude ter uma vida mais tranquila sem muita festa e bebida, e eu gostava disso.

Andei lentamente sentindo um frio na barriga como se alguém estivesse me observando, esta coisa de ser espiã tinha dado comigo em louca só podia. Aproximei-me lentamente do lago e vi alguns coelhos passando por ali com a luz do crepúsculo, estava uma imagem perfeita. Sentei-me delicadamente no chão e comecei a fotografar até que senti uma atmosfera diferente no ar, os animais começaram a correr assustados e eu levantei-me dando de cara com a última criatura que eu poderia sonhar em cruzar-me novamente.

- Doce sangue… - Disse um homem de olhos avermelhados, ele era extremamente lindo de cabelos negros, pele pálida…vampiro.

Meu primeiro instinto era de gritar por Edward, mas porque eu iria gritar por ele?! Afinal eu estava sozinha aqui! Fechei os olhos e olhei em direcção a um troco de árvore fazendo ele vim em minha direcção e atingir o vampiro.

Neste instante sai correndo, mas como eu deveria ter calculado a minha corrida foi inútil, apenas me fez magoar o pé e ficar ainda mais cansada.

- O coração a mil como eu gosto disso… sabe o que eu gosto mais? – Ele se aproximou de mim – de gritos, não vais gritar para mim?

- Porque eu gritaria se eu sei que és um vampiro.

Ele olhou-me incrédulo e deu um sorriso

- Então sabes como eu vou lhe matar.

Senti as lágrimas escorrerem, era até poético, eu tinha me apaixonado por um vampiro, me entregado a um vampiro e ia morrer nas mãos de um vampiro… fechei os olhos esperando a minha morte.

**EPOV**

Eu tinha acabado de caçar e tinha decidido regressar e ver Belle, a procurei por todos os lugares mas não a encontrei, onde ela estaria? Andei mais alguns passos até que senti o cheiro tão familiar… vampiro e o cheiro de Belle.

Não era possível, eu a deixo sozinha uns segundos e um vampiro a encontra. Corri o mais rápido possível e a encontrei encolhida a um canto onde o vampiro ia avançar, mas sorte minha que eu era mais rápido.

- Se a tocares vais arrepender amargamente.

O vampiro olhou para mim incrédulo e veio rapidamente em minha direcção

- Ela é minha. – Disse olhando-me tentando me fazer medo, pois coitado tinha metido com o vampiro errado, além de eu lhe ler a mente ele estava mexendo com algo que me pertencia.

A luta foi algo primitiva, eu não poderia negar que ele era extremamente forte, mas eu tinha algo importante que me fazia tentar sair vencedor desta luta e ele tinha apenas um alimento, a qual considerava Belle.

E como eu calculava eu consegui lhe vencer, mas não antes de saído com algumas feridas, sorte que eu era um vampiro e teria cura rápida. Olhei para Belle que encarava tudo de olhos abertos e incrédula pelo o que tinha presenciado.

- Belle… - Eu disse ao aproximar-me – Estás bem?

Eu abaixei-me na sua direcção e a observei atentamente, eu tinha de ter a certeza que ela estava bem.

- Ai. – Ela disse quando eu toquei no seu pé – Eu acho que eu magoei o pé… não está quebrado, apenas magoado.

- Acho melhor eu te levar para a casa.

- O que fazes aqui? – Ela perguntou incrédula

- Será que podemos conversar quando eu ter a certeza que estas bem? – Eu lhe repreendi

- Como queiras. - Nisso eu a peguei no colo, corri por entre as arvores e a deitei na cama do seu quarto. – Como sabe que este é o meu quarto?

Antes de eu a lhe responder eu senti os moradores da casa vindo rapidamente em direcção ao quarto, pelo visto um fantasma tinha avisado Eleonor.

- Belle o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Eleonor confusa ao entrar

- Eu… eu fui atacada por um vampiro… mas eu estou bem, eu acho que só magoei meu pé.

- Vampiro? Aqui? – Ela olhou para mim e eu tentei lhe ler a mente mas pelo visto ela era uma das pessoas a qual eu não conseguia ler… - Quem és tu?

- Edward… - Disse Belle

- Oh… oh… bem eu vou busca gelo para o pé.

- Não precisa.

- Então eu vou sair e deixar-vos a sós…

Eleonor deu um pequeno sorriso e deixou-nos a sós

- Agora eu espero que me respondas, o que faz aqui?

Respirei fundo, sentei na cama e segurei no seu pé onde ao menos eu sabia que as minhas mãos frias serviriam para algo.

**BPOV**

Eu não poderia acreditar no que eu estava vendo a minha frente, depois de 7 meses eu tentando me livrar de pensamentos sobre Edward que confesso que foi inútil. Mas mesmo assim eu tinha aproveitado este tempo para pensar bem o que eu queria da minha vida.

- Eu tentei… - Ele disse ao olhar para mim – Eu tentei me manter afastado, mas quando soube que não ias passar o natal em Washington eu simplesmente não consegui, eu tinha de lhe ver… eu sinto muito, eu não queria lhe atrapalhar, eu só queria lhe ver.

Eu encarei-o um pouco sem saber o que dizer, eu ainda amava Edward, e agora que eu o estava vendo eu sabia disso ainda mais.

- Eu não estou chateada contigo. – Eu disse suavemente

- Não? – Ele disse incrédulo

- Não… eu já deixei de ter ódio pela tua família há um tempo…

- E porque não querias passar o Natal lá?

- Eu não sei… muitas coisas mudaram… eu precisava de ficar aqui.

- Tu gostas daqui? – Ele perguntou incrédulo

- Por incrível que pareça sim… nada de ser Anabelle Booth… apenas Belle.

- Então eu posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? – Disse ele meio receoso

- Claro.

- Achas que és capaz de me perdoar? Se eu pudesse voltar atrás e começar de novo eu lhe teria contado tudo desde quando eu lhe disse que eu era um vampiro… eu amo-te Belle.

- Eu sei que sim. Mas não tem como mudar o passado.

Ele deu um sorriso triste

- Eu deveria ter adivinhado que não ias me perdoar.

Eu dei um suspiro e encarei Edward, o que seria minha vida sem Edward? Eu já tinha tomado uma decisão, eu precisava de Edward como uma droga… todo mundo errava e merecia o perdão.

- Como um velho sábio disse-me: Perdoar é um ato de compaixão Belle. Não se perdoa porque as pessoas mereçam. E sim porque as pessoas precisam - Edward me encarou confuso e eu lhe estendi a mão – Olá eu sou Anabelle Booth, eu vejo espíritos e agora posso levitar coisas.

Ele deu um sorriso e aceitou a minha mão

Pergunto porque eu faço as coisas certas. Porque os outros fazem, eu não quero ser diferente. Sendo eu próprio envolve riscos, eu vou ter a coragem de correr.

- Eu sou Edward Cullen, sou um vampiro e leio mentes.

- Então Edward o que achas de me levar a um lugar e contares-me tudo o que eu tenho de saber.

- Isso é um encontro?

Às vezes nós podemos continuar a mentir perante um rostinho bonito que a verdade dói-nos. Preconceito, um engano, não abra os olhos. Já chegou a hora da verdade e a inevitável oportunidade de escolher novamente.

- Claro, mas tu pagas.

- Restaurante francês? – Ele perguntou com seu meio sorriso

- Meu preferido. – Eu disse com um sorriso

Edward acariciou meu rosto e eu aproximei-me mais dele onde eu pude desfrutar dos seus lábios que eu tanto senti falta durante 7 meses.

- Eu amo-te. – Eu confessei – Sempre amarei.

- És a minha vida. – Ele disse ao encarar-me

Às vezes tu tens que saber dizer não, aprender a nos dar tempo para se tomar uma trégua que precisamos. Parando para ouvir a voz da alma. Nós não temos de crescer, porque o que os outros dizem ou fazem para se sentirem livres.

- Bem acho que temos muito o que conversar, pelo visto pai natal trouxe-me a minha prenda uns dias mais cedo. Eu gostei disso.

- Fico feliz. E obrigado.

- Porque? – Perguntei incrédula

- Por me dares uma segunda chance.

O que eu disse foi que o meu corpo está mudando dizer-me que os meus olhos quando eu olho no espelho. Estou crescendo e pareço outra, nem eu mesma, me reconheço, por vezes, tal como estou, eles querem que os outros reconheçam estão no meu lado, dia após dia, mas isso não significa nada para mim, na melhor das hipóteses de crescimento e altos o suficiente para não. Eu realmente tenho que crescem aprendendo a ver o outro como ele é, me sinto diferente e ainda amá-lo e aceitá-lo.


	32. The kiss of eternity

**Capitulo 30 – The kiss of eternity**

_Alguns dias depois _

**BPOV**

Eu estava cada dia mais encantada com Edward, fiquei feliz por ele ter aceitado o convite de Eleonor de passar o Natal aqui, onde ele ofereceu-me um lindo relicário onde estava gravada aquela nossa primeira foto e escrito _"Quando eu olho para o futuro, tudo o que eu vejo és tu."_

Podemos por a conversa em dia onde ele contou-me como foi difícil para ele se manter ocupado enquanto eu estive fora e como era angustiante as vezes Alice não me ver, ele só sabia que eu estava bem graças a Lyn que sentia-me. Com isso eu lhe contei sobre as aulas de ballet e das missões que eu acabei por realizar, lhe confessei que desde que cheguei aqui na Inglaterra não envolvi-me romanticamente com nenhum rapaz e sempre mantive o anel que ele havia me dado.

- Tens a certeza sobre isso? – Perguntou Grace a ajudar-me a arrumar minhas últimas coisas

- Sim… eu o amo Grace. Eu não consigo viver sem tê-lo ao meu lado.

Ela deu um sorriso

- Eu queria ter um amor assim.

- E vais ter, eu prometo.

- E Belle… por acaso… tu vais…

Eu encarei Grace, eu sabia o que ela queria dizer

- Ser uma vampira? – Ela acenou positivamente e eu lhe dei um pequeno sorriso – Sim. Minha vida é ao lado de Edward.

- E como vai ser para a sua familia?

- Eu não sei. – Lhe disse calmamente – Vou encontrar uma maneira de todos saírem ganhando, eu prometo.

- Mesmo quando se tornares vampira, poderemos ainda sermos amigas?

- Claro. – Eu disse com um sorriso – Mas terei de passar um tempo sozinha, Edward diz que quando nos transformamos em vampiros é um bocado complicado os primeiros anos. Mas assim que eu puder eu venho lhe visitar, bem temos sorte que existe msn e telefone para continuarmos falando.

Ela deu-me um grande abraço

- Vou sentir a tua falta.

- Eu também sentirei a tua falta, obrigada por tudo.

Neste instante alguém bateu na porta e era Eleonor e Brian.

- Viemos nos despedir. – Disse Eleonor com lágrimas

- Sentiremos a tua falta Belle. – Disse Brian com um pequeno sorriso

- Eu também sentirei a vossa falta, mas eu prometo que irei sempre ligar.

- Isso é para si. – Disse Brian timidamente, era uma pequena caixa de jóia feita a mão extremamente linda, e em cima tinha o meu nome… - É algo simples…

- Eu adorei. – Eu disse com as lágrimas escorrendo no rosto

- Belle se lembre, quando se transformares terás de centralizar o teu poder.

- Eu sei avó.

Eu sabia que eu tinha muita coisa a fazer, confesso que estava com medo… mas o que eu poderia fazer? Eu amava Edward e não suportaria viver sem ele novamente. E se o meu futuro não fosse estar a eternidade ao seu lado eu não teria reencarnado novamente.

Neste momento escutamos um carro sendo estacionado em frente a casa e eu sabia que era Edward.

- Ele já chegou. – Disse Eleonor – Vamos querida, não o faça esperar.

Desci rapidamente e abrir a porta para Edward que tinha um grande sorriso

- Já estás pronta?

- Sim, malas feitas e já despedi-me de todos.

- Eu vou por as malas no carro enquanto fala com eles, ok?

- Claro.

Dito isso Edward cumprimentou todos, pegou minhas coisas e pôs no carro.

- Bem agora eu vou indo mesmo.

- Seja feliz Belle. – Disse Grace

- Eu serei. – Eu disse a olhar para Edward e depois para a minha nova família que eu nunca esquecerei deles.

- Até um dia. – Disse Brian

- Cuidem-se. – Disse Eleonor

- Vocês também.

Abracei cada um deles e segui com Edward para Londres, a viagem foi calma e um pouco silenciosa, mas eu sentia segura da minha decisão, pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida eu sabia o que eu queria: Eu queria ser uma vampira para estar eternamente com Edward.

**EPOV**

Chegamos numa casa de uns dos melhores bairros de Londres onde os pais de Belle tinham lhe dado como presente de aniversário. Era um lugar extremamente bonito e moderno tal como Belle. O melhor de tudo era que era daquelas casas com quilómetros de jardim o que faria que não houvesse vizinhos por perto e não escutasse os seus gritos quando ela fosse transformada.

- Hoje é quando fazemos um ano que no voltamos a vermos. – Disse Belle a olhar para mim – Eu quero que me transforme hoje.

- Belle… não queres mais tempo?

- Não… eu quero hoje. – Ela acaricou meu rosto e deu um sorriso – Eu quero fazer amor contigo e depois eu quero que me transforme.

- Poderíamos encontrarmos com Carlisle, eu não sei se conseguirei parar. – Eu tentei alerta-la

- Eu confio em ti.

Nisso eu a puxei para um beijo, esse beijo foi decididamente carnal: eu queria sufocá-la. Ao perceber que ela se arqueava para mim, soube que a natureza apaixonada de Belle tinha superado o pudor. Eu a segurei nos braços e levei imediatamente para a cama.

Eu tirei rapidamente a sua roupa e a minha, enquanto a acariciava, o meu peito gélido se esfregava contra os seios suaves de Belle. Eu lhe acariciei os seios e os rodeie com amoroso cuidado. Rocei com os dedos os mamilos erguidos, e o suspiro entrecortado indicou o quanto eu agradava a Belle.

Quando a minha boca substituiu a mão sobre o seio dela, quando tomei o mamilo na boca e comecei a sugar, Belle começou a gemer. A sensação era tão intensa que fechou os olhos e deixou que essa impressão maravilhosa a inundasse. Ofegante, arqueou-se contra mim e moveu com impaciência as pernas contra as minhas.

Eu inspirei profundamente para acalmar minha própria ansiedade e me apoiei sobre os cotovelos para poder contemplar o rosto dela.

- Eu amo-te.

- Eu amo-te também. – Ela disse com um sorriso

Era quase inacreditável o que estava acontecendo aqui, eu que pensava que eu nunca mais a teria de volta, agora dentro de 3 dias ela seria minha eternamente.

Eu abaixei meu dedo e acariciei as suas suaves dobras e, ao sentir a humidade, quase perdi o controlo.

- Belle, está quente para mim — murmurei —. Deus, é tão doce, tão suave...! - Penetrei-a lentamente com o dedo e movi no interior. - Está muito apertada.

- Não pare, Edward. Agora não.

- Eu nunca pararei Belle, és minha.

Depois tirei meus dedos fazendo ela olhar confusa e lhe dei um meio sorriso e a penetrei arrancando gemidos.

Quando comecei a mover-me, iniciando um rito antigo como o tempo, Belle rodeou suas coxas com as próprias pernas para sentir-me mais dentro de si.

Eu recuei e logo a penetrei novamente. Eu afundei o rosto no pescoço de Belle e investi uma e outra vez. Eu quis ser suave, mas Belle não permitiu.

Senti as unhas de Belle cravada as minhas costas e ela arqueava as costas, eu sabia que estávamos quase atingindo ao topo.

- Venha comigo, minha vida – eu disse ao pé do seu ouvido - Venha comigo, agora.

Depois eu deitei ao seu lado e deixei ela recuperar fôlego, eu sabia o que tinha de fazer, eu só esperasse que eu não a matasse invés de transforma-la… mas como o meu amor era tão grande, uma chance disso acontecer era quase nulas.

**BPOV**

Já tinham se passado algumas horas desde que eu e Edward fizemos amor, agora eu tinha tomada um banho e estava com uma roupa mais confortável.

Edward estava um pouco desconfortável com isso, mas eu queria levar isso adiante, eu teria de ter os meus 17 para sempre tal como ele.

- Edward vai correr tudo bem. – Eu disse ao acariciar seu rosto

- Não sabes disso…

- Eu confio em ti.

- Ao ponto de entregar a tua vida? – Ele perguntou incrédulo

- Sim, ao ponto de entregar a minha vida.

- Belle, vai doer… será como se o fogo tivesse apossado do teu corpo.

- Eu sei.

- Eu realmente acho melhor fazermos isso quando tiver toda a família aqui… eu…

- Edward, por favor. – Eu disse lhe dando um pequeno sorriso, tentando esconder o medo que me apossava – eu amo-te, eu confio em ti e quero passar a minha eternidade ao seu lado.

Ele deu-me um apaixonado beijo e deitou-me na cama. Eu olhei para Edward e eu só podia ver amor, confiança, lealdade, amizade… era tudo o que eu precisaria ao longo da minha existência.

- Só uma pergunta. – Eu disse mordendo meus lábios

- Quanta quiseres. – Disse ele com um sorriso

- Vais continuar a me amar depois de vampira?

- Eu te amo, seja humana ou vampira Belle, nunca duvide disso.

- Eu não duvido. – Eu disse com um pequeno sorriso

- Pronta?

- Sim…

Nisso eu senti seus caninos perfurando o meu pescoço e uma dor imaginável percorreu meu corpo. Senti meu sangue sendo sugado e o veneno invadindo o meu corpo… fechei os olhos e controlei-me para não gritar, afinal eu sabia das histórias.

Eu sabia que Carlisle teve que ficar quieto o bastante para evitar ser descoberto enquanto ele queimava. Eu sabia que, de acordo com Rosalie, não melhorava gritar. Eu esperava conseguir ser como Carlisle. Que eu pudesse acreditar nas palavras de Rosalie e manter a minha boca fechada. Porque eu sabia que cada grito que saísse da minha boca iria atormentar Edward.

Agora parecia uma piada terrível, que eu estivesse finalmente tendo o que eu queria. Se eu não conseguia gritar, como eu diria a eles para me matarem? Me deixe morrer, me deixe morrer, me deixe morrer.

E, por um espaço de infinito, aquilo era tudo. Só a intensa tortura, meus grunhidos inaudíveis, implorando para que a morte viesse. Nada mais, nem mesmo tempo. E aquilo era infinito, sem apelações e sem fim. Um momento infinito de dor.

O fogo infinito aumentava e eu sentia-me pronta para a eternidade.

**EPOV**

Eu estava apavorado, fazia dois dias que Belle estava ali deitada sem dizer nada… céus será que eu tinha feito algo de errado? Eu poderia notar as mudanças ocorrendo no seu corpo, ela estava mais pálida e tinha ligeiros traços que eu reconhecia num vampiro. Mas mesmo assim eu precisava falar com a minha família.

- Olá maninho. – Disse Alice no outro lado da linha

- Hey, olha eu preciso falar com Carlisle.

- Eu sei que precisas, mas eu quero que saibas que fizeste tudo certo. Belle será uma de nos amanhã mesmo.

- Tens a certeza? – Perguntei receoso

- Sim Edward, e ela será tão bonita como todos nos… ou melhor, será mais.

- Ela sempre foi linda. – Eu disse com um sorriso

- Ok senhor apaixonado, já que esclareci a tua duvida não precisa de perguntar a Carlisle o que ias perguntar… - Ela deu um suspiro – Sentirei a tua falta.

- Eu também sentirei a vossa falta.

- Aproveita e faz uma lua-de-mel com ela. – Disse rindo

- Ok senhorita Emmett.

Alice riu e depois eu desliguei, e sentei-me ao lado da minha amada. Agora eu só teria de esperar ela acordar-se e lhe mostrar o mundo com os outros olhos.


	33. New life

**Capitulo 31 – New life**

2 Anos depois – Praga (Republica checa)

**BPOV**

Já se tinha passado 2 anos que eu era uma vampira e confesso que eu sentia-me bem neste meu novo eu, aprendi a controlar os meu poderes e logo quando eu fui transformada Edward ficou impressionado por eu comportar-me tão bem quando eu sentia cheiro de humanos, agora convivíamos harmoniosamente ao lado deles, algo que Edward teve muita dificuldade no inicio quando ele foi transformado.

Nestes 2 anos, eu pude presenciar o casamento de Anna e Parker a qual eu fui, o noivado de Cam e Andy, e o melhor de tudo era que meus pais sabiam sobre a minha nova _vida_ e aceitavam, mas sabiam que em breve teria de ser anunciada a minha _morte._

E agora eu e Edward voltaríamos para Washington mais provavelmente esta seria a nossa ultima vez _vivos, _a minha irmã estava gravemente doente e eu sentia a nossa ligação ficando cada vez mais fraca, assim enfraquecia-me também. Minha irmã tinha uma doença grave no coração devido a diabete e não tinha cura… eu sabia que isso um dia aconteceria e fiquei feliz por meus pais terem aceite tão bem, claro que eles sabiam que teria de passar uns meses longe de nós e depois marcaríamos um lugar seguro fora do país para podermos vermos novamente.

- Estás com medo? – Perguntou Edward ao segurar minha mão quando estávamos no avião

- Não… eu apenas tenho medo de não chegar a tempo e não de conseguir transforma-la.

- Belle, não queres que Carlisle faça isso?

- Ela é minha irmã Edward, eu vou fazer…

- Eu não acho aconselhável. – Ele me alertou

- Eu sei, mas temos ligações se Carlisle por o veneno dele nela…

- Eu compreendo. – Disse ele suavemente

Nisso eu lhe dei um leve sorriso, sim ela era a minha irmãzinha e eu saberia controlar-me, mesmo quando eu vi sangue humano num acidente onde eu e Edward vimos eu controlei-me bem… e o amor que eu sentia pela minha irmã me fazia parar, ou melhor, o poder que nos unia me faria parar.

- Para onde vamos depois? – Ele perguntou quando chegamos a Washington

- Eu não sei, o que sugeres?

- Que tal o frio da Rússia? Lá não há tanto sol e poderemos protege-la melhor lá.

- E sobre os teus amigos do Alasca?

Ele fez uma cara descontente

- Não acho aconselhado, tem a Tanya e não apetece-me cruzar com ela.

- Pois a tal Tanya…

Ele deu um sorriso e um beijo na minha testa

- Eu amo-te sua boba, ela é apenas uma vampira maluca que fica atrás de mim. A única vampira que eu amo és tu. – Ele disse baixinho que apenas eu poderia ouvir

- É bom mesmo, porque senão irias se arrepender senhor Cullen.

Ele deu uma leve gargalhada e seguimos em rumo ao hospital onde Carlisle iria _desligar_ a máquina que fazia a minha irmã estar viva e eu a transformaria.

Cheguei lá onde estavam todos, meus pais e os Cullen.

- Filha. – Disse meu pai com um sorriso – Como estás?

- Eu vou bem pai, e vocês?

- Vamos bem… estas cada dia mais bonita. – Disse minha mãe

- Impossível, eu congelei. – Eu disse rindo

- Mesmo assim. – Disse meu pai abraçando-me

- Como ela está? – Eu perguntei olhando para Carlisle

- Ela está em estado grave.

- Não há mesmo cura? – Perguntou meu pai

- Não pai, não há. Além disso Lyn viu ela morrendo e virando uma de nós, tens de aceitar. – Eu disse suavemente

- E eu aceito… só que eu vou perder minhas duas garotinhas.

- Não vais pai, muito pelo contrário. Nos que é lhe perderemos um dia. Será como combinamos, irás sempre nos visitar… e nos aparecemos aqui as escondidas. Fora isso estamos…

- Mortos. – Disse minha mãe baixinho

- Sim… mortos.

- Vamos desligar a máquina. – Disse Carlisle – Belle se prepare, vamos leva-la para casa.

- Ok.

Despedi-me de todos e esperei no carro onde eu vi a minha irmã adormecida sendo posta na parte de trás e Edward arrancou rapidamente para a casa dos Cullen, ou melhor, a minha casa.

Edward pousou Lyn num dos quartos que Alice tinha decorado exclusivamente para quando Lyn vinha passar o dia aqui com os Cullen, nas paredes tinham várias fotos nossas e dos Cullen com Lyn, respirei fundo… sim o lugar dela era ao nosso lado, ela era a minha bebé.

- Belle… - Disse a voz fina de Lyn

- Olá pequena.

- Eu sabia que vinhas. – Disse tentando mostrar um sorriso

- Claro que eu vinha.

Neste segundo senti a presença de Alice e dos outros provavelmente queriam ter a certeza de que tudo correria bem.

- Vai doer, certo?

- Sim, um pouco… mas o segredo é tentar ficar quieta, por mais que querias se mexer, fiques quieta é melhor.

- Ok… podes fazer Belle.

Encarei Edward que me olhava atentamente e vi que ele ia sair do quarto para tentar ao menos dar um pouco de privacidade para mim e Lyn.

- Feche os olhos Lyn. – Eu disse ao acariciar seus longos cabelos loiros, quando ela fechou os olhos eu fui em direcção ao seu pescoço. Eu tinha de ser a mais rápida possível, teria de lhe injectar apenas o veneno nada mais.

**EPOV**

Eu sabia que era difícil para Belle fazer o que ela estava fazendo… mas quando amamos alguém mais do que a nossa própria vida encontramos um modo de parar e eu confiava em Belle, sabia que ela iria parar quando visse que a irmã estava ficando fraca.

Os dias que se passaram foi difícil para Belle, ela mal saia ao pé da cama onde estava Lyn _adormecida._

- Achas que ela vai lidar bem com isso? – Perguntou Carlisle quando estávamos na sala

- Acho que sim. Se ela for como a Belle… ela lidara muito bem.

- Eu nunca tinha visto recém-nascidos como Belle, foi incrível. – Disse Jasper

- Ela lidará com tudo perfeitamente… temos só de ter cuidado com os outros vampiros. Belle e Lyn são extremamente preciosas. – Disse Alice

- O que queres dizer? – Perguntou Rosalie confusa

- Bem, elas têm uma ligação emocional única. Ambas são poderosas… ainda pensaram que Carlisle está criando um exército.

- Alice tem razão temos de ter cuidado. – Disse Emmett – Então como vai ser? Agora… quer dizer, Belle e Lyn são os Cullen, Hale ou Masen?

- Eu penso em mudar para Masen. – Eu encarei Carlisle – Espero que não se incomode, mas eu preferia por Lyn e Belle como Masen.

- Claro que não Edward, elas são a tua família agora… Belle é a tua esposa e Lyn, bem será como a tua filha. – Disse com um pequeno sorriso

Eu ri com a imagem de eu ter de cuidar de Lyn como uma filha, bem desde que eu a vi eu senti algo dentro de mim por ela, e poderia ter a certeza que eu a trataria como um pai trata uma filha.

**BPOV**

Os dias tinham se passado rapidamente e Lyn tinha se tornado uma belíssima vampira e graças aos nossos poderes era muito controlada tal como eu.

- Então quando partimos? – Perguntou Lyn

- Partimos amanhã pela manhã…

- E eu não poderei ver os nossos pais?

- Melhor não Lyn… mas em breve eu lhe prometo.

Ela deu um leve suspiro e encarou a chuva que começava a cair

- Vou sentir falta daqui.

- Eu também… mas vais ser feliz connosco.

- Eu sei que vou. – Ela disse com um sorriso

- Lyn Masen, trate de vim aqui em baixo neste instante! Vamos a caça. – Gritava Emmett em plenos pulmões

- Vais a caça com Emmett? – Perguntei incrédula

- Algum problema Anabelle! – Gritava Emmett

- Nenhum Emmett. Só que vais perder…

- Eu? Perder de uma criança?

Emmett começou a rir que fez todo mundo da casa rir

A vida é um caminho que percorremos passo a passo diariamente, as vezes encontramos obstáculos difíceis, mas nada é impossível. Todos os obstáculos podem se quebrar e no final do caminho a recompensa será bem maior

- Lyn mostra o que é ser um Masen. – Disse Edward entrando no quarto

- Pode deixar.

Nisso Lyn correu pela janela e enfrentou a chuva com Emmett, enquanto todo mundo da casa ria, pelo menos agora Emmett teria alguém para se divertir, eu queria ver quando ela começasse a falar sobre coisas que ele não compreendesse.

- Estás feliz? – Perguntou Edward abraçando-me por trás

- Sim… eu tenho tudo o que eu queria.

Ele deu-me um beijo na nuca

A vida é uma viagem que obriga-nos a caminhar e andar. Às vezes damos em afastado florido campos e declives acentuados e por vezes perigosas descidas, mas tu tens que caminhar sozinho, mesmo que ficamos no escuro, morto de medo, não sabendo onde ir ou se é pior não saber quem somos e o que queremos.

Eu já encontrei o meu lugar no mundo, e não trocaria por nada. Eu sou feliz, tal como estou.


	34. Sweet Lyndsay Masen

**Bem decidir criar um extra da Lyn, algo divertido, espero que gostem! A foto da minha Lyn adolescente está no perfil ok?**

**Sweet Lyndsay Masen**

Sabe quando vivemos muitos anos num corpo de uma adolescente? As vezes podem ser tão aborrecido! Outras interessantes.

Tinham se passado 50 anos desde que eu fui transformada e aprendi muitos com meus novos _papás _eagora estávamos vivendo em Dublin.

Confesso que sentir-me muito triste quando perdi meus pais, meu avô, meu irmão… todas as pessoas que eu amava partiu, e agora tenho apenas esta nova família a qual eu posso confiar e amar para o resto da minha vida.

A descrição da minha família é muito simples.

Carlisle é o pai adorável e atencioso para todos

Esme é a mãe preocupada e amorosa

Alice e Rosalie são as irmãs mais loucas que eu poderia ter, vamos sempre as compras e são elas que me defendem as vezes quando Edward e Belle se zangam comigo.

Emmett é o irmão maluco e que adora pregar partidas aos outros, e quando estamos nos dois juntos fazemos loucuras pela casa

Jasper é o irmão calmo, mas quando Alice vira as costas ele apronta muito, afinal eu posso fazer Alice não ver o futuro dele, o que lhe irrita muito.

Belle se tornou uma espécie de mãe/irmã está sempre ao meu lado a proteger-me de tudo e repreender-me quando eu faço algo mau…

Edward, bem Edward se tornou um amigo, irmão e um pai… sim um pai muito ciumento, céus quando eu entrei no colégio com eles e ele lia os pensamentos do que os rapazes pensavam de mim e de Belle, eu tinha de me esconder de tanto rir, sério ele precisa de calmamente contra os ciúmes…

Mas o que admira-me neles é em eles serem tão apaixonados.

Amantes eternamente. Juntos para sempre. Tu sabes o cliques. A forma como eles interagem não precisa de palavras para falar. A maneira pela exploração apenas uns aos outros, é como se a sua verter seu amor para os outros. Tu vais acreditar, confiem em mim.

- Lyndsay Alexis Brennan Booth Masen! – Gritava Belle das escadas

- O que foi que ela fez? – Perguntou Rose aparecendo para me salvar

- Porque o meu carro tem um amasso atrás?

- Não fui eu… - Eu disse a dar um pequeno sorriso - Juro pelos meus cremes importados de Paris.

- Lyn… - Disse Edward descendo olhando para mim – Diga a verdade.

- Menina má, menina má! – Disse Emmett rindo

- Ok eu peguei… mas é injusto eu não ter um carro.

- Eu não acho. – Disse Edward – lhe demos um carro no ano passado… o que aconteceu?

- Foi um estúpido acidente… ninguém mandou aquela arvore não sair do lugar.

- E porque a arvore ia sair do lugar? – Perguntou Belle incrédula – Se prometeres se comportar talvez lhe compremos outro…

- Há sério?! Isso é fantástico!

- Lyn vamos as compras! – Gritou Alice ao descer rapidamente as escadas – Então pessoal, se passa algo?

- Apenas uma crise familiar. – Disse Emmett ao entrar na sala

Eu olhei para ele

- Tu passaste ou bebeste o perfume?? – Eu perguntei incrédula

- Porque?

- Porque eu nunca senti tanto perfume em toda a minha existência.

- É para atrair a presa.

- Emmett querido, nos já temos um cheiro que atrai a presa, para que puseste perfume? Oh deus meu, que marido mais parvo que eu tenho.

- Vamos Lyn, a estupidez pode ser contagiosa. – Disse Alice rindo

Sim eu amava todos por cada um destes momentos…

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**

Ser vampira as vezes tinha as suas qualidades, uma delas era de ouvir a distancia. E eu poderia sentir Emmett se aproximando rapidamente.

- Que foi anão, sequestraram a branca de neve? – Eu perguntei fazendo Jasper e Alice começarem a rir, afinal o meu querido ursinho eu gostava de apelida-lo de anão… mas claro vocês compreendem o motivo.

- Que piada pestinha.

- Então para quê está pressa?

- Eu apostei com Edward de que não me vencias no arco e flecha.

- Tens a noção do erro que cometeste? – Disse Jasper

- Ela não vai ganhar…

- Vamos lá anão, vamos apostar algo maior. – Eu disse com um sorriso malicioso

- O quê?

- O teu carro.

- O meu carro?! Nem pensar.

- Medo? – Eu o desafiei

- Claro que não… ok o meu carro, e se perderes o que eu ganho.

- Serei tua escrava por uma semana.

- Eu gosto disso. – Disse com um sorriso

Nisso todos os Cullen se concentraram na frente da casa e Alice ria como uma louca, eu sabia o que ela via, coitado do Emmett.

A aposta era simples, apenas acertar 10 flechas seguidas, eu acertei as 10… e Emmett bem, apenas 7.

- Eu não acredito! Eu perdi!

- Como é difícil ser eu. – Eu disse a lhe dar um sorriso

- Que vergonha Emmett, perdeste para Lyn.

- Hey ela tem 50 anos! Apesar de ter rosto de criança é uma adulta já por isso… não conta.

- Deixe de drama anão. O que seria de nós sem mim?

- O que vais fazer com o meu carro? – Perguntou Emmett num fio de voz

- MEU carro… eu não sei… talvez eu destrua. – Os olhos de Emmett alargaram – Ou então eu pinto de rosa.

- Oh rosa ficaria perfeito. – Disse Rose rindo

- Rosalie! Importa-se de me apoiar!

- Emmett querido, ninguém mandou ser tolo e apostar contra a Lyn.

Família é uma palavra muito especial. Pode significar costumes, comportamentos, tradições e regras. Mas também é sinónimo de amor incondicional."

**¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°**

A casa estava uma tremenda confusão pelo visto tínhamos de nos apresentar aos Volturi porque eles queriam me conhecer e conhecer Belle…

- Vocês não precisam se preocupar. – Disse Carlisle quando estávamos entrando - Estaremos sempre ao vosso lado.

- Eu não tenho medo… - Eu disse lhe tranquilizando

Realmente eu não tinha, eu sabia e eu sentia que eu poderia acabar com eles, bastava um simples toque com Belle e nossos poderes se uniriam.

Entramos num grande salão onde eu sentia mil olhos postos na minha família, eu realmente não gostava disso…

- Carlisle, a quanto tempo. – Disse uns dos vampiros a se aproximar de nos

- Aro como vai.

- Muito bem meu amigo, muito bem.

- Fico feliz.

Então o nome do tal é Aro? Eu não gostava da maneira como ele encarava-me e a Belle, e pude sentir que Edward também não.

- Então estas sãos as novas vampiras da sua família?

- Sim… Anabelle é esposa de Edward e Lyndsay é irmã de Anabelle.

Ele olhou atentamente para mim

- Ela me parece demasiado nova… sabes que é proibido crianças como vampiros.

- Ela foi transformada com quase 16 anos… pode parecer uma criança mas foi transformada nesta altura. – Disse Carlisle a dá um fraco sorriso

- Se é assim tudo bem. Venham até mim minhas queridas.

Eu e Belle trocamos olhares e decidimos ir, Aro pôs as mãos nas nossas mãos, o que diabos ele estava tentando fazer?!

- Elas são defensoras? Isso é magnífico.

- Defensora? – Perguntei confusa

- São vampiros que servem como escudo, não lhe lemos a mente, e estes tipos de coisas.

- Oh. – Disse Belle meio perdida

- Vocês têm mais poderes? – Perguntou Aro interessado

Encarei Edward que acenava positivamente para dizermos

- Eu posso ver o futuro, mas é o futuro como deve ser… só preciso de um canalizador.

- Canalizador? – Disse Aro confuso

- Oráculo. – Respondeu Belle por mim – Quando ela era humana, ela sonhava, agora que é vampira, ela usa um oráculo.

- Muito interessante… contem-me mais.

Eu e Belle tínhamos concordado em não contar que poderíamos sentir e compartilhar poderes, por isso omitimos logo isso.

- Eu posso ver espíritos e canalizar seus poderes para levitar coisas. – Disse Belle

- Mas algo?

- Não… - Eu disse evitando olhar naqueles olhos vermelhos

- Edward, elas são suas?

Como é que é? Eu ser de Edward? Mas que disparate era aquele! Então eu lembrei-me que Edward tinha me dito que eu agora era uma Masen, ou seja, éramos uma familia.

- Sim, Aro.

- Quem as transformou?

- Eu transformei Belle… e Belle transformou Lyn.

Aro deu um sorriso de me arrepiar toda, e acariciou meus cachos loiros que Alice tinha feito, imagino que agora ela estava mandando ele ir para a pqp por estar estragando o seu trabalho.

- Porque vocês não ficam connosco?

- Como assim? – Belle perguntou confusa

- Ser uns de nos, tenho a certeza que iam adorar.

- Não obrigada. – Eu disse rapidamente

- Obrigado pelo convite Aro, mas a minha família prefere viver em outros lugares.

Aro olhou para mim e para Belle e deu um sorriso

- Se é assim… só quero que saibam que serão sempre bem-vindos.

Respirei fundo e começamos a sair.

O amor nos dá os estímulos que precisamos para andar no caminho certo da vida, e o dever nos indica o caminho certo. Por isso não tem nada mais doloroso do que o amor e o dever batalharem sem quartel pelo mesmo espaço da nossa alma

- Eu juro que nunca mais quero voltar aqui. – Belle disse quando estávamos fora da cidade – Eu nunca senti tanto medo em toda a minha vida.

Medo, todos sentimos, tanto homens quanto mulheres, só que às vezes para nós é complicado admitir que sentimos medo. Mesmo assim, reconhecer que temos medo, já é um primeiro gesto de coragem. O que nos permitirá encontrar as causas do medo, para depois superá-las

**THE END**


End file.
